


You Make Me Sick

by hansonope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 90s pop culture references, Adventure, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Arranged Marriage, Coming of Age, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Love Triangle, Mild Smut, Not all Slytherins are Death Eaters, Parties, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Specifically Fred listens to muggle music, The Twins listen to muggle music, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, corrupt government, corrupt politics, well arranged marriages for political gain and relations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 156,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansonope/pseuds/hansonope
Summary: Wren wanted to break the cycle of her monotonous life. One day, she did just that by jumping off of the Covered Bridge for a stupid dare. Now enter new friends, the dissolve of old friends, a sprinkle of family drama, a love triangle involving a certain pair of brothers, and a new perspective on life. Things start to change drastically for Wren.And sometimes, she's not sure if she can handle it.o0o"I like you." George simply said.Well, that certainly was a surprise. Wren nearly choked on just air. She felt frozen in time. "What?""I like you," he repeated and turned to face her."As in like like or like a friend?" she tried to make sense of this."You really are thick sometimes, Wren." Amusement twinkled in his brown eyes."But, how? Why?""Hang on, I wasn't finished. I like you, but I am not my brother.”|was cross-posted on ff.net, but has since been deleted|
Relationships: Adrian Pucey/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character
Comments: 73
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

"I bet my last six sickles that she won't do it." 

Four girls stood on the Covered Bridge bundled against each other. It had rained earlier that day, and they all decided to take advantage of the decent weather in between classes. Well, that hadn't been _exactly_ true. They had skived off their various classes to see the Gryffindor Quidditch boys train. The group consisted of Hufflepuff's very own Tilly Lyptus, Ravenclaw's Stella Passel, Gryffindors Wren Pertinger, and Bev Patt. The girls had gotten a bit sidetracked on the way to the Quidditch pitch as Stella had just dared Wren to do something rather daring. Wren had always considered herself the more uptight one of the group. The girls were always doing particularly stupid things. Wren always had the knack of stopping it before it got too dangerous. But this time, _this time_ she was extremely annoyed with Stella.

"Look at her, she won't do it. She _won't_ ," Stella piped up again to Bev. Bev, being the passive one of the group, only shrugged. Other students weaved past the group to make it to their Care of Magical Creatures class or back to the Castle.

Wren bit her lip and looked over the bridge. "Fine." With this, she placed both hands on the edge of the bridge and pulled herself to a sitting position.

"No! Quit messing about, Stella! What if a professor sees?" Tilly cried.

"Then start looking out for one, Tills," Stella smirked. "You've got time to back out, Pertinger."

"No." Wren glared. She took a deep breath and slowly stood on the edge of the bridge. She gripped the column to balance herself. She looked down at the water and forest below.

"Oh! I can't watch this! You're goin' to get yourself killed," Tilly cried out again and put an arm over her eyes. Stella's smug look faltered a bit. She hadn't thought Wren would go this far.

"So, all I have to do is walk on the edge?" Wren asked Stella over her shoulder.

"If you make it," Stella said nervously.

"Right, guess you'll be owing me Bev's sickles," Wren said. To this day, Wren did not know why she did this. It baffled everyone for the rest of her Hogwarts career and beyond. It had been incredibly stupid. Wren let go of the column and stretched her arms out at her sides for balance. It was like walking a tightrope. Except she had never walked a tightrope before. She slowly began to walk.

A few students stopped and stared in shock. Tilly made a garbled sort of gasp. Bev watched on with a slight smile. Stella gulped anxiously. Wren had made it halfway across the bridge when unbeknownst to the group Minerva McGonagall approached the girls with the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team in tow (who looked incredibly disappointed and an out of place Lee Jordan).

"Ms Pertinger! Girls! What in Godric's name is going on here?" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

The girls jumped in fright at her sudden appearance behind them. "Oh, Professor! I told them not to do it! I swear! I told her not to go up there!" Tilly sobbed. "Please don't dock Hufflepuff points! I can't lose anymore."

"Pertinger! Get down from there at once!" McGonagall ignored Tilly. "What is she doing!"

"Looks like she's gonna jump, Professor." Fred Weasley remarked next to his twin George from behind Lee.

"Quiet, Weasley!" McGonagall barked. She pushed past the girls and with an outstretched hand, strode quickly towards Wren. "Pertinger, I know you hear me! Get down!" Wren hadn't heard her and kept up her journey. She was almost to the end of the bridge.

"How many points do you suppose she'll lose us this time?" Katie Bell asked Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson.

"Sixty," Bev answered her instead. Katie, Alicia, and Angelina shot Bev a look. "Then again, that's how many Fred and George lose a day."

"Hey, I'll have you know it's sixty-five." Fred declared.

"No matter, Harry here wins them all back in the end!" George said wrapping an arm around Harry Potter.

"To think we could be using this time to practice drills instead," Angelina pouted.

"Ange, what's the point anymore? We aren't even having a regular season." Alicia groaned.

"Pertinger!" McGonagall fretted. This time, Wren had heard her. Wren whirled around in shock. Hadn't Stella gotten Tilly to watch out for Professors? As she whirled around, her feet slipped. Wren wavered for a moment and McGonagall paled.

"I told you!" Tilly shrieked and shook Stella. There were concerned gasps as the surrounding students watched Wren try to regain her balance to no avail. Wren fell over the edge. Tilly almost ripped Stella's arm off. McGonagall whipped out her wand. Everyone leaned over the edge in a desperate search to find Wren.

"Oi, there she is!" Fred marvelled and pointed at Wren grasping to the underside of the bridge.

Tilly gasped and fainted against Lee.

Wren clung to the underside when she had a disturbing thought to let go. She shook it off and looked upwards to see Professor McGonagall leaning over the edge with her hand outstretched. Wren reached out her hand when she looked up to her right to see Stella and Bev watching her. _Stella._ She wasn't about to give Stella the satisfaction. Wren faltered and brought her hand back down to the pillar she was clinging to. Wren looked below her again and this, _this_ was where she decided to do the most baffling thing anyone had ever done at Hogwarts. She let go.

"Wren!" Stella screamed as they all watched her fall to the Black Lake below. McGonagall sputtered out a spell to slow Wren's fall and sped off down the bridge to the cliffs below.

"I dunno if that was brave or rather stupid." Fred Weasley muttered.

"Rather stupid if you ask me," George said.

"Can I get some help here?" Lee yelped as he struggled to lift Tilly.

oOo

The first thing Wren noticed was the serenity. The last thing she remembered was falling and then, blackness. She remembered hitting the water, but not making it out. Anything to keep Stella quiet. Though she supposed now she wouldn't have to worry about Stella. What if she had _died_? The serenity was ruined by a sharp pain in her wrist. Wren's eyes flew open to see the glowering form of Madam Pomfrey above her. _'Definitely not dead.'_

"Where am I?" Wren whispered to the healer.

"Hospital Wing, and aren't you a lucky girl?" Madam Pomfrey chided. "You had quite the fall. It's a wonder you're still alive at all. In all my years, I've never seen anything more utterly careless and irresponsible. And I've cared for Harry Potter for the past three years! I thought Minerva was going to have a nervous breakdown. I swear you, children, never lea—,"

"WREN!" a screech echoed through the Hospital Wing as the double oak doors slammed open. "ARE YOU ALIVE?!" Tilly, Bev, and Stella stumbled through.

"No! Absolutely no _visitors_ are allowed at this time! Honestly, did you girls read the sign outside?" Madam Pomfrey demanded.

"Wren! You're awake!" Tilly exclaimed and pushed Madam Pomfrey out of the way.

"Yes, yes, she's awake. Only minor cuts and a sprained wrist. Do you ever stop your shrieking, Lyptus?" Madam Pomfrey said pulling Tilly off of Wren. "You're free to leave, Pertinger. I've been told by Professor McGonagall to have you girls sent to her office as soon as Pertinger woke."

Wren groaned. "Can't you just tell her I've died and can't make it?"

"Absolutely not. Now off you go! In between this careless nonsense and Lyptus's screaming, I have other patients here that need to be looked at. Do not let me catch you back here, Pertinger. Another stunt like this one today and I will have no choice but to notify your parents." Madam Pomfrey said sternly.

Tilly helped Wren off the Hospital bed and the girls were escorted out by Madam Pomfrey. As soon as the doors to the Wing closed, Stella exploded with apologies.

"I'm sooo sorry, Wren. Honest, I was just messing about. I didn't mean to take it that far." Stella said.

"It's fine, let's just go." Wren shrugged her off and made her way down the hallway. The trek to McGonagall's office was quiet. All girls were in various states of worry, except Bev. As Wren went by, several students stopped and whispered among themselves. "I reckon the whole school knows now."

Tilly nodded mournfully. "Well, nobody's jumped off the Covered Bridge before."

"I didn't exactly _jump,_ " Wren said.

"What if we're all expelled? My Mum is going to kill me." Tilly whined.

"Your Mum? My Dad is going to wring my neck." Stella pointed out.

"Then maybe you shouldn't give out stupid dares," Bev smirked.

"Maybe some people need to learn to take a joke." Stella glared at Wren.

A couple of Beauxbatons stared at Wren and gave her a disgusted look. "Great, even the visiting schools know."

Professor McGonagall stood outside her office waiting on the group of girls. As they approached, she hardly greeted them and coldly beckoned them inside. The girls gave each other nervous looks and followed the woman. McGonagall sat behind her desk and motioned for the girls to sit in the chairs in front of her. Bev plopped down first and stretched out her legs with a sigh. Tilly and Stella briefly squabbled over the middle chair, until McGonagall shot them a glare. Wren sat down at the very end.

"Now, I've spoken to each of your Head of Houses respectfully and they have decided to trust me with whatever I see fit," McGonagall said to Tilly and Stella. "With that being said Miss Lyptus and Miss Passel, you both lose twenty points from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw each. The two of you will be serving three weeks detention with myself and Hagrid."

"Professor, I told you I had no part in this. It was all Stella's idea!" Tilly blurted.

"Do you ever keep your mouth shut, Tilly?" Stella mumbled.

"Quiet, the both of you! And that's an additional five points from Hufflepuff, Miss Lyptus. I don't care who started it, it could have easily been prevented. Miss Patt, five points from Gryffindor, and a week of detention with Professor Sprout. Is this agreeable?" McGonagall said with a raised brow.

"Absolutely," Bev said smugly.

"Of course, Bev gets off easy," Stella said under her breath.

"That just leaves Ms Pertinger. I would first like to say that was extremely careless and I expected more from you Pertinger. You could have seriously injured yourself or worse. Sixty points from Gryffindor. No Hogsmeade trips and a month's worth of detention will be fulfilled with Hagrid and Professor Snape. I have also notified your parents," McGonagall listed off.

"What? Madam Pomfrey said she would wait to write them!" Wren sputtered.

McGonagall raised a hand. "An additional five points will be taken from Gryffindor for that outburst, Pertinger. What you did today was absolutely dangerous. It was an extremely irresponsible narrative given to our visiting schools. I don't want to see you do something like this ever again, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor," Wren said quietly.

"Good. I will notify each of you of your detention schedules tomorrow. You may leave."

oOo

"Who does that old cow think she is? Flitwick would have never given me three weeks." Stella said as they walked across the courtyard. Tilly had retired to the Hufflepuff Common Room to write to her parents. Bev and Wren were on their way back to Gryffindor. Stella had decided to accompany them half of the way there before she would return to Ravenclaw Tower.

"Damn, I was only five off. I was sure you would lose sixty." Bev said to Wren.

"Thanks, Bev." Wren said sarcastically. "Stella, who cares about the three weeks? At least you still get to go to Hogsmeade."

"You're right. If I were you, I'd be depressed. No Hogsmeade and detention with Snape? Horrid. I would have rather drowned instead," Stella said sympathetically.

"Sometimes I wonder if you ever know how to give actual comfort instead of thinking about yourself all of the time?" Wren snapped at Stella.

"I only meant that this is pretty shitty for you. Christ, what's her problem?" Stella remarked to Bev.

Wren picked up her pace and walked ahead of them. She walked as quickly as she could away from the pair and tried not to pay attention to the people stopping to stare around her. She finally made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady and hastily said the password. The portrait door flew open and Wren clambered inside.

"There she is! The woman of the hour," the voice of Fred Weasley could be heard throughout the Common Room. Wren felt her face heat up in response. The Weasley Twins had never paid her any mind before. But then again, she'd never jumped off a bridge before either. Wren wrapped her arms around herself and kept her head down.

"Y'know, with Harry being a Tri-Wizard champion and your daring little jump, it's gonna be really hard to compete with that," George said as he sidled up against Wren. Wren knew she was blushing.

"I didn't jump," Wren mumbled.

" _Rigghht_ , and Fred and I didn't blow up the prefect's toilets last year either. We know how it goes. You wanna lay low, your secret's safe with me." George said lowly in Wren's ear.

"What secret? Everybody including Durmstrang knows now. Little daredevil jumps the Covered Bridge and lands safely into the Black Lake. The little daredevil is _you_ ," Fred said and joined her free side that wasn't occupied by George.

"What'd Minerva give you?" Fred asked her seriously.

"I'm barred from Hogsmeade for the rest of the school year, she notified my parents, and I have a month's detention with Hagrid and Snape." Wren said bitterly.

"Ack, you poor thing!" Fred said with the sympathy Stella had lacked.

"How many points did she dock?" George asked grimly.

"Sixty-five," Wren said shrugging them both off. They both felt too close for comfort.

"Patt almost had that one," George whistled.

" _Almost._ Just five off. Y'know, Pertinger, you and your friends are starting to become quite the troublemakers." Fred acknowledged.

"As much as I'd like to spend the day talking about my sins with you boys, I must head to the girl's dormitory. I've had a long day," Wren interjected. "Now if you'll both excuse me." Wren ran up the stairs and threw open the door to the Girl's dorms. She tried to shake off the nerves she had felt around the boys as she made it to her empty dorm room. She tossed her body face down onto her bed and sighed. Her parents were going to kill her. She had doomed the Gryffindors from the House Cup. Snape was going to take a sick satisfaction with detention if Hagrid didn't have her mauled first. She could kiss Hogsmeade dates goodbye. Not to mention, she was now on the Weasley Twin's radar (to which she wished she had been for any other reason). Why must she do things?

Wren cringed into her pillows.

Fifth Year was a sham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here I am with a new story when I really need to update my other two. I had this idea out of nowhere and decided to write it. I've never written anything like this before. I figured I would try it out. It won't be many chapters. I borrowed two elements from the movies rather than the books. The rest of the details will be centered in the books only with my own little spins to things.


	2. Chapter 2

"How come you both get to have detention with Hagrid together?" Tilly whined over breakfast the next morning to Stella and Wren. The girls had been enjoying breakfast at the Gryffindor table when the post had arrived. True to her word, Professor McGonagall had sent each girl their notices for detention. "Why is mine on separate days? I'll be alone! I hate it when I have it alone."

"If I could swap with you, I would," Wren said bitterly. Of course, McGonagall would schedule Stella and Wren together.

"You know, it's not my fault you jumped in the first place. Nobody told you to do that. You can't be angry about it forever." Stella scoffed.

"Excellent. Only two days with Sprout? This will be a breeze!" Bev laughed and set her schedule to the side.

"How very humbling for you," Stella rolled her eyes. "How is it she always gets the easiest punishments?"

"Oh, this is going to be a long three weeks!" Tilly sniffed and put her head in her hands.

Wren opened her mouth to remark to Tilly when a brightly colored envelope floated down to her plate of toast. "Oh, damn."

"Look at that, Pertinger's got a howler!" Bev exclaimed.

"A howler, you say?" the voice of Fred Weasley could be heard from behind Wren. Wren jumped in surprise and whirled around to see Fred, George, and Lee Jordan.

"A howler, indeed!" Bev smirked and reached over to grab it off of Wren's plate.

"Give me that!" Wren growled and snatched it back.

Fred, George, and Lee settled down across from Angelina and Alicia, with Fred being only being separated from Wren by Angelina. Fred leaned over Angelina to look at Wren better. "You ought to open that, Pertinger."

"Wicked. I've always wanted dinner and a show, but breakfast will just have to do!" Lee Jordan said excitedly.

Wren could feel her face heating up under the spotlight. "Well, if you're going to open it, do it elsewhere! I can't stand the screeching." Stella said.

"I'll open it later." Wren gulped and slipped the howler into her pocket.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," George said as he reached for the toast.

"You have to open it! If you wait, it'll be worse for you!" Tilly shouted. A few Slytherins heard and turned to stare at the group.

"Tilly, hush! I'll open it later." Wren hissed.

"You are one brave woman," Fred smirked. Wren blushed, which didn't go unnoticed by Stella. The rest of breakfast had been an uninteresting affair. Afterward, Bev had separated from the group to Charms and Tilly had departed to Potions. Fifth-year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had Divination together, this left Stella and Wren in each other's company.

"So the Weasley twins, eh?" Stella said slyly.

' _Damn_.' "What about them?" Wren asked.

"Oh, don't play coy. I've known for ages you've had quite the fancy for one of them, or the pair of them. Whatever. I won't judge." Stella said with a smile.

"Don't be disgusting," Wren said and picked up her pace.

"I am _not_ being _disgusting._ It's okay to like both of them, they are rather fit. Everyone knows that. Charlie and Bill are both beyond gorg. Even Percy had his little quirks. Ron has massive potential as well, he's a bit young though."

"He's only in the year below us," Wren remarked and tried to avoid the subject.

"No matter. Which one is it? It's Fred, isn't it? I've heard he's quite the flirt. I prefer George, if it were me, I do like the sensitive types." Stella sighed dreamily as they climbed the steps to the Divination classroom. "Though, rebellious is also a turn on. Anyway, I heard Fred has his eyes on Angelina Johnson. So there's absolutely no way in hell. Angelina is a goddess. It's quite irritating."

Wren tried not to care. "I don't care. Also, not everyone is competition, Stella." They made it to the Divination classroom just stopping at the doors when Stella reached out to grip Wren's elbow.

"You've still got that stupid howler in your pocket, haven't you?" Stella whispered.

"Yes. I said I'll open it _later_." Wren hissed back and shook her grip off.

"You had better hope it doesn't go off in the middle of class, or Trelawney will have a fit," Stella said and pushed by Wren. "I don't think you can afford to lose Gryffindor anymore points."

"I'll take care of it before Hagrid's first round of detention tonight," Wren promised. Stella looked at her skeptically. "I swear."

oOo

"I think it's smoking."

"It's not smoking."

It had been four and a half hours since the howler delivery and Wren had still not opened it. Stella and Wren had met back up with Tilly in the Courtyard. A couple of Durmstrang boys had walked by and noticed Wren's robes were smoking. Stella had been disappointed that Victor Krum hadn't been with them. Wren thanked the boys for their concerns and took the howler out of her pocket. The girls noticed that the envelope was warmer in touch and, indeed, smoking.

"Just open it already!" Stella urged Wren. "You're going to regret it."

"I will. Just not now. Where's Bev?" Wren shrugged Stella off.

"Double Charms. Honestly, Wren, it's going to explode." Stella said.

"Oh! There he is!" Tilly squealed as Victor Krum had arrived. Wren shoved the howler into her bag.

"He does look rather good today, doesn't he?" Stella sighed.

"Can we just leave?" Wren begged slightly.

"Leave?" this had gotten Tilly's attention. "No! Absolutely not. I have Muggle Studies next. I can't skip twice in a row! In case you haven't noticed, we have O.W.L.s this year!"

"What a bore." Stella teased.

"I'm serious this time, you guys!" Tilly exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" a deep voice could be heard above them. The girls looked up to see Krum standing above them.

Tilly took in a sharp breath. Stella smirked. "Hello there!"

"Erm, hullo, yes. Your bag. It is smoking." Krum said to Wren, hardly acknowledging Stella.

"It is not smoking!" Wren said desperately. She clutched her bag to her chest and sped inside of the castle.

"Your friend, is she alright?" Krum asked Stella as they watched her run inside.

"Not in the slightest," Stella said, her eyes drifting to Krum's bicep.

oOo

Wren had not taken care of the howler by the time detention had arrived. Stella and Wren had met up with Hagrid outside of his Hut. On the way to Hagrid's quarters, Wren nervously crossed the Covered Bridge. Her mind drifted to the memory of falling from the bridge. Stella nervously pulled her across, as she had thought of the same.

"Hullo, girls!" Hagrid boomed as they bounded down the hill.

"Hello, Hagrid!" Stella answered politely.

"All righ' there, Pertinger?" Hagrid asked Wren.

"Yes," Wren said meekly. She wasn't alright. Her pockets felt significantly hotter.

"Righ' then girls, this won't be takin' long. Just, oh, a couple o' hours? I'm sure you'll be gettin' sick of detention soon enough. Fer the firs't night, I reckoned we could start off easy. If you'll follow me," He opened the gate behind his hut and motioned for the girls to follow. As Wren went to move by Stella, Stella snatched Wren's arm and gestured to the smoke trailing from the tops of Wren's robes.

"I thought you said you would take care of it!" Stella growled and dug her fingers into Wren's arm.

"I will! Leave it alone, Stella!" Wren hissed back.

"You two coming?" Hagrid called.

"Yes!" Stella said over her shoulder. "You had better hope this doesn't explode in the middle of whatever he's about to have us do! I'm not looking to get eaten alive or mauled to death!"

"It won't," Wren promised. Although, she hadn't been quite so sure herself. Stella dropped her arm and followed Hagrid through the gate. "I hope it doesn't, anyway."

Hagrid led them to the edge of the forest. He reached in his pockets and handed the girls their own pairs of dragonhide gloves. "Now then, you'll be wan'tin to put these on. We'll be carin' for a few Blast-Ended Skrewts. They're only babies. It won't be too rough. They'll just be needin' some feedin'."

"I feel like this is illegal," Stella muttered to Wren.

"Wha' was that?" Hagrid asked.

"Nothing!" both girls answered quickly. With that, Hagrid made both girls help him round up the baby blast-ended skrewts (that didn't look quite so babyish).

About an hour in (with many close calls to being fatally stung) Wren leaned back on her knees and wiped the sweat from her brow. Her robes felt like they were in a furnace now and they smelled faintly like a barbecue. Wren reached into her pocket because she heard a slight sizzling sound. As her fingers touched the edge of the envelope, she pulled it back just as quickly. Stella, a few steps away, glanced up at Wren when she noticed Wren had stopped chasing the last skrewt. Hagrid, wholly distracted by the lot of the skrewts they had rounded up, had his back completely turned to the girls. A thick cloud of smoke was now coming from Wren's pockets.

"Wren!" Stella mouthed and waved her hands to get Wren's attention. " _Wren!_ " Stella looked around and found a small stone underneath her foot. She picked it up and tossed it at Wren's shoulder. "Wren!"

Wren rubbed her arm and glared at Stella. "What?"

"Your robes! Take care of it!" Stella whispered back.

Wren felt an intense burning against her thigh. She stared anxiously at the back of Hagrid's head. "Go! Get out of here!" she heard Stella whisper loudly. Hagrid was cooing to a skrewt that had just shot a fireball as big as his fist up at him. "Go!" Stella was getting louder now.

Wren scrambled upwards and wiped the dirt from her hands. Stella waved her hands again to signal for Wren to leave. Wren took a few steps backward before fully turning and sprinting up to the castle. If she went to the abandoned bathrooms, she would open the howler there. No harm done! No one would hear it that way! Her heart pounded against her ribs as she ran across the bridge to the castle. She felt the burning grow more intense. She stumbled through a group of Beauxbatons with hardly any excuse. She had just made it down the corridor to the abandoned bathrooms when she collided with a random body. The force of the collision knocked her backward.

"Oi, watch where you're going!" a menacing voice barked at her. Wren looked up in a daze and saw Adrian Pucey glaring disgustedly back. He dusted off his robes.

Wren gulped and saw he was accompanied by two other Slytherins that were in Bev's year. "Sorry." She stood and made a move to go around them.

"Pertinger, is it?" Pucey said sharply. "Where are you off to? This corridor has been closed for the night."

"I, uh, I wasn't sure. I had to use the toilets," Wren said nervously.

"But those are out of order. Have been for ages. Is that.. is that _smoke_? What have you got there, Pertinger?" Pucey raised a brow and took a step closer.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she stammered.

"Just there, in your robe's pocket! You know, I could dock points for lying to a prefect and being in a closed corridor." Pucey smirked.

"I'm sure you could. Look, I really must go. I can't..." Wren was cut off by a sharp squeal. Wren let out a shout and threw off her robes. As the robes hit the ground, there was a tiny explosion and the robes were engulfed in red flames. "Oh no." Wren squeaked as the envelope rose to the top of the flames.

"WREN PERTINGER!" the envelope screamed in the voice of Wren's mother. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? IMAGINE HOW MORTIFIED I MUST HAVE BEEN WHEN I RECEIVED WORD FROM MINERVA MCGONAGALL OF THE STUNT YOU PULLED. JUMPING OFF A BRIDGE? IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY? SKIVING OFF YOUR CLASSES? HOW INCREDIBLY SELFISH AND SHAMEFUL OF YOU! —,"

Wren felt like she could die of embarrassment as Pucey started to laugh. Wren did the only thing she could do at that moment, _run._ Wren took off back down the way she came. What she hadn't realized was the howler had followed her. She sped up the staircase as people stopped in horror and stared at the floating howler that had been possessed by the voice of Wren's mother. As the howler kept yelling its abuses, Wren prayed that she could make it to the Gryffindor common room in time. She saw the Fat Lady portrait in the distance and started chanting loudly, "Banana fritters! Banana fritters! BANANA FRITTERS!"

"Yes, yes! Alright!" The Lady shouted over Wren's screams. The portrait swung open and Wren stumbled through. Wren pushed the portrait shut behind her and heard the howler's muffled screams.

Wren paled at the full common room that was watching her at the portrait entrance. Fred Weasley grinned knowingly back at Wren among the group of Gryffindors gathered by the fire. Wren felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"What's that sound?" Neville Longbottom said and approached the portrait hole.

"Don't open that!" Wren seethed breathlessly. It had been too late, Colin Creevey had entered the common room with his hands covering his ears. The howler slipped in.

"IF I GET ONE MORE POST FROM THE SCHOOL THAT YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING RECKLESS LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN, I'M PULLING YOU FROM HOGWARTS AND PLACING YOU IN THE BEAUXBATONS ACADEMY EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY! WAIT UNTIL THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS, GIRL, BECAUSE YOU'VE SEEN NOTHING YET!" The howler finished and ripped itself to shreds. Wren felt her eyes sting with tears and her face overheat.

"You waited, didn't you?" Bev said from her perch on the window. "We told you not to wait."

"It's not so bad, Pertinger. Sometimes, Fred and I would make our Mum's howlers explode on purpose our first year." George Weasley said from his spot on the sofa.

"It's true, my hearing still hasn't recovered." Lee Jordan said next to George.

Wren rubbed her eyes and tried not to cry. She walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. "Oh, Wren! Don't be dramatic. Look, it's not a big deal. Honest!" Bev said from the bottom of the stairs.

Wren sniffled and looked around the common room. Although everyone looked somewhat sympathetic, it wasn't enough for her. She shook her head and glumly continued her walk up the stairs to her dorm room. The door clicked behind her and she started to cry. She felt ashamed and embarrassed. Everyone had seen! She'd almost made it. _Almost._


	3. Chapter 3

"Potter is looking rather gorgeous today, don't you think?" Stella sighed and placed her chin in her hands. 

"Oh, shut it. Just last week you were saying how much you'd wished Blaise Zabini would show you how to get 'round an empty classroom." Bev snorted from beside Stella. On this particular day, the girls had decided to eat breakfast at the Gryffindor table with Bev and Wren. Wren rolled her eyes at Stella. Ever since the howler incident, Wren had tried to lay low. She only had one more detention left with Snape. Things were, _okay_. To say the least. Which wasn't much.

"So? It's you Gryffindors Slytherins can't stand. I have a chance as I am a Ravenclaw, I am sure I can finally unite both houses. I will be the bridge from retribution. And he is _fit_. I have eyeballs, Bev. Either way, Harry on the other hand...massive potential." Stella said smugly.

"You're only saying this because he barely escaped that Dragon last week," Wren hissed.

"Wren, darling, he's a real man now. Not like these other boys. The scratch on his cheek makes him look dangerous. I think I will get him to ask me to the Yule Ball." Stella clapped her hands together.

Wren turned her attention to her plate in annoyance. Once Stella set her mind on something, it was hard to sway her otherwise. "You ought to get a move on, Wren. No use in waiting for Fred Weasley to ask you." Wren gripped her fork tightly in her fist and resisted the urge to flick a piece of egg at Stella.

"Who said I was going?" she grumbled.

"I'm going stag myself," Bev smiled.

"No! Only lads go stag." Stella cried.

"It's lucky she's going at all!" Tilly interjected.

"How right you are, Tills. Besides, I nicked a bottle of my Dad's finest firewhiskey before school started and tucked it away in my trunk. They'll never even notice it's gone. I figure a Ball is as good a time as any to use it." Bev smirked.

"Oh, I should have known you'd do something like that. You're going to get us expelled one day." Tilly groaned.

"Righhhttt, more for me then!"

Wren turned her attention to the end of the table as she heard Fred Weasley laughing at something Lee had said. Wren sighed inwardly and watched him carefully. _'Maybe I can get him telepathically to ask me to the ball. Fred Weasley ask Wren to the ball. Fred this is your innermost thoughts...ask Wren Pertinger to the ballll. Freeeddd Weasleyyyy, ask Wren to the ballllll or a curse will be put upon your housseeee!'_ About this time, Fred actually turned his head toward Wren. _'Bollocks!'_ She turned bright red and jerked her head back down to stare at her plate. Her heart thumped nervously and she felt warm in her chest. _'He's looking at me right now. What if he actually heard you?! What if he asks you right now in front of everyone? What if I have to turn him down? What if...'_

"Oi, Wren!" somebody shook her gently from behind.

"Yes?!" Wren jerked upwards and felt her head collide into somebody's face.

"Shit!" they yelped. Wren heard laughter around her as she whirled around and came face to face with Seamus Finnigan clutching his nose.

Wren froze and felt drawn into the surrounding laughter.

"If you didn't want to go to the ball, a bloody no would have sufficed!" Seamus shouted, muffled by the hand covering his nose.

Seamus Finnigan just asked her to the ball? In front of Fred? Surely Fred wouldn't ask her now! No, this wasn't the time to panic. She had just did an awful thing. An awful embarrassing thing.

"Erm, I-I'm sorry. B-but I'm already going with someone," she said quickly.

"Who!" Seamus and Stella both asked in unison.

Oh, Christ, she had forgotten about Stella, Bev, and Tilly. They were, after all, sitting right next to one another.

"It, uh, It's a secret," Wren said in shame.

"Come off it, Pertinger. As I said, a no would have worked just as well. I only asked you because nobody's asked you yet. I think I'm bleedin'!" Seamus removed his hand from his nose as blood gushed between his fingers.

 _'He only asked you because he pities you,_ _'_ a voice said sharply in her head. Suddenly, the Great Hall felt like it was closing in on her. She felt light-headed and the warm sensation seemed to spill over into her stomach from her chest. Her throat tightened. She needed to leave. Quickly. She clumsily stood.

"I'm terribly sorry," she said shortly with a curt nod and turned the other way. She all but ran out of the Great Hall with laughter following after her. She made a mental note to stay away from Stella the rest of the day, including Potions.

o0o

Wren had managed to bypass every living soul for two days until Stella slammed a book beside her during Study Hall. The slap of the book against the wooden table echoed through the quiet Hall. Snape glared in a warning from his perch. Tilly closely followed Stella.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Stella hissed.

"Stella, please don't make a scene! I can't lose Hufflepuff points anymore. Sprout said I'm on my last warning!" Tilly whimpered and pulled on Stella's arm.

Wren didn't look up from her Divination essay. "Seriously, what is wrong with you? Why couldn't you have just told Finnigan yes? Do you know how hard it's going to be to find you a date now after that stunt you pulled?" Stella slid into the seat beside Wren and blatantly ignored Tilly.

"I didn't know he was asking me until it was too late, besides I'd rather go alone than go with him. He'd probably accidentally blow up my dress or something." Wren mumbled.

"You're so unbelievably picky. You know that? Nobody will ask you now because of your high maintenance _and_ the fact that you lied about being asked by someone already. Which, by the way, you forget if you had gotten asked by someone you would have told your best friends about it, you wanker!" Stella whispered urgently.

"Seeing as you're the ruddy expert, who's asked you then?" Wren snapped.

"Well, if you hadn't been avoiding us for the past two days then you would know that Blaise Zabini has!" Stella said proudly.

"No way, everyone knows Slytherins only date within the house. You can't be serious!" Wren said, forgetting her current anger and embarrassment.

"I told you, I would be the unification between houses. But of course, ye of little faith, you lot never believe me. That and I managed to get a personal tour of the third-floor corridor Muggle Studies classroom. Did you know it's been abandoned since 1904?" Stella said cheekily.

"Oh shut up," Wren glared. About that time, Wren felt a looming presence from above her, their shadow cast over her essay. Wren nervously turned to find Snape standing way too close for comfort.

"Pertinger, need I remind you about your detention Friday? I suppose, two more sessions wouldn't hurt." Snape glowered.

"N-no sir, the one is fine!" Wren stammered.

"Then I suggest you and Ms Passel here find silence very quickly," Snape said and brought a finger to his lips in a motion for her to be quiet. With that, he turned back around and marched to where Harry Potter sat with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger whom were making just as much noise as Wren had.

"Anyway, that's beside the point. The point is, you made a mistake by turning Finnigan down." Stella prattled on and ignored Snape's warning to Wren.

"I don't care," Wren said shortly.

"Who do you want to ask you then? You're going to have to find someone. Otherwise, people will know you lied about someone asking you. Even Tilly has a date! Go on, Tills, tell her about that Durmstrang lad!" Stella motioned for Tilly to speak.

"Well, there isn't much to tell really. He asked me in the library and I told him I'd go. There wasn't much conversation if you take my meanin'." Tilly blushed.

"Good for you, Tilly," Wren said genuinely. "I'm not going then."

"Not going! Don't be daft!" Stella scoffed. "Who do you want to ask you? Fred, is it? He's right there. Just go on and ask him. I heard from Lavender Brown who overheard from Katie Bell who heard from Alicia Spinnet that one of the Weasley boys said you were a nice girl. You could take a shot and just ask Fred."

"Really?" Wren asked hopefully. _'Surely not, that doesn't sound like something Fred would say.'_

"I dunno, worth a shot. What's the worst that could happen? He tells you no? Fred's rather nice. Bit of an arse, but still good-natured. It's all in good fun." Stella poked Wren's arm. "Go on then. Give it a shot."

Wren gulped. She felt her heartbeat nervously in her chest. She became acutely aware of how sweaty her palms were. _'The worst he could say is no.'_ She looked down at the table where George, Lee, and Fred sat from across Angelina and Alicia. All she had to do was slide in next to George and ask him. Or maybe she could enchant a note to fly down to him. Just as she weighed her options she saw Fred wad a piece of paper in his hand and throw it at Angelina. Ron and Harry watched curiously from the end of the table. Angelina glared at Fred and mouthed something at him. Fred grinned. Wren's heart fell into her stomach. Something told her this wasn't a casual Weasley prank. He motioned dancing then pointed at her and finally, himself. Angelina, who never showed an ounce of shyness, sheepishly smiled and nodded yes.

" _Ooer_ , that's a plot twist!" Stella said from behind Wren. "Well, I've been saying she's a goddess. I had a feeling that they'd been messing about since the House Cup last year. Shame. Don't let it bother you, Wren." Stella clapped a hand on her shoulder. Wren couldn't stop watching Fred in shock.

 _'What a joke. You should have known better than to think he'd ask you. Besides, you haven't had but three conversations with the man. You should have known better.'_ Nevertheless, Wren's eyes stung a bit with tears.

"Wren?" Stella shook her lightly.

"I'm alright. I just, I remembered that Binns issued some research that requires me to go to the library. I think, I think I'd better go!" Wren whispered and scrambled to put her books away in her bag.

"Oh Wren," Tilly whispered pitifully.

"Don't let it bother you. This is nothing. You can still go to the ball stag. I know I said only lads go stag, but maybe it'll be better off this way." Stella said.

Unfortunately for Wren, as she swung her body around to jump down from her seat at the table, her robes got caught in the leg of the chair. When she went to stand, she lost her balance and fell forward. There was a loud crash as the chair clattered to the floor. Wren's chin met the ground and she lay sprawled out with her books scattered before her. Wren heard light snickering, but what was the most embarrassing was the pair of black shoes that stood in front of her. The same gloomy shadow from earlier cast itself over Wren.

Wren didn't have to look up as a deep monotone voice said from above, "Ten points from Gryffindor. Consider this your marker for two more sessions after Friday. You are dismissed." Wren closed her eyes briefly before sitting up to collect the rest of her things. She didn't bother looking back at Stella in fears that she would catch the rest of the boys watching her. After ignoring Stella's attempts to help her, she put the final book away and walked quickly out of the Hall.

Wren blinked away tears. _'How much more pathetic can you get?'_

oOo

The dress Wren's mother had sent her was plain. Very plain compared to Stella's, Tilly's, or even Bev's. It was a week before the ball, and last-minute preparations were in order.

"I've had this dress in mind since Mum mentioned the Yule Ball over the summer! I've had it pre-ordered since July. Madam Malkin handcrafted the bodice herself. No magic at all!" Stella squealed.

Tilly, Stella, and Bev were bursting that Monday morning over their dresses. Wren had kept quiet. Wren was normally quiet nowadays. Wren avoided Fred in the Common Room, hallways, and the Great Hall. It was best to just pretend he didn't exist. He never noticed anyway. Nobody did. She wasn't on the radar anymore. She hadn't even been on the Weasley Twins' radar since the howler incident. Everyone had all but forgotten about it but Adrien Pucey and a few select Slytherins. Pucey never let her forget it. In fact, word had gotten out that Wren still wouldn't tell who her mystery date was. Pucey wouldn't let her forget that either.

The teasing had been so much that Wren had snapped on him two nights ago in the courtyard on her way from the Herbology greenhouses. "Y'know, instead of pulling my pigtails all of the time you could just ask me yourself! Since you're so obsessed with me and all!" she had yelled.

Pucey's face looked like a corkscrew as he drew his mouth inward. His face turned bright red and his brow furrowed as his two cronies laughed at his misfortune. "Why you ugly little halfbreed! Who would want to go with you? Not even the Weasleys would touch you!"

Wren knew she shouldn't have let him get to her like that, but she had. She couldn't help it. She was still sore over Fred. "Wren?" someone called.

"Hm?" she turned around from her place at the breakfast table to face them.

"You have a moment?" Wren choked on her pumpkin juice as her eyes came in focus on George Weasley. It took her a flash of a second to realize it wasn't Fred.

Bev thumped her back as Wren coughed. "Yeah! Yeah." she gasped for air as the pumpkin juice slid down her windpipe.

"I'll give you some time," George grinned. After a few more coughing fits and deep breaths, Wren wiped her chin.

"Right, sorry. Yeah. I've got a moment," Wren said coolly. She was almost certain her face resembled a cherry.

"Oh, take all the moments you need Weasley." Stella cooed and waggled her fingers as George helped Wren up from her seat.

"Shut up, Stella," Wren growled and glared at Stella as George led her away from the table.

Stella only smiled and continued to waggle her fingers with a wink as she disappeared from view.

"Six sickles says he's asking her to the ball," Stella hunched over to whisper to Bev and Tilly when George and Wren disappeared from view.

o0o

"You're probably wondering why I asked you here," George started as Wren followed him out of the castle.

"Yeah, a bit," Wren said. She had been struggling to keep up with his long strides. _'Curse his giant body and his brilliant beautiful legs.'_

"I know you told everyone you were going with someone to the Ball already, but I've done a bit of digging and I think you only told Finnigan that to keep him off your back. So, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me instead." George said stopping once they reached the bottom of the Clock Tower.

"What? Are you joking? I really don't think I can take any more pranks, Weasley." Wren sighed.

"No. No jokes. Completely and utterly serious. I'm practically stoic." George said with a smile.

"Really? No way," Wren froze.

"No, really really. I promise. Look, a simple no or yes will work. Just no nose breaking this time, yeah?" he teased.

Wren blushed and looked down at her feet. "That-that was an accident. I swear."

"You don't have to explain it to me, Pertinger. Sooo, what do you say? Yes? No? Maybe? Only partially?" he asked ducking his head down to her level so he could meet her eyes.

"Alright." She grumbled and met his eyes nervously.

"Wicked," he said. "I'll meet you 'round seven then? In the common room?"

"I thought the ball started at six?" she questioned stupidly, forgetting which Weasley she was talking to.

"I figured we could be _fashionably late_. That and Fred doesn't expect I'm going. Thought I might surprise him. He doesn't have everything right, after all."

Wren smiled nervously. "Okay. Sounds-sounds like a date."

"Absolutely. I just wanted to ask you, 's all. I'm going to be late for Defense. I'd better run. I honestly don't feel like catching detention for once in my life." he started walking away slowly. He turned for just a moment and walked backward. "Remember seven! I want to be fashionably late!" he called out.

"Okay!" she called back. He gave her one last grin before turning back around and nearly bowling over a few Hufflepuff first years. Wren snorted as she watched him give them a haphazard excuse and then jog away.

It wasn't Fred. Perhaps, it would be better. Maybe Stella was right, the sensitive types had to be better. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

"Gals, does this make my tits look droopy or shall I push them up more?" Stella asked Tilly, Bev, and Wren. The day had come for the Ball. The girls had decided to use the fifth-year girl's dormitory in Gryffindor to get ready. Wren felt incredibly nervous. She had not seen much of George since their talk under the Clocktower. Honestly, she had been anxious to even speak to him. She stressed the entire week that he had asked her as a joke. The only thing that had eased most of her nerves was that very morning, on her way down for breakfast, George had pulled her aside in the common room. 

"Happy Christmas, Pertinger!" he had said merrily and put his hand into his coat pocket.

"Happy Christmas," Wren remembered she had hardly whispered it back. She had been shocked he would even talk to her. He pulled out a box of sweets.

"This is for you." He held out the small box for her to take. If a Weasley Twin was giving candy freely, one should question whether they should take it. She gently took it from him and furrowed her brow in confusion. "There's a few good ones in there, I promise!"

"What's in it?" she asked him slowly.

"Oh, just a few randoms. I wanted to give you a nice assortment. There's toffees, packet of gum, a few mints, and random chocolates I got from Honeyduke's. It's not much, but I figured I had better get my date something for Christmas." He listed off with a grin.

"But I haven't got you anything." Wren said.

"I don't mind. But you really should eat those on your own time, just in case. I saw Fred fiddling with the box earlier. Might be best to sniff them a bit before you try them," he said awkwardly.

"How thoughtful," she said. ' _Why has he given them to me, then?'_ she thought.

"Anyways, I figured I'd check in with you before tonight. You're still okay with seven, right?" he reminded her.

"Yea, we are aiming for _fashionably late_." she told him wryly.

"Ah, you do remember! I should have known better. Well, that's all I wanted to say. We are planning on a snowball fight for a bit before the Ball, if you wanna come with me?" he offered.

"No, I ought to meet with the girls. We had plans to get ready together." Wren said softly. George honestly had looked mildly disappointed.

"Blimey, you girls plan on getting ready the whole day? It's only ten-thirty in the morning!" George tutted.

"Some people enjoy making themselves presentable. Besides, Bev said she had a surprise. I suppose we are exchanging friend gifts before we get ready." Wren said.

"Well, my offer still stands if you want to ditch them. I'm sure Fred won't mind if you join us," George offered one last time. Wren only shook her head and that was that.

Now, Wren was locked in the company of her friends and Tilly's hands buried in her hair. She regretted telling George no. Wren watched Bev pull a lighter from her bra and melt the end of her kohl eyeliner just as Tilly jerked on the ends of Wren's hair making her yelp.

"OUCH! Tilly, damn that hurts!" Wren hissed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, it's just your hair is rather difficult to brush through. It's so long and thick!" Tilly cried.

" _Helloooo_ _,_ you lot are hopeless! I asked an important question!" Stella whined from the corner of the room next to the floor length mirror.

"We heard you," Bev said blowing on the end of her eye pencil.

" _And?_ Do my tits look like they need a push up or not?" Stella asked again sharply and gestured to her chest.

"Yes," Bev said barely glancing at her.

"You'd think it was her bloody wedding," Wren muttered under her breath to Tilly.

"I heard that!" Stella barked. "Besides I need them to look absolutely enticing. I plan on giving Blaise a personal tour of my own. Tonight's the night, girls. I can feel it!"

"I thought you did that last week?" Bev smirked.

"No, no. We've done everything but _that._ But tonight! It's most definitely happening." Stella said with a determined glint in her eyes.

Right, _sex_. Something Wren doubted she would ever have in her lifetime. After all, she felt lucky anyone had even asked her at all, let alone George.

As if reading her mind, Stella turned to look at Wren. "If I were you, I'd get George alone first chance I would get."

Wren felt her cheeks warm. "I bet you would."

"Oh do shut up, Wren. I'm serious. George is _gorgeous._ I know you're still upset over Fred, but George is just as fit. Remember when I said Fred was quite the flirt? Well, I overheard Marietta Edgecombe telling Cho Chang before bed that she heard that George is a lot more subtle, but _equally_ as gifted." Stella exaggerated. "He'd be a fantastic first kiss for you, if you ask me!"

Wren felt incredibly nervous and irritated. She hated the way Stella spoke of the Twins. "Thanks, no pressure or anything."

"Right then girls seeing as though it's five. How's about we take the edge off!" Bev said mischievously as she put the finishing touches to her makeup. She reached into her never-ending pouch and pulled out a bottle of the firewhiskey she had stolen from her father.

"Oh no! Absolutely not." Tilly said pinning the last of Wren's hair.

"Relax, Tilly. Nobody's forcing you to. More for me and Stella then!" Bev said producing two flasks from her pouch. ' _Christ, how much room did that pouch have?!'_ Wren thought to herself.

"I knew you'd both chicken out!" Stella said waltzing over to Bev and took the flask. She flicked open the top of the flask and took a shot. Wren caught Stella's brief wince and almost gag.

"We aren't _chickening!_ We're just...we're just being responsible." Tilly stammered.

"Riiiggghhhtt, responsible. How mature of you." Bev laughed and took a swig of her flask. Bev didn't wince. Bev never winced when she did anything.

"I'm serious this time!" Tilly exclaimed. Wren knew Tilly was caving. Tilly always caved under pressure. Especially when nobody else pressured her. She pressured herself. It was quite worrying.

"Okay, we know. You don't have to tell us." Stella rolled her eyes.

Wren glanced up at Tilly and saw the longing in her eyes at the flask. This time had to be a world record. Tilly's hand twitched. "Alright, alright. Just one! Only one!"

Bev grinned evilly. Wren always wondered why the Sorting Hat had ever placed Bev into Gryffindor. Slytherin would have better suited her. Everyone knew Tilly wouldn't stop at just one. Bev tossed her flask to Tilly. Tilly took a long gulp. She tore the flask away from her lips and coughed. "This is vile!"

"It's firewhiskey, you tosspot. What did you expect?" said Stella as she went back to primping herself in the mirror.

Tilly grimaced, but nevertheless, took another shot before handing it to Wren. Wren just stared at Tilly's outstretched hand.

"Oh, you're giving it to the wrong person. Here we go, you've given it to Miss Proper herself. What will you do? Tell McGonagall?" Stella said slyly.

"Shut up, Stella." Wren growled and glared at Stella as she snatched the flask from Tilly. Maybe she was worse than Tilly now. Maybe it was she who caved the most under pressure. _'Stop listening to her, Wren. You've already jumped off a bridge because of her. The last you need is to do this!'_ Against her better judgement, Wren took a long drink from the flask and her eyes never left Stella's in defiance. She resisted the urge to throw it back up as the firewhiskey slipped down her throat in a burning trail. She never let up on the glare.

"Oooo, somebody's done this before!" Bev said, obviously impressed.

"Whatever," Stella scoffed. Wren took another shot for good measure before tossing the flask back to Bev who attached it to her thigh under her dress. "I better go meet Blaise. He told me to meet him at five-thirty!" Stella tightened her bodice of her dress and gathered her things. "I'll see you gals later! Cheers!" Stella slipped out of the dorm.

"Oh no! I've just remembered I promised Michail I'd meet him at five-thirty too! I've got to go!" Tilly stumbled about and gathered her things. She dropped her makeup bag onto the floor. "Whoops!" she giggled. "I seem to be a bit more slippery than usual."

Wren cringed. Tilly had always been a lightweight. Bev smiled. "'S alright, Tills. Have you eaten anything today?"

"No. I was so nervous this morning, I could barely keep my tea down!" Tilly shook her head.

"Oh, well. You'll be fine." Bev lied. Tilly smiled back and rushed out of the door. Seconds later a crash could be heard and Wren could only imagine Tilly tumbling down the stairs as the result of the sound.

"Whoops!" Tilly could be heard in confirmation of Wren's fears.

"She'll be fine!" Bev assured. Bev sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. "I better head out as well."

"Who're you meeting?" Wren asked her suspiciously. Bev had said she was going stag. Hadn't she?

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Bev smirked and buttoned her pouch. She left the firewhiskey bottle on Wren's trunk. "Here, knock yourself out."

"I don't want it! Run it back to your dorms!" Wren exclaimed.

"No, it's yours now!" Bev said jovially and lightly slapped Wren's shoulder as she walked by to get to the door. "You're gonna need the rest more than I!" Bev winked and then kicked open the door. Wren rubbed her temples as the door shut itself and left her alone. She sighed and stood up from her perch on the bed Tilly had her sit down on to do her hair. She walked to the mirror to check out her makeup. Stella had helped and Wren thought she had done a decent job. Though, Wren felt that the others looked prettier than she did. Wren still thought her dress was plain in comparison. Wren's mum hadn't wanted to spend too much on the dress. She had thought it useless to spend more than necessary for, as she put it, "a dress Wren would only wear once in her life". Wren glanced at the firewhiskey bottle on her trunk.

 _'I'm giving this back to her.'_ Wren thought and slid it into her magicked handbag. There, nobody would suspect a thing. Now all she had to do was slip it back in the sixth year girl's dorm. She only had to wait for Alicia and Angelina to leave. Wren sat down and picked up her essay for Potions. She decided to read over it until it was time for her to meet George. She only got through the second sentence before her mind drifted to what Stella had said earlier.

Would George kiss her? What if he did get her alone? Oh God, what if she was horrible at it? She'd never kissed anyone before. The only person she ever heard talk about it was Stella and even then, who knew if she ever told the truth without exaggerating. She tried to imagine kissing him and for a moment, just a moment, she enjoyed it. Then her mind drifted to an image of Angelina and Fred kissing. Her stomach dropped and she tried to shake the memory from her head. It wouldn't be the same. Would it? Wren hit the top of her head.

' _Forget about it. If it happens, it happens. No use in worrying about it now.'_ she thought to herself. She tried to look back at the Potions essay, still to no avail as she pictured George leading her by the hand away from the Great Hall and into the Courtyard. ' _Stop it.'_ Wren sighed and threw the essay to the side of the bed. She glanced up at the clock. It was now almost seven. She gulped and wrung her hands together. She thought she ought to drop the firewhiskey back off in Bev's dorms. She was sure Alicia and Angelina had gone. Wren bit her lip and picked at her hands. The firewhiskey. Maybe one more shot couldn't hurt. Just one more to take the edge off.

' _This is a horrible idea,_ ' she said to herself as she dug out the bottle in her pouch. She unscrewed the lid and took a swig. That was enough. She gently dabbed at the corners of her lips and tried not to remove what was left of her lipstick. She slipped the bottle back into the pouch. _'Oh Christ, what if my breath smells like firewhiskey now. Shit!'_ Wren hopped down from the bed and threw her heels on. She gripped her pouch in one hand and ripped open the box of sweets George had given her earlier. She snapped up the first candy she saw and clutched it into her free hand. She was late late. Not just fashionably. She threw open the door to the fifth year girl's dorms and rushed out. She forgot to slip into the sixth year dorms and flew down the stairs. She stumbled to the last step and saw George leaning against the sofa waiting for her.

"Hullo," he smiled at her politely.

Her breath was caught in her throat. He wore simple sleek black robes with a white collar underneath. He did look gorgeous. Still wasn't Fred. But all the same. "'Lo..," she managed to choke out. George slowly approached her and held out a hand.

"Well, my dear, we are very fashionably late. We should be off now. You look beautiful, by the way!" he said with his hand still outreached.

Wren felt her face heat. "Thank you. You-you look rather blinding yourself." ' _Damn. Blinding? Who are you? Your Nan?'_

George's hand dropped a bit and he laughed out loud. "That's great. I'll have to use that one."

Wren shrugged it off and went to take his hand when her mind shouted at her, 'You've still got Firewhiskey on your breath!' Wren froze. "Just a mo'. I've got this piece of candy in my hand, it's slightly melted now."

She popped it in her mouth. Just as she was chewing and went to wipe the bit of cream from the biscuit off her hand when George cried out, "WAIT. Do NOT eat that. Spit it out!"

It was too late. She had swallowed most of it. Just as the bit of biscuit slid down her throat she felt herself shrink. There was a slight popping sound and darkness as she shrank down into her dress. She heard George swear and there was a rustling sound as he shook her dress. She felt herself tumble out of it. ' _What the hell is this? Why is he giant now? WHY AM I SMALL?'_ she lifted her hand, but instead of her actual human hand she saw a yellow wing out of the corner of her eye. She started to panic.

George cupped her in his hand gently. "Bloody Hell, oh shit. I am sorry Wren. I told you to sniff the candies before you ate one! Why did you eat one? Nobody eats things we give them!"

"Why did you even give them to me!" she tried to yell at him, but instead of her voice she heard sharp tweets.

"It'll only be a moment. It took Neville less than a minute to return back to normal. Although, Fred and I tweaked the recipe a bit after that to maintain a longer effect. And he was considerably larger as a canary...Maybe we should go back to the original recipe. Ouch!" Wren had pecked his thumb. "Alright. Look, let me grab your dress and we'll wait it out in mine and Fred's room. Okay? I know you're angry." He held her gently in one hand and snatched up her dress, heels, and handbag. He balanced them in his arms while keeping a gentle hold on Wren.

Wren felt like she was going to be sick as he rushed up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. He flew into one of the rooms and locked the door behind him. He tossed her things on one of the beds and placed her gently down on another. Wren felt tiny bubbles in the pit of her stomach and the strongest urge to gag. She felt like her skin, well skin under her feathers, was on fire. A few feathers shook loose from her skin.

"Brilliant, you're starting to molt. Let's give you some privacy," he shut the curtains around the bed.

Wren shut her eyes tightly and felt like she was stretching. After a moment, the sensation was gone and she felt normal again. She opened her eyes and lifted her hand up to check for feathers. Her hand was back to normal and so was she. She was absolutely mortified.

"I've got my back turned. In case you were wondering." George called out.

She hadn't been. She was seething and pulled her undergarments, then her dress back on. She threw the curtains open. George turned around.

"Wicked. That was only, oh? Three minutes. I'll have to tell Fr-wait! Where are you going?" he asked quickly as Wren stormed about looking for her heels that had fallen off of the bed.

"To the ball. By myself!" she growled. She haphazardly put her heels back on and looked in the mirror by the bed. Tilly had spent hours pinning her hair back! At least her makeup was somewhat still intact to her skin.

"Wait, Wren! I'm sorry. I told you I saw Fred messing about with the box," he started to say and walked over to where she stood in the mirror. Her reflection glared back at him.

"I don't care. You should have checked them yourself before you gave them to me! Honestly, I feel rather foolish," she felt a tickle in her throat. She tried to clear it when she felt the urge to cough. When she coughed, a few yellow feathers flew out of her mouth and into her hand. "Yeah. I'm leaving."

She went to leave, but George grabbed her arm. "No wait, I'm sorry. Honest. You're right. I should have checked them. I had hoped, which isn't saying much I know, that Fred _hadn't_ actually tampered with the box. Which, I know, was stupid on my part. I suppose I was excited to give you something is all."

He wanted to get her something. Well, when you put it like that... "Fine. Alright. I'll go with you. But! I'm returning the candies. You'll just have to do something else instead."

He smiled in relief. "Deal." He squeezed the arm he was holding and released her. George held out his arm for her to take. "Suppose we should get a move on then."

She took it and grabbed her handbag from the bed. She prayed that there wouldn't be anymore surprises. George reached out and shook another stray feather from her hair.

o0o

They had missed the feast, much to George's disappointment and Wren's delight. She was still queasy from the Canary Creme. Fred Weasley had been pleasantly surprised that George had shown up and with Wren. George immediately told Fred what had delayed them. Much to Wren's embarrassment, Fred burst into laughter.

"Why did you take it from him?" Angelina asked Wren over Fred's laugh. "Everyone knows not to take anything mildly edible from the pair of them."

"I am a fool," Wren said pitifully.

Fred wiped tears away from his eyes. "Pertinger, that has to be the funniest thing I've heard in ages. Honest, if I had known that's who he was giving that box to, I wouldn't have touched it."

"Thanks. Means a lot." Wren muttered. George caught the dangerous glint in her eye.

"I think we're gonna go dance now, Fred. See you two later!" George said hastily and pulled Wren away to the dance floor. George held both of her hands and noticed she was still holding her pouch. "You reckon you could drop that thing for a moment? We could leave it with Fred."

"No!" she gasped. She remembered the Firewhiskey. "Er, sorry, no." George raised a brow. She ignored him and wrapped the handle of the pouch around her right wrist. It was small enough to go unnoticed. George grabbed her right hand and placed his other on her waist. She wrapped her left hand around his shoulder. She glanced around the Great Hall in search for Bev, Tilly, or even Stella. She caught a glimpse of Tilly dancing awkwardly with her Durmstrang date. George turned her and as she turned, she saw Fred spinning Angelina rather chaotically. The pair were laughing manically. Wren frowned and tried not to feel jealous. She was there with George. George who had watched her turn into a ruddy bird. George who had possibly seen her undergarments. George who had let her be the guinea pig to their new product. George stepped on her feet.

"Sorry," he said as he stepped on them again.

Was he doing it on purpose? Had he seen her stare after Fred? "It's alright," she grumbled. She caught sight of Bev in the distance looking back at her. Bev winked and flashed her flask. Wren rolled her eyes. Bev nodded over to the man that stood next to her.

'Who?' Wren mouthed.

'My. Dateee!' Bev mouthed back. She held up a hand for Wren to wait and nudged the man. The man turned around to face Bev and Wren stomped on George's feet in shock. George yelped and Wren couldn't even bring herself to apologize. There beside Bev was Oliver Wood.

"That little minx! That no good lying little...how? How is that possible!" Wren said out loud.

"What!" George asked her. Wren turned George around to face Bev. "Is that, is that _Wood_? With Bev?"

"Yes. Yes it is." Wren said.

"Amazing. I've seen it all now." George whistled and took Wren back into his arms. He led them away from Bev's sight and back to the table Fred and Angelina had been occupying earlier. "I'll go get us something to drink. If you want to go find the rest of your friends, we can meet back here. I saw you looking for them."

"No. That's alright. I'll wait for you. Weird Sisters should be on soon anyway." Wren told him.

George gave her a small smile. "Alright. I'll be back. Just thought I'd offer."

Wren tried to find Stella. She wouldn't lie to herself, she was pretty worried that she hadn't found Stella yet. Wren noticed the Weird Sisters were preparing to come on stage. Wren also noticed that Fred and Angelina were nowhere to be found. George returned with glasses. He had only just sat them down when Wren popped up from her seat. "I think I would like some fresh air for a bit instead."

"Alright," George said as she grabbed his wrist. They weaved in and out of the crowd. People pushed in around them, anxious to get as close to the stage as they could. George got in front of her and led her out of the Great Hall. They were pretty silent until they reached the Courtyard.

"You alright?" George asked her curiously.

"Yeah, I just needed to breathe," Wren said distractedly and looked out at the parked carriages. Maybe they would run into Stella. Or worse, Fred and Angelina.

George nodded. "Just checking. If you feel anything more from that canary creme, let me know. The effects should be gone, but you might cough up some more feathers for the next few days."

' _Lovely,'_ Wren thought bitterly to herself. Wren shivered a bit. She had forgotten how cold it was outside. Or that it had snowed that morning. She looked up at him and wondered briefly what would happen now that they were away from the Ball. Would he kiss her? Even after everything that had happened that night?

George shrugged off his robe. He draped it over her shoulders and buttoned it around the collar. Her eyes widened in surprise. He was now wearing nothing but his nice black trousers and his white button up. He rolled up his sleeves and loosened his bow tie. "Won't you be cold now?"

"Nah, I was honestly feeling a bit warm in there. I'll be alright," he said cuffing the ends of his sleeves to his elbow. Their breaths mingled in the air as they came out in wispy puffs. Wren rubbed the end of her nose. George grabbed her hand. "C'mon." He urged her forward and she blindly followed him through the courtyard. She noticed some of the carriages bobbing up and down, and not by their own accord. She blushed and shook the thought away when she thought he might pull her into an empty one. He didn't. He tugged her to the opposite side of the school and down an outside corridor. He pulled her over to a ledge that looked out over the entirety of the Courtyard. He leaned against it and patted the free space next to him. She sat down and swung her legs over.

They were quiet for what seemed like forever until George spoke up, "What if I told you that this entire time, I was actually Fred?"

She looked up at him, shocked. Was he? She squinted up at him. The torch light around them flickered upon his face. He wasn't. "I'd say you were lying."

George snorted. "But how would you know?"

"Because, I know. 'Sides, Fred would never have left Angelina alone." Wren answered him. Though, she wished Fred had left Angelina alone.

"Hmm," George hummed. "You're right. Thought I'd try it. At least once."

They were quiet again. Finally, Wren wished they had never left the Ball at all. "George?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you ask me to be your date?"

"Why not?"

"What?"

"Why not ask you? I figured we both needed dates. After the whole bridge debacle, I thought we'd make a decent pair. Don't you think?" he nudged her.

"Yeah. We're okay." she sighed.

" _Okay?_ I think we're better than okay," he chuckled.

"Is that all? The bridge incident?" Wren swung her feet back and forth.

"No, obviously it's not _just the bridge._ I think you're rather nice too."

Stella's voice rang through her head from her memory of the Study Hall, _"One of the Weasley boys said you were a nice girl."_

So, it had been George to say that? Nice? Just nice? Very well to do? Nice. Nice is how you would describe a plain girl. She looked away from him. "Oh."

George bent down to where he was level with her. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Y'know, you do this thing where you evade people when you're obviously uncomfortable. Do you want to go back in?" he asked her softly.

She slid her eyes upwards to meet his. She never noticed that he had brown eyes, too. Then again Fred had brown eyes. One should assume as much. The torch light flickered and reflected off his hair. He needed a haircut. All the Weasleys, except Ginny, needed a haircut. Freckles dotted his nose and cheeks. She felt her breath catch in her throat. Maybe she could kiss him. She didn't need to wait on him. It still wasn't Fred. It was beginning to become a mantra in her head, _"It wasn't Fred"_. Who cares? He was off with Angelina having the time of his life. He was probably occupying a carriage with her now. Everyone was having the time of their lives. All she had done so far was get turned into a canary. By mostly Fred, and George by association. Damn it all, she'd jumped off a bridge. She'd suffered a month's worth of detentions. More detentions in her entire school career, but less than anything George had done. But still, nobody ever expected her do those things. Just like George would never expect her to kiss him. She felt butterflies flutter about in her stomach. She bit her lip.

"Wha-," she heard him begin to question her again when she leaned forward and crashed her lips into his, swallowing his words. Literally. She heard him grunt into her and she put all her weight into his arms. He gathered his hands at her waist. She balled her right hand into his collar and felt her pouch pressed against their chests. He didn't kiss her back. What seemed like many moons and half a century later, Wren pulled back from their kiss and searched his face for any reciprocation. He looked back at her wide-eyed.

"Pertinger," he whispered.

"Yes?" she breathed.

"What the hell was that?" he asked her seriously.

Wren felt the color drain from her face and a shame wash over her. What had she done? Did he not enjoy it? What if she'd mucked things up? It wasn't Fred. It wasn't Fred. It wasn't... She shot up.

"I have to go. I got to," she stuttered. George fell backwards onto his bottom.

"Wait, hold on." he struggled to stand. She started down the corridor. "Pertinger, will you stop for a moment? Blimey, you're too quick. Look, not going to lie, you caught me by surprise. Which, quite frankly, is hard to do. I wasn't expecting that. But..."

"Nobody ever expects anything from me do they?" she whirled around and jabbed a finger into his chest.

"I didn't say that. I said you surprised _me_ , is all. Only me. What are you on about?" he tried to hold her hand. She snatched it back.

"Oh, piss off. You're just like the others." Wren declared. She felt ashamed. What if she had forced him to kiss her? Was that even consensual? He obviously hadn't wanted her to do it. Stella was going to have a sick satisfaction with this one. She took off back down the corridor. She didn't bother to turn back around. What a cliche she had become. How dramatic. How utterly stupid. How stupid stupid stupid. She ran past the carriages and tried not to notice the bobbing in most of them. She was close to the entrance of the school when she caught sight of a lantern shining brightly into the carriages ahead. She ceased her running and heard a carriage door slam open.

"McLaggen! Ten points from Gryffindor! Get back to the castle, the both of you!" Snape! Oh, Christ! Snape was out in the Courtyard!

Wren ducked around a carriage that was nearest to her. She pressed her back against it. Of course, Snape would be out here! She peeked over the side and tried to find him again. Maybe if she made a run for it, she could make it inside before he caught her. As she debated her options she felt somebody grab her from behind and drag her inside of the carriage. A hand covered her mouth and she screamed. It came out muffled. She heard somebody shushing her, but she didn't care. The hand wouldn't move!

"Oww! Shit, Pertinger! That hurt!" a voice yelped when she bit them. The hand slipped away from her mouth.

"Fred?" Wren gasped out and clutched her chest. She tried to turn and look at him, but couldn't. She toppled forward and shook the carriage.

"Oi, stop moving so much! He'll see!" Fred whispered harshly.

"Are you mental? What the hell is wrong with you?" Wren lowered her voice.

"Saving you, of course! Or would you rather lose Gryffindor more points and keep your personal rendezvous with Snape?" Fred smirked.

"In case you haven't noticed, we are in a carriage! If he catches us, it'll be worse than if he had caught me alone!" Wren shot him a glare.

"Wait, where's George?" Fred ignored her.

"I dunno. I lost him." Wren whispered angrily.

"You _lost_ him? Where?" he asked.

"I don't know! Where's Angelina?" she shot back.

"Inside. Dancing with Lee and the girls. Where I left her! Where you should be! I came looking for George! There's someone here that we have a business to discuss with."

"Who?"

"That's not any of your concern." He raised the curtain over the carriage window and peeked out. "Shit."

"What?" She tried to look out, but he shut the curtain.

"We've got to get out of here," he muttered.

"How!"

"I'm thinking," he stared down at his feet. He fiddled with his pockets. "Damn!"

"What?" she asked him, a little more urgently this time.

"It was a new product. I could have used it for a distraction," he said out loud.

"What! This isn't the time to test out your little joke products!" she exclaimed.

"I'll have you know it's not just any joke product, it's an escape product made for situations just like this one should somebody find themselves in it. To avoid certain greasy professors!" he hissed.

The door to the carriage started to jiggle. Wren let out a squeak. She tried to hold the handle shut. "What do we do!"

"I suppose we could make it look like we were only snogging. Make the punishment less harsh, they expect it from me." he knelt beside her.

"You've got to be joking," she squeaked, eyes wide. Honestly, she was surprised he heard her.

"What else do you suggest? Now would be the time, Pertinger!" he inquired.

"How would we.." Wren made a mistake by pausing her ministrations on keeping the handle from jangling. The door to the carriage swung open, and in turn, Wren was swung forward.

"Weasley! Pertinger!" Snape shouted. Wren tumbled out of the carriage. Fred reached out to grab her but she slipped through his grasp. She tumbled to the ground. Her hands reached out to brace herself, but her pouch connected with the cobblestone. Upon hitting the cobblestone, the pouch spilled open and the bottle of forgotten Firewhiskey rolled to a stop at Snape's feet.

"Merlin's Pants, Pertinger," Fred whistled. Snape snatched the bottle up and held it up in the moonlight.

"Twenty points each from Gryffindor! Get inside, and _do not_ stop anywhere else. I suppose your Head of House will be wanting to see this." Snape said cruelly.

"But Professor, it isn't mine!" Wren cried out helplessly.

"Then, _whose is it_?" he asked through clenched teeth.

' _Oh, so are we a snitch now?'_ Wren thought bitterly. "Nevermind."

"Another five points will be deducted. Get back into the castle. _Now!_ " Fred hopped down from the carriage and helped Wren up. They both ran inside with Fred clutching her to him as she limped. When they made it back to the Great Hall, Wren noticed the dwindling crowd. The Weird Sisters had slowed the music down. Students were filtering in and out of the Hall.

"I've got to find George," Fred said breathlessly and looked around.

"What about Snape! You can't be caught again!" Wren blurted.

"Exactly why I need to find him. I bet he doesn't know!" Fred remarked.

"He doesn't know what?" Fred and Wren whirled around to find George trailed by Lee, Angelina, Bev, and Oliver.

"George!" they both exclaimed together.

George looked at Wren skeptically. "I see you've found Wren."

"Yeah, I ran into her outside. I was looking for you, though. Why were you both separated?" Fred interrogated him.

"No reason," George stated. His eyes never left Wren's.

_'Oh God, he knows. What if word gets out I was in a carriage with Fred? It wasn't like that!'_

"Why are you all disheveled?" Bev asked Wren. She picked up a strand of Wren's hair for a close examination. "Is that a feather just there?" Wren shrugged her off.

"I don't want to talk about it," she murmured.

George caught this and stared between Fred and Wren. "What happened?"

"Snape happened. I'll tell you later, for now, I need to talk to you. _Alone_!" Fred pulled on George's sleeve and away from the crowd. George ceased his staring at Wren and let Fred pull him away.

"Amazing, he left me for around thirty minutes to find you and George. I wish he would have waited." Angelina said.

"I'm sorry, Angelina. I honestly didn't know that until it was too late." Wren said honestly.

"C'mon, Johnson, last dance. On me!" Lee waggled his eyebrows. Angelina snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Later!" she called and strode back into the Great Hall with Lee trailing behind her.

"I better get goin', Bev. I've got training in the morning." Oliver told Bev.

"Alright, alright. Least let me walk you outside!" Bev answered him. She briefly turned to Wren. "You and I have much to discuss later, young lady."

"Okay," Wren gulped. Oliver pulled Bev away. Once again, Wren was left to her own devices.

She had spoiled George's night. Not only George's night, but Angelina's as well. Most importantly, Minerva McGonagall was going to kill her. If not McGonagall, her mum certainly would.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got so many typos in this story that I need to fix. I probably should invest in a beta reader. It's hard for me to catch them all. I get words backwards and sometimes I leave out whole words because I am writing them too fast. I write these chapters at like one in the morning. It's harder for me to catch all of the mistakes.

Wren Pertinger currently sat in Minerva McGonagall's office at exactly nine o'clock the next morning. A Gryffindor prefect had been sent to fetch her from the fifth year girl's dorms. McGonagall had hardly said two words to her when the prefect dropped her off. McGonagall thanked them politely and the door shut behind them. 

"Um, is it...is it a little bit warm in here, Professor?" Wren asked nervously.

"Miss Pertinger, do sit down _please,"_ McGonagall ordered dryly. Wren sat down immediately in the chair across from McGonagall's desk. McGonagall reached for a quill and a piece of parchment. She started writing and Wren tried to peer over the desk to see what it was. "No need to snoop, Miss Pertinger. You should be well aware who this letter is to." McGonagall didn't even look up at Wren once.

Wren gulped. "Not the slightest clue, Professor."

This got McGonagall to peer up at Wren through her spectacles that sat at the bridge of her nose. Her mouth pressed into a thin line. She almost looked like a sock puppet. "Oh? Shall I remind you?"

"Please tell me you aren't writing to my Mum," Wren said. McGonagall resumed writing. Wren's heart dropped into her stomach. She did the only thing she could do that shocked both of them. She threw herself at McGonagall's feet and clasped her hands together. "Oh please, Professor! Anything but that! I'll scrub out the toilets for Filch! I'll even live with Snape for the rest of the year! I'll...I'll even help Hagrid. Just please, pleasseeeee do not owl my Mum."

"Miss Pertinger! Stand up this instant!" McGonagall leaned away from Wren in shock.

"No thank you, Professor. Please don't. I'm literally begging you. She'll send me off. She'll send me to Beauxbatons! I don't want to go with those posh kids. Please! I don't belong there. I'll do anything!" Wren started to cry a bit.

"Pertinger, stand up. Now. Stop that crying." McGonagall said softer this time. Her eyes weren't as stern. Wren sniffled and did as she was told. She clambered back up into the chair. McGonagall handed her a handkerchief. "Dry up." Wren took it from her and dabbed at her eyes. "What has gotten into you this semester? You've always been such a promising student."

"I dunno," Wren answered honestly. "I really don't."

"Missing classes? Ignoring curfew? Jumping off of the bridge? Now, sneaking off and bringing _prohibited_ items to school? What example do you think this leads to the younger students, as well as the visiting schools? As your Head of House, I find this appalling." McGonagall remarked.

"Yes, Professor. I know, I am truly sorry. Honestly," Wren choked on more tears.

McGonagall watched her closely before sighing and setting her quill down. "This is it. This is your only final warning, Pertinger. Truly. Your last one. You will go to class when the holidays are over. You will not miss another one. You will go to your O.W.L. preps. If I hear even an inkling that you have broken even the simplest of rules, your mother will be receiving a detailed letter. It will be out of my hands then. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes! Yes. Thank you, Professor. Thank you!" and she meant it. Anything to keep her mother from getting involved.

"Well, alright. See that you keep your promise, Miss Pertinger. I'll put this away for now. You may go." McGonagall said and flicked her parchment away.

"Thank you again. You won't regret this!" Wren said breathlessly. She stood and scrambled out of the room before McGonagall could reply.

"I feel that I will do exactly that." McGonagall sighed to herself as the door to her office slammed shut.

o0o

The aftermath of the Yule Ball had been more eventful than the Ball itself. Word had gotten out about Fred and Wren being found in a carriage with one another by Snape. There had been only a sprinkle of drama added to everyone's varying stories that Wren had attended the Ball with George and Wren had swapped off with Fred. There was also word that Angelina had gotten rather cross and fought Wren in the Gryffindor common room. (Angelina and Bev had found this story to be most amusing.) Another story was that George Weasley was heartbroken to be betrayed by his own brother. The only part of the story that stayed the same in every version was the bottle of Firewhiskey Snape had confiscated. It gave Wren a little _je ne sais quoi_. Wren found it embarrassing. Bev found it amusing and told Wren it made her less of a boring old nun. Tilly had said, if anything, any of the stories proved that Wren was not a boring old nun. Stella, most jealous of the attention Wren was receiving, had butted in that instead of a nun it made Wren look like a deceiving cow.

The excitement died down as soon as the second term began. Wren had hardly seen Fred or George since that night at the Ball. Wren hadn't told her friends she had kissed George either. She had let Stella take the floor and tell about her wild night with Blaise. The two hadn't even made it to the Ball due to the fact they couldn't leave Blaise's bed. Stella wouldn't shut up over the fact that she was now the most experienced of the group.

"He was so bloody gorgeous. I almost wish we had gone to the Ball, but not really." Stella sighed dreamily over breakfast on January 1st. She had been talking about it for over a week now.

"We get it. So, is that why he hasn't spoken to you once since that night?" Bev asked her. It was true, like Wren with Fred and George, Stella hadn't seen much of Blaise either.

"He went home for the holiday after the Ball. We haven't exactly had time to reconnect." Stella said sharply.

"Right, so is that why he won't even look at you even though I see him at the Slytherin table just now," Bev said. Stella whipped around to see Blaise looking anywhere but at the Gryffindor table.

"I'm sure he's rather tired from the train ride back to school. I'll just tell him hello later," Stella said softly.

Wren had never seen Stella nervous. But today, Stella was crumbling. Wren looked away from Stella and to the entrance of the Great Hall. Her heart picked up its pace as she saw Fred and George entering. Fred winked at her as he passed. George looked on ahead. Wren frowned. She pushed away from the table and stalked over to George before she could stop herself. She grabbed him by the back of his robes and made him turn around. He looked down at her questioningly.

"Yes?" he asked her.

Her face warmed and she dropped her hand. "Er... What's your last class today?"

"Potions, why?" he inquired.

"Good, well, what time does it end?" she hesitated. _'What the hell are you doing? Have you gone mad? They're going to think you're mental. Let him believe what he wants to believe and go sit back down, you daft bimbo.'_

"Four-thirty," he stated slowly.

"Great. Meet me in the library after." she bossed. "Please," she added quickly.

"Alright," he promised. Although, he didn't look very sure that he would.

"Okay, well, till then." she nodded awkwardly and sped back to her seat by Stella.

"What are you playing at?" Stella whispered to her as soon as Wren sat down.

"Nothing," Wren breathed.

"That. That didn't look like just anything _._ Just look at the poor sod. He looks confused. Fred was watching the entire thing rather closely. Just what are you planning?" Stella asked.

"I said nothing. Will you drop it, Stella?" Wren glared.

"Y'know, Wren. I didn't think you had it in you. But I've never seen George Weasley speechless in my entire school career." Bev grinned.

"I'm just returning his robes to him. He lent them to me at the Ball because I was cold. It was nothing," Wren said.

"Was that before or after you were found in that carriage with Fred?" Stella asked pointedly and took a bite of toast.

"That was nothing. I already told you he was covering me from Snape!" Wren snapped.

"Alright, alright. Touchy. It doesn't seem like nothing." Stella said defensively.

Stella was right. Wren was beginning to think it was something bigger than she thought it was. Most importantly, did she really just order George Weasley to meet her in the library? In that moment, Wren wanted to disappear into oblivion.

o0o

"I don't think he's gonna show, Wren," Tilly said honestly from behind a stack of books. Tilly and Stella had decided to accompany Wren in the library at four-thirty. Just in case George didn't show, the pair were hiding behind a bookcase closest to the table George was supposed to drop by.

"You're probably right," Wren bit her lip. She clutched the robes to her chest. This had been a stupid idea. Why would he show? She'd ruined his night. First, she kisses him and runs away, then she's found alone with his twin brother. She wouldn't meet herself either, it looked pretty suspicious. She didn't know why she cared so much. She should only care what Fred thought and Fred probably thought she was completely mental.

"Look alive, Wren! Here he comes now!" Stella hissed through the bookcase and elbowed Tilly to duck. Sure enough, George came through the Library double doors. He paused to look around for Wren and when he finally spotted her, he resumed his trek over. Wren gnawed on her lip a bit more harshly. She couldn't tell what he was feeling. He had a complete poker face. In a few long strides, he stood towering above her seat at the table.

"So, what's this about then?" he asked her.

"I, uh, I have your things. I've been meaning to return them to you. Thank you for the robes, again, I appreciate you keeping me warm. Also, the box of candy as promised." She flung the box and robes upwards to him with her head bowed. He took them gently from her.

"You could have given me these things in the Common Room, Pertinger." he groused and put the box underneath his arms. "We don't have to sneak around."

"I didn't think you'd want me giving you these in person given the circumstances," Wren said honestly.

"Circumstances? Nothing happened. What are you on about?" he asked.

"I meant...I meant about, y'know..." she stammered.

"What?"

"The.. _the kiss!_ " she dropped her voice so Stella and Tilly wouldn't hear.

"The _what?_ "

" _Thebloodykiss!"_

"Pertinger, I can't hear you like this."

"The kiss!" she nearly shouted in frustration.

There was a strained gasp from behind the bookcase and a smacking sound. Madam Pince glared from her perch at the front desk.

"That's what I thought you said," he smirked.

"Then why didn't you say so?" she snapped.

"I dunno, it's fun to hear you say it," he shrugged. "I still don't find that a good enough reason to not hand these to me in the Common Room."

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." For a split second, she caught George rolling his eyes at her. "What was that?"

"Look, Pertinger. We are fine. It's fine. If you had stayed at least two more minutes before running off the way you had, you would've known that I didn't mind it."

She hardly heard the last part as she already had her retort at the ready. "I still apologize for my actions. It was rather impulsive, _and you what?_ "

"I didn't mind it. Is this all? Do you have anything else to give me? I can't remember if I gave you anything else." He re-positioned the box underneath his arms and folded the robes.

"Yes," she cleared her throat. Why was he being so casual?

"Brilliant. I'll see you around, yeah?" he said.

"Wait, George. I'm sorry for running off the way I did. I'm sorry for spoiling your night. I shouldn't have left you. Or ended up in that carriage." Her voice dropped at the last sentence.

"Yeah, I'd say you should have stayed by me. Otherwise, you wouldn't have ended up in _that carriage._ I heard from Fred Snape gave you both a rough time. I guess that didn't help all of the stories that have been brewed. Malfoy's been going around taking the mickey outta Ron by saying he'd seen me crying my eyes out. I didn't appreciate that one, but now it's rather hilarious. I don't think I've ever said two words to Malfoy. Also, you didn't spoil my night. Wren, are you going to apologize for every single thing?" He went on. Wren stared up at him in surprise. Why was she apologizing so much? He obviously didn't care. "It's a bit excessive, isn't it? Look, I got to go meet Fred. He'll be wondering where I've run off to. I didn't tell him I was meeting you here. Just know, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'll see you round, okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Okay." He gave her a polite half-smile, but it seemed forced. And with that, he left. Wren stared after him and tried not to berate herself for whatever the hell that entire interaction was.

As soon as the doors to the library shut, Tilly and Stella nearly toppled over the bookcase. Each girl ran to either side of Wren. Stella dug her nails into Wren's right arm and Tilly grasped Wren's left.

"You kissed him!" Tilly exclaimed. Several shushes from around the library could be heard. Madam Pince glowered still from where she stood at the front of the library.

"You failed to tell that part of the story," Stella criticized lowly.

"Yeah, I kissed him. It was an accident." Wren whispered.

"Oh, right. You accidentally kissed him. Sure." Stella scoffed.

"What was it like?" Tilly asked excitedly.

"Different. He didn't kiss back." Wren admitted. She left out the part that he hadn't kissed back because she had runoff. But part of her truly believed that if she hadn't run off, he still wouldn't have either way.

"I suppose Bev'll be owing me those sickles," Stella said.

"You placed bets on us!" Wren nearly shouted again.

"Will you be quiet, yes! And to be fair, Bev was half convinced the two of you would start dating after the Ball. I honestly thought it was rubbish myself. I only said he was asking you to the ball," Stella stated.

"Do you girls always have to yell? If you haven't got classwork or any need for the library, please leave! You are distracting other students!" Madam Pince had left her roost and strode over to the girls. She looked positively peeved.

"Sorry, Madam. We were just leaving, weren't we girls?" Stella said sweetly. Madam Pince's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms.

"Yes, we were!" Tilly agreed. Pince watched as each girl pulled Wren out of the library.

Wren's mind was elsewhere. Madam Pince could have taken all of the points in the world. Wren was most concerned with whatever interaction had just gone on with George. Something still unsettled her about him.

o0o

The winter months concluded with less excitement. Spring approached and soon the girls were faced with April. Two months before O.W.L.s and the Third Task. Hermione Granger had caused quite the stir in the Gryffindor community with her organization, S.P.E.W. Apparently, the younger girl had been pushing for it all year. Wren had only taken a badge from her to be polite. The whole school had thought it a laughing stock. Wren felt bad for her. The Gryffindor common room had become a little bit disorganized. Word was there was only one house-elf willing to do the cleaning in Gryffindor due to Hermione's liberation efforts. That was as much excitement as the Gryffindors saw.

To prove to McGonagall that Wren was now a changed woman, Wren had not missed a single class. She also attended every prep course and studied diligently. Well, she had tried. Mostly she would end up asleep on the Common Room sofa every night as studying put her to sleep. Stella and Blaise were on and off. Stella would not accept any valid criticism despite the girls warning her that she should drop him and move on. Stella always acted against her better judgment. Classes were getting harder by the minute. Almost every class Wren attended with each various professor, except for Snape as he did not care, would preach to the fifth years how important it was to get the best scores on their O.W.L.s. They would go on and on about how it was vital they start looking into careers based on their desired scores.

Tilly had an existential crisis. And admittedly, so did Wren. The only person that seemed sure of themselves was Stella. Stella never had to worry. She was a Ravenclaw. She would make the grades. She was a pureblood. Finding a job would be easy. For Wren and Tilly, things were vastly different. Tilly's parents were muggles. Wren's mother was a pureblood witch and her dad was a muggle. Things were a tad bit more complicated in the realm of networking. Stella swore up and down she would be a top-notch big wig healer at St Mungo's. Tilly was overwhelmed by all of the wizarding options. Wren had never given it much thought to what she wanted to be. Hell, she was certain she wouldn't be alive by the time she was twenty. She hadn't thought she would have made it this far. Bev was a sixth year. She didn't have to worry about OWLs or well, anything except for her NEWTS and apparation license. In fact, Bev hardly talked about what she wanted for the future.

If it wasn't stressing about the future for Wren, it was worrying about boys. Wren had hardly seen or spoken to either twin. Fred acknowledged her here and there (much to her pleasure) but George was a different story. It was hard to get him to even look at her most days. Most frustrating fact, she couldn't get her kiss with him out of her head. She tried to be okay with it. She tried to never think of it again. She couldn't forget the uncomfortable conversation she had had with him in the library. He hadn't minded the kiss, so why did he act as if she had dragon's breath? Why had he been so nonchalant? It wasn't until Friday of April 1st had approached that Wren would receive answers to the questions only she had created.

Wren had finished her last class of the day. She planned on studying for the rest of the weekend starting that night. That weekend students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Wren hadn't been able to go the entire year. The last time she had tried to sneak down with the girls, Flitwick had sent her back up to the castle with a detention slip. She hadn't tried it again.

"Have you heard?" Stella asked her as Wren sat beside her that afternoon in the Great Hall. "It's the Weasley Twins' birthday."

"Oh?" Wren grunted. She tried not to care.

"Well, they've turned seventeen. They are of age now. Lee Jordan is throwing a party in Gryffindor. Tonight." Stella said.

"How do you even know this? You're not even in Gryffindor." Wren said as she put her books to the side.

"Lee Jordan invited me," Stella smirked.

"Lee Jordan hasn't even invited me and I am in Gryffindor," Wren remarked. _'Why hasn't he?'_

Stella shrugged. "Doesn't matter if he has. He should be aware the girls will be going if he's asked me."

Wren gulped. A Weasley Twin party was always an obnoxious affair.

"You're going, so don't even try to back out of it. If I have to go up to those dorms myself and pull you out, I will." Stella threatened.

And that's where Wren Pertinger found herself on a Friday night in April. In the shortest mini skirt, Stella could find in her trunk paired with a nice black top (also Stella's). Stella had insisted on the wardrobe change much to Wren's annoyance. Stella had it in her mind that since she and Blaise were off again, she was going to bag Cormac McLaggen.

"Nothing will get under Blaise's skin more than if he found out I was shacking up with McLaggen!" Stella had explained to the girls.

"He's an idiot." Bev had remarked.

"Exactly why Blaise will not be able to stand it." Stella had answered her.

"Ah, ladies! So glad you could make it!" Lee Jordan called out to Stella, Tilly, and Bev. "Come in! Come in!" He motioned for them to file in through the Fat Lady's portrait. The girls had gotten ready in Tilly's dorm. Wren was the last to nervously clamber through. Loud music blared and there were streamers everywhere. A little party cracker went off in Wren's face and covered her in sparkles.

"Whoops, sorry Pertinger!" Dean Thomas laughed. Seamus Finnigan had managed to blow up the party cracker. Wren scooted away from the boys as far as she could.

Lee Jordan approached her with a cup. "Here you are!"

Wren took the cup from him and sniffed the liquid inside. Her nose burned at the smell of Firewhiskey. "How on earth did you get this?" Wren had assumed Bev was the only one to sneak in a bottle.

"Nicked it from Madam Rosemerta," Lee bragged.

"You did not. Rosemerta would have had a fit." Wren said.

"Alright, so maybe Bev nicked it back from Snape's office," Lee admitted.

Wren choked on her drink. _'How the hell had Bev done that without us knowing? Y'know what, I'm not even going to ask.'_

Lee gave her a wink and walked over to Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. Wren scanned the crowd and found Tilly chatting with Neville Longbottom. Bev had disappeared again. Stella was sat perfectly in Cormac McLaggen's lap. The two flirted back and forth until Stella pulled him in for a kiss. Wren raised a brow. When Stella was determined, she normally got what she wanted. Wren looked around for the men of the hour and didn't see them. Among her search for the twins, someone pushed into her making her slosh Firewhiskey everywhere.

"Honestly, Ron. Do you ever watch where you're going?" Hermione Granger snapped at Ron Weasley. Ron had stumbled into Wren on an accident.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled to Wren. The tips of his ears colored a deep scarlet.

"It's alright," Wren told him. Ron went to move away with Granger when Wren halted him. "Wait. Where's Fred and George?"

"Dunno. Harry said he'd seen them running off to the Owlery earlier. They don't know about the party. I suspect they'll be back any minute now." Ron told her. Wren nodded and Ron left with Granger. Wren sighed and sat down by the portrait hole. She nursed her firewhiskey in her hand. She could have been using this time to study.

About an hour later, Lee quieted the party down. "Alright you lot, they're coming. Quiet now! Pertinger, come away from the portrait. Fred might have a counterattack ready. He's been suspicious all morning."

Wren hurried away from the portrait hole to stand by Tilly and Neville. Just as she reached Tilly's side, the portrait opened to reveal both of the twins. The crowd cheered and Lee set off several party crackers. Fred feigned shock and put a hand over his heart.

"Happy Birthday, mate!" Lee shouted.

"Oh! You shouldn't have! Look, Georgie, just for us!" Fred exaggerated.

"How beautiful, Freddie!" George cried. "How utterly thoughtful!"

"You wankers knew the whole time, didn't you?" Lee chuckled.

Fred walked down and put a hand on Lee's shoulder. "Mate, you were never good at hiding things!"

"Sorry, Lee," Angelina spoke up.

"Johnson! Did you tell him? Really, after all we've been through?" Lee wailed.

"I had to. You know what it's like keeping things from them. They don't exactly take no for an answer." Angelina said defensively.

"How right you are!" George clapped Lee's other shoulder. "Better luck next time."

"Right, ladies and gents. We thank you for coming. Now, we shall be as loud and as rambunctious as possible!" Fred announced.

"And remember! The party doesn't stop until Minerva McGonagall decides to grace us with her lovely presence. Carry on and let the festivities begin!" George finished.

Everyone cheered and the music resumed. "Oh, and one more thing! George, if you will?" Fred said.

"Why of course!" George exclaimed.

"What are they doing?" Tilly asked Neville and Wren.

"Something probably illegal I would expect," Neville answered her before Wren could. Fred and George whipped out their wands and in perfect unison silently waved them. In an instant, the Gryffindor common room was filled with tiny fireworks whizzing about and exploding at the ceiling. Wren had never seen anything like it. The crowd oohed and ahhed in excitement. That was until a firework hit Wren in the shoulder. She hissed in pain and she caught Fred wince as the last of the fireworks went off. Tilly and Neville stepped away from Wren, afraid that another firework would target them next.

"They need a bit of work! It's only a prototype." Wren could hear George telling a group.

"Now if only they'd apply themselves this way in class," Bev said from behind Wren.

Wren yelped. "Where the hell have you been?" she glared at Bev and clutched her shoulder.

Bev raised two more Firewhiskey bottles. Wren rolled her eyes. "That's gonna bruise, Wren."

"Thanks, I've noticed." Wren glowered.

"Alright there, ladies?" Fred Weasley asked the pair and walked over to where they were. "Sorry 'bout that, Pertinger. I hadn't meant to aim it at you. It's still a work in progress. I've got some burn salve upstairs if you want some? I keep it on hand due to the fact George and I's products don't go as planned sometimes."

"I —," Wren began but Bev cut her off.

"She'd love some!" Bev answered for her. Wren glared up at Bev. Bev pinched the skin on her back without Fred noticing. Wren hissed.

"Yeah," Wren growled out.

"Okay," Fred said slowly. "If you'll follow me then." He beckoned her to follow him up the stairs. Wren, still glaring at Bev, followed him. As they reached the sixth year boy's dormitory, Fred opened the door to let her in. He filed in behind her and shut the door. The noise from the party downstairs instantly diminished. Wren looked around and was reminded of the canary incident; as that was the last time she had been there. Fred started digging through his trunk. The room was considerably more disorganized than last time. Fred pulled out a medium-sized vial and gestured for Wren to sit on top of his trunk.

Wren hesitantly sat down. "This won't turn me into anything unnatural, will it?"

"No, Pertinger. It will not," Fred knelt beside her and rolled up Wren's sleeve.

Wren flushed. "Or turn my skin green or magenta or—,"

"No and no. Relax, Pertinger. I'm off duty." Fred grinned and uncapped the vial. He scooped out a bit of the salve onto his fingers. He gently put it over the burn the firecracker had left.

Wren hissed and resisted the urge to jerk away. "It won't make me do anything either, will—,"

Fred paused. "Pertinger, you're doing it again. I swear nothing is going to happen to you." Wren nodded and quieted down. He finished and wiped the excess off on a shirt that had been strewn across the floor. He capped the vial back and slipped it into his pocket. "Just in case there are any rogue fireworks."

"Why would there be any more?" Wren questioned him. She glanced down at her shoulder and saw the wound had healed itself. She rolled her sleeve back down.

"I might have set a trap for Ron," Fred answered her honestly. He held out a hand out to her and helped her up. The brief contact felt nice. She noticed how calloused and much larger his hand was in comparison to hers. She felt nervous all over again. "We should join the others. I'll give it to Lee, he put on one hell of a show. Let's not waste it." She followed him back down to the party to find Lee gathering a crowd.

"Now to play a little game I like to call Kiss That Witch," Lee announced with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh hell, what's he on about?" Fred mumbled aloud. Wren looked between Fred and Lee.

"I believe you are referring to spin the bottle, Lee," Hermione called back to him.

"No, Granger. What the hell is _Spin the Bottle_? It's Kiss That Witch. Honestly, Granger. You're supposed to be the brightest witch of our age!" Lee chortled.

"Lee, she's right." Angelina laughed.

"I don't like the sound of this idea," Wren said without thinking.

"For once, I believe we agree Pertinger," Fred answered.

"Tish tosh, no matter. Gather round, gather round everyone. Come join the big boys. It's time for a little fun. You there, Longbottom hand me that empty firewhiskey bottle will you? Only fourth year and up please!" Neville looked embarrassed but handed Lee the bottle, nevertheless. Nobody made any moves to join Lee. "Oh, c'mon you lot. Just a quick round. Nothing more. Fred! There you are, convince them!"

"I think you're on your own, mate!" Fred called back.

"Well, I for one, think it's a fantastic idea!" Stella cried and sidled up beside Lee.

"Oh, Christ!" Wren swore as Stella took the bottle from Lee.

"C'mon ladies, don't be shy. You heard the man, just one round!" Stella shouted more to Tilly, Bev, and Wren than the other girls who were present.

Bev jumped down from the window seat and joined Stella. Tilly shyly approached from across the room. Soon Angelina, Katie, and Alicia followed.

"Well, if they're playing suppose I will too." Fred shrugged. He joined Lee much to Lee's surprise.

Wren hung back nervously as she watched Lee and Stella recruit others. Before she knew it, the group consisted of Lee, George, Fred, Seamus, Dean, Neville (by much convincing from Lee), the aforementioned girls, Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patil, a few fifth-year boys including Cormac McLaggen, and two seventh year girls. Wren hung behind with Hermione, Ron, and Harry Potter.

"C'mon, Ron, Harry!" Lee motioned.

"Er, no thanks, Lee. I think we'll watch instead." Harry answered for the pair of them. Ron looked relieved.

"Alright then," Lee sighed in defeat. "That just leaves you, Pertinger. No use in asking Granger."

"I don't think I will," Wren quavered.

"Go on, Wren!" Hermione whispered so that only Wren could hear her. "This might be your opportunity to snog Fred."

Wren whirled around to face Hermione. "How did you find that out?" she snapped.

Hermione only smiled and nudged Wren forward. "Go on!" The younger girl urged. Hermione Granger was too smart for her own good. Wren silently cursed her and joined the space beside Stella.

"Atta girl, Pertinger!" Lee smiled from across the circle. Lee pushed the bottle towards the middle of the circle. "This is the rule. Whoever spins the bottle has to kiss whomever the bottle lands on. Unless you don't want to, then I suppose you can spin again if you so choose. It's much more fun if you don't though. Right? Shall I start it off or will you, Stella?"

"I'll go!" Stella said happily and reached waved her wand at the bottle.

"This is ridiculous," Wren muttered as the bottle spun. Somehow, most predictably, the bottle had conveniently landed on McLaggen.

"As if they haven't been at it all night?" Bev leaned across Tilly to whisper to Wren. Stella met Cormac halfway and pulled him down by his collar for a very showboat kiss. Wren grimaced and nodded to Bev in agreement.

"Alright, alright! That's good enough, Stella!" Lee laughed. Stella released him with a smirk planted firmly on her lips. Stella sat back rejoined Wren and Lee clapped. "Who's next? Neville! How's about you give us a little spin?"

Wren thought Neville would pass away right there. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in that circle. He nodded slowly.

"C'mon, Longbottom!" Dean and Seamus encouraged him. It didn't help Neville as he flicked his wand nervously. The bottle spun so fast it almost flew out of the circle. Finally, it ceased its spinning and, to Neville's horror, landed on Tilly.

"Go on then, Tilly! Neville!" Lee called.

"Oh for goodness sake, stand up Tilly!" Stella whispered over to Tills. Tilly shakily stood.

"What am I going to tell Michail?" Tilly fretted to Stella.

"You tell him nothing! Go on!" Stella pushed her forward. Tilly stumbled into Neville and Neville caught her by the shoulders. Wren watched them both nervously. Neville was a year younger than they were. Tilly was always so finicky over these kinds of things. Despite being younger, Neville towered over Tilly in height. There was a moment's hesitation and Wren watch Neville take a deep breath. He ducked his head down and put a small sweet kiss smack dab in the middle of Tilly's lips. In a second, it was over. Both participating parties were as red as Gryffindor's common room sofa. The crowd around Neville cheered. There was a slight smile on both Neville and Tilly's faces. Wren sighed in relief.

The game went on. Bev had so far kissed Seamus and a sixth-year boy named Kenneth Towler from Fred and George's dorms. Lee had luckily kissed Angelina twice to the point Angelina actually dropped out of the game claiming Lee rigged it. Almost everyone had gone. Wren had to bite her lip in jealousy as Fred took his turn and it landed on Alicia. Finally, it came to her turn.

"Last one! Pertinger, I do believe you are the only person that hasn't gone. How about you end the game for us?" Lee asked. Wren had hoped they would have forgotten about her.

Stella elbowed her in the side. "Okay." Wren choked out.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. We can end it here." Fred said from beside Lee, much to Lee's disappointment.

Wren thought about it. She really did. But she felt she would have been a coward. She wasn't a coward. She had proven that so far this year. If Neville could do it, so could she. "N-no. I'll go." With that, she leaned up on her knees. She cleared her throat and flicked her wand. The bottle spun for what seemed like, to her, hours instead of seconds. Oddly, the bottle abruptly stopped. Before Wren could register how peculiar the bottle had stopped, people whistled and cheered. Wren looked up from where the bottle had stopped. The bottle had stopped perfectly in between Fred and George.

"Well then, Pertinger. Seems you've hit a tie. Suppose you should choose which one you like best!" Lee announced.

"That's sort of stupid, Lee. Just spin again, Pertinger. You don't have to do that!" Fred retorted.

Wren felt absolutely horrified. Choose between them? Of course, she wanted to choose Fred. But what if Fred didn't want her to choose him? Would George be safer? She'd already kissed him once. He hadn't kissed back. Damn, what was she to do? What if neither boy wanted to kiss her!

"I think it puts a little flare to the game, myself!" Stella spoke up from beside Wren. "Go on, Wren. Choose."

"You would, wouldn't you? Wren, you don't have to if you don't want to." George said.

"I agree with Stella, boys. It would make it rather interesting. Go on then, Wren!" Bev piped up.

Wren shut her eyes tightly and stood up. ' _I'll just blindly pick. I'm honestly too nervous to choose Fred. If it happens, it happens.'_ She took a deep breath and stared at the floor. The Common Room drifted away and she walked forward. Whoever she walked to, that would be her choice. Yeah, that's it. She stopped in front of where both boys sat. She rose her head slowly and lifted her hand to help whichever boy she was in front of up. Her eyes rose and met with George's.

Her eyes almost fell out of her head. Even her bloody feet had failed her. She tried to control her facial expression. George looked just as surprised as she was. "You sure?" he said to her lowly as she helped him up. Wren hesitantly nodded. She didn't know what to say. George shrugged. "Alright then." Before Wren could say anything more, he placed a hand under her chin and leaned down. Unlike her first kiss, he took all of the initiative. His lips softly grazed hers and Wren felt herself not totally hating it. She shut her eyes and reveled in the contact. The crowd around her cheered and whooped. George slowly released her chin and for a split second, rested his forehead against hers. She opened her eyes and stared back into his soft brown gaze. It was all too sickly sweet. She almost wanted to vomit. But like a good vomit. Whatever that was.

He backed away from her and grinned. "No harm, no foul." He turned away from Wren and faced Lee. "Alright, Lee. That's good enough. Let's end it here." Wren raised a hand to her mouth. What the hell had that been? This disturbed her greatly. Butterflies swelled in the pit of her stomach. She felt warm, but a good kind of warm. The game dispersed and everybody rejoined the party. Wren still stood where George had left her.

"Well, that was entertaining!" Bev beamed and joined Wren. "Didn't know you had it in you, Wren!"

"Wren! What was it like? You've kissed him twice now!" Tilly babbled and gripped Wren's arm.

"You've kissed him before?" Bev questioned Wren.

"I thought we told you! Stella and I found out in the library a while ago! She kissed him at the Ball." Tilly told Bev quickly.

"You seemed to have left out that bit, Wren," Bev said in amusement.

"No need to thank me, I figured you only needed a little nudge." Stella had joined the girls.

That was when Wren understood what had happened. The bottle was never meant to land in between either twin the way that it had. Wren whirled around. "You!" she fumed. "You stopped that bottle on purpose! Didn't you?"

"Calm down, Wren. I thought it would make things a bit more interesting," Stella cautioned.

Wren felt angry. Whatever bubbly feeling she had been feeling only seconds ago, was gone. Stella had manipulated the game. "I'm not your toy, Stella! You should have left it alone!"

"It's not that big of a deal, Wren! You're the one who chose George. You could have easily just chosen Fred." Stella said confidently.

"It wasn't yours to decide! I-I didn't mean to choose George! I was nervous!" Wren whined.

"Just like you accidentally kissed him the first time. This seems to be a running theme with you. But that's not my business. It was only a game." Stella scoffed.

"Stella," Tilly gasped.

"It wasn't. It wasn't to me! I'm so sick of you meddling all of the time!" Wren felt like she was going to explode. A few bystanders watched the exchange.

" _Meddling?_ I was _helping_ you!" Stella raged.

"Well, stop it! I don't need your help. Stop sticking yourself where it doesn't concern you! I was doing just fine on my own, thanks!" Both girls glared at one another dangerously.

"More punch and toffees anyone?" Lee offered the group.

"No thanks," Stella said her glare never leaving Wren's.

"It seems I have stumbled into something. I apologize. Wren, care for some punch?" Lee turned to Wren.

"No thank you, Lee. I was honestly headed to bed. I am tired." Wren said, her eyes never leaving Stella's.

"Okay then. Suit yourselves. It's pretty early, don't you think?" Lee asked Wren.

"I was just leaving myself. Seems like some people here don't care to loosen up!" Stella chided.

"Oh shut up, Stella!" Wren thundered. With that, she turned on her heel and marched up to her dorms. She threw open the door and slammed it behind her. The slam echoed throughout the Common Room. Wren threw herself against her bed and screamed into her pillows. Stella was really a foul bitch sometimes. She was sick of everyone deciding things for her. She technically hadn't chosen George. Had she? It didn't count. She didn't care. She was too angry and tired to care. Wren flopped around to lie on her back and stared up at the canopy above her bed. It had been a nice kiss. She had to give the Weasley boy credit where credit was due. Would it be so terrible if she liked George instead of Fred? The moment was ruined by all of the memories of Stella pressuring her or teasing her cluttered Wren's mind. Stella was a pretty shit friend sometimes. Actually, she felt that everyone, but Tilly, was a shit friend. Including herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to do a spin the bottle trope. I don't really care for them. But I found myself writing it anyway. They are teenagers in the 90s, after all. I refuse to believe there weren't these types of games or parties in any of the Hogwarts houses. That's just me. Anyway, this won't be a polyamory story. Wren will end up choosing her own path and who she wants to be with.
> 
> Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

The day of OWLs had arrived. Wren could hardly eat breakfast that first day she had been so nervous. The testing would commence starting that Monday and last for the next two weeks (the final day being the day before the Final Task). Stella and Wren were not talking. They hadn't talked since Fred and George's birthday. In fact, Stella hadn't seemed to mind. She had gotten rather cozy with Ravenclaws Marietta Edgecombe and Cho Chang. Wren had been angry at first, but now it had subsided. Bev thought it was ridiculous that the two hadn't made up yet. Stella had been Wren's first friend, after all. Stella occasionally talked to Tilly and Bev, but it could only be when Wren was not present. Wren hadn't minded that either. On the Divination days, Stella would sit with Cho and Wren usually sat alone. 

Wren still had Bev and Tilly, and sometimes (to her surprise) George. When George wasn't off with Fred, there were times he'd keep Wren company. It was rare, but it was welcomed. Wren was pleasantly surprised that he had wanted anything to do with her at all, especially after the spin the bottle incident. In fact the night before her first OWL, George had sat with her in the Common Room. It had been well into the night. George had returned to the Common Room very late with Fred. Fred had retired upstairs and George went over to where Wren sat on the floor in front of the sofa.

Wren held her head in her hands. She had been studying for months. She was exhausted. She sighed and propped her chin in her hands. "You've been at this for hours, have you even moved?" George's voice startled her. She jumped and whirled around clutching her chest.

"Don't do that! I told you to stop that!" Wren glared at him. George grinned.

"You should know that doesn't work on me by now," he teased. He came around to where she sat in front of the sofa. He took a seat behind her, choosing to sit on the sofa then join her on the floor. His knee grazed her back. "Potions? Still? C'mon, Pertinger. If you've been at it this long, you're probably not going to get it."

"Thank you for your confidence, George. I appreciate it," she said and turned back around to face the fireplace. She felt how warm his leg was, so close to her left arm. She was tempted to flirt a bit and lean her back against his legs. The thought made her blush and she tried to discard the idea.

"My pleasure, anyway, I saw your friend Passel today outside the library. Seems she and Zabini are made up just nicely. Could hardly catch a glimpse of her face seeing as it was permanently attached to his. I swear that is the oddest couple. It literally makes no sense. Zabini could do better. And he's a Slytherin." George sighed.

"You're right... _hey,_ wait a second! That was rude. Everybody knows Stella's too good for him!" Wren looked up at George.

"If you say so. If I were him, I'd rather shack up with Pansy Parkinson. And that's saying something, as that girl has the personality of a Troll." George remarked.

Wren felt odd that she wanted to agree with him. She'd never really thought negatively of Stella until this school year. Maybe because she'd always been blindsided by the fact that Stella had been her first friend. "I'm not commenting on that." She decided to tell him instead.

George started to laugh. "What?" she asked him. He wouldn't answer and kept laughing. "What!"

"You! You really are something else, Pertinger. I don't know why you let these girls run you over so much. You have just as much to offer as they do if not more." he chuckled.

Wren flushed and turned quickly away from him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You will. One day," he assured her. They were quiet for a moment. Wren struggled to find something meaningful to tell him. George sighed again and stretched his legs before standing. "Guess I'm off to bed then. I'll see you around. Oh, one more thing!"

Wren leaned her head back to look at him again. When she did, she didn't expect his face to be so close in her peripheral vision. He put a hand on the back of her head and tilted her head back up to where she faced the fireplace again. He leaned over her and flipped through her potions notes. Wren froze and she felt pressed up against his chest. She felt the muscles in his right arm flex when he flipped through her notes. He smelled...nice. He smelled nice? _'Shut up Wren.'_

"You've got this measurement wrong. It needs to be brought up to two," he said softly.

"Huh?" Was he really telling her about Potions? George Weasley? He and Fred had practically skived off every Potions class they'd ever have.

"The Forgetfulness Potion? You need to add two Valerian sprigs. Otherwise, it'll go very wrong for you." He glanced down at her.

"You know this...why?" she questioned him.

"Fred and I got a product in the works that require it. We added more than what was needed. Fred forgot who he was for a whole week. Anyway, I'm not as stupid as you think I am Pertinger." he smirked.

"I didn't say you were stupid!" she sputtered.

"You didn't have to." He poked her forehead and she felt him withdraw away from her. Part of her wished he hadn't moved at all. He stood back up. "Take it or leave it, Wren. I just thought I'd give you some friendly advice. Good luck." With that, he had left her and walked upstairs to the boy's dorms.

She instantly put Two sprigs instead of Four.

o0o

It had been day four of O.W.L.s. and Wren was certain she'd failed almost every written exam imaginable. Tilly was worse for wear. She had accidentally set Snape's robes on fire when demonstrating how to make a Deflating Draught. ("I'll get a Dreadful for sure!" she had wailed to Wren at lunch.)

What was worse, Stella had used a Stunning Spell on Wren when asked to perform it for their DADA exam. Which had impressed Mad-Eye Moody, but had sent Wren to the Hospital Wing with a sprained wrist. Stella had sent her into a few stray desks. Three students had to carry Wren's frozen form to the Infirmary. Moody had actually complimented Stella when he found out that it had taken Wren a whole ten minutes to regain movement (Pomfrey had reported to Mad-Eye). If there had been any hope for the girls to bury the hatchet, the DADA incident had squashed all of it. Word had gotten around Gryffindor that Wren had been disarmed by Stella.

Wren sat by herself in the Courtyard nursing her wrist to her chest. Pomfrey had let her leave two hours prior. Wren was livid and embarrassed. Stella hadn't needed to be that harsh with the spell.

"Oi, Pertinger!" Adrian Pucey jeered. Wren groaned inwardly and looked up to see him walking towards her. "You really let that stupid Ravenclaw girl do that to you? Are you sure you aren't a Hufflepuff?"

"Why do you even care?" Wren glared. "Can't you go be stupid somewhere else? I'm not in the mood."

"Let's see it then?" He reached down and ACTUALLY TRIED TO GRAB HER WRIST!

Wren almost fell off of the bench she resided on in an attempt to turn her body away from him. "Will you fuck off, Pucey!" Wren aimed a sharp kick to his shin.

Pucey howled in pain. "You hateful cow! I only wanted to see it!"

"What for? It looks like a wrist! Like a sprained wrist!" Wren yelled at him. Why on earth had he wanted to see her wrist, let alone touch her? "Were you checking on me!"

"NO!" Pucey marooned. He looked like he was going to explode. Wren imagined steam coming out of his ears. "How dare you even assume such—"

"What's going on here?" Over Pucey's shoulder, she saw Lee, Fred, and George.

"Nothing." Pucey hissed.

"Doesn't look that way, does it, lads?" Fred asked George and Lee.

"Not in the slightest," George said.

"Shove off, Weasel!" Pucey growled. Wren hadn't seen him this uncomfortable, well, ever. Wren looked between both boys. Pucey had reached in his robes for his wand, fully ready to defend himself.

"How original, haven't heard that one before have we, Fred?" George rolled his eyes. He met Wren's curious stare. "You alright?"

Wren nodded. "He's just being stupid. I asked him if he could be stupid somewhere else. He chose here. Wish he hadn't though."

Lee laughed dryly. "Good one, Pertinger. He doesn't understand anything of the sort!"

It was then that Pucey whipped his wand fully from his pockets. He snarled a hex aimed at Lee, but Fred was quicker. Pucey was engulfed in red light and vanished. Wren stared at where he had only just been with her mouth agape. "You've killed him!" she gasped.

"Nope, almost wish I had. Look closer, Pertinger." Fred said and pocketed his wand. Wren knelt in the grass to see a large dung-beetle. The beetle squealed all sorts of profanities back up at them. "C'mon, Wren. Leave him. He'll be alright in an hour. Or maybe five, can't remember how long it takes to return to normal. Perhaps, never!" Fred pulled Wren up by her good arm. Wren couldn't even relish in the contact as she felt shocked Fred could even do such a hex. "Try not to get stepped on, Pucey." He called over his shoulder and led Wren away.

"Wouldn't want that, would we?" Lee snickered.

"Speak for yourself," said George bluntly.

"OI! Weasleys!" a Slytherin prefect girl ran through the Courtyard. "Don't think I didn't see that!"

"Looks like our services are needed elsewhere! Keep up, Pertinger!" Lee cried. Fred grabbed her good wrist and the group took off the opposite way. Wren stumbled about to keep up with Fred's long strides.

"Wait until Professor Snape hears about this!" the girl cried after them. Her screech echoed throughout the yard. They ducked back into the castle and didn't stop running until they were almost to Gryffindor Tower. Lee was gasping for breath in between laughs when the boys and Wren slowed to a stop.

"Brilliant, that was absolutely brilliant Fred! I didn't know you could do that!" Lee sputtered.

"Me neither, where'd you learn that?" George asked Fred breathlessly.

"Dunno. Three weeks ago, maybe? It was whenever I overheard Hermione talking to Ron and Harry about that Skeeter woman transfiguring herself. Thought it might be useful one day." Fred said slyly. He was still clutching Wren's wrist.

"Th-thanks, Fred. Y-you didn't have to do that," Wren stammered. She felt excited and nervous.

"Nah. Couldn't leave you with the big git, now could we? He's been asking for it anyway. He's been giving Ange and Alicia a hard time. He ought to keep his hands to himself." Fred spat.

"'Sides seems you have quite the admirer!" Lee teased.

Wren choked on air. "Wh-what? Pucey? No, absolutely not!"

"That's where you're wrong, Pertinger. We've heard you two have had quite the run-ins." George noted.

"Blech, how could you even say such a thing!" she groaned.

"He seems quite obsessed with you, I'll give you that!" Fred said. "Doubt he'll be bothering you anymore after today."

"If he does, let us know." George offered. Fred looked at him curiously.

"As I said, doubt he will though," Fred said thoughtfully. Wren backed up a bit and then realized her wrist was still secured tightly in Fred's grasp.

Wren cleared her throat awkwardly. "Er, Fred? Do...Do you mind?"

"Oh! Yeah, 'course." Fred said and let her wrist go. Wren flushed a little. "Where are you headed off to, then?"

"I guess to the dorms. I need to study some more anyway. Not that it matters," Wren said and remembered the incident with Stella. She felt embarrassed that it had even happened at all.

"Heard what happened with Passel. It sounded a little harsh to me." Fred remarked. If Fred said something was harsh, it was well noted. Fred never said anything was harsh as he was a little brash himself.

"A little? I heard she threw you into a desk!" Lee quipped.

"Better than the story I heard. Katie Bell said it was more like a catapult." George shared.

So, everybody knew? What is with this school and news? "It's like a person can hardly breathe without the entire student body knowing!" Wren said aloud bitterly. Then Wren realized something horrible. "Oh no!"

"What? What is it?" George asked her seriously.

"You don't think that prefect is going to tell Snape I had been with you lot too, do you?" Wren questioned the group urgently. The boys looked among themselves bemusedly

"Got enough trouble on your plate have you Pertinger?" Fred almost laughed.

"Answer the question! Do you?" Wren reached out and shook his arm slightly. Crush be damned!

"It's likely. Knowing her she's probably got me down as an accomplice as always." Lee admitted.

"Shit!" Wren swore and pushed away from Fred. "I promised McGonagall I wouldn't get into any more trouble! I was finally on a good streak!"

"Maybe," George assured her. "I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle."

Wren was not assured. In fact, when Wren received a detention slip from Professor Snape to report to Filch that Saturday with Fred and George, further validated Wren's suspicions. (Somehow, Lee had been spared.) What further validated Wren's suspicions was the disapproving stare McGonagall gave her from the Staff table in the Great Hall when Wren had received the parchment. "She's owled her. I know she has," Wren had whispered to Bev.

With that, the first O.W.L. week had concluded. Apparently, it had taken Madam Pomfrey longer than five hours to even return Pucey to his human form. It could also be confirmed that Pucey now smelled rather rank for the rest of the weekend. Wren had learned this through Fred and George that Saturday afternoon while polishing the Trophy room. Wren had done most of the polishing. Filch had confiscated their wands to ensure that they do it by hand only.

"They're losing their touch. I figured Snape would be at least a bit more creative," Fred had said as he leaned against a case. Wren had a ratty toothbrush in one hand and a cloth in the other. This was impossible. "Must be because you're with us Pertinger. How many times do you suppose we've cleaned this room, George?"

"Hard to say. Maybe eight or nine times? They stopped after third year. McGonagall said it was useless making us scrub floors and trophies." George yawned and threw his cloth into the basin of water. "It's not like we ever learned our lesson, eh Fred?"

Wren felt anxious being with the pair of them. For obvious reasons. She scrubbed at an 1880 trophy as hard as she could to rid her brain of the anxiety. It hadn't helped when George reached over her and pointed at a spot she had missed. Things with George were rather confusing. "No use, Pertinger. Give up now. We'll never finish." Wren kept on scrubbing and tried to drown out her thoughts. _'You can't like the both of them. It is wrong. It isn't fair. Leave it alone, Wren. You can't like them both. George has shown you nothing but kindness. Nothing more. Don't misinterpret it!'_

Flich had checked on them after a few hours. He'd tracked mud in all across the floors Wren had just polished. "Weasleys!" he barked. "Get to work, the both of you! Or I'll report to McGonagall you've done nothin' but lie about!" Mrs Norris trailed in behind him to only throw up on the floor. "An' clean this muck up too, while yer at it!"

"But of course," Fred gave him a tiny salute.

"Our pleasure," George said after Fred.

Filch glared at them and turned his attention to Wren. "What's this! You're missing spots, girl! Go back and clean them again!" He gestured to the trophies Wren had just finished in the corner.

"I tried to tell her," George shrugged. Wren whipped around to shoot him a glare.

"Bah! You bloody kids, you're useless the lot of you!" Filch grimaced. He reached down to pick up Mrs Norris. "If you don't have this cleaned up by the hour, I'll be tellin' yer Head of House that you'll be needin' another week to catch up!" With that, Filch stalked out of the Trophy Room leaving Wren to throw her rag to the ground.

"I just cleaned those floors!" she whined and gestured to Mrs Norris's puke.

"Told you it's pointless," George replied.

"Hang on, I've got an idea." Fred stood up and before they could question him further, left the room. Wren and George exchanged a look.

"He can't just leave!" said Wren stupidly.

"It's Fred. What did you expect?" George asked her.

Wren opened her mouth to reply when there was a sharp squeal above her. Wren covered her ears and squinted up. Peeves the Poltergeist flew into the room and knocked over Wren's basin of water. The bucket flew towards Wren and drenched her with the dirty water. She sputtered and rubbed her eyes.

"Peeves!" George cried. Peeves cackled unashamedly.

"Wet, Wet! Little, ickle Bridge Girl! You should do better!" Peeves jeered.

Bridge Girl? How she hated that ugly little ghost! Wren clenched her fist in frustration.

Fred returned and took in the scene. "Oh, c'mon Peeves! What'd you do that for?"

"What is this?" Wren turned on Fred.

"Our escape! Peeves owes us one anyway." Fred waved her off. Peeves owe the Weasley Twins? How? That didn't sound like a safe pairing. Wren gaped at him. "No matter, I suppose. He's going to distract Filch for us."

"How? We still got the floors and the rest of the trophies!" Wren inquired.

"Ah, about that!" Fred reached into his pockets and tossed Wren her wand. After tossing George his, Fred lazily flicked his wand at the trophies. In an instant, they began to sparkle and return themselves to their correct placements in the cases. Wren watched the rags move on their own and mop up the floors. "Done. Now, will you come on?" He didn't have to tell her twice. She scrambled up to a standing position and gripped her wand tightly. She ran to where George now stood with Fred at the entrance. "Do your worst, Peeves."

Peeves looked absolutely delighted. "O'course, Wheezes. Anything for youuuu!" He blew a raspberry at Wren and tore out of the room heckling. There was an instant explosion down the hall.

"Brilliant, he hates you," Fred commented to Wren.

"Don't know why!" she exclaimed.

"Never mind that now! Move!" George ordered. The trio left the trophy room as quick as Peeves had left it. They ran down the opposite side of the corridor.

"Won't he know we've gone!" Wren shouted as they ran.

"Who cares?" Fred called over his shoulder.

"I'm sure Peeves'll keep him busy for the next hour or so anyway!" George answered her.

Wren seemed to have been doing a lot of running with Fred and George as of late. She prayed to whoever was listening that Filch would, indeed, forget about them. She really didn't need McGonagall sending more letters to her mother. Fred unexpectedly halted when they turned the corner. Wren ran right into his back and bumped her nose on his spine. She stumbled back and George caught her by her shoulders.

"What did you do that for?" she rubbed her nose.

"Shh!" hissed Fred and held up a hand. The three peeked around the corner to see Pucey monitoring the halls with the Slytherin prefect from the bug incident. They stood in front of the stairs. The only exit to leave the halls.

"Great," Wren whispered. "There's no way we're getting out of this." The Trophy Room was located on the Third Floor. Why would the Slytherin prefects be so far from the dungeons? Wren wrinkled her nose.

"I'll bet Pucey is looking for us. Lee had said Pucey was set on getting revenge." It was as if George had read Wren's mind. Wren looked up at him and suddenly became acutely aware of how close he was.

"How did they find out about our detention in the Trophy Room?" Fred wondered his eyes never leaving Pucey prowling about.

"Snape, I would imagine. Slimy git. I'm sure he cleverly let it slip." George said his whisper full of malice.

Fred hummed. "Right, so here's what we are going to do," Fred turned to face Wren and George. He lowered himself a bit to be level with Wren. "You're going to have to run."

"How?" she sputtered. "That's not even possible, you see him there!"

Fred shook his head. "Me and George'll take care of it. You're going to have to run. We are going to create a diversion. Least if we get caught, McGonagall won't suspect you at all. I don't think you can afford more letters going to your Mum. And that's coming from me. That woman sounds more frightful than ours." Wren had to agree with them there. She didn't know a lot about Molly Weasley, but she was almost certain her mother could out yell her. "George, you got any spare Dungbombs?" Fred turned his attention to his brother.

"No, but I have something better." George dug into his pockets and pulled out tiny colorful fireworks.

"Well, we've never gotten in trouble for arson before. Guess there's a first time for everything." Fred said.

"Why on earth would you get in trouble for arson?" Wren asked him and narrowed her eyes. This didn't sound promising.

"I told you. They are still prototypes. There isn't any guarantee they won't set anything on fire." George explained.

"They worked just fine at the party, save for that last one. They seemed to work to me!" she hissed to him.

"Wren, as much as we'd love to have this interview, we really need to get going. Or do you want to end up in detention for the rest of your life?" Fred intercepted. Wren blushed and closed her mouth. Fine then. No use in talking. "Good, now. George, if you will?"

George grinned and whispered a spell out loud. The fireworks sparked to life and he threw them across the room to where Pucey stood guarding the stairs. As soon as the fireworks connected with the floor, the room exploded with smoke and sparklers of reds, pinks, magenta, and blues. The whistling and popping of the fireworks with the combination of Pucey's yells to put it out were almost deafening. Wren almost didn't hear the twins yell at her to run. She felt Fred nudge her forward. She started to run, she really had, but her shoe got caught in the cobblestone floor and she fell forward. She almost felt the twins' exasperation in the air.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Fred swore loudly. He bent down and jerked her up by her bicep. Wren didn't have time to pity herself when Fred pulled her across the room. She always struggled to keep up with his long legs, but this time had been worse. They ran into the smoke and for a split second, Pucey made eye contact with Fred.

"YOU!" he coughed and made a move to grab him. Fred dodged him and almost lurched Wren down the stairs. Wren counted each step to keep from tripping again. This time she would have broken her neck. He pulled her down down down, across a moving staircase, and onto the Second Floor. Wren felt her lungs burning, from the smoke of the fireworks or Fred's running she didn't know. Every so often she threw a look over her shoulder to see if Pucey or even George was close to them. She couldn't tell what was behind them. Fred skidded to a stop and Wren slammed into his side.

"Would you stop doing that!" she cried breathlessly. It was quiet, but not for long. Just when Wren thought they were in the clear, distant yelling echoed off the corridor walls. Fred pulled her forward and in through a random door. He pushed her in and slammed the door behind them.

" _Colloportus!"_ he pointed his wand at the door. "Might want to get away from the door."

She backed away from him and she felt a wet puddle under her shoe. She spun around and took in they were in a lavatory. "Have you you- _have you taken us to Moaning Myrtle's toilets!_ "

"You do know there's more loos on this corridor than just Myrtle's?" Fred said pocketing his wand. It was rather dark. There were hardly any windows.

"Do you think George is okay?" Wren asked him softly.

"Yeah, probably." he didn't sound reassuring, even to himself. Wren nodded slowly. She hated that she was worried they had left him behind. She hated that she was probably the reason they had left him behind in the first place. "You're worried about him, aren't you?"

Wren tittered nervously, "No, not at all."

Fred smiled slightly. "Yeah, alright. Now that I think about it, I think this is the toilets George and I blew up four years ago. I'll have to ask Harry if he still has the seat we gifted him!"

"Charming," Wren muttered. She'd remembered that too. McGonagall had been furious. Bev had thought it wickedly funny. In a way, so had Wren. Fred leaned against the sinks.

Her eyes drifted down his arms to his hands. He had nice hands. Gorgeous really. Long fingers and, "...take it off." Her eyes snapped up to his face.

"Pardon?" What did he just say?

"Your robes, they're dirty. You smell like Filch's polish. I wasn't going to say anything, but when we get back to the Tower you should take it off." he said.

She lent her head down a bit and caught a whiff. She smelled pungent. Her robes were had tiny pink stains splattered across them from the polish. Of course, she would look absolutely disgusting.

"Might wanna settle in, Pertinger. We're going to be here a while," he crouched down. "Need to be certain our dearest friends have lost interest in finding us."

They fell into an awkward sort of silence. Well, awkward for Wren. Fred had taken his wand out and lazily conjured bubbles to surround them. After most of the room was filled with bubbles, Wren cleared her throat. She was desperate for conversation. Anything but more bubbles.

"So, how are you and Angelina?" Wren asked. Fred furrowed his brow. It had been a random question. _'Now why the hell did you have to go and ask him that? It's not like he's going to end up with you, that's for sure! You just had to go and-'_

"Why?" He asked and flicked more bubbles her way.

A few popped against her nose. "I-I was just wondering, I suppose."

"She's alright. I guess. Don't know nowadays. Lee's dead set on asking her out." Fred mentioned nonchalantly.

Did this mean they had broken up? Wren wrinkled her nose and frowned. That didn't sound right. Certainly, they were still together! Right?

"How about you?" he inquired. A mischievous glint had appeared in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked him honestly. What was that supposed to mean?

"You and George, of course. You both seem to be heating up rather nicely," he smirked.

She felt her heart plummet to her stomach. She froze and felt her breath leave her body. He seriously hadn't just suggested that! What was she going to tell him? There was obviously nothing between her and George. It was him she wanted. Is that what everyone thought? Is that what the whole school thought? IS THAT WHAT GEORGE THOUGHT? In the midst of an anxiety attack, she blurted, "Oh no! No! You've been mistaken! He-he's not my type!" She nervously laughed. Even though there was no joke to be found. Fred's face fell a bit. She realized what she had just said. She had just told _his fucking twin_ that George was not her type. _'Now why did I say that? Really? WHY DID I SAY THAT? They look alike! Even if you had a slim chance with Fred it's gone now. Especially since you've gone and insulted George!'_

"I mean, what I meant to say was..." she started.

"No. No, you're fine. It's good. I was only joking about." he said.

If it hadn't been awkward before, it was surely awkward now. Wren wracked her brain for anything to recover the moment with when the doors to the toilets shook. She heard Pucey shouting something through the door. Wren and Fred looked at one another as the bubbles around them simultaneously popped. Fred jumped into action first. He yanked Wren up and pulled them into one of the end stalls. He stood on the toilet and pulled Wren up to stand against him. He pointed his wand to the lock and cast the same spell he had used earlier.

"If it didn't work last time, what makes you think it's going to work now!" she hissed to him, her head firmly pressed against his chest.

"Have you got any better ideas, Pertinger because now is the time!" he whispered back to her just as Pucey almost blew the entering doors hinges off. Wren jerked in fright and made a noise. Fred adjusted his grip on her shoulders. He was at an awkward angle as he had to lean down a bit to keep his head from showing over the top of the stall. He was that tall. He smelled considerably different than George had. A lot muskier... _'Will you concentrate, Wren. Jesus!'_

"Weasley!" Pucey shouted. His voice echoed off of the walls. "I know you're in here! How about you come out!" Wren peered through the crack of the stall door, but could not locate where Pucey was. She heard him sloshing about in the puddles as he walked closer to where they were. "When I get my hands on you, you're done for! You and your stupid twin are absolute pricks! Stalking about the school, doing whatever the hell you want!"

"Wicked, he fancies me!" Fred breathed into Wren's ear. Wren warmed at the contact as she felt his whisper ghost over her ear. The warmth was short-lived, however, as Pucey kicked open the first stall's door.

"You're a ruddy menace and I hope you rot!" he kicked open the second door. Only two more to go before Fred and Wren were captured for sure. Wren turned her head up slightly and met Fred's eyes. He looked determined, but without George, he wasn't as quick with ideas. George had always seemed more of the brains. Wren quickly noted that. She rifled through her pockets for her wand. She almost slipped into the toilet, but Fred gripped her tighter. Pucey kicked open the next door. Only one more left.

Wren tried to think. She really did. She couldn't go around letting Fred and George do all of the rescues. She was smart. She was just as tough. There had to be something she could do! Pucey kicked open the last door. It was louder than the others. Wren almost dropped her wand. She trembled slightly. Fred watched her carefully. Pucey went to kick open their stall and failed. The spell Fred had placed could only be broken by magic. Just as Pucey had broken it earlier.

 _"Alohomo_ — _!"_

 _"Aguamenti Maxima!"_ Wren cried over Pucey. A giant tidal wave combined with the water that been collected on the floors from the leaky faucets poured out of Wren's wand. The force of the wave knocked the stall door forward and caused it to fall on top of Pucey. The wave knocked the door and Pucey almost into the adjacent wall. The floors were now flooded with water. Wren killed the spell and reached behind her for Fred's hand. Fred slowly placed his hand in hers which caused Wren to glance behind her. He looked shocked. She had flabbergasted both twins now. He looked like he wanted to congratulate her and laugh at the same time.

"Wren," he tried, but she cut him off.

"Fred, we have to go! Now!" she hastily told him. Pucey struggled to lift the stall door off of him. Wren jumped down from the toilet and pulled Fred along. The two sloshed through the water and ran out of the door. Fred had managed to take the lead again and Wren struggled to keep up with him. She slipped slightly as he pulled her along. Fred helped her up and breathed in her ear to keep moving. They ran into a group of people gathered at the staircase. Wren tried to apologize, but Fred jerked her forward.

"We don't have time to socialize!" he yelled behind his shoulder.

"SORRY!" she shouted at the group of people they had just assaulted anyway. The pair didn't stop even when they reached the Fat Lady. Wren screamed the password from down the corridor.

"Yes, alright! I'm quite tired of you doing this!" The Fat Lady snapped but swung open nevertheless. They jumped through and the portrait swung shut behind them. Wren instantly pulled from Fred's grasp and panted. She felt her heart pounding so hard against her chest she thought she might be having a heart attack. She collapsed onto her knees and clutched at her robes. Fred bent slightly and breathed quickly.

"Pertinger," he gasped. A grin planted at his lips. "Where the hell did you learn to do something like that?" He laughed breathlessly. "That was bloody brilliant! I can't believe you actually did that!"

"Fred!" somebody called from across the room.

"George!" Fred stood back up slightly. "You'll never believe what just happened!"

George looked between Fred and Wren. Wren couldn't make herself look at him. "Why are you all wet?"

"So, we got trapped in the toilets. You know, the ones we blew up four years ago? Well, Pucey found us. We hid in one of the stalls and this bloody brilliant absolutely mental girl conjured a wave. A wave, George. And blew the door off its hinges and knocked Pucey out. You should have seen it!" Fred beamed.

Wren melted into his praise. She felt like she was going to get lost in it. "He wasn't knocked out, Fred."

"Who cares? You should have! Either way, it was beautiful." Fred laughed. George cracked a smile.

"Nice one, Pertinger," he said.

Wren blushed. "What happened with you?"

"Oh, nothing too exciting. After you and Fred took off, Pucey managed to clear all of the smoke. He chased after me a bit but lost me down the stairs. I might've sent a jelly leg his way. I ran all the way here. I was a bit worried he might have gotten you two. I was about to come looking for you both with Harry and Ron." George said.

"Well, Pertinger seemed to have it all covered!" Fred said happily.

Wren wanted to stay with them. She really did. But she smelled like mildewed socks. In between Filch's polish and the toilets, she was in dire need of a shower. She said it aloud and the twins laughed. She bid them each a goodbye and dragged herself up the stairs. Later as she let the warm water cascade down on her sore body, she replayed the day through her head. A smile ghosted her lips. If someone had told her two years ago she'd be wreaking havoc with either twin, she'd ask them if they were going mad. If they had added her jumping off the Covered Bridge, she would have been appalled. If they had told her she would be confident enough to look Fred in the eye without making a fool of herself, she would tell them it was impossible.

She didn't know if she would ever go back to the life she lived before, but she liked where this one was headed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the response to this story. It means a lot. I haven't had this much fun writing a story in a long time. I've been trying to write a Twin story for about ten years now. It's went through many many stages. If you've been around long enough to read all of the stages this particular story has been through. I've deleted all of the versions now. But I'm glad it's finally coming together. Anyway, one more thing. I guess a cool fact. If you've seen Derry Girls then you'll know about Clare. I loosely based Tilly off of her character. I thought it would bring a bit of an interesting friendship for the girls. Any ole who, here's the next chapter. I'm glad people are liking it so far!
> 
> Update: I have changed the title from Norwegian Wood to something better and more fitting.

OWLs had concluded and the Third Task had arrived. Wren wondered how she had made it out of her OWLs alive. Now only time would tell if she actually did any good. She was most worried for Tilly anyway. The girl had hardly relaxed. Tilly had taken to almost hyperventilating each time someone tried to ask her how she thought she did. 

"If you're this bad now, wait until your NEWTs!" Bev had told Tilly over lunch one day. Tilly literally choked on her sandwich.

"I had forgotten there were more!" Tilly had only cried. It had taken Wren the rest of the day to console Tilly.

Besides OWLs ending, Fred and George Weasley had taken a special interest in Wren after proving herself worthy of their praise. It was an odd dynamic. Nevertheless, it made Wren feel a bit more confident to make friends out of the brothers. Surprisingly enough, Wren never received punishment for what had happened in the abandoned toilets. Word had been Dumbledore thought it was rather amusing someone had flooded the third-floor corridor. McGonagall had been livid but did not press the matter any further. To take the cake, somehow Adrian Pucey had forgotten how he ended up in the toilets, to begin with.

"I know you two had something to do with that." Wren had told Fred and George three days after the incident when word had gotten out about Adrian Pucey's small case of amnesia.

George only grinned and Fred gave her a blank stare. "We don't know what you're talking about." Either way, it was nice not being in McGonagall's office.

The morning of the Third Task, breakfast was held earlier than usual. Wren had seen little of Fred and George. Apparently, their mother had arrived with their older brother, Bill, to watch Harry Potter participate in the maze. Wren sat next to Bev and picked at her plate. She didn't really want to go observe the task at all. They waited for Tilly to show up. Finally, the girl was seen sluggishly approaching the Gryffindor table. It looked like she hadn't slept in ages. She plopped down across from Wren. Dark circles had formed underneath her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bev asked her.

Tilly yawned. It looked like she had been crying. "I didn't sleep very well. I had a bad dream."

"Oh Christ, here we go. Honestly, Tilly, you need to start being more careful with those little horror books of yours." Bev berated the girl and rolled her eyes.

"No!" Tilly flushed. "This time it felt so real!"

"Right, just like that Rat Man you dreamed about last year?" Bev snickered. Wren elbowed Bev.

"He was real! I saw him! He was a rat and then he was a man! I told you to quit talking about it if you were only going to tease me." Tilly sniffled.

"Sure, we believed you. Didn't we Wren? Or when you dreamed that Professor Lupin was a werewolf?" Bev snorted.

"Bev, lay off would you?" Wren warned.

"It's rubbish. You and I both know it," Bev muttered.

Tilly looked as if she might cry. "Go on, Tills. Tell us about it. Bev is just being stupid." Wren said comfortingly.

"No. She's only going to make fun of me!" Tilly huffed.

"No, she won't. If she does, she'll regret it. Isn't that right, Bev?" Wren asked Bev.

"Whatever."

"Okay. Well, this time I dreamed I was in the maze. I don't know much about it. I only heard a few people speculating about it. I was in the maze one minute and the next I was trapped in some stones. I couldn't see where I was. I saw the Rat Man again, though," Tilly was interrupted by Bev jabbing her finger in Tilly's direction.

"See? I told you she'd bring up the Rat Man!" Bev interjected.

"Oh shut up, Bev!" Wren growled. "Go on Tilly."

"Anyway, the Rat Man was there. He looked like he was holding a baby? I think it was a baby. I tried to get a better look at it, but...but all I saw was a green light. I-I d-d-died." Tilly trembled.

Wren frowned. Tilly always had weird dreams every year. Wren had always been concerned about them. The year Harry Potter arrived, Tilly dreamed of Professor Quirrell having two heads. The year of the attacks on students, Tilly had an odd phobia of snakes. Last year, Tilly had dreamed about a Rat Man and Professor Lupin being a werewolf. Stella and Bev always teased Tilly relentlessly about them. But Wren wondered if they actually did make sense. The oddest of all, Tilly's best school marks were in Divination. Tilly always brushed it off as a weird hobby. Her oldest sister had been into astrology and muggle witchcraft for a good period of Tilly's life. Now, Wren worried that there was some truth to Tilly's nightmares.

"It was only a dream, Tilly," Wren said.

"I know, it just felt so real. I actually felt like I was there. But I wasn't! I was someone else, but me at the same time? I don't understand, I haven't had a bad dream all year! So, why now?" Tilly's brow furrowed.

"Don't worry about it. You're probably just nervous about the task. You reckon we should start heading to the Pitch?" Wren tried to change the subject. Tilly sheepishly looked at Bev.

"Actually Wren, we agreed to sit with Stella," Bev said nonchalantly.

Wren felt a flash of anger. "Oh."

"You can sit with us if you want to!" Tilly tried to offer.

"Or you could just apologize to Stella and be done with it." Bev offered instead.

"Why do I always have to be the one to apologize? I wasn't the one who meddled!" Wren said defensively.

"Well, I'm tired of sneaking about with the both of you. She keeps accusing me of taking your side. I'm on neither side. We're all friends. I don't know why you just can't make up already. You know how Stella is. You should be the one to do it." Bev said.

Of course, they would suggest Wren be the one to apologize. It was like rewarding bad behavior for Stella. Stella never had to apologize. She never had to do anything. Wren wasn't going to stand for it. "I'm not doing it. She can do it. This is why she never learns to be a better friend to all of us. We do shit like this and excuse it."

"Oh Well, guess you'll know where to find us then. C'mon Tilly. We need to go on now." Bev stood up.

"Sorry, Wren," Tilly mumbled pitifully. Wren only nodded and watched the girls exit the Great Hall.

 _'I'm not going to be the one to say sorry. I won't. I'm tired of being the doormat. She shouldn't have meddled. It wasn't her business Maybe I ought to apologize. What if I'm the one really in the wrong...'_ Wren thought. No, she wouldn't back down. She wasn't wrong. She was only listening to Bev. She had let Bev get in her head. She knew what she was doing.

o0o

Wren had made it to the Pitch a while after Bev and Tilly had left. She walked up the stands awkwardly. She didn't have anybody to sit with. She'd just have to tough it out alone. She looked across the Pitch and made eye contact with Stella. Stella only glared at her and turned her head away to say something to Bev. Wren angrily tore her eyes away. Traitor.

"Oi Pertinger!" someone called from above her. Wren whipped around to see Fred waving to get her attention. "Come over here, will you?"

Wren gulped nervously. She saw him standing beside George. She made her way over to the pair. Lee Jordan was at the farthest end sat in between Angelina Johnson and Alicia. Fred scooted out of the way to let her in. She slid past him and stepped on George's foot. "Sorry, George!" She cringed.

"No worries," he said through gritted teeth. Fred slid back in next to her making her sandwiched between both twins.

"Haven't made up with Passel yet, have you?" Fred smiled.

"No, I- wait! How'd you know about that?" Wren glared up at him.

"Everyone knows somethings been amiss between the both of you. You lot used to be thick as thieves. Now you both hardly acknowledge one another. Otherwise, you wouldn't bother with either of us," Fred nodded towards George.

 _'I very well would bother with you even if she and I hadn't fought.'_ "Well, no. We haven't. I don't think we will." Wren looked away from him.

"Must be some row," Fred whistled.

"What'd you two even fight over anyway?" George asked Wren.

 _'You.'_ Wren thought and almost said it aloud. " _Erm_...I'd rather not talk about it right now."

Fred and George exchanged a look. "Alright then, keep your secrets," Fred smirked.

"Fred, dear, who is this?" a woman had turned around and asked him. She was shorter than Wren and plump. She had striking red hair that fell into loose curls above her shoulder. Wren felt her heart in her throat. Was this their mother? _'Shit.'_ The woman studied Wren carefully. Her gaze softened a bit. "Hello, dear. What's your name?"

"W-Wren Pertinger," Wren answered her politely. The woman smiled kindly.

"Pertinger, you say? _Pertinger..._ where have I heard that name before?" She pondered.

"Probably because you haven't," George muttered.

"You be quiet, George. In fact, I have heard of the Pertingers before!" Mrs Weasley glared up at George. She looked back at Wren and the glare melted away. "Your mother isn't Elaine Pertinger, is it?"

"Yes, she is," Wren said.

"Ah! She works for the Ministry, doesn't she? She's done a few jobs with my Arthur!" Mrs Weasley said fondly. "What is it she does again, dear?"

"She works for the Muggle Liaison Offices. Wizard-muggle relations sort." Wren fidgeted with her hands. She didn't like talking about what her mother did. Most witches and wizards frowned upon it.

"Wonderful, that's where I thought she worked! My husband Arthur works for the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts! He knows all about that sort of job, doesn't he boys?" Mrs Weasley gushed.

"Too well," Fred said.

"You should see our shed." George finished.

"Shed?" Wren asked them.

"Oh, they're just messing about! Arthur likes to collect things!" Mrs Weasley said.

"More like hoard things," Fred mumbled. George nodded in agreement. Mrs Weasley shot them another scathing glare. Wren took it that this was a common occurrence. Another redhead had appeared next to Mrs Weasley. He slid in next to her.

"Bill! There you are, I'd wondered where you wandered off!" Mrs Weasley said.

Wren had heard older girls talk about how handsome Bill Weasley was. She saw that they had been right. He was shorter than Fred and George, even Ron. He was lean and had his hair gathered in a long ponytail. His hair was just as striking as all of the Weasleys. Wren noted he even had an ear piercing!

"Gaga for Bill, are we?" Fred leaned down and murmured in her ear. Wren flushed in embarrassment.

"No." she hissed back at him.

"Bill, this is Elaine Pertinger's daughter Wren! You know Elaine, don't you?" Mrs Weasley babbled on.

Bill looked Wren over. "No, mum. Can't say I have. Nice to meet you all the same, Wren Pertinger." He held his hand out to her.

Wren stared at it in shock. "Well, go on. I think you're supposed to shake it." George muttered in her other ear.

Wren wanted to die from embarrassment. "George Weasley!" his mother shouted. Bill chuckled. Wren hastily shook Bill's hand and dropped it just as quickly as she had grabbed it.

"No worries, I hope these two haven't gotten you into too much trouble!" Bill said gesturing to the twins.

"More like _she_ keep us in trouble," Fred said.

"I sincerely doubt that, Fred Weasley." Mrs Weasley said skeptically.

"You have no clue, Mum. She's a lot more trouble than she looks." George said. Wren might have _'accidentally'_ stepped on his foot again. George yelped and shot Wren a nasty look. Mrs Weasley didn't notice.

"I'm sure that's not true. Don't listen to them, I honestly don't know where they get these smart mouths of theirs." Mrs Weasley shaded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin!" a man's voice echoed throughout the Pitch. Mrs Weasley and Bill had turned back around. Wren noted that Fred and George had gone oddly quiet. An odd dark sort of quiet. The pair were glaring viciously down in the direction of the man's voice.

"What are you two even looking at?" she whispered to the both of them. They ignored her.

"Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each —Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" the man continued. This shook them out of their trance as the Pitch around them erupted in cheers causing them to join in. Wren almost had to plug her ears due to Fred yelling Harry's name. "In second place, with eighty points — Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause. "And in third place — Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

Wren watched Harry wave to Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley nudged Bill and the both of them waved back.

"You fancy a bet, Pertinger?" Fred asked her.

"What?" Wren glanced up at him.

"Who do you think is going to win? We can put a fair game of three sickles on it if you want?" Fred inquired.

"No. I don't think I will," she said and turned back to the task. She watched the champions ready themselves.

"Scared you'll lose?" Fred taunted.

"Yes," she admitted. Never place bets with a Weasley Twin. One would lose. There was a sharp whistle as Harry and Cedric ran into the maze. The maze closed in around them and they disappeared from view.

"C'mon, Pertinger. You're no fun!" Fred elbowed her. Krum and Fleur Delacour followed in shortly after Harry and Cedric.

"I don't feel like losing sickles to you," Wren said.

"Ah, well, for free then. How about that? Who do you think will win?" Fred decided to change tactics.

"Harry will," Wren answered him bluntly.

"Oh? Why is that? Don't think Cedric has a chance?"

"No, I think he has a great chance. But it's Harry Potter. You've seen his luck. I know you have." Wren scoffed.

Fred only smiled. "How right you are. I would have answered the same."

o0o

"Something's wrong," Wren fretted. It had been five hours. Fleur was the first to return. Red sparks filled the sky above the maze indicating a surrender. Fleur had been returned shortly after. Krum was the next to appear from the maze. He looked dazed and confused. She watched his headmaster put an arm around him and lead him to the other Durmstrangs. Krum held his head in his hands.

"Nah, he's probably only bruised himself a bit!" Fred reassured her.

"It's been hours, Harry should have returned by now!" Hermione Granger could be overheard telling Ron Weasley. The both of them were sat on the other side of Mrs Weasley.

"Not too late to change your mind, Pertinger. Maybe it'll be Diggory who wins eternal glory in the end." Fred chortled.

"Not too late to change yours either," George said over Wren's head to Fred.

"You had better not be up to those gambling shenanigans, Fred Weasley." Mrs Weasley warned and turned around to look at Fred.

"Of course not," Fred lied.

"I'm starving, reckon Harry would get a move on it?" Ron said.

"I'm sure he's trying his best, Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Wren watched Dumbledore and McGonagall conversing among themselves. McGonagall's face was twisted with the same worry she had shown Wren the day Wren had fallen off the Bridge. Wren had a tight feeling in her gut. She didn't like that look. Wren glanced around to find Tilly and Bev. Bev looked as if she was gossiping happily with Stella. Wren bit her lip. She missed her friends. Wren felt a hand graze her right pinky finger. Wren glanced over her shoulder to see George looking down at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You alright?" he asked her softly as to not catch Fred's attention. Wren only nodded. He must have seen her looking for her friends. A loud _crack!_ diverted her attention back to the field.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed. Loud cheers erupted from the Gryffindors and fellow Hogwarts students.

"Oh! Clever boy! He's done it!" Mrs Weasley cried and clapped. Wren noticed Harry wasn't moving. He lay on top of someone and the Triwizard cup was tucked under his free arm. Dumbledore had tried to move him, but Harry clutched the person tighter.

"Fred," Wren pulled on his sleeve. Fred stopped his cheering. "That's Cedric! He's on Cedric!" Hermione overheard Wren's panic. "He's not moving. Why isn't he moving?"

"Good Heavens." Mrs Weasley froze.

"Mum, we need to go to Harry," Bill said urgently grabbing his mother's arm. Whispers among the crowd turned into screams and cries.

"Diggory's dead!" someone muttered behind Wren. The Minister of Magic tried to pull Harry away from Cedric's body again. Wren saw something she would never forget as Dumbledore picked Harry up. It was something everyone there would never forget. Cedric's eyes stared up at the sky, unseeing. It haunted Wren to her very core. She backed up before she knew it and backed into a body.

"Watch it!" they growled. She felt someone wrap their arm around her shoulders and pull them into their side.

"Shove off, MacMillan. She didn't mean to!" Fred glowered. It was George who had wrapped his arm around Wren. To that, she had been thankful. People crowded around them and tried to get to the field. Ron and Hermione had disappeared. They had gone after Bill and Mrs Weasley.

"Fred, we should just head back to the castle. We shouldn't be here." George said. Lee Jordan had joined them with the girls.

"Yeah, we ought to get out of here. I don't like the looks of this," Lee said mournfully. Angelina and Alicia were both crying.

"They're saying Harry said...Harry said _You Know Who_ is back. He killed Cedric." Angelina choked out.

"Who? _Voldemort_?" Fred groused. Alicia gasped. Angelina glared at him through her tears.

"Mate, don't. You shouldn't say that." Lee said uncomfortably.

"What? His bloody name? Are we going to start being afraid of his name now?" Fred seethed.

"Fred, leave it. We need to go. _Now_." George lowered his voice. Wren had never seen an interaction this serious between either brother. Wren could sense Fred's temper starting to flare. Fred nodded stiffly. George pulled her forward, never losing his grip on her shoulders. She followed the group down the stairs of the stadium. All the while, Wren kept her eyes peeled for Tilly or Bev, even Stella. Wren worried about Tilly. She worried Tilly would be in a state of shock and disarray.

The group stayed quiet all the way back to Gryffindor Tower. Nobody dared utter a word. Everyone was frightened. Angelina and Alicia sobbed all the way there. Wren saw Lee wiping a few tears of his own. Wren felt like crying but didn't know how. She hadn't known Cedric. She was frightened that what Harry had said was true. Cedric was young. He didn't deserve to go out that way. It made Wren aware of her own mortality. The group headed to Fred, Lee, and George's dorms. Nobody wanted to be alone. Angelina and Alicia sat together on Lee's bed. Lee sat on the floor with his head leaned back against his trunk at the foot of his bed. George let go of Wren and joined Fred on Fred's bed. Wren stood about awkwardly and held her arms to her chest.

She felt the urge to go find Bev or Tilly. But she knew it was dangerous to do so. At least right then.

"Wren," Fred said hoarsely. "don't just stand there. You're among friends now." He beckoned her over. Wren walked over to where he sat on his bed. She stood by him.

"Pertinger, we won't bite you." Lee laughed through his tears.

Something snapped in Wren. Her eyes watered and stung. She felt a sob escape from her chest. Her cheeks felt wet. She rubbed her eyes, but to no avail. Another sob escaped her. "I'm sorry, I don't-I don't know what's come over me!"

"You're scared," Fred told her. "We all are."

The group watched her cry. Wren felt the dam in her chest burst loose. She hadn't cried like this in a very long time. She was scared. She felt powerless. She felt _mortal._ A boy had lost his life. A loving and kind boy. Nobody ever said a harsh word about Diggory. Not even the Slytherins. He was well respected among students and teachers alike. It felt like they were robbed. He was robbed. He wouldn't grow old with them. He was gone. To say Voldemort had returned, frightened Wren to her core. She was a half-blood. Voldemort hated her kind. He hated people like Tilly. He hated people like the Weasleys. She felt Fred reach for her hand and held it tightly in his own. She couldn't bring herself to even appreciate the contact as she normally would. Things like that felt foolish now. He tugged her hand and pulled her down to sit next to him on the bed. She let him. There was a knock at the door as Fred tenderly adjusted his grip on Wren's hand.

"Come in!" George called. His voice cracked a bit.

Ron peeked his head in. "Could we join you?" George nodded. Ron held the door open to let Ginny Weasley, Hermione, Neville Longbottom, and Katie Bell into the room. Hermione and Ron joined Lee on the floor. Katie joined Alicia and Angelina on Lee's bed. Neville sat on George's empty bed. Ginny sat next to George on Fred's bed causing Wren and Fred to readjust themselves for her to fit.

"Oi, this bed isn't big enough for all of us!" Fred scolded Ginny jokingly.

"Then move," Ginny glared her face flushed from tears. George put his arm around his sister comfortingly.

"Where's Mum and Bill?" George asked her.

"Dunno. They disappeared after Harry with Dumbledore and the other professors. Harry went missing. They said Mad-Eye took him." Ginny sniffed.

"Something didn't seem right about that," Hermione observed.

The room fell into a comfortable silence. After a while, the room began to dwindle. Ron and Hermione had left to go see if Harry was in the Hospital Wing. Neville had left shortly thereafter. This left Ginny, the twins, Lee, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, and Wren. Lee had sprawled out on the floor and was snoring loudly. Angelina had sent a blanket down to him. The girls were huddled together talking about how good Cedric had been at Quidditch. Now and then George or Fred would insert their own quips on Cedric's abilities. Ginny had taken George's bed after Neville had left. She had fallen asleep, too, and was clutching George's blankets around her. Wren watched everyone's individual reactions. She was sitting with her back to Fred's headboard and her knees drawn to her chest. George sat at the foot of the bed laid out on his right side. Fred sat next to Wren on her left. The conversation had died down. Occasionally, she'd catch the girls whispering among themselves. George was breathing deeply indicating he had fallen asleep on his own. Wren's eyelids felt heavy. She nodded off but jerked awake each time to remind herself that she was on Fred's bed.

"Pertinger?" she heard Fred ask her softly.

"Mmm?" she hummed. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"Never mind." she heard a slight smile in his voice, normally this would alert her. Tonight, she didn't care. Her eyes slowly drifted shut and she felt her body grow heavy. Someone covered her body with a quilt and that was that. She was done for.

o0o

Wren awoke to the smell of gunpowder and cinnamon. She recognized this smell. Her mind groggily tried to catch up to her thoughts. She wasn't in her bed. Was she? She sighed and tried to stretch her legs, but her feet met something solid. She blearily blinked away the sleep in her eyes and rose her head to see what was the matter. She tried to stretch again, this time the solid contact had rolled forward. There was a _thump_ as it collided with the ground.

"Damn!" it cried. It sounded an awful lot like George. Then Wren had remembered that she had never left the Twins' dorms.

" _Whaazzthematter_?" Lee Jordan shot awake and squinted around the room. Daylight peeked in through the dorm window. Ginny stirred in George's bed. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie rustled awake.

"Turn the light out, will you?" a voice said sleepily next to Wren. Wren rolled over to see Fred next to her curled into a ball. Wren almost flew off the bed. In the process, she kicked George in the head from where he was pushed off into the floor.

"Just kill me, why don't you Pertinger?" he barked from his spot.

"I-I.. _shit!_ McGonagall's going to kill us!" Wren fretted. She looked around for her coat.

Fred yawned and leaned up on his elbow. "Pertinger, if you haven't noticed, that's going to be the last thing on her mind."

Wren ignored him and scrambled about for her coat. "Looking for something?" George asked her and held up her coat. She went to grab it and he held it away from her. "You can't have it back until you calm whatever _this is_ down. And you say sorry for assaulting me. You could have bashed my brains in with that foot of yours!"

"Right. Sorry!" she snapped and reached for her coat again.

"That didn't sound very genuine. Let's try that again, shall we?" He held the coat up higher.

"Dumbledore's calling all of the students down for breakfast!" Hermione cried as she burst through the door. Wren snatched her coat back with George distracted. She bundled it against her chest.

"Okay, I'll be right there!" she called and literally ran out of the room. She pulled out her wand and hastily flicked about refresher spells. She didn't care that she had her clothes on from yesterday, as she darted out of Gryffindor Tower and down to the Great Hall. She saw Bev and flocked to her side. Neither girl said a word as they picked at their breakfast. Tilly was missing. So was Stella. Not a word was uttered when Dumbledore gave a small speech on how it was important to not harass Harry about what had happened during the Final Task. He all but ordered the students to leave him alone.

The days that followed before the Leaving Feast were odd. It felt like everyone was living in an alternate dimension. The professors had gone easy on the students. Nobody dared say Cedric's name. Everything felt tense. Bev and Wren didn't talk about what happened. Tilly sat with the Hufflepuffs if they saw her at all. Tilly looked like she hadn't slept in days. Finally, after the Leaving Feast Wren cornered Tilly in the corridor outside Hufflepuff's house. Dumbledore had confirmed everyone's worst fear. Voldemort was back and he had killed Cedric. She stood outside for nearly three hours asking every Hufflepuff that passed by to get Tilly. Tilly agreed.

"How are you?" Wren asked her when she walked out.

"M fine," Tilly mumbled and didn't meet Wren's eyes.

"C'mon Tilly," Wren started.

"Okay, okay. I'm not fine!" Tilly wailed. "It was true. My dream came true! Everything! I tried to tell Professor Sprout yesterday, and she thought I was pulling a prank. I nearly got expelled. I swear, Wren. I'm not crazy. It happened. In my dream, I was Cedric!"

Wren did the only thing she could do, she hugged Tilly to her chest. "I know, Tilly. I know." The girl sobbed into Wren's shoulder. Wren rubbed her back and rested her chin on Tilly's head. She did what she wished someone would do for her. "You were right."

o0o

The day had finally come. The Hogwarts semester had concluded. Everyone was going home. People gathered in the courtyard saying varying degrees of goodbyes. Durmstrangs hugged Beauxbatons and vice versa. Hogwarts houses mingled with one another to say their last goodbyes to each other and the visiting schools. Wren had lost Bev in the crowd. Tilly was off saying her farewell to Michail. Wren stood to the side and watched everyone enviously.

"Pertinger," George Weasley called for her. Wren whirled around as he walked to where she stood.

"George?"

He towered over her. He dug in the pockets of his robes and pulled out a piece of wadded parchment. "Here." He handed it to her.

She took it from him and unraveled the note. On the note, George's handwriting scrawled across it _'The Burrow'_. "What's this?"

"If you ever need to write somebody over the summer, this is mine and Fred's home." He gestured to the crinkled parchment.

Wren blushed. "But why?"

George shrugged. "In case you need a friend. It seems like you need one."

Wren didn't know what to say. She pocketed the paper. She threw her arms around George and knocked him back a bit. "Thank you, George." She knew she had surprised him just as she had surprised herself. She let him go. "I appreciate it." she coughed.

He grinned. "No problem."

This is how the fifth year ended for Wren Pertinger. It had felt like the longest year of her life, but yet the shortest. Things would be different now. Vastly different than they'd ever been. The world she knew it was changing. In ways, she would never understand. But she had come so far. That couldn't be taken away from her. No matter what.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we get to see what Wren's family life is like next chapter and we hurtle into the events of the Order of the Phoenix. I am also going to be having an edit and proofread day soon lol


	8. Chapter 8

Elaine Pertinger was a very well to do woman. She did not allow funny business. She was serious and did not hold many friends close. She kept enemies closer. Elaine Pertinger had been a Gryffindor in her school days, something she took pride in. She was tough. If at times, she was aloof. Elaine came from a respectful pureblood family. But once out of Hogwarts, Elaine met Harold Pertinger. Harold was a Literature Teacher at an all-boys school outside of London. The perfect opportunity arose, and Elaine married Harold. This would be Elaine's only weakness.

Harold _could be_ a kind man. Harold was very honest and was just as tough. His students loved him dearly. When Wren was in primary school, before Hogwarts, students would let her know how amazing her father was. Wren could see why, but at home, it was a different story. Wren thought he was incredibly narcissistic. When one has a narcissistic parent and the other is strict, it is usually not the best of pairings. Due to Elaine choosing her Ministry job over family and Harold hardly being present outside of himself, Wren was not as close as she wished she could have been with either of them. This could be said for Wren's youngest brother, Nathaniel. Nathaniel was eleven, he would be attending Hogwarts in the new semester. (Harold had been quite angry when Nathaniel exhibited his first signs of magic. "Will I ever have a university graduate in this family or will they take the same made-up jobs like yours, Elaine!" he had told everyone sullenly.)

With this pairing of parents, Wren did not have the smoothest start to summer. Come to find out, McGonagall hadn't just sent one letter. She had sent the Pertingers three. All were detailed with Wren's various infamous adventures from her fifth year.

"I told you to count your blessings before you came home for the summer holiday, Wren!" Elaine had yelled at Wren in the car. They had only just left King's Cross. Wren had wished they had taken the Tube instead. Elaine wouldn't have made it near the scene she made in the car. Nathaniel had been with them. "No landline. I've taken it from your room!" The biggest shock had been Elaine hadn't once hugged her in greeting. Not one iota of worry. Cedric Diggory had died and Voldemort had returned. What did Elaine care about? The fact that Wren had _'made a mockery of the family'_.

"Mum! How am I going to keep in touch with Tilly!" Wren had cried in outrage.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll figure that one out! As punishment, I have arranged for you to visit your grandmother twice a week! You will relieve her nurse and clean that flat from top to bottom! You will return home by eight o'clock. ANY time after eight, not even a minute past, this punishment will extend through September. You will look for future internships because next summer you will find a job. You had better hope those OWLs return in tip-top shape, or I will sincerely enroll you in Beauxbatons. Do not test me, girl! Madam Maxime has already assured me that she can whip you into shape just fine. On top of your jobs for your grandmother, you will have a set of chores to complete around the house. They will be completed by the time I return home from work!" Elaine prattled on, but Wren had lost interest. A lone tear slipped out of Wren's eye. Nathaniel had seen in the mirror from his seat in the back.

This is how summer began for Wren Pertinger. Harold Pertinger hadn't taken the news of Wren's mishaps very kindly either. It hadn't helped that Wren's OWL's had more Acceptables and Exceeds Expectations than Outstandings. The only O Wren had received was in Charms. Wren thought her parents, her mother, in particular, would explode.

"These are hardly NEWT worthy, Wren!" her mother groaned over breakfast. "Of course I can't rely on you to actually attend class, now can I?"

"It's all that skipping you've done!" Harold wagged a finger at Wren. "You and those no-good friends of yours."

Wren wanted to disappear. She had gotten rather good at tuning them out.

"Y'know Wren, you could always work at MacDonald's with grades like those!" Harold laughed very cruelly.

 _'I just might. Nothing wrong with that. I'd be out of this house, that's for sure.'_ Wren thought. Instead, she only said, "Okay."

"Absolutely not, Harold! Honestly, Wren! Do you ever think about your actions? I wonder if there is tutoring you could attend? I'll have to owl Minerva right away." Elaine thought aloud.

"Okay."

"Do _not_ _say okay again!"_ Harold seethed.

"What do you want me to say, hmmm? What is there to say!" Wren snapped. There was a sharp pop, Harold had hit Wren across the face. Wren glared at him, but could not see him as tears blurred her vision. She held her cheek.

"Harold!" Elaine gasped. This was a common occurrence in the Pertinger household.

"What, Elaine? Are we really going to let her talk to us this way? I'll tell you what, girl, if I had talked to my parents the way you do, I'd be in worse shape than you are right now!" Harold barked.

 _'We should really leave. God, I wish I could leave._ ' Wren felt her throat constrict. "Okay."

Harold slammed a hand down on the table. Elaine got up from her seat and pushed herself in between the two. "Wren, your grandmother is expecting you," Elaine told Wren, her eyes narrowed. Wren left the table and grabbed her bags. She pulled an umbrella from the holder. She could hear Harold and Elaine arguing from the kitchen. She slammed out of the front door and rushed out into the rain.

_'They just don't get it, do they?'_

o0o

"Will you do that magic trick, just once more darling?" It was the third week of July. Wren felt like she was in prison. Harold and Elaine were making Wren's home-life stressful. She didn't want to be home, but she had nowhere to go. Not a single soul had even owled Wren. Wren thought mournfully of Fred and George. Of course, she hadn't exactly owled them first. She had never given them her address. With the landline gone from Wren's room, she hadn't heard from Tilly nor Bev.

"Nan, what are you talking about?" Wren asked her grandmother. Wren had just gotten her grandmother settled in for the night. It was almost eight. She'd have to leave soon.

"Oh, Greta, don't be silly! You know what I'm talking about, just this once. I won't tell." Her grandmother leaned forward and whispered to Wren. Her grandmother had taken to calling Wren by the name Greta. Greta had been Nan's sister.

Wren sighed sadly. She hardly corrected her grandmother these days. "Nan, look the news is on! Do you need anything else?"

Her grandmother stared up at her with a glint in her eye. "Don't be silly. Just once more."

Wren bit her lip. She pulled her wand out of her pocket. _'Might as well get expelled. I have nothing else going for me.'_

" _Papilio,_ " Wren whispered. Beautiful blue butterflies conjured from the wand flitted about. Wren's grandmother clapped her hands.

"Ah, how beautiful!" Nan gushed as a tiny blue butterfly landed on her hand.

Nervous about the trace, Wren pocketed her wand. "Nan, I gotta go. Really. I'll see you Friday." Wren kissed both of her cheeks.

"Tell them they need more patience, Greta. You don't deserve to cry this way." her grandmother pinched Wren's cheek as she leaned back.

"Bye, Nan," Wren told her softly.

Wren slipped out of the door and wiped away a few tears. Wren's grandmother was actually Harold's mother. Harold's mother was the only surviving grandparent she had on that side. Her grandmother was aware of the fact that both of her grandchildren had magic. Wren wondered if that was all her grandmother remembered of her. She knew for a fact Greta, her grandmother's estranged sister, had been a muggle. Her nurse had said that her grandmother could remember the past better than the present. Maybe she hadn't forgotten Wren at all, maybe it was just easier for her to call Wren, Greta.

Wren's mind slipped away from her grandmother to the Weasley twins as she stared out of the window of the bus. She wondered if they were fairing better than she was. She knew they would be. They had a knack for making the best of things. She was sure all of the Weasleys were having a better summer. She nervously thought about writing George or Fred for that matter. Would either boy want to hear from her?

As Wren hopped off of the bus and walked up the steps to her home, Wren's mother waited for her by the door.

"It is currently eight-fifteen," Elaine said and crossed her arms.

"The bus was late," Wren answered.

"What did I say? Not even a minute past!" Elaine began.

"Well, if you'd just connect the Floo network to Nan's we wouldn't have this problem," Wren said smartly.

Elaine ignored her. "We've been through this. Your grandmother does not remember things the way she used to, the last thing we need is to give her a dirty shock. Like _magic."_

Wren smiled to herself (with her back turned away from Elaine, of course). Little did Elaine know, Nan had remembered just fine.

"I'll allow it, just this once. Come, we have something to discuss with you in the kitchen." Elaine said and beckoned for Wren to follow.

' _Lovely_ , _probably more jobs to do.'_ Wren thought as she followed her mother to where her father waited in the kitchen, notes are strewn out around him on the island.

"I've just received a letter from Gran," Elaine started. "Next Friday, there is an event being held on their farm. Some of the most prestigious wizard families and Ministry officials will be attending. In light of what is happening in the Wizard World, this is a rather big event. The Diggorys are expected to attend as a memorial for their son. You and I will be attending, there are no excuses. I don't care if you somehow catch a bout of dragon pox, you will be attending. This is an especially good time for you to be using your networking skills. With your OWL scores given as they are, I expect you to at least charm a few officials. At this point, you may need a little push."

"What about Dad and Nate? Will they be going?" Wren asked Elaine. Harold hardly glanced up at Wren from the notes he was scribbling in his notepad.

"Nathaniel is only eleven, and your father, well...it would not be wise for him to attend," Elaine said carefully. _'Because he's a muggle.'_

"Okay," Wren conceded. Elaine looked to Harold in shock.

"Just okay?" Elaine asked a little unsure of herself.

"Yeah, I mean, you've pretty much said I can't say no," Wren said. Of course, she didn't want to attend this horrid party. She thought it was an odd political move to guise it as a memorial for the Diggorys. Hadn't Amos Diggory and his wife suffered enough? She also had a strained relationship with her Grandmother Myrtle. Sometimes, even Elaine had a strained relationship with her parents. All of it sounded so uppity and wrong. "I've had a rather long day with Nan. I think I'm going to bed."

She didn't bother listening to her mother's reply. She went upstairs to her room and nodded to her brother who watched her from his adjacent room. She was emotionally and physically spent. Now being wrapped in her mother's political agenda was not how she wanted to finish the day. She shut her room door and sighed. She was glad Harold had not decided to take the door off its hinges at the beginning of the summer holiday. ("Privacy is earned in this house!" he had yelled at her.)

Wren, in frustration, pulled at her hair. She felt completely isolated from the world. She kicked her rubbish bin to the side and in a bout of confidence dug out parchment paper. She sat at her desk under her window and pulled out a pen.

_George,_

_You told me to write if I needed a friend, well, here you_ go

"Oh don't sound so depressing," Wren muttered out loud and crumpled up the parchment. What was she doing? Should she write Fred as well? The thought made butterflies swarm in her stomach. "I'll write him separately."

_George,_

_How are you? I hope you are having a better summer than I am. Turns out, McGonagall owled my mum three times. THREE TIMES. When I get back to Hogwarts, I think I will slip a Canary Creme into her tea. Do you have any more of those? Maybe I'll slip one to my dad as well. They really brought the gavel on me this time. I don't know if I'll even be able to return this semester or not. I'm on a thin line to being shipped off to Beauxbatons. Now Mum is trying to get me to go to this posh party on my grandparent's farm. She said I should broaden my network. Oh, my OWLs were rubbish. No surprise to me, but Mum and Dad stroked out on me. I got an O in Charms, though. Don't know-how. I've always thought I wasn't very good at it._

_I haven't heard from Tilly and Bev yet. I doubt I'll hear from Stella. No, we have not made up. No, we will not make up. No, I don't want to hear any more from people that I should make up with her. Mum already rounded on me last week. I suppose she's only mad that the Passels are an old family and I've mucked up that connection too. That or Mum thinks of Stella as another daughter. I've known her for most of my life. I guess that's why nobody else can seem to move on. I wonder if my own mother respects Stella more than me. I'm rambling now. Maybe I just miss human contact. Maybe I do need a friend._

_-Wren_

She folded it nicely and grabbed an envelope to put it in. She quickly scrawled George's name and The Burrow on top of the envelope. She sat back and anxiously wondered what to write Fred next. She pulled out another parchment and tapped her pen against it.

 _'It's now or never. Let's just be done with it.'_ She took a deep breath before deciding.

_Fred,_

_I've just written George. He gave me your address before we left Hogwarts. I wanted to write you as well. How are you? Are you well? I told George how mental my parents went after receiving my OWLs. I'll just leave it to you to ask him about it. I don't feel like writing it again. I just wanted to see how you were fairing and that I miss you._

_-Wren_

"I must be mad. I haven't told George I missed him." Wren muttered as she put Fred's letter away in a separate envelope. "He's going to think I'm absolutely disgusting. What is wrong with me?"

Regardless of her anxiety, Wren borrowed Nathaniel's owl and sent the letters off. That night she hardly slept. What if Fred didn't reply? What if George didn't either? It was done. She'd just have to wait.

o0o

"Wren, dear, your mother tells me you've had quite the school year!" Myrtle Elms told Wren over tea. True to her word, Elaine had dragged Wren to the event at the family farm. Wren was forced to wear a dress Myrtle had picked out only two years ago for Christmas. Wren hardly fit it. Elaine transfigured it to fit Wren once more. Wren felt like she looked like a child instead of a sixteen-year-old girl.

The Elm house sat only a small distance away from the Longbottoms. Wren had almost felt humiliated to see that Neville Longbottom was there with his grandmother. She felt even worse when she saw Stella was there with both of her parents. Even a few Slytherin families had shown up. Ministry officials weaved in and out. Cornelius Fudge sat in the corner with a few men and Wren's grandfather.

Wren sighed. She hadn't felt well. Even though she had agreed to go, Wren still tried to feign sick that morning. In truth, she had actually felt sick. It had been a little over a week and she hadn't heard from either Weasley twin. She hadn't really expected to hear from Fred. Maybe she had gone a little overboard by telling him she missed him. But George? George had told her to write him, hadn't he? Wren felt her stomach lurch in nerves.

"Wren!" Myrtle barked. Wren whipped her head around to look at her grandmother.

"Hmm?" Wren hadn't been listening.

"Where's your head, child?" Myrtle asked. Just then a lanky boy with curly red hair and horned rimmed glasses hastily walked by Myrtle's chair.

 _'Percy Weasley? What's he doing here?'_ Wren stared after him.

"I'm sorry, Gran. I need to go see someone very quickly. I promise I'll be back!" Wren stood up and started after Percy.

"Wren!" Myrtle called after her.

Wren followed him to where he went to stand by Fudge.

"I'm sure there's been quite the ruckus at the Ministry, Cornelius. What with this Potter boy," Wren's grandfather said.

Fudge cleared his throat. "I've said before, he's just a boy. He doesn't know what he's talking about, Warren. I suppose you heard about the incident that he caused over the summer. I'd rather expel him myself, but Dumbledore wouldn't hear of it! We've got a hearing planned in the coming weeks."

"I imagine it's been hard with Albus Dumbledore stepping in," her grandfather said slyly. The men around Fudge chuckled. Wren didn't like the sounds of their laughs.

"Yeah, what a quack that one is!" a man to Wren's left scoffed.

"Yes, well, you know how it is. All of his _supporters_ _._ I do say, last I checked it was the people that picked me to be the Minister. Not Albus Dumbledore." Fudge rebuked.

"Dumbledore as Minister of Magic. What would the world come to then?" Warren Elm spat out.

Wren glared at her grandfather. The men around laughed once more. This time she caught Percy laugh nervously with them. What was with him? She gripped his elbow and before she knew it, she was hauling him away from the Minister of Magic.

"What do you think you're doing?" Percy snapped as Wren pulled him into the kitchens.

"What do _you_ think _you're_ doing? What the hell was that?" Wren questioned him.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Percy glared down at Wren.

"Yes, yes you do. It's Wren. Wren Pertinger. You know Bev's friend? You fancied her before you started dating Clearwater." Wren reminded him curtly.

Percy's face darkened. "I remember you. How-how is Bev these days?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Wren jabbed. "When did you become such a prat?"

Percy's bashfulness evaporated. "Pardon?"

"Honestly, aren't you Weasleys close with Harry? You saw Cedric dead just like I did. I saw you there with Fudge. Hovering like a child. You saw it. And now you're standing with _them_ laughing about. Making fun of Dumbledore? What is wrong with you?" Wren interrogated him. "You know He's back. You know He is! And you sit there with them, making fun of Potter like that."

"Will you keep your voice down?" Percy hissed as he glanced around nervously. "You do not know me as well as you think. I say it's rather rude of you to speak to me this way. I am very sorry for how things turned out with Bev, but that gives you no right to talk to me as if you know me! I'll have you know, it was Bev that turned me down."

"Are you serious? You think this is about Bev! What would your family think, you sitting up here with these pigs?" Wren knew she was going too far. She couldn't stop herself. She felt a wave of anger in her chest. Maybe she was angry with Fred and George for ignoring her? Maybe she was angry that Percy was so wickedly smart and he chose to be a Ministry hack?

Percy's face was upturned at the slightest mention of his family. "I do not wish to speak about matters with you of which you have absolutely no clue about!" he told her dryly. "You're Warren Elm's granddaughter, are you not?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Wren snapped back at him.

"Ah, so, these Ministry _pigs_ as you call them are closer to you than you think. You should really be careful of how you speak about these people, Wren." Percy warned her.

"Or what? You'll tell Fudge?" Wren sneered.

" _No._ You don't know what you're playing with here. You ought to know, just as I do, how these people are like!" Percy urged.

The door to the kitchen swung open and in walked Stella Passel. Percy and Wren whipped around to face her. Stella looked just as surprised as they did but quickly narrowed her eyes at the sight of Wren.

"Sorry, I see this room is taken," Stella muttered.

"No, absolutely not. I was just taking my leave!" Percy declared. He shot Wren a steely look. "Please do not find me again." He left.

Wren felt so angry. So very very furious. She had completely forgotten to ask after Fred and George. Something told her that Percy wouldn't have told her anyway.

"Getting off with the whole clan now, I see?" Stella glared at Wren still by the kitchen door.

"Fuck off, Stella," Wren muttered.

Stella sighed and walked to the maid's table by the china cabinet. She set a bottle of what Wren could assume was alcoholic on the table. "Don't worry, I'm not here to quarrel with you."

"Whatever," Wren made a move to leave but Stella held out a glass to Wren. Wren glared down at it.

"I haven't poisoned it, if that's what you're wondering," Stella said. "You need it more than I."

"I don't," Wren glowered at the glass still. What was Stella up to?

"Just take the bloody drink, Wren. I'm tired of fighting. Let's just call it a truce tonight. You and I both know we don't want to be here." Wren took it from her against her better judgment.

She sniffed at it. "What is it?"

"Sherry. I brought it from Mum and Dad's stash. I slipped it into my bag. Blaise is here. I thought I needed the distraction," Stella poured herself a glass.

"Trouble in paradise?" Wren insinuated. Of course, she didn't care.

"If you must know, Blaise and I have called it off. Apparently, Mother thinks that I am better suited with Grant Montague. Which I don't mind. Blaise is a dirty liar. He's been sleeping about with Daphne Greengrass. That _b_ _itch_." Stella took a sip of her drink.

Wren wrinkled her nose. "Why Montague? He's an oaf."

"His father has connections that my father needs. Whatever. Suppose I don't have to worry about being a Healer anymore, with a dowry like mine. Grant is rather eager." Stella laughed. It was a fake sort of laugh. The kind that made Wren uneasy.

Stella wanted to be a Healer. It was her dream. "So you've agreed then?"

"What choice do I have?" Stella concluded.

"Plenty of choices. You don't have to listen to them!" Wren started.

"Not everyone has parents like yours, Wren." Stella took another sip of her sherry. Stella stared out the window for a moment. "I ought to go find the Montagues now. Mother thinks we all should meet together. Real nice of your grandparents for throwing this party for the Diggorys."

Wren knew it was backhanded. She just knew it was true. This was never really about the Diggorys. Stella set her glass down on the table. She nodded at the sherry. "It's yours."

"You and Bev want me to become an alcoholic, don't you?" Wren joked lightly.

"Be a nice change, wouldn't it? To not have to put so much pressure on yourself anymore?" Stella wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She gave one last sigh and threw her shoulders back. "I wonder if Montague's thighs are as big as the Slytherin girls say they are?"

"Suppose there's only one way to find out," Wren said slyly and took a sip of her sherry for the first time.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Pertinger," Stella smirked and with that, Stella was gone.

Wren spent many moments trying to collect herself. She hated sherry just as much as she hated Firewhiskey. Her mind was reeling from her conversation with Percy and now Stella. Wren almost missed Stella. In her heart, she knew it was a better decision to stay away. It felt like old times. Percy, however, was a giant prick and she hoped he choked. It was nice to be distracted from the Twins.

"Damn them both," she mumbled to herself and drained the rest of her glass.

o0o

"Mum, have you seen Mr Weasley at all at the Ministry?" Wren asked her mother on a Sunday in August. It had been a few weeks after the Elm event. Wren's mother hadn't been as successful with her side of networking as she would have liked. Wren could only imagine it was because Elaine was married to a muggle. It hadn't helped with Elaine's choice of profession.

"Arthur Weasley? Now, why would you want to know that?" Wren's mother asked as she read through the Daily Prophet.

"No reason," Wren said.

"It's because she's been owling the Weasley boys, Mum!" Nathaniel spoke up at his perch by the Television.

"Oi, shut up!" Wren snapped and whipped around to throw a napkin at him.

"Wren, do not tell your brother to shut up." Elaine set the Prophet to the side.

"It's true, Mum. She's right obsessed with them. Sending them all sorts of letters!" Nathaniel kept on.

Wren wanted to sink into embarrassment. She'd only written George three times after the last letter and Fred once more. Honest, she'd only written Fred to tell him to ignore her prior letter.

"Now Wren," Elaine began. "I've heard about those Twins of theirs. They don't sound like very good influences."

"Can't be any worse than Bev," Wren said underneath her breath.

"What was that?" her mother asked.

"Nothing," Wren said quickly. "I haven't been owling them. Nate's just seeing things." Wren shot him another glare.

"She's only embarrassed because she fancies them," Nathaniel teased.

"I do not!" Wren yelped.

"What's that one's name you told Tilly last summer? Fred, is it? Yeah, that's the one, Mum. She even talked about wanting to pull him into a broom clos—," in a flash Wren had pulled a pillow from the sofa and held it over Nate's head.

"Finish that sentence, I dare you!" Wren growled. Nathaniel looked defiantly up at her.

"Wren, Nate. That's enough," their mother said in exasperation. "Look, Nathaniel, it's not too late. How about you and your sister pop on over to Diagon Alley to pick out your wand. I've already got your books for the year."

"But Mum, I've got to finish my Potions readings! McGonagall has me signed up for NEWT levels this year." Wren complained.

"Wren, no. You are going to take your brother and you're going to learn how to get along with one another." Wren's mother picked up the Prophet again.

Wren groaned as Nathaniel flew off the sofa. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Go fetch my purse, will you? I'll hand Wren the money." Nathaniel raced out of the room excitedly.

"Mum," Wren tried again.

"Oh, come off it Wren. You know you weren't going to actually do your summer homework!" Her mother snapped tiredly.

 _'She's got a point there_ ,' Nate ran back into the room with Elaine's purse.

She dug out the galleons and handed them off to Wren. "Do not go anywhere near Knockturn Alley, do you both understand? Just to Ollivander's and back. No messing about!"

Nate nodded enthusiastically. "C'mon, Wren!" He pulled on Wren's arm. She let him drag her to the fireplace.

"Alright, alright. Look, just say Diagon Alley. I'll go first. Don't say anywhere else." Wren ordered. Nate handed her the Floo pouch. She dug a bit of the powder out and stood in the fireplace. Oh, how she wished she could apparate. Hopefully this year she'd be receiving her license. "Diagon Alley!"

Green Flames engulfed her and the last she saw was Nate's excited face. Wren coughed as Nate was replaced with the vision of Diagon Alley's cobblestone walkway with Gringott's in the distance. Wren stepped out of the fireplace which was connected by Madam Malkin's. Shortly after, the fireplace roared behind her and she turned to see Nate step out. Wren shook the soot from her hair and wiped at her cheeks. Nate was already running to Ollivander's.

"Nate, wait up!" she called after him and jogged to meet him. She snatched his arm and placed the galleons in his palm. "You're going to be needing these. I'll just be outside. Don't be long."

Nathaniel gripped the galleons in his hand and nodded fervently. He practically skipped inside. Wren leaned against the outside of Ollivanders. She was tempted to pop over to Florean Fortescue's.

"Hey, Pertinger!" Lee Jordan called for Wren as he barreled out of Madam Malkin's. In the process, he plowed over two elderly wizards. "How have you been?" he asked when he approached her.

"I've been alright," Wren answered him.

"That's good! How'd your OWLs go?" Lee questioned.

"They went okay. I got an O in Charms," she stood up straighter.

"That's brilliant! No surprise there, Fred told me how you knocked Pucey out with that conjured wave of yours!" Lee exclaimed.

 _'Damn it, Fred.'_ "I didn't knock him out."

"Who cares? Would've been great if you had!" Lee nattered. Wren was reminded of what Fred had told George in the portrait hole. _'They really want me to murder a Slytherin, don't they?'_

"What about you? What have you been up to?" Wren asked him politely.

"I've been good. I just got back from Scotland a couple of days ago. Oliver Wood has been trying to get me a job as a commentator for the Quidditch League. It's my last year at Hogwarts coming up, my parents have been pressuring me to find a job." Lee told her.

"That's great, Lee. I'm happy for you," then Wren remembered something important. "Hey, have you heard from Fred or George any?"

Lee's smile faltered a smidgen. "Erm, uh don't believe I have."

 _'He's lying.'_ "Lee, you don't have to lie to me. I was just wondering if anybody's heard from them."

"Uh, well, I suppose Angelina might've heard from Fred. Errr, I think Katie heard from George!" Lee answered quickly.

Wren felt her stomach drop and a hot sensation brew in her chest. Angelina and Katie? Of course, she wouldn't hear from them! How stupid of her! They must've thought she was psycho! Absolutely mental! She'd sent Fred two whole letters and George at least four. Wren thought for a moment she might be sick.

"Wren? Are you okay, you don't look okay?" Lee put a hand on her shoulder. Just then the bell to Olivander's tingled and out stepped Nathaniel.

"Wren! You're never going to believe this! I've got a beech wand! He told me Grandad had something similar! Isn't that amazing?" Nate chattered. He stopped when he saw Lee. "Who are you?"

Normally, Wren would have told Nate that it was rude to question people this way. But at that moment, Wren felt the need to run home and never bring up either Weasley twin for as long as she lived.

"I'm Lee Jordan! I go to Hogwarts with your sister here! I'm in Gryffindor, too!" Lee let his hand fall away from Wren's shoulder.

"That's pretty cool. I start Hogwarts this year. I'm probably going to be in Gryffindor. Hufflepuff would be nice though." Nate said.

"Nah, you don't want Hufflepuff. You want Gryffindor! Although, I'll give you a bit of advice. If you end up in Gryffindor, do not eat anything the Weasley Twins might give you. Trust me. I speak from experience." Lee counseled him.

"Hey, Wren. Are those the boys you've been obsessing over all summer? She sent them both about thirty letters!" Wren immediately clapped her hand over Nate's mouth. Lee looked confused.

"Ahhhh ahahaha! Well, Lee, best be off! Nate must have forgotten that our Mum told us to come straight home!" Wren forced a smile and gritted it out through her teeth.

"Wren," Lee tried to stop her.

"BYE LEE!" Wren called over her shoulder as she jerked Nate to the Floo fireplace in the alleyway by Madam Malkin's. Nate licked Wren's palm in an attempt to make Wren drop her hand from his mouth. Wren greatly obliged.

"What was that for?" Nate glared at Wren as she scooped up some Floo Powder out of the ceramic pot by the fireplace. She pushed him in.

"I'm going to kill you as soon as we get home, I want you to have a head start!" Wren lowered her voice and pushed the powder into his palm.

Nate's eyes widened, "Pertinger's Place!" He did not hesitate. The flames engulfed him and he was gone.

Wren felt sick and humiliated. She felt angry. She knew she shouldn't feel jealous of Angelina and Fred. She knew it had probably been foolish of her to believe that they wouldn't get back together. She felt sickly jealous. She was angry with George. What was the point in telling her he had wanted to be her friend? She knew she shouldn't feel hurt, but she was. She knew he had known Katie Bell longer. She couldn't help but feel hurt. They were both ignoring her. She felt rejected.

Wren carried this rejection as soon as she climbed out of her family's fireplace when she returned home. Her mother was getting dinner together and didn't notice Wren climb up the stairs dejectedly. She didn't bother killing Nate.

She flipped through an old WitchWeekly and felt like she was drowning in the pits of self-pity. She reached an article about witches with short hair when she was struck with an idea. Wren Pertinger felt like she needed a change. She grabbed the shears from her office supplies that sat on her desk. She kept the article open with the picture of a blond hair witch that had a rather short bob. Wren threw her hair up into a low ponytail. She was going to forget about Fred Weasley. She was going to give him up! She was never going to speak to George Weasley again. Gone were the days of just being plain. She was going to enter sixth year with a vengeance. She took a deep breath and said a silent goodbye to her waist-length hair. She brought the shears to where the hair tie sat just above her shoulder and chopped off the ponytail. Her hair fell just above her shoulders now. She spent the next hour cleaning up the ends when Nate barreled into her room.

"Wren! Mum says it's time for dinner! Also, you had better not hit me!" Nate announced. He then took in Wren's new appearance. "Holy hell, Wren, Mum is going to kill you."

Wren stared at herself in the mirror. At that point, she did not care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this chapter more about where Wren comes from. It's a filler chapter. I thought about bringing Tilly into this chapter, but decided to give her a break. She's had a long year lol Once again, the response to this story on both Ao3 and FF. net is amazing to me. I really do have a good time writing this story. I find myself wanting to write almost every day now.
> 
> On the response to Stella, I know she can be a bit toxic. There are two reasons why I've written her this way. I don't think we talk enough about our frenemy friends. The ones we are only friends with because we see them at school or they are mutual friends with your close friends. They could be people we've let into our lives and let stay only because we've known them the longest. I think it's important to know that sometimes we grow apart from friends. We can outgrow them. This is why I have written Stella this way. I suppose it's things I wish I had known were okay when I was in high school. I'm 23 now. So if Stella is too toxic, it is because Wren is learning life lessons here.
> 
> Anyway, I hope to bring Tilly and the Twins back in the next chapter. We also need to check on Bev. Interesting things coming up as we dive further into the Order of the Phoenix. See you soon!


	9. Chapter 9

"Honestly, Wren, you're going to be late! Get up this instant!" September First had arrived quicker than Wren had intended. Fortunately, Elaine Pertinger had released Wren from her punishment two weeks prior. It took Wren having to not only convince her mother but a list of potential internships she _'wished'_ to have the next summer. Elaine had relented and, thus, Wren was free. It turned out to be folly, as nobody seemed to want to communicate with Wren. Even with a landline re-installed in Wren's room, she still could not get a hold of Tilly. Not one word from Tilly the whole summer. Wren thought this was worrying and peculiar. She hadn't heard from Bev either, which wasn't too surprising. It had been a disappointing summer. Wren felt that she had only been used for her Mother's political agenda the entire break.

Now she sat in her mother's car, which was in dire need of petrol, speeding down the streets (as far as London traffic would let them) to King's Cross with both Pertinger children in the back. To be fair, it hadn't been all of Wren's fault that they were late. Nathaniel had lost all of his clothes, his new wand, and his owl. It had taken an hour to get it all together. They parked as close to King's Cross as they could and Wren's mother hauled the trunks from the back. Elaine had only yelled at her children twice, which was progress as it was usually more. Elaine walked them to the front and bent down to kiss Nathaniel's hair.

"Goodbye, darling!" she said softly to Nate and hugged him tightly.

"Aren't you taking us in?" Nate asked his mother.

"No, darling, Mummy is late for a very important meeting. Wren will just have to help you inside! Do write me as soon as you can. Remember, I love you no matter what house you get!" She let go of Nate and grabbed Wren. "Remember, no funny business this year! I don't want one letter from Minerva. Not one toe out of line, do you understand me?"

"Yes, mum," Wren muttered. Elaine hugged her daughter just as tightly.

"I love you both! Be safe, darlings. And please, please, _please_ watch your schoolwork!" Elaine gave them one last cuddle before backing away and blowing them a kiss as Wren pulled Nate inside.

The Pertinger children rushed to Platform 9 and 3/4. All the way, Wren pulled Nate to keep him from getting distracted. When they made it to the train, they sorted out their luggage and hopped aboard. The station was filled with various tearful goodbyes and reunions among friends. Wren kept a desperate eye out for Tilly and Bev from one of the train windows of the Hogwarts Express. What she found instead was a certain red-haired family grouped at the end of the Platform. Her heart hammered in her chest as she made eye contact with none other than George Weasley. She ducked back around the corner away from the window and shut her eyes tightly.

"What? What is it?" Nate asked her and tried to stand on his tiptoes to look out of the window.

"Nate, c'mon, we need to find you a car to sit in," Wren grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.

"Am I not sitting with you?" Nate asked her. Wren almost relented. Then she remembered she still needed to find Tilly.

"No, Nate. We need to find you some friends. This is how I had to do it, and now you get to do the same!" Wren tried to sound encouraging. They searched through the train cars for at least one empty compartment that had new first years. The train had since begun its adventure to Hogwarts. They went a little further until Wren ran headfirst into Ron Weasley. She hadn't been looking and her head came into contact with his shoulder.

"Pertinger?" he asked her as she bounced back a little and stumbled into Nate. She rubbed her forehead and saw that Ron wasn't alone, but accompanied by Hermione Granger.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," said Wren.

"How could you not?" asked Nate as he gaped up at Ron. Ron's ears tinged pink and Wren shot Nate a glare.

"Hello, and who might you be?" Hermione laughed and turned her attention to Nate.

"Nathaniel Pertinger. I'm probably going to be in Gryffindor, but I hope I get Hufflepuff!" Nate told Hermione.

"Sorry again, Ron. He didn't mean that, he's pretty keen on saying things without a filter." Wren grumbled. "Look, have either of you seen any first years that he could sit with? Also, have you seen Tilly anywhere?"

"Oh, we were just headed to the prefect's compartment! We can take him, I saw a few sitting closer to the front of the train." Hermione explained.

"Prefect?" Wren wondered. Ron Weasley, a prefect? Really?

"Yeah," Ron scratched the back of his neck. He looked uncomfortable.

"I haven't seen Tilly, but we've only just arrived on. We still haven't made it down this side of the train. I'm sure she's here somewhere!" Hermione assured. "Come along, Nathaniel. We'll show you where to go!" Hermione ushered him forward. Nate looked at her skeptically before deciding to follow her. Ron gave Wren a nod and filed in behind Hermione. Wren gave them a last glance and continued down the train carts. She looked in more carts, but still no Tilly or Bev.

As she neared the end of the train, she peeked into a compartment and saw Lee, Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia. This time, Fred caught her looking and Wren backed away from the door. She took off the way she came instead of continuing her trek forward. She kept her head down as she dodged people in the small aisles. _'Of course, I'd run into them twice, those stupid pricks.'_ she thought bitterly to herself.

"Pertinger!" Fred Weasley called out from behind her. She sped up. She had to get away from him. Now. She heard him excusing himself by the people she had just passed by. "Pertinger! Can somebody stop her, please! No not her, that one with the short hair! Pertinger, you cut your hair? It suits you!"

Wren stopped in her tracks and whirled around to give him the most vicious look of her life. As she did, she caught sight of not only Fred but George close behind him. _'Oh, fuck them both. Don't let flattery even stop you now.'_

 _"_ _Everte Statum!_ " she hissed as she whipped out her wand. Fred was thrown backward into George. People backed into doors.

"Wren, what the hell was that for?" George snapped as he helped Fred up.

She turned on her heel and ran back down the aisles of the train. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. She threw open a compartment door that separated the two train cars. She slammed it shut behind her and went to continue her run when hands reached out from her left and jerked her into the nearest compartment. Wren let out a scream.

"Will you shut up?" Bev now stood in front of her.

"Bev!" Wren gasped.

"You do know Malfoy's just been made prefect, right? He's been itching to give Gryffindor their first detentions since he walked his slimy greasy head on board!" Bev declared.

"I didn't know that!" Wren breathed.

"Out here cursing people? You really can't leave things alone, can you?" Bev looked mildly amused. "You've cut your hair!"

"Oh, yeah, do you like it? I figured I needed a change." Wren said distractedly. She took in Bev's disheveled appearance. She noticed something odd about the compartment they were in. It smelled sort of like cigarettes. "Wait, are you..are you _smoking_? Really?"

Bev brought her right hand up to her mouth and took a drag on the half-lit cig. "Guilty as charged," she smirked.

"Since when do you smoke? Lecturing me about Malfoy, look at you!" Bev always had the ability to shock Wren.

"That's the beauty, innit? I don't really care, but I know you do. Don't want to start the year with detention with Snape, now do you?" Bev took another drag and blew it out of the cracked window.

Wren was baffled. She didn't know what to tell Bev. "Look, whatever. Have you seen Tilly?"

"Nope. I haven't heard from her all summer. I've seen Stella though." said Bev coolly.

"I haven't heard from either of you," exasperated Wren just as the compartment doors were flung open.

"Pertinger!" Fred Weasley tumbled in and grabbed her wrists. George peeked over Fred's shoulder and he did not look happy.

"'Lo, Patt." George nodded at Bev.

Wren tried to snatch her wrist away from Fred's grasp and threw her weight against the seat as Fred tried to pull her up. He paused and sniffed the air.

"I _s that..?_ Are you smoking in here, Patt?" he asked Bev bemusedly.

"Yes," Bev blew a bit of smoke his way and put the cig out on the bottom of her right trainer's heel.

"Mind if I nick one?" Fred inquired and loosened his grip on Wren's wrists.

"No! Get out!" Wren snapped and tried to push away from him.

"Well, boys, I'll leave you to it! Seems like you're a bit busy. Find me later, Wren!" Bev smirked and slid past the twins. On her way out she slipped the carton of cigs to George. George slid the compartment door shut after Bev left.

Wren wriggled out of Fred's grasp and made a move to run after Bev, but George gripped her shoulders. "Fred, grab her wand!"

Wren let out a huff and went to grab her wand from her pocket to find it was gone. Fred held it above her head. How had he done that so quickly? Wren tried to snatch it back, but he held it higher. "Have you both grown taller? What is this!"

"Yes, in fact, we have! Thank you for noticing." Fred cheekily said. "You've filled out rather nicely yourself."

"Shut up," she snarled at him and attempted to swipe at her wand again. Fred and George did look rather nice. She noticed they had finally received hair cuts. Fred's hair looked a tad bit shaggier than George's. It fell in his eyes slightly and Wren felt entranced by it. No, now was not the time to be distracted! _'You've given him up, remember?'_

"Wren, stop it!" she backed into George and tried to throw him off balance. "Merlin, woman, will you please settle down!" George spun her around to face him and gripped her shoulders tighter. Wren looked up at him angrily. Unlike Fred, he didn't look like he was messing about. He looked genuinely pissed. She'd never seen George look this serious since the Third Task. She decided that she didn't like him this serious. It made her uncomfortable.

"Hear us out for a minute, I know you're angry with us!" George began.

"I am not angry!" She was. She was very angry and hurt. Here they were acting like they hadn't ghosted her all summer.

"Well, George, she's convinced me," said Fred sarcastically.

"I'm _not_!" Wren felt like a child. She felt like a silly little girl. It was hard to get Wren to come back down from an anger spell, she would self-sabotage until there wasn't any of herself left.

"Wren, we weren't ignoring you. Now if you'd give us _two bloody seconds_ , without hexing everyone, you would know that we've been away for the summer!" George assured.

"Away where? Iceland? America? The North Pole?" Wren countered.

"Lee told us you'd been writing us," Fred said from behind Wren.

Wren paled. Of course, Lee would remember that. "Y-yeah. So? You never replied!"

"Because we've been _away_!" George shook her slightly.

"Bit strong there, mate." Fred placed a hand on George's shoulder.

"You've said that, but you haven't said where. Lee also said he _might_ have heard from you both," Wren said and remembered that they had also kept in touch with Angelina and Katie. ' _Maybe it's because they already knew where the both of them lived. Not everything is about you, Wren.'_ Even with her thoughts slightest mention of both girls made her shoulders deflate. "Oh, who cares? I haven't heard from anyone all summer." She slid from George's grasp and sank into the compartment seat. Both boys looked curiously at one another and then her.

"Should I give her wand back now?" Fred asked George.

"We don't know anything about that. Look, we just wanted to let you know that we are sorry." George ignored Fred.

Wren didn't look at either of them. She felt depressed. She couldn't find Tilly. Bev hadn't bothered to write. And now here she was moping over the Weasley Twins. It felt horrible.

"So, thirty letters eh?" Fred grinned. Wren felt like her eyes were going to fall out of her head.

"I-i-it was n-not thirty le-letters," she stammered. She knew her face had to be as red as their hair.

George sighed. "Blimey, you're stubborn."

"I only wrote you four times!" she told George quickly and then to Fred, "and you twice."

"Well, go on then. Tell us what they were about!" Fred urged her.

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" Wren crossed her arms.

"Well, couldn't be about how devilishly handsome we both are, could it?" Fred smirked.

"You wish," Wren grumbled.

"I dunno, Fred, sounds like a yes to me." George attested.

Wren stayed silent.

"Well, this isn't a _bit_ awkward now," said Fred finally.

"Wren quit moping about. We've still got hours to go. Come with us back to our car, will you?" George held out his hand.

"I really should find Tilly. I haven't seen her yet." Wren said and stared at George's outstretched hand.

"You can find her later, apparently we have some catching up to do!" Fred said.

She really shouldn't have wanted to take George's hand. She'd given Fred Weasley up, after all. She'd decided not to talk to George for as long as she lived. Hadn't she?

"We've made her speechless, haven't we?" Fred boasted.

Wren pushed George's hand away and stood up. "I'm still angry with the both of you. But I'm sure a round of Exploding Snap'll fix it. _For now._ "

o0o

The round of Exploding Snap hadn't lasted. Lee kept cheating (which Wren didn't understand how as it was Exploding Snap) which in turn caused Angelina to storm out of the car followed by Katie and Alicia. ("Nice one, Lee. Really romantic!" George had joked) The game had permanently ended with Fred slipping Wren an orange candy, what she knew now to be a Nosebleed Nougat, shortly after the girls had gone.

"Why am I bleedin'!" Wren cried as blood poured from her nose and spilled out onto her hands.

"Oh shit," Lee marvelled as George and Fred scrambled about to find the purple sweet that would cease the bleeding.

"I swear, I swear I was going to give her the Puking Pastille!" shouted Fred as he threw open his trunk and dug through it.

"Wha'!" Wren nearly screeched. "How woulb dat hav' been any bedder!?"

"Damn, I can't find it!" George exclaimed and threw products out of his trunk.

"Maybe lie your head back?" asked Lee nervously as he brought out a handkerchief from the pocket of his robes.

"I don'...I think..I'm gonna pass out?" Wren panted. Her vision had gone considerably blurry and a ringing pierced her inner ear.

"Damn," Fred hissed and slammed his trunk shut. He snatched the handkerchief from Lee and slid next to Wren. He brought the handkerchief to her nose and held it tightly there with his right hand and placed his other on the back of her head. He tilted her chin up slightly. "Hurry it up, George!"

"Me? I'm not the one who decided to give it to her now was I?" George snapped at Fred from his trunk.

Once again, Wren couldn't revel in the contact Fred was giving her due to the dire situation that she was now in. This was twice now that Fred had given something edible to her and she'd fallen for it.

"There! I think this is it!" George shot up from his trunk and immediately knelt in front of Wren. "Here, you need to chew this and it should stop."

Wren shook her head and backed into Fred. "No! I don' trust either of you!"

"Wren, you kinda need to take it." Lee piped up from behind George.

Fred lowered the handkerchief from her nose and grabbed the purple sweet from George. Wren went to protest again giving Fred the perfect opportunity to plop the sweet into her opened mouth. She almost choked on it, forcing her to chew it to keep it from going down her windpipe. She felt like a valve had instantly been shut off in her sinuses. Wren felt woozy from the blood caked down her front and the blood loss only exaggerated the feeling.

"Better?" George asked her.

"I'm really starting to dislike the both of you," she said weakly.

"Sounds better to me!" Fred grinned.

"I think we need to tweak the recipe a bit, that might've been a bit strong," George observed.

"Yeah, maybe a bit, but that instant reaction time was impressive!" Fred noted.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Wren mumbled.

"Don't like the sight of blood, Pertinger?" Lee attempted to make a joke, instead, another humiliating thing that could be added to Wren's Humiliation List happened. She leaned forward and puked all over George's shoes. George scurried back and Wren had no choice but to empty the rest of her stomach's contents all over the floor.

Fred rubbed her back slightly. "There, there, Pertinger."

"This is the most disgusting train ride with you sods yet!" Lee groaned and rubbed his temples.

 _'I'm literally going to die. This is it. This is the worst thing that could've happened. Why God? Why must you do me this way?'_ Wren let out a miserable moan and dry gagged.

Lee and George set to work performing the scouring charm to remove the vomit from the floors and George's shoes. Wren kept her hunched over position. She didn't want to look at either of the boys. Fred left her side to get her water from the trolley. George attempted to get Wren to sit upright.

"No. Leave me," she sniffled.

"Don't be so dramatic, Wren," George said as Fred returned with the water.

Wren downed it in one go and then reclined back in the seat with her arm over her eyes. "I really need to find Tilly before you both try to kill me again."

"You're a bloody mess," Fred remarked.

Wren lowered her arm and looked at the blood caked across her top and chest. "Oh Christ, I just got this top too!"

"Well, we can always clean it for you!" Fred said slyly.

"You wish," Wren flushed and sat up. She needed to make it to the lavatory, and fast. She stood and stumbled into the compartment door.

"And where are you going?" George asked her.

"Toilets," she muttered.

"Maybe we should go with you, you look like you can hardly stand on your own!" Lee suggested.

"No!" she shouted quickly. "Erm, I mean no. That's fine." She realized she was still clutching Lee's handkerchief. She tried to toss it back to him, but he held up his hands to stop her.

"No, I'm good thanks. You keep it."

Wren thanked him and slid out of the compartment door. She hurried to the toilets before any of them decided to accompany her. Once there, she locked the door and stared into the tiny mirror above the sink. Blood was caked under her nose and stained down the base of her throat. She grimaced and set to work scrubbing her face. When that didn't work, she performed several refresher spells to rid the blood from her top and skin. She couldn't believe her luck. Fred Weasley had officially fooled her twice. Then again, it was her own fault for taking anything edible from the pair of them. It was beginning to become her mantra, _'Don't eat anything the Weasley twins give you. It could kill you.'_ She was now slowly becoming the poster child. Despite all of the ruckus the pair had caused her so far, she found that she hadn't been as angry as she had been before. She didn't mind that they hadn't written her now. Sure, Angelina and Fred were probably still together. And maybe Katie and George were heating up, but she had just spent two hours with them and Lee. It had been fun. She had laughed despite almost being utterly humiliated. She cringed at the thought of puking on George. That hadn't been her most shining moment.

There was a fast knocking on the lavatory door. "Just a moment!" Wren called and finished scrubbing her hands. She shook her hands dry and unlocked the door. Just as the lock clicked, the tiny door was thrown open and Fred pushed her back inside. "What do you think you're doing!" she cried as he shut the door behind him and pushed her further in. Her back pressed up against the sink. "Fred! Get the hell out!" She shoved his back forward.

"I might've done something a bit rash," he gulped.

"You? _Doing something rash_? Unheard of!" Wren rolled her eyes and proceeded to shove his shoulder. "Get. Out. I'm not messing about anymore!"

"I found the Puking Pastille I was looking for," Fred resumed his explanation.

"I really don't care," Wren interjected.

"Angelina ate it." he finished.

Wren's mouth fell open. "You what?" Fred whirled around to face Wren and she nearly fell back into the window that sat on the opposite side. To give perspective, the toilets were really no bigger than an office cubicle. Wren nearly hyperventilated at his proximity. He looked panicked. He hardly ever looked panicked. If he was panicked, he had mucked up royally.

"I don't think you understand, Angelina ate it. I had only just set it out of the trunk. I accidentally got it mixed up with the Pumpkin Patsies she'd brought back. I'm a dead man, Wren Pertinger." he said.

"You both really should start labeling these things," Wren breathed. His face was still so close to hers. Her mind began to go adrift as she thought of how tiny space truly was. She felt her breathing hitch in her throat as she thought of just how easily he could snog her senseless just there with her back pressed up against the sinks. _'Stop it, Wren. Focus. Get him out of here.'_ "I hardly see how this is my problem, Fred. I've only been gone fifteen minutes."

"Well, they came back when you left with snacks!" Fred clarified.

"How is it you've managed to poison two people in one day?" Wren glowered.

"Just my luck, I suppose!" he scoffed. The door shook and there was a round of knocks.

"You had better hope you're not in here, Fred Weasley!" Angelina barked through the other side. Her voice was slightly muffled by the door.

"You've got to help me!" Fred breathed desperately.

"Why should I after you tried to give me that same Puking whatsit? Deal with it yourself!" Wren protested and tried to slide out from under his arm. He gripped her forearm and drug her back to stand against the wall. He pressed into her slightly and he looked positively anxious. She liked this look on him, oddly enough. Him begging her for her help. _'Shut up, Wren! You're worse than Stella!'_

"Fred! Open this door or I swear I'll unlock it myself!" shouted Angelina.

"Please, Wren!" he begged. "I'll literally help you with anything you ask! I'll even do your Potions homework!"

"You've hardly been to a Potions class in your life, much less have done any homework, now why would I let you do that?" Wren pointed out.

"Well, according to George, you need slightly more help than we do," he smirked.

"That doesn't sound like you really need my help to me, Fred Weasley."

"Alright. Alright. Sorry, that one was a bit too much. Please, Pertinger!"

"Fine!" Wren growled. He beamed down at her and stood up straight to let her pass. She took a deep breath and slid by him to unlock the door once more. It'd be much worse for the both of them if they were caught together. She opened the door, just a crack, and peeked out at Angelina.

"Yes?" she asked Angelina politely.

"Oh, Wren, hi. You haven't seen Fred, have you? I swore he came down this way," Angelina asked her sheepishly and tried to peek over Wren's shoulder.

"Nope. I haven't. I've only just escaped him myself." Wren told a half-truth.

"Right. I heard from Lee what he did to you. That stupid prick did the same thing to me!" Angelina condemned.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but if you'll have to excuse me. I still need to get the blood from my robes!" Wren stiffly smiled.

"Sorry for bothering you," Angelina said honestly. Wren only nodded and shut the door in her face. She locked it and rested her forehead against the door frame.

"Now will you leave, please? She's gone," said Wren with a sigh.

"Thanks again, Pertinger. I owe you." Fred said and squeezed her shoulder.

"You really shouldn't do that to your girlfriend, Weasley. It's sort of messed up!" Wren cautioned.

"Girlfriend?" he snorted.

Wren raised her head and furrowed her brow. She turned to face him. "Yeah, is she not?"

"No? We were never dating, to begin with," Fred laughed.

"But? I thought," Wren stammered but couldn't finish her sentence. _Weren't together?_ How was that possible?

"What? The Yule Ball? We were only having fun. That's all. I told you Lee was dead set on asking her out." Fred grinned.

"Oh," Wren sounded a bit too relieved.

"Why? Looking for a bit of fun yourself, Pertinger?" Fred raised a brow.

 _'Yes.'_ "Get out, Fred. Now." Wren gritted.

Fred gave her a tiny salute and left after almost stepping on Wren's feet. She slammed the door behind him and clutched her chest. Maybe she hadn't given Fred Weasley up. Yet.

o0o

"Is that Tilly just there?" Bev nudged Wren when they departed from the train to the coaches. Sure enough, Tilly Lyptus stood in the distance waiting for a free coach to hop into.

"It is!" Wren squinted. Tilly did not look well. Her face was gaunt and her blonde hair fell into her face. She looked like she had a permanent frown that had grown in place of her otherwise bubbly demeanor. It looked like she hadn't seen a single happy day in her life. Wren marched over to Tilly with Bev at her heels. "Where the hell have you been? No word all summer? I called your home at least fifty times. Each time your mother said you weren't home, which by the way, Tilly I know she was lying for you! I've been worried sick all summer!" Wren did not hesitate to go on a tirade all the way to the Hufflepuff girl.

Tilly's eyes widened. "Oh, hello."

"Oh hello, is right!" Wren huffed.

"Why do you look like you've seen the pits of Hell?" Bev snorted.

Tilly wouldn't meet their eyes. "I think I'd better get goin'. Susan Bones said she'd save me a seat at the Feast."

"What's wrong, Tills?" Wren tried to grab Tilly's arm to stop her from getting into the coach.

"Nothing," she mumbled and shook Wren off.

"Are you girls getting in or not?" a Ravenclaw girl asked Bev and Wren.

"No, they were catching the other coach just there," Tilly answered before Wren could.

"Tilly!" exclaimed Wren.

"Good enough for me," the Ravenclaw pushed past the girls and climbed into the coach followed by her friends. The coach quickly filled and started moving to leave Wren and Bev in the dust.

At the Feast, Wren kept her eyes on Tilly at the Hufflepuff table. Tilly, obviously ignoring Wren, looked anywhere but at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh hell, they've gone and hired Grubbly-Plank again." Bev peered over at the staff table. "She's got to be duller than Binns ever was in his life."

The first years had filed in for their sorting, which took Wren's attention briefly away from Tilly and onto Nathaniel. He looked nervous and, by the looks of it, had already made several friends. They chatted to the point where Professor McGonagall had to shush them twice while reading the names off of the list.

"Your brother is rather nice," Hermione Grange remarked to Wren from down the table.

"You weren't kidding about his need for a filter," Ron muttered under his breath. Wren furrowed her brow and gave Ron a questioning look.

"He might've asked Ron if he'd always been that red or if it was a ginger thing," Hermione said. Bev choked on her pumpkin juice.

"Right, once again, I apologize for him, Ron." Wren sighed.

"Pertinger, Nathaniel!" McGonagall called. Nate climbed the steps and sat in the chair. The hat sat on his head for a good minute. Nate shut his eyes tightly.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat cried out. The Hufflepuffs erupted into polite cheers and claps.

"Shame, that," remarked Ron.

Wren rolled her eyes and shouted Nate's name. _'Grandma Myrtle is going to love this one.'_ Nathaniel trotted over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down with the other newly sorted first years. Wren felt happy that her brother had gotten the house he had obviously wanted. After the sorting and Dumbledore's brief introduction, the feast began. Wren was overwhelmed. Firstly, her brother was newly sorted into Hufflepuff. This gave her a different sort of responsibility as he wasn't always going to be in her line of sight. It slightly worried her. Secondly, Tilly was acting rather peculiarly. If Tilly was acting this odd, that was not a good sign. Wren wondered if it was about the whole dream incident that had happened last summer before the Third Task. Thirdly, Stella had taken to being super chummy with Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe. This had carried over from the previous term. She wondered briefly if it was Stella's way of keeping a power grab in the food chain. Also, she was still disturbed that Stella's parents had arranged a courtship between Stella and Grant Montague. Fourthly, Adrian Pucey had not stopped watching Wren from the moment she stepped into the Great Hall. It was something Wren was trying desperately to ignore despite Bev pointing it out every two minutes. ("Reckon he's still obsessed with you?" Bev had observed). Lastly, to Wren's greatest efforts, she could not resist peeking down the table and catching little glimpses of Fred. What had caught her eye, interestingly enough, was how cozy Katie Bell seemed to be with George suddenly.

"Still all moony over the pair of them, are you?" Bev smirked.

"Shut up, for the record it isn't the both of them. I don't know where you get your delusions." Wren attested.

"Dunno, you've been rather quiet whilst staring at the both of them. You're almost as bad as Pucey is now." Bev remarked and bit into her roast beef.

Wren kept quiet. Not everything deserved a remark, now did it?

Once the students had eaten themselves senseless, Dumbledore got up to speak at the podium once more. "Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students — and a few of our older students ought to know by now too."

"As if," Bev said underneath her breath. Wren risked another glance down the table. "Quit being a bloody stalker, Wren."

"Bev, _shut up_!" Wren hissed.

"We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore continued.

"Whom?" Bev strained her neck to look among the staff table. "You don't think he means that toad faced broad over there, do you?"

Wren looked to the staff table too. Umbridge looked no older than her own mother. The woman looked like she had been born in Barbie's dreamhouse. She was decked from head to toe in the most blinding shade of pink Wren had ever seen in her life. She looked like trouble. She looked like the type of woman that would be writing Wren's mother daily. "Well, I can kiss a good term goodbye."

"You said it." Bev agreed.

 _"Hem hem,"_ the woman cleared her throat and approached Dumbledore's podium.

"She's not actually going to interrupt him? Is she?" Wren mumbled aloud.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome." It was as if Umbridge had answered Wren's question herself. Her voice seemed as innocent as a muggle librarian. But not the type that would give you candy and congratulate you on checking out a book. This woman looked like the type of person that would call the police on you for literally almost anything. This woman looked like the type of restaurant patron that would send a glass of water back because she thought it was too spicy, but in all actuality, it was sparkling water. Sparkling water that she asked for, and then wanted a refund. Wren felt herself getting carried away in her thoughts. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, a sort of fake sweet smile. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me! I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

"Not likely," Wren heard Fred say aloud from his place at the table. A few Gryffindors whispered among themselves.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if," Bev let out a loud groan.

"Oh for fuck's sake, if I wanted War and Peace I would have brought the damn thing myself," Bev said into her hands grumpily.

It felt like Umbridge had spoken for forty whole minutes instead of fifteen before she concluded. All of which Bev and Wren had spent sending various insults back and forth about the woman. Dumbledore had been the only person to clap when the woman had decided to conclude her speech.

"Reckon the nunnery rejected her and that's the reason she's here?" Wren shot to Bev.

"Don't insult the nunnery like that, it's a fine institution. You know this woman came from Hell." Bev snickered.

Dumbledore dismissed the students and everyone started to depart to their respective houses. Wren tried one last time to find Tilly in the crowd but instead bumped into Adrian Pucey. He sneered down at her.

"Pertinger," he grunted.

"Pucey?" she nodded and peered around him to look at the Hufflepuff table.

"No Weasels to accompany you tonight?" Pucey mocked.

"Why? Are you wanting to walk me to Gryffindor Tower yourself?" Wren asked him distractedly.

"What? No!" he stammered and weakly attempted to look the least bit disgusted.

"Really? Well, better luck next time I suppose." Wren found Tilly ducking through the double doors of the Great Hall. Wren slapped his shoulder and ran after Tilly. She dodged through the crowd and got to the Great Staircase to grab Tilly by her elbow.

"Alright, cut the crap. What's with you here lately?" Wren interrogated.

"I told you nothing. I'm fine!" Tilly protested.

"Oh really? Is that why you look like you haven't slept in a thousand years?" Wren asked her bitingly. She tried to reign in her frustration. She knew Tilly must have been going through a lot.

"Is it.. is it really that noticeable?" Tilly lowered her voice and looked around them.

"Yes, Tilly, you look depressed!" Wren gripped her arm tighter.

"Oh alright, I am! I don't feel good, Wren. I'll just explain tomorrow. I really just want to go to bed now, please!" Tilly blurted. Wren dropped her arm.

"Really? So will you sit with Bev and me?" Wren asked her hopefully. Tilly nodded slowly. "Okay, I'll see you then," Tilly said nothing in return and slipped away from Wren. Wren watched her get lost into the sea of Hufflepuffs diverting away from the other houses. Wren took it as a small victory in seeing her best friend again.

Wren made it to Gryffindor Tower at the same time as Harry Potter did. Neville Longbottom gave them both the password and let them through the portrait hole. Harry and Wren hardly acknowledged one another. The boy looked like he had aged thirty years instead of one. Wren stepped through first to see Fred and George pinning something to the notice board. The pair looked up as Harry waved goodnight to the both of them and went upstairs with Neville close behind.

"What's this?" Wren asked them, curiosity getting the better of her.

"You'll be happy to know that we will no longer be giving you the edible things, my dear!" Fred boasted.

Wren felt her face heat up at Fred calling her 'dear'. _'The bar is so low, it is completely nonexistent. Pull it together, My God, Wren.'_

"So you can now take things from us with ease!" George finished.

"What are you two even going on about?" Wren walked up to the notice board to see the parchment they had just tacked up.

**GALLONS OF GALLEONS!**

**Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings?**

**Like to earn a little extra gold?**

**Contact Fred and George Weasley,**

**Gryffindor common room,**

**for simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs**

**(WE REGRET THAT ALL WORK IS UNDERTAKEN AT APPLICANT'S OWN RISK)**

"So, I have been your little lab rat this entire time!" Wren bleated.

"Well, _not the entire time_ ," said George.

"There were some good moments!" declared Fred.

"Hardly, and now these poor souls are getting paid? I deserve reparations at the least!" Wren went to rip the note down, but Fred stepped in front of her with his hands raised in surrender.

"Hey now, I offered my services just fine earlier today!" Fred reasoned.

"What? To fail my homework for me? No thanks, I can do that just fine on my own." Wren shook her head.

"I did say _anything,_ Pertinger. That was only one suggestion." Fred said suggestively.

George watched the exchange carefully. Wren was sure she was as red as their hair. She tried to play it off. "I'll have to think about it."

"I've got time," Fred said.

"Then you'll be kept waiting." Was he flirting? This _was_ flirting, right? Was she going out of her mind?

George cleared his throat awkwardly. Wren's chest tightened.

"Anyway, I best be off to bed then," Wren said swiftly. She ducked around Fred to the stairs. "'Night!"

"Goodnight, Pertinger," George called kindly back to her.

Wren practically floated up the stairs and to her dorms. She was the first one from her dorms to arrive. She saw that her trunk had been placed at the end of her bed. As she dug out her nightclothes, her mind was distracted from the woes of Tilly.

Instead, were replaced with all of the things she could ask Fred Weasley to do for her and in _different ways_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait on getting this chapter out, as I feel like I am updating this story a bit too frequently. I felt like I needed to get this one out as it was going to be a challenge for me. Updates may be slower from me going forward. I really, and I do not say this lightly, hate the Order of the Phoenix book. In the wise words spoken by Bev Patt tonight, if I had wanted War and Peace I would have just read that instead. I mean God Almighty that book just feels like Charles Dickens co-wrote it. It has good plot points and things, but it is so very boring. To me anyway. It's going to take me a minute to get through it and plot what I want to do. I'm just ready to get to the Deathly Hallows. Now that's my jam. I've been waiting on writing that bit of this story for YEARS. I had a tough time with this chapter, not gonna lie. In many ways, it was another filler. Shit should start hitting the fan in the next chapters to come. The chapters will start to grow longer. Next time expect about 10,000 words.
> 
> Anyway, this might be the last update from me for at least a couple of weeks. Hope everyone is enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing this!


	10. Chapter 10

"For Goodness Sakes, Tilly. Please won't you join us!" Wren pulled on the Hufflepuff girl's arm at breakfast the next morning. The Great Hall was alive with the First Day Jitters. Owls flew in and out of the castle delivering different posts. Professors were weaving about House tables handing out schedules. Wren Pertinger had all but dragged Tilly to the Gryffindor table to join herself and Bev. Tilly sat down from across Bev and Wren. She looked about the Hall nervously.

"Go on then, tell us what this is about." Bev pointed her fork full of egg at Tilly.

"Oh alright," Tilly relented. "But I'm warning you, first one that takes the mickey, I am leaving!" 

"Nobody is gonna tease you, Tills, I promise," Wren said. Bev almost retorted if it hadn't been for Wren stomping on Bev's right foot. Tilly looked at them skeptically as Bev grunted into her breakfast.

"I got an O in Divination," said Tilly quietly.

Wren and Bev exchanged a look. "So, you've been AWOL over a ruddy O? That's it?" Bev snickered.

"No! Not just any _ruddy O_. I've got NEWT levels Divination now," Tilly glowered.

"Well, Wren, there you have it! She's a genius now, doesn't have time for us bums anymore!" Bev clapped her hands.

"I knew this was stupid," Tilly gathered her bags and made a move to leave. Wren reached across the table and grabbed her arm.

"No! No, please sit!" Wren pleaded. Wren rounded on Bev, "I swear to you Bev if you don't be quiet now!"

"Alright, alright. Chill out, will you? I was only joking!" Bev held up her hands in surrender.

Tilly sat slowly back down. "You think you're so funny, don't you Bev? I don't find you funny at all! If you must know, it has come to Professor Trelawney's attention that my marks have continued to exceed her expectations. Apparently, Professor Sprout let the staff know about that horrid dream I had before the term ended. It's concerned Dumbledore to the point that I have to have private lessons with Trelawney on how to control my dreams. She seems to think I'm some sort of Seer."

Wren furrowed her brow. "A _Seer?_ "

"Yes!" Tilly wailed. "If word gets out about it, I'll be branded a freak for sure! I can't even tell my parents, my sister keeps whipping out her bloody tarot cards every two seconds to get me to read them, and I can hardly sleep now! I hate this!"

It was quiet for a moment, save for Tilly's sniffles, as the girls processed the information their dearest friend had just told them. "So, you can tell the future and all that jazz?" Bev asked Tilly slowly.

"Sort of."

"Is it only through dreams, or do you have visions?" Bev squinted at Tilly, placing her under scrutiny.

"It's only dreams right now, apparently visions can happen with time," she said softly. "I think I might've had a few before."

"Brilliant, well, if you can see into the future am I incredibly rich and famous yet, or have I died a tragic death?" Bev grinned.

"I am leaving now. If you have any serious questions, then I'll answer them. Bye Wren, see you later!" Tilly glared at Bev and gathered her things for real this time. She was gone before Wren could stop her.

"Nice going, Bev!" Wren seethed.

"What? Our friend can suddenly look into a crystal ball, tell me you aren't the least bit interested in what that could mean for the future?" Bev pointed out just as Professor McGonagall handed the girls their schedules.

"I expect a better year from you this year, Pertinger!" McGonagall warned as she handed Wren her slip of parchment and moved down to where The Golden Trio sat.

"Only two NEWT level courses?" Bev whistled and looked over Wren's shoulder at her schedule. Wren snatched it closer to her chest to keep Bev's curious eyes away from the paper.

"Look at today!" Ron Weasley groaned loudly. "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts Binns, Snape, Trelawney, and that Umbridge woman all in one day! I wish Fred and George'd hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted..."

"Do mine ears deceive me?" as if on cue Fred and George had arrived at the Gryffindor table. Wren watched out of the corner of her eye to see Fred squeeze his way onto the bench beside Harry almost knocking a first year to the floor into Wren. "Hogwarts prefects surely don't wish to skive off lessons?"

"Look what we've got today," Ron shoved his schedule into Fred's face. "That's the worst Monday I've ever seen."

"Fair point, little bro," Fred said as he read over the schedule. "You can have a bit of Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you like."

"Not that death trap sweet," Wren muttered under her breath and turned to look at the boys.

"Why's it cheap?" Ron asked him.

"Because you'll keep bleeding till you shrivel up, we haven't got an antidote yet," George said from beside Fred.

Wren felt her face heat up. "Oi!" she shouted at the brothers and leaned over the first year who had just settled himself back on the bench. "I knew you two were trying to kill me! What about that second purple sweet you gave me?"

"Well, see, we were a bit luckier with that one." Fred grimaced.

"Just in the nick of time, too!" said George as he grabbed a kipper.

"Cheers, but I think I'll be taking the lessons instead now." Ron pocketed his schedule.

"I think I deserve more than just one reparation, but double!" Wren snapped at the twins.

"I've already told you I can arrange that," said Fred cheekily and helped himself to some toast. George elbowed him sharply in the side.

Wren blushed and muttered a pitiful shut up as Hermione rounded on the brothers how they shouldn't advertise testing for their boxes. Wren listened to them banter back and forth until Hermione said, "Fifth year can't be that bad, Wren's just finished her fifth year. How'd your OWLs go?"

Wren choked on her eggs. Bev thumped her on the back. "Might not want to ask that one, Granger."

"Oh please! It couldn't have been that bad!" Hermione scoffed. "How many O's did you get?" The group looked at her expectantly, even the little first year that had been somehow wrapped up into this conversation.

"Go on then, Pertinger. You nearly stayed up for twenty-four hours a day, you had to have knocked their socks off!" George piped up.

"One." Wren breathed.

"Come again?" Hermione asked her.

"One," Wren whispered a bit louder this time.

"I've got an Extendable Ear just here in my pocket if we need it..." Fred said.

"One!" Wren confessed a bit louder than she had meant to.

Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly. "S-sorry to hear that, Wren."

"Well, you got...what was it, three OWLs each?" Ron asked Fred and George.

"Yep," Fred responded. "But we feel our futures lie outside the world of academic achievement."

"We seriously debated whether we were going to bother coming back for our seventh year," George remarked, choosing to divert the conversation away from Wren. Wren was very grateful for both of them at that moment.

"Are you even taking any NEWT levels this year?" Bev whispered in Wren's ear.

Wren nodded, "Charms and Potions."

"Good for you!" Bev tried to sound encouraging. It didn't suit her.

"— now that we've got our O.W.L.s," Wren heard George continue quickly. "I mean, do we really need N.E.W.T.s? But we didn't think Mum could take us leaving school early, not on top of Percy turning out to be the world's biggest prat."

Wren's ears perked up. _'Shit! I had forgotten about Percy!'_ The trio and the twins finished up their conversation just as Harry Potter's fork fell to a clatter underneath the table forcing him to retrieve it.

"Ask us no questions and we'll tell you no lies, Hermione. C'mon, George, if we get there early we might be able to sell a few Extendable Ears before Herbology." Fred and George both stood up to leave, grabbing a piece of toast each.

"That's my cue as well!" Bev readied herself and wiped the crumbs from her robes.

"Wait!" Wren called out to the twins and nearly tripped over Bev.

"Never mind me, I'm just the supporting cast!" Bev shouted after Wren as Wren ran ahead to the boys.

"Interested in the Ears, are you Pertinger?" George asked Wren when she made it over to them.

"This wouldn't be part of your reparations, unfortunately, that'll be three galleons," said Fred.

"What? No, I don't want that!" Wren wrinkled her nose.

"Come to yell some more at us, then?" George nudged her.

"Yeah, is that normally how you greet people in the mornings?" Fred teased.

"To be fair, if I had known you hadn't really had a working antidote on the train I would have done it sooner!" replied Wren.

"Then to what do we owe this pleasure?" George asked her.

"I heard you mention Percy.." Wren trailed off.

"And?" George gave her a suspicious look when they made it to the Courtyard.

"Well, I sort of saw him over the summer." Wren wrung her hands.

"You what?"

"Oh, _please_ don't say you fancy him. We've just had our breakfast!" Fred groaned.

"No! Christ, no. He was at a Ministry gathering my grandparents held on their farm at the start of summer. It was originally planned for the Diggorys as a memorial for Cedric," Wren said. "The Minister of Magic was there."

"Doesn't surprise me that Percy'd be there then. Fudge has him by the collar." Fred commented with a slight frown.

"Is this your way of telling us your family is some Ministry big wigs, too? I'm not seeing your point here." George concurred.

"My grandfather is, and no we are not apart of those pricks! No matter what my mother seems to believe. Look, I just wanted to let you both know that I saw him. He was acting rather odd." Wren said.

"Percy, acting odd? Listen to that one, George, inconceivable isn't it?"

"Incorrigible."

"Blasphemous."

"Horridly _untrue_."

"Will you both stop it? I know you're only messing about. I just wanted to know if everything was alright at home!" Wren snapped before she could stop herself. _'It's not any of your damn business, Wren.'_

"'Course they are." Fred snorted.

"Never better," George added.

"He's denying what happened at the Third Task. He thinks as the rest of those Ministry pigs think about Harry," she said.

"That's because he's an insufferable prick who is off the punch. You'd do best to forget about him and never listen to what he says." Fred said bitterly. They had made it to the Herbology classroom.

"But he was never like this before. I was only checking up on him," Wren tried to defend herself.

"He's always been like this, Pertinger. That's what you've failed to understand," Fred scoffed.

"If you see him at one of these parties in the future, give him our regards," George said dryly.

"H-have I said something wrong?" Wren asked them softly.

Fred's glare softened and George sighed. "Nah, thanks for letting us know. We're just saying be wary of him and what you say. He's practically Fudge's personal owl."

"We know how you can get," Fred said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wren questioned them hotly.

"See, just there?" Fred chuckled.

"We'll see you around, Wren. We better go. I'm almost certain Towler showed a bit of interest in the Extendable Ears," said George rifling through his pockets. Fred hummed in agreement. The boys bid her a final goodbye and walked inside the greenhouse leaving Wren feeling a little embarrassed for having said anything at all about the third eldest Weasley brother.

o0o

The first day of classes had not treated Wren very kindly. For starters, Snape had attempted to humiliate Wren in the middle of NEWT level Potions.

"It seems you may be lost, Pertinger." he had said with a sneer when he read over her summer coursework he had assigned for the class.

"No, sir," she muttered a reply.

"You're aware that this is a NEWT level course?" Snape quirked an eyebrow. Stella watched the interaction with amusement.

"Yes, sir." Wren had tried to keep her tongue in check.

"I'd hardly consider an Acceptable something you should be proud of, Pertinger," Snape said slowly.

"I'm not the one who made the schedule, _sir._ " Wren glowered. She heard a few students around her laugh quietly. Snape was not amused.

"Seems there has been a mistake. Since you find this all so humorous, then you should know there will be zero tolerance for these incomplete readings. If you are to be in a NEWT level course, you shall just have to try harder. Perhaps we should find someone willing to keep you on course?" Snape remarked and looked around the classroom. "Passel, it seems you have found a new partner."

"But, sir!" Stella sputtered. Wren hid her face in her hands.

"Passel, if there is a problem, perhaps a point deduction shall motivate you." Snape folded his arms.

"Fine." Stella relented and gathered her things to sit with Wren.

Of course, Snape would somehow know that Wren and Stella had a falling out. The only class that had been somewhat redeemable was Advanced Charms. Flitwick had been overjoyed to see Wren and congratulated her profusely for her O in Charms. Wren had always liked Flitwick. Not every Professor had been just as overjoyed to see her. The new DADA professor didn't seem all too fond of Wren when she had walked into her last class of the day.

"Wren Pertinger? Your mother must be Elaine!" Umbridge had smiled so wide, Wren felt how insincere it really was. Wren only nodded her reply. She didn't like where this was going. "Oh, how _nice_. I've seen her in the Muggle Liaisons Office! She seems to have a certain knack for working with these, _hem_ , _muggles_. Warren Elm must be _so proud_!"

The Slytherins that had shared the first day of DADA with the Gryffindors had thought this to be rather funny. Wren felt her face grow hot.

"Yeah, she's good at her job. Thanks," Wren gritted out.

"Just lovely. Oh, and do use your best manners in this classroom, please! Well, the ones you are capable of." said Umbridge sweetly. Wren clenched her quill so tightly she almost snapped it in half.

To make matters worse, Tilly was not at dinner that night in the Great Hall. Bev and Wren ate together in a one-sided silence. The silence is on Wren's behalf as she listened to Bev babble on about her day. Bev had tried to break Wren out of her mood but to no avail. Finally, the oldest Gryffindor girl gave up and bid Wren a goodnight.

"Don't wait up for me!" Bev told Wren.

"Where are you off to?" Wren asked her.

"Well, I haven't exactly had time to see Stella yet. She's invited me round to the Ravenclaw common room."

 _'Right, everyone's still friends.'_ Wren thought. "Alright then. If you must."

This had Wren walking glumly back to the Gryffindor Tower alone. Upon arriving at the portrait, she heard raised voices coming from the Common Room. Wren quickly said the password and jumped through the portrait hole to see Hermione yelling at Fred. A group of first-years sat in the corner of the Common Room with Lee and George standing over them. A few of the kids were laid out on the floor. One of them was none other than Nathaniel. Wren felt anger like no other build up in her chest.

"It is NOT excellent!" Hermione shouted and snatched some items out of Fred's hands.

"'Course it is, they're alive, aren't they?" snapped Fred.

"You can't do this, what if you made one of them really ill?"

Wren marched over to the pair just as Fred answered Hermione, "We're not going to make them ill, we've already tested them all on ourselves, this is just to see if everyone reacts the same —"

"Fred, what the hell have you done to my brother? Why is he laid out on the floor like that!" Wren demanded and crossed her arms to keep from shoving him.

"Your brother?" Fred's nose wrinkled. "What brother?"

"Don't, Wren! I'm fine!" Nate had come to and was struggling to stand.

"Ah, that brother!" recognized Fred with a slight grin.

"I didn't know you had a brother, Wren!" George called out to her as he helped a first-year girl sit up.

"Nate! What are you even doing here? Why aren't you in your own house?" Wren walked over to Nate.

"Euan Abercrombie invited me! Please don't make a scene, Wren. I'm okay, I promise. They're paying us!" Nate said quickly.

Wren whirled around and jabbed a finger into Fred's chest. "You're _paying_ _them!_ "

"Oh, don't act so surprised. You saw the note we put up last night!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I didn't know it would be first years you two knobheads would be experimenting on!" shouted Wren.

"That's the most response we had so why wouldn't we..."

"If you don't stop doing it, I'm going to —" Hermione tried to interject.

"Put us in detention?" smirked Fred.

"Make us write lines?" George said with an identical smirk.

"No, but I will write to your mother!" Hermione's voice quavered.

"You wouldn't!" gasped George.

"Oh, yes, I would," said Hermione grimly. "I can't stop you eating the stupid things yourselves, but you're not giving them to first years." With that, both boys gaped at the girl as she shoved the items she had taken from Fred back into Fred's arms. She stalked back over to where Ron and Harry sat on the sofa.

"Get back to your Common Room, Nate, now!" Wren commanded.

Nate's face flushed. "But, Wren!"

"Now! Invite Euan with you, I don't care. Just go back to it now!" she helped him up.

"I'll go with you, Nate! I've always wanted to see what the other houses looked like!" Euan offered, taking into account how angry Nate's sister was. The two boys scampered off out of the portrait hole.

"Wren, we had no idea that was your brother. Honest," George had made his way over to Wren and Fred. "If we had known —"

"Still wouldn't have stopped you from giving this stupid shit to children, now would it?" Wren rounded on them.

"Merlin, not you too!" Fred groaned.

"Shove off, Fred." Wren glared at him.

"Wren, it's not _that bad_!" Lee Jordan had joined the group.

"I don't remember asking you, Jordan!" Wren retorted.

"Touchy, _damn_!" Lee winced.

"Listen to me, and you had better listen well, I'm not Hermione. I won't write your mother, but you had better not let me catch you giving Nate that vile crap ever again. _Unless_ you have a fully functioning product. If not, he is no longer your test subject. If you're going to keep on using children as your lab rats, go ahead, but my brother is off-limits. Am I understood?" Wren said dangerously softly.

Fred did not bother challenging Wren the way he had Hermione, "Fine."

"You have our word," George swore.

"You had better pay him for this session!" Wren said and went upstairs to the girl's dorm without a second glance at the boys.

o0o

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon. The weather was mildly temperate and the sun was almost out. Wren Pertinger found herself sat next to Tilly and Bev at the Quidditch Pitch. Stella had also been there with Cho and Marietta. It almost felt like old times as they sat and watched the Gryffindor Keeper tryouts. Stella and Wren had kept it mostly civil. They had seemed to develop civil interactions most days considering they were now Potion partners.

"I don't see Harry Potter anywhere!" Stella grumbled to Wren, Tilly, and Bev.

"Why do you care? Slytherins not enough for you now?" Bev asked slyly.

"Psh, of course they are, Grant is just fine. We're only here for Cho. She's got a bit of an eye for Potter." Stella whispered.

"He's got detention with Umbridge," said Wren, her eyes never leaving Fred and George as they beat bludgers away from the two keepers trying out. Angelina Johnson watched carefully from her broom.

Wren hadn't seen much of the twins since that night in the Common Room. They had, indeed, paid Nate as promised. Nate had been furious that Wren had put a stop to their using him. Apparently, Fred had promised Nate his first free Skiving Snackbox as soon as the products were completely safe to use. Nate had been a lot less angry with his sister after that. Hermione's threats had fallen on deaf ears, as the twins continued to use first years to try their experiments. Wren also in possession of thirty chocoballs by an anonymous donor that had been delivered to her by owl two days after her tiff with the twins.

 _'Sorry from the Two Knobheads'_ the note attached to the sweet box had read. It didn't take a Sherlock Holmes to figure out who it was from.

"I've heard particularly nasty rumors about how that woman handles detentions, but I can't say what it is for sure." Stella grimaced. Ron Weasley had just been called up to try his hand at Keeper. "Oh? Ron is trying out? Interesting. Not entirely surprising. The whole lot of them are exceptionally gifted in the athletic department."

Bev hummed in agreement. "Shame he's so young."

"I told you gals Ron had massive potential. I see now that I deserve credit in that." Stella boasted. Ron had just blocked Katie Bell's quaffle.

"How are things with Trelawney?" Wren asked Tilly quietly.

"Fine, she's got me dream journaling. It's a lot more complicated than what she makes us do in class. I think it's rubbish myself. So far, I keep having dreams about crystal balls. She seems to think it has more significance than I do, but anything is better than dreaming about what happened to Cedric." Tilly answered Wren.

Tilly was considerably quieter now. She was more careful and thoughtful. Wren missed how things used to be, but she knew Tilly needed her support. "Why crystal balls?"

Tilly shrugged. "Guess it's my brain making a seer joke." Ron clumsily blocked another shot of Katie's.

"What are you two chatting about over there?" Stella wondered through narrowed eyes.

"Nothing," said Wren hastily.

"Stella, we're going to head back up to the castle," said Marietta from behind the girls.

"Alright, I'll join you two in a bit!" Stella said. Cho and Marietta left leaving Stella with the girls. George had just batted a bludger away from Katie Bell and winked at her. "Rather cozy those two are, aren't they?"

"So?" Wren knew where this was going.

"Does that not bother you?" Stella asked.

"Why should it?"

"George fancies you, y'know."

"He does not!" Wren laughed forcefully. How absurd. Wren hadn't talked to Stella on a personal level in months, and here she goes spewing nonsense. It was laughable to Wren. He did not fancy Wren. Did he? What if he did? _'Oh, come off it Wren. It's Stella. What does she know?'_

"I dunno, Wren. I think she's right on this one." Bev spoke up from the other side of Wren.

 _'Fuck.'_ "You're both mental. There's no way!" Wren sputtered. Could there?

"Bless it, you've still got eyes for Fred haven't you?" Stella sighed.

"George is my friend. That's it." Wren ignored Stella's Fred quip.

"Like a friend, or a _friendly friend_?" said Stella brazenly.

"Shut up!"

Angelina blew the whistle and everyone flew back down to the Pitch. The team gathered together for a few minutes as the trainees stood off to the side anxiously.

"Reckon they'll pick Ron now!" Lee Jordan plopped down next to the girls causing them to jump.

"Where did you come from?" Wren gasped.

"Well, I've been here the whole time. I couldn't get any of you girls to even look at me so I decided to come on over!" Lee laughed. "Mini celebration for Ron tonight, you girls interested?"

"Sorry Jordan, I've got places to be!" said Stella gathering her things together.

"Where? Off with that troll Montague?" Lee goaded.

"In fact, yes. If you must know. See you girls later!" Stella bid them farewell and went down the stadium steps.

"Oddest taste in men that one has!" Lee watched her leave.

"I don't think it's her choice," said Wren defensively.

"Anyways, a mini celebratory shindig for Ron? Tilly? Bev? Wren? What say you?"

"I suppose I'll be there," said Bev lazily.

"I, er, I have homework." Tilly squeaked.

"Where else will I go?" Wren sighed.

"We'll work on the excitement bit later, I suppose," said Lee in amusement.

Later that night, the Common Room was alive with music. Ron had, indeed, made Keeper. Fred and George had slipped a few first years another prototype of the Nosebleed Nougat. Hermione had fallen asleep in the corner of the Common Room with a few little knit caps resting in her lap. People swarmed Ron every once in a while to lend their congratulations. Bev was controlling the music from her window seat, lazily taking a drag from a cigarette that Wren silently prayed Hermione wouldn't wake up and find. Wren was left by herself on the sofa looking into the dwindling fire.

"You're oddly quiet." Wren felt George Weasley sit down next to her. Wren felt the color drain from her face. She sat up a bit straighter and refused to look at him. After all, what if Stella had been right? "Here." He held out a butterbeer for her to take. Wren kept her head down and politely took it from him.

"Thanks," mumbled Wren nursing the butterbeer in her left hand. She timidly took a sip.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" he inquired again and leaned forward to get a better look at her face.

"Nice playing out there!" she blurted. "You and Katie look rather nice!" _'You are a true idiot, Wren Pertinger.'_

"What?" George laughed.

"Y-you know, you and K-Katie? Look good together..." Wren's voice trailed away. She mentally facepalmed herself.

"Thanks, I guess. But I reckon she looks a bit better with Fred though," said George.

Wren felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. "Wha-what?"

"Yeah? They've been messing around since last week. I thought you knew, hell, everyone knows!"

 _'Somehow, this is worse.'_ Wren gripped her butterbeer bottle. How had she missed it? What was with George winking at Katie then? She was certain George and Katie were getting rather cozy. But Fred? This threw Wren for a loop. How was that possible?

"You alright, Wren?" George asked and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ha! Hahahahahahhhh! Never better!" Wren forced a laugh and felt her face heat up. Poor George looked very confused. "Well! I think I may just go to bed! I've got a big day tomorrow!"

"It's a Saturday?"

"BIG DAY! Yes, I have to go to the library! I think I will leave now! Give Ron my sincerest congratulations!" Wren said so loudly that people began to stare at her. Wren shakily stood up and as she did, she lost her grip on her butterbeer. The bottle came spilling over into George's lap. "Shit!" She knelt to perform a scouring charm to clean up the sofa and George. How stupid was she?

"Wren, let's go for a walk!" George placed a hand on Wren's head. She looked up at him and tried to protest, but he shook his head. "Leave it, let's go." Wren put her wand away and George helped her up. He led her over to the portrait hole.

"Where are you two headed?" inquired Fred from where he and Lee sat monitoring the first years that had taken some of the Nougat.

"We'll be back later. We're just going to the kitchens. I figured we needed some more butterbeer!" George waved and pulled Wren out of the portrait hole.

They were silent most of the walk. Wren wasn't really sure where they were going. She'd never been to the kitchens before. She honestly didn't care where they were going. Her mind was racing with all of the harmless flirting she and Fred had done on the train or the past two weeks. She shouldn't have felt as comfortable as she had with him. She couldn't believe she hadn't picked up on Katie Bell sooner. She gave her intuition half credit, as she was certain one of the twins was keen on Katie. She just hadn't thought it would be Fred. As they neared the kitchens, Wren realized they were in Hufflepuff territory. They approached a gigantic painting of a fruit bowl. George reached out and tickled the pear. The pear gave a little giggle and turned into a beautiful green doorknob. George opened the portrait.

"You first," George nodded. Wren climbed through and felt her breath leave her body. The kitchens were enormous! It was unlike anything Wren had seen in Hogwarts. It was as big as the Great Hall. The walls were decorated with all sorts of pots and pans. House elves scurried about carrying different foods or preparing different things. George asked one of them for a crate of butterbeers.

"This is amazing!" Wren cried.

George smiled. "Go on, you can ask them for any food you like. They aren't fussy about what." The elf George had been talking to looked up at Wren expectantly.

Wren bit her lip nervously. "Oh! Uh, a Chelsea Bun then please!" The elf nodded and ran off to fetch their orders.

"I don't think I've ever had that one." George's nose wrinkled.

"Really? I'll half it with you!" Wren laughed excitedly.

Moments later two house elves returned with George's crate of butterbeers and Wren's bun. George placed the crate under his arm and Wren tore off a bit of the bun. She bit into it and noticed they had added butter to the top of it. Wren closed her eyes and moaned in ecstasy.

"Are you sure that's just for the bun?" George joked as Wren opened the door for him.

"You don't understand. This is heaven!" Wren tore off a bit more and held it up to his mouth. He took a bite and winced.

"If you say so, never was a raisin man myself," he said with a full mouth. Wren shrugged and trailed after him happily. Well, until they reached the second floor of the Staircase, and thoughts of Fred returned. Wren slowed down behind George. George noticed and glanced over his shoulder. "Is it the raisins?"

Wren shook her head, and despite his small joke, couldn't rid herself of her glum exterior. George turned back around and continued their trek. Wren wondered briefly if there was anybody George considered having fun with. She briefly remembered what Fred had told Wren in the train lavatory that he had only been with Angelina for fun. She could only assume the same could be said with Katie. Wren wondered if this is how she should approach it. She just wanted to live just as recklessly as Angelina or Katie. This was when Wren Pertinger had the worst idea she ever had.

George was about to turn the corner when he felt Wren tug at his sleeve. He halted and looked at her expectantly. What he found was an odd fire in her eyes. She bit her lip and felt the fire course down through her chest. With all of the confidence, she could muster she pulled him into the nearest broom closet that a suit of armor stood guard over. She shut the door behind them and her back fell against the door frame. George's curious gaze never left hers as she took the butterbeer crate from under his arm and set it down at their feet. She straightened back up and her eyes met his once more.

Wren rose on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She rose a hand delicately to his jaw. Before she could lean in, George crashed his lips into hers. Unlike the first two kisses, this was different. There was different desperation motivating the pair. George wrapped his right hand into Wren's short hair and braced his left against the door above her head. Wren felt her mind race. What if she wasn't kissing him back properly? What if she accidentally slammed her teeth into his? What if this was a horrible idea? (It was.) George kissed down her chin, her neck, and then back up under her left earlobe. He delicately nipped the skin there and Wren let out a soft moan.

He pulled back slightly and laughed softly. His breath ghosted over her lips. "Bit better than that bun, I reckon?"

"Yeah," she breathed and George leaned back in to capture her lips with his once more. His teeth softly grazed her bottom lip and Wren dug her nails into his shoulder blade. He came back out of the kiss to catch his breath. He leaned his forehead against hers and the pair breathed heavily.

"They'll be wondering where we've gone," he said hoarsely. Wren nodded and he pulled back leaving her feeling cold. He picked the crate back up under his arm and opened the closet door. Wren hastily walked out and they resumed their way back to the Gryffindor Tower. The entire way, Wren felt like she was in a haze. Part of her knew she had done something terrible and the other half told herself that she had done something fun. It was all good fun. Right? Her heart ached a bit for Fred, which in turn, made her feel guilty for dragging George into the mix. Her pulse thumped wildly as she thought back to George's fingers in her hair or his touch ghosting over her neck. She still felt the warmness in her lips from his. Wren didn't dare talk to him. What could she say? _'Sorry for being a foul bitch and practically being in love with your twin brother, I'd only wanted to kiss you for fun. I've probably just desecrated our friendship?'_ George looked perfectly fine. He had a complete poker face. Then again, he was always the hardest to catch a read on.

They made it to Gryffindor tower, hardly in one piece. They clambered through the portrait hole and Wren tripped in. George caught her by the sleeve and readjusted his grip on the butterbeer crate.

"You've been gone ages!" Lee called out to them.

"Everyone's nearly gone to bed now," said Fred, looking the pair over.

"Sorry, Wren's never seen the kitchens before. I figured I'd give her time to explore." George said nonchalantly. He'd done more than let her explore the kitchens. He set the crate down on the chess table. He set out the butterbeers and people stood around him ready to grab a bottle. Wren watched him closely. She still felt like she was stuck in a daze. When she decided she'd had enough, she slipped upstairs to the girl's dorms. She fell into her bed and stared up at the red canopy above.

"Having fun never hurt anybody," she mumbled aloud to herself. What she didn't realize she had been trying to convince herself more that than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said updates would be slower, but I caught myself writing anyway. I mean I'm sure they'll be a bit slower now that this chapter has taken a life of its own. This is still a love triangle story. Yes, George sort of wrote himself in. I couldn't stop myself. Inevitably, I was going to have to introduce this bit of conflict. I expect if you're rooting for Fred he'll start coming around when we reach the Half-Blood Prince. I have big plans for him. I am just going to have to readjust a few things now that George has come to play. I was not expecting that. This is a slow burn, after all. I'm just trying to make it to the Deathly Hallows haha I know I've said this before, but you don't understand how excited I am. Well, sorry if I've thrown anyone for a loop. I honestly couldn't help myself.
> 
> Also, thank you again for the kind responses! I know Wren's home-life chapter was a bit rough. I am glad if you stuck through it. I needed to set up Wren's family dynamic as a bit unstable as it will be explained why she behaves the way she does and how things will come to be in future chapters. I'm always blown away by the responses on this story! I am very grateful.


	11. Chapter 11

Sneaking about with George was enticing. It was arousing. It was surprising. It was absolutely _delicious._ She would pull him into alcoves in the castle. She would pull him into broom closets and abandoned classrooms (she suddenly understood why they were so popular). He knew the castle inside and out. He showed her secret passageways and all the best empty spaces. Her favorite times were after Quidditch practices. His hair tousled, his black undershirts rumpled, and even his sweat was oh so very alluring. He carried himself differently from Fred. He was less sure of himself, he was more careful. He thought about everything beforehand and remembered all. He listened. He was patient. He took into account anything Wren would say. It wasn't all snogging. He'd asked her what her favorite colors were, favorite sweets, and if she were to be abandoned on a deserted island what would she take with her. He played with her fingers and ran his hands softly through her hair. His eyes were darker than Fred's brown. He had a slight bump at the bridge of his nose. He wasn't as lean as Fred, and she assumed, was a bit more fit as well. He teased her, and that didn't mean verbally. He liked to drag things out longer than necessary. His touch ghosting her lower belly or her inner thigh. He'd kiss down her neck so delicately it was almost as if he hadn't really kissed her at all. It felt like a butterfly kiss and he would go no lower than her collarbone. It seemed he was more interested in memorizing the contours of her face than her peaks and valleys. He was intoxicating, but for the life of her, she could not get drunk.

She still liked Fred.

She really liked Fred.

Sneaking off with George _was fun_ , but it made her feel as if she was using him.

Which she was.

Which was wrong.

Sometimes she really hated herself.

She hated that when she saw Fred, her mind would race. She hated that her pulse picked up pace when he was around. She hated that she couldn't hate Katie Bell. Katie Bell was an easy going person and easier to get along with. After all, they were having their own fun. She almost wished it had been Angelina, then it would have made more sense. He would be taken and it would be over. He was gone off the market. Boom. Game Over.

School wasn't much of a distraction. With her other classes loading up the homework and Umbridge deciding to teach totally by the book instead of with magic, Wren felt overwhelmed. She couldn't seem to catch up. Stella wasn't making it any easier as her Potions Partner. But that was nothing she couldn't handle. For the most part.

"Hermione Granger asked me the most absurd thing the other day!" exclaimed Stella one night in the library. Stella waited for Wren to ask what it had been. She didn't. Tilly hadn't either. "She asked me if I thought Umbridge was fit for teaching. Of course, I told her no. Who would think that woman was? So then she asks me that if there was someone who could teach Defense, would I be interested in attending those classes? I told her of course, but who the hell would be fit enough to teach Defense. The position is cursed. This late in the term? Mental. Anyway, she says to me, she says that Harry Potter could. Harry Potter? Isn't he like fifteen? He's a year below us, and not to mention he's gone mad."

"How?" Wren asked, not looking up from the essay Snape had assigned.

"What do you mean _how?_ What with him saying _You Know Who_ is back and all! Who the hell believes that rubbish?" Stella scoffed.

"He is, though. You were there. You saw Cedric." Wren shot back. Tilly looked uncomfortable.

"Whatever. Point is, they are having some little meeting at the Hog's Head Saturday. Now, why would I waste my first Hogsmeade trip on a meeting run by an underclassman? I think it's stupid." said Stella crossing her arms.

"I'm going." Tilly piped up.

"You what?" Stella looked positively appalled. One would think Tilly had suggested she hadn't showered in three weeks.

"I'm going. I heard Hermione asking Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones this morning," said Tilly.

Wren rose a brow. "Hermione's asked everyone, hasn't she?"

"Whatever. It's rubbish. You'll see." Stella sneered.

"Sure, whatever you say Stella. I'm sure Montague told you that." Wren rolled her eyes and packed up her things.

"No. He has no idea. Why would I tell him about Potter's stupid meeting? He'd only get angry. It's not worth it."

Wren stood up and threw her bag over her shoulder. "Shame you can't talk about things without him getting angry. Sounds really healthy to me."

"Shut up, Wren. Like you know anything. At least I'm not sneaking about jamming my tongue down his twin brother's throat wishing it were him instead." said Stella coldly.

"Have a good night, Stella," Wren responded dryly. As she walked out of the library she heard Tilly scolding Stella for being rude.

"What? I didn't say anything wrong. She's an insatiable cow." Wren clenched her fist tightly. Some days were better than others with Stella. Days like this reminded Wren how misguided Stella really was now.

Wren was walking along the Great Staircase, almost to Gryffindor Tower, when a presence swooped in and scooped her wand out of her robe's pocket. Wren turned around so fast, she almost lost her balance on the stairs. She saw nothing behind her. She frantically began to search for her wand.

Until she heard a rather rude noise come from above her, "Hullo, Ickle Bridge Girl. Fine night tonight, yes?"

"Peeves!" Wren seethed.

Peeves balanced Wren's wand on his nose like a seal. "Ta-da!"

"Peeves, give me back my wand!" she whispered. It was well past curfew, and with Umbridge as the newly appointed High Inquisitor, it was best to get back to one's house as quickly as possible. The prefects would be roaming the corridors.

"You didn't say _please_ , Ickle Bridge Girl!" Peeves grimaced. He snatched the wand down from his nose and made it disappear.

"Peeves! Please, give me my wand back!" Wren felt silly begging this stupid little poltergeist.

Peeves eyes narrowed. "You're not very nice, Ickle Bridge Girl. You'll have to come get it." Peeves stuck out his tongue and sped off like a bullet up the Staircase. Wren took a deep breath and chased after him. He took her up a few flights and then back down. He shot down, down, down to the First Floor. This was dangerous territory, as professors normally monitored these corridors. When Wren caught up with Peeves, she noticed he was hovering over a door.

"Peeves," she gasped out and he cackled. "Please, don't do what I think you're about to do. I'll literally do anything you want, just don't!"

Peeves grinned widely. "Anything I want, Ickle Bridge Girl?"

"Anything." At this point, she would have made a deal with Satan.

Peeves tapped his chin thoughtfully. "There _is_ something that I want!"

"What?" she asked him desperately.

"This!" Peeves laughed and zoomed through the door. His body going right through with a pop. Wren panicked, she threw herself at the door and jiggled the doorknob.

"Peeves! Peeves? Please don't! Please come out!" she panicked. It was quiet. Dangerously Quiet. Footsteps echoed from down the corridor. Wren jiggled the doorknob a bit more forcefully. "Peeves!"

Suddenly, there was the sound of glass breaking from the inside and Peeves' wild cackling. The footsteps sped up. The breaking of glass ceased and the door opened with a slow creak. It was dark in the room. Wren's wand rolled out on the floor to a stop at her feet. Peeves was gone. Wren reached down to pick up her wand.

"Pertinger!" a deep monotone voice boomed behind her. Wren closed her eyes tightly. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Would you believe me if I said Peeves did it?" Wren asked Severus Snape softly.

Snape looked furious. She'd never seen him this mad before. She would learn later that this had been Snape's personal Potions Storeroom. She, also, find that this was a twenty point deduction and a day's worth of detentions scrubbing cauldrons all day that upcoming Saturday, making it a full year since Wren had stepped into Hogsmeade.

o0o

Autumn drew to a close, and Wren had served her first detention for the year. Tilly attended the first meeting, of what Hermione Granger was now branding the 'Dumbledore's Army'. Stella hadn't attended, even though Cho and Marietta had. Bev had accompanied the both of them for what she had referred to as shits and giggles. The twins had perfected their first Skiving Snackbox. (One that the both of them had demonstrated in the Gryffindor Common Room vomiting into buckets to show off their Puking Pastille. Wren had questioned her sanity at that point. Nothing said _charming_ more than watching the one you fancy vomit into a mop bucket for fun.) As promised, Fred had given Nate his first box.

"Don't you dare take one drop of that unless it's for Umbridge's class! You could do well using it there!" Wren had told him.

Umbridge had banned all club meetings. Word was getting around about the Dumbledore's Army. Something was brewing under her nose. It was to the point where Wren and Nate had received a concerned letter from their mother asking them to be on their p's and q's. Elaine was concerned that since Umbridge was so high up in the Ministry now, her job would be on the line if Nate and Wren rebelled against Umbridge. It hadn't helped that the Elm name was shadowing over the siblings. With a grandfather like Warren Elm, the DA was a spit in his face. Not that Wren cared. She didn't know why she hadn't attended a meeting yet. She wasn't like Stella. George had taken notice of this.

"Come with me to the next DA meeting, love," George told her gently. The pair had taken a 'midnight snack' run to the kitchens. Wren had been especially careful to not let their escapades go noticed. Not that Fred cared. He was too busy being wrapped up in his own things to take any notice.

"I'll think about it," she said. He'd pulled her behind one of the lone tapestries on the way back from the kitchens.

"I figured you would have been one of the first people to be there. You continue to surprise me, Wren Pertinger," he muttered into her neck. "Your mate Lyptus has been going. She's really quite exceptional. I didn't know she had it in her."

Wren bit her lip. She was glad Tilly was thriving. She needed it.

"Why won't you go?" he asked her.

She didn't know. Maybe she was holding on to her last ounce of family respect, though she didn't know why. She shouldn't have felt _this_ torn.

George slipped a fake galleon into her hand. "Keep this. If you ever change your mind, it'll tell you where to go."

Wren slipped it into her pocket. He was always so thoughtful. It made moments like this harder.

o0o

The first Quidditch match had arrived. This time the season would start with Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Stella was over the moon. With Montague being the new Slytherin Captain, nothing could go wrong in her eyes. The Slytherins had taken to hexing some of the Gryffindor team when they could. They even cleverly supported badges reading 'Weasley is Our King' to antagonize Ron. Wren was nervous. It was a big game. She hadn't seen either of the twins that entire week. Angelina had them drilling every chance she got. She didn't want to distract them.

Wren sat in the Gryffindor stands with Bev and Tilly. They watched Madam Hooch ready the teams.

"Well, Tilly, time to put that crystal ball of yours to good use. Are we gonna win or not?" Bev asked and drew her arms closer to her chest. It was rather cold out.

"I've already told you a thousand times, it does _not_ work like that!" Tilly snapped.

Wren watched nervously as Fred and George mounted their brooms. She'd told them both good luck at breakfast. Behind Fred's back, George had whispered, "Maybe a bit of something celebratory afterward?" He waggled his eyebrows. She had only blushed in response and nudged him away so that Fred wouldn't hear. The guilt pitted her stomach, the butterflies tried to fight it back.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle. There was a flurry of movement. Lee Jordan announced, "And it's Johnson, Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me —" McGonagall could be heard yelling at him throughout the Pitch.

"Reckon he will ever take a hint?" Bev smirked.

Wren watched George smack a bludger at Grant Montague's head. She knew Stella was somewhere among Marietta and Cho seething. For that, Wren mentally sent him her thanks.

 _"_ _Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our King."_

"What the hell are they saying?" Bev craned her neck to hear the Slytherins in their stand chanting.

_"Weasley was born in a bin,_

_He always lets the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley will make sure we win,_

_Weasley is our King."_

Wren snapped her eyes to Ron. He looked torn. "They're trying to throw Ron off."

"Those stupid little wretches!" Bev seethed.

"Oh, what will he do?" Tilly cried out.

"He'll ignore them if he has any sense. No use in getting angry, it's what they want!" Wren glared across the stands right at Pansy Parkinson, who had decided to wave a big banner about with 'Weasley is Our King' scrawled across it.

It was no use, the Slytherins grew louder causing Ron to get thrown off balance. They scored. "If he keeps this up, we will lose!" Bev groaned.

"Who cares about that? Listen to them!" Tilly shouted.

_"WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN,_

_HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN . . ._

_WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN,_

_WEASLEY IS OUR KING . ."_

Wren noticed Angelina yell at Harry to get a move on. Harry had stopped midair and was looking between Ron and the Slytherin stand.

"I've been itching to send a hex Adrian Pucey's way all year!" exclaimed Bev and she reached for her wand. Adrian Pucey had just flown by dodging Alicia who was tailing after him.

" _Don't you dare!_ I'm not looking to get points taken away. I've been doing so good this year.." Tilly grabbed Bev's arm.

The Gryffindors all let out a collective groan at a particularly nasty play. Wren bit her lip and watched Fred beat another bludger towards Montague. He wasn't holding up as well as George had. He looked angry. Wren couldn't blame him.

It went on like this for a few moments until Gryffindor scored for the first time thanks to Angelina. Harry suddenly dived down as the Snitch flitted by. Malfoy hot on his trail. Wren crossed her fingers hoping Harry would catch it and the stupid game be done with. She didn't like the tensions building in the Pitch. She watched the two boys scuffle until Harry had come to a stop. The snitch had just barely grazed his grasp when a bludger hit him in his back so hard it nearly knocked him off of his broom.

"Crabbe! That stupid little bowling ball!" Bev yelled. Crabbe had hit Harry on purpose. Madam Hooch flew over to the Slytherins in an immediate reprimand. Angelina flew down to help Harry.

It hadn't mattered. The game was over. Harry had technically caught the snitch. Wren let out a pent up breath. Tilly shook Bev's arm in excitement. That was until Draco Malfoy had decided to join where Harry and Angelina stood. The little ferret had to be mouthing off, it wasn't like he actually knew how to be positive about anything in his life. The remaining Gryffindor team had landed and Wren couldn't breathe again until she found Fred and George. She watched them surround Harry. Malfoy was still talking. It was then that she witnessed Fred bite his inner cheek and George clench his fist.

"We need to get down there, _now!_ " Wren said quickly. She pushed through the crowd to reach the stairs of the stadium.

"Wait! Wren! Where are you going?" Tilly called out. The two girls pushed on after Wren. Wren took the wooden steps two by two. She'd seen this look on Fred before. She knew what was coming next.

Wren had just burst through to the field when she saw the mixed group of the Gryffindor and Slytherin team. She had just caught Malfoy sneering, "Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles even the Weasleys' hovel smells okay —"

Harry wrapped his arms around George's chest and pulled him back. George struggled against him, but Harry held strong. It took Alicia, Angelina, and Katie to restrain Fred. Wren pushed up her sleeves. Fred would overpower all of them. Malfoy laughed cruelly.

"That evil little bastard!" Bev spat in Wren's ear.

"Or perhaps," continued Malfoy, "you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and the Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it —"

Wren hadn't seen Harry release George. She only heard George's roar indicating so. She hadn't seen Harry join George in charging Malfoy. What she had seen was Fred breaking away from the three girls that had tried so desperately to hold him back. She ran at Fred with all her might. In her mind, she wasn't smaller than him. In her mind, she was just as big as Hagrid. She'd distinctly remembered watching Rugby once on Television. Big hairy men tackling one another. She'd always wondered if she could do something like that. She wondered no longer as she heard Tilly screaming after her. She dove into Fred's side and crashed them both to the ground just in time to hear Madam Hooch shouting at Harry and George.

"Fred, stop it!" she growled in his ear. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Pertinger! Get off!" he struggled against her. She clung tighter. She felt him rip her sleeve down in his struggle. She buried her face into his back.

"No!" she shouted over him. "Stop it! It's not worth it!"

"Pertinger, climb off him this instant!" Madam Hooch was now rounding on them.

Fred stopped his struggle and Wren slowly released him. They both sat up in time to watch George and Harry stalk off of the Pitch and up to the castle. Fred glowered down at Wren. "Get up, Weasley! Both of you! Go to your houses, now!" Madam Hooch yelled. The crowd dispersed. Malfoy tried to look as pitiful as possible with his bruised jaw and a busted nose. Adrian Pucey helped him up and was leading him off to the Hospital Wing.

Fred shot up, still grumbling under his breath. Wren struggled to stand, she'd never seen him like this. She always knew he had a temper, but this was something else entirely. "Fred, I'm sorry. I wasn't about to let you in on that, too. It was stupid.."

"Stupid? _Stupid_ _?_ Wren, you heard him talk about my family! What do you mean stupid? I could have, I should've.." He clenched both of his fists.

"What? Beaten the bloody ferret to a little greasy pulp? What good would have that done? Looked like Harry and George had that part covered!" Wren glared at him.

Fred said nothing more and turned his back. He stalked off the field followed closely by the girls and Lee. Tilly and Bev went to stand by Wren. Bev gave a low whistle. "Never seen something like that before. You should have let him go. Three against that slimy worm was fair enough."

"Shut up, Bev," Wren muttered.

Harry and George did not return to the Common Room for another hour. Wren waited at the chess table by the portrait hole. Fred sat on the sofa with his elbows on his knees looking sulkily into the fireplace. The rest of the team and Lee were close by. Nobody tried to talk to him and if they did, they only received a few angry grunts as replies. Finally, George and Harry had arrived at a quarter to seven. Fred didn't bother looking away from the fire. Wren looked George over, still, in his Quidditch gear, he did not bother glancing her way. In fact, he stalked past her perch at the chess table and to the window seat instead. Wren tried not to think anything of it.

"We've been banned," Harry said pitifully to Angelina.

"Like for a game or two?" Lee asked Harry.

"No, as in banned for life." specified Harry. Angelina's mouth fell open. This shook Fred from his trance and he spun around to look at Harry.

"She can't do that!" he cried.

"Well, she did. You won't like this bit, but she's banned you too." Harry couldn't meet Fred's eyes. Fred spun back around to face the fire.

" _Fucking hell_ ," muttered Lee.

"How can she do that? Fred didn't even lay a finger on Malfoy!" Wren found herself blurting out.

Fred's face flushed a deep red. "It's not my fault I didn't. I would've pounded that little scumbag to a pulp if you hadn't tried to stop me!" His mouth pulled up into a snarl.

Wren felt her temper flare. "Like I said, what good would it have done you? You're already banned."

"Nevermind that! No Seeker? No Beaters? What on earth are we going to do?" wondered Angelina.

Alicia and Ginny started discussing all punishments Crabbe had received for the bludger he had sent into Harry's back. Wren sat back down at the table and bit her lip. She fiddled with her fingers. She knew the boys were angry. She thought she had done a good thing saving Fred's neck. What if he thought she was on Malfoy's side? She wasn't. She hated Malfoy. But what if Fred didn't know that? ' _Maybe I shouldn't have stopped him.'_ Angelina retired to bed followed by Alicia then Katie. George was quiet. Dangerously quiet. When he and Fred had tried to go upstairs themselves, Wren stopped George.

"Are you okay?" she asked him hesitantly.

George only hummed a reply. He still wouldn't meet her eyes. He slid from her grasp and went upstairs after Fred leaving Wren feeling very confused and conflicted.

o0o

A week had passed since the Malfoy incident. Fred and George were still not speaking to Wren. Wren had tried several times to approach them to no avail. To make matters worse, Stella had taken to teasing Wren about the entire situation that had happened on the Quidditch Pitch. Stella had been quite worse than usual.

"Such a shame you've let either of them run you this way. It's pretty pathetic." Stella said one night during dinner, taking a long sip of her pumpkin juice. The group consisted of Wren, Stella, Tilly, and Bev. "Tackling Fred like that on the Pitch? Very charming."

Wren glared into her parsnips. Tilly noticed Wren's knuckles had turned white from gripping her fork so tightly.

"It's embarrassing for you, Wren. It was awful what Malfoy said, but when you think about it he's not wrong. I mean coming from a family like that? Don't get me wrong, they are all quite fit. But realistically, where do you think your grandfather would even allow you to be close with them?" Stella nattered on.

"Shut up, Stella," grumbled Wren quietly.

"No, I won't. You need a wake-up call, Wren. It was all good fun, but this has to stop now. Let's look at the facts, Fred and George want to open up a joke shop. The lot of them are poor as dirt, not to mention they're _blood traitors._ It's not a good look for you, Warren Elm would be quite furio-," Stella was abruptly cut off for Wren had launched her fist into Stella's nose. The Hall grew deathly quiet and stared on as Wren jumped over the table to push Stella to the ground. Wren saw nothing _but red_. Her mind was not her own. Her chest was so consumed in rage. She thought briefly about how hypocritical she had been towards Fred. Nothing would be accomplished from this! Wren tried to stop herself. She really did, but her fists kept flying. Hitting everything. She hadn't noticed that Hagrid, who had returned the night of the Malfoy incident, had picked her up in his strong arms. The blood was rushing so loudly in her ears, she barely noticed the scratch stinging against her left cheek from where Stella had clawed her. She didn't hear McGonagall screeching at her from the staff's table and now to where Wren was being hauled off of Stella.

Wren didn't return to her body until she heard Hagrid say in her ear, "Alrigh' there, Pertinger. I think she's had enough now." Wren froze and her hearing returned.

Marietta and Cho were helping Stella off of the floor. Tilly and Bev were huddled away from the table. McGonagall was checking Stella over. She told Marietta and Cho to take Stella to the Infirmary. McGonagall rounded on Wren.

"To my office! Now!" she spat at Wren. Hagrid released Wren and patted her gently on the back. She kept her head down as she walked out of the Great Hall. Her knuckles were bruised and her face stung. She felt other bruises forming on her neck and shoulders. McGongall kept close behind her until they reached her office. McGonagall let her in and strode over to her desk.

"In all my days, have I _ever_ seen behavior so despicable than the ones exhibited from my House this past week!" said McGonagall coldly. "What exactly were you thinking, Pertinger?"

"I wasn't," Wren admitted.

"That was very evident! I know you and Passel have had quite the falling out, but in no way does that ever warrant you to behave in such a manner!" McGonagall flicked a piece of parchment on to her desk and picked up a quill. "You will be serving detention with myself and Professor Snape for the next two weeks! A 30 point deduction will be added from Gryffindor and I will be writing to your mother. I will not have this violence continue any longer. You would do best to learn from the Weasleys."

Wren couldn't argue with that. If McGonagall did not write Elaine Pertinger, then Mrs Passel surely would.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Pertinger?" demanded McGonagall.

"I don't, Professor. I'm sorry," Wren mumbled.

"I will not tolerate something like that ever again? Do I make myself clear, Pertinger? Do you understand how adamant Professor Umbridge is in involving herself in these matters? I would assume that is something you do not wish to happen!"

Wren shook her head. She couldn't speak. She didn't know how to defend herself. There was nothing to defend.

"Go back to the Common Room, Pertinger. Do not let me catch you anywhere else tonight." McGonagall dismissed her.

When Wren walked out from McGonagall's office, Tilly and Bev were there waiting.

"Wren, what the hell was that all about?" whispered Bev urgently.

"Did she bar you from Hogsmeade again? Please tell me she hasn't given you too many detentions!" Tilly latched onto Wren's arm.

"She's writing my mum," said Wren.

"No shit, she's writing your mum! Stella will never let this go, do you understand that?" hissed Bev.

"I don't care, I really don't. You heard the way she spoke about the Weasleys!" snapped Wren.

"But it's _Stella_ who cares what she thinks? It's all nutty anyway! Nobody listens to what she actually says!"

"See? Now that's the problem. People should start listening to what she actually says. The only reason I'm even tolerating her is because of you two! I'm fine with never seeing the bitch for as long as I live!" Wren glowered.

"You know it's only Montague talking through her. She doesn't actually mean it!" Bev objected.

"Then she really needs to start thinking for herself, don't you think?" Wren snatched herself out of Tilly's grip and sped up to Gryffindor Tower.

"What'd she end up giving you?" Fred Weasley asked her from the sofa when Wren stepped through the portrait hole.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Wren, clenching and unclenching her bruised hand. She noted they were the only two in the Common Room.

"Nate's been asking for you. He asked George where McGonagall's office was. We didn't tell him." said Fred. He stood up from the sofa and slowly approached her.

"Thanks," Wren murmured. She wasn't sure what to do. Part of her wanted to avoid him in the way the both of them had done to her. The other half wanted to apologize for being such a hypocrite in the first place.

"Nice hit to the nose," he smirked softly and tapped the end of his nose. "You've got pretty good aim. Gave Passel a run for her money, eh?"

"I guess so," she sighed and glanced up the stairs, wishing to be in the girl's dorms. She was bruised and exhausted.

"What brought that on?" There it was. The question of the hour. The question she was trying to avoid.

"Nothing."

"Didn't look like it _."_

"Well, it was. So bugger off."

"Oh, well if that's how it is."

"It is."

"Hm, understood."

It was silent. He didn't make any moves to leave. He leaned against the back of the sofa with his arms crossed. Waiting.

"You don't have to stare like that." Wren faltered.

"I'm not staring. I'm waiting." He said, not removing his gaze from her.

"Well, I'm not tellin-"

"I didn't say you had to. I'm waiting for George."

"If you think..."

"I don't."

"Nothing happened..."

"You've said that I'm only waiting for Geor-Wren?"

A few tears slipped out of Wren's eyes. She'd made a right good mess of things now. Her mother would be furious. "I had to do it. What choice did I have? She just kept on with her horrible talk about your family and how I was wrong for even associating with the both of you. What could I do? The way she talked about you, made me so angry. I'm angry! I'm very very angry. It shouldn't matter what line someone comes from. I'm so sick of this stupid culture around bloodlines. It's pathetic. My grandfather, my grandmother, Percy, Malfoy, all of it! I hate it all with my entire being. I'm tired of pretending that I don't. It's not even real! All of these stupid stupid rules. And this stupid corrupt Ministry. And this stupid idea that someone can't run a bloody joke shop and be successful! I mean we could all use a laugh nowadays. What's the point of caring what other people do? I don't understand it! I hate it so much! I absolutely hate the way these people talk about your family or my mother. What does it _matter?_ " Wren took a deep breath and felt a sob catch in her throat.

"C'mere, Wren," Fred said and held his right arm out to her.

"No! Listen, I'm sorry for even saying anything about Malfoy. I understand now why I shouldn't have said it. The way you've both been avoiding me, I suppose I need to apologize. I just want my friends back. I can't take any more of this stupid pretending Tilly and Bev have me doing. I don't like how I am with Stella. I don't like how I feel. It feels so claustrophobic being caught up in caring what people think _all of the time._ Why do I need to care what other people think? Especially of those who won't even listen to Harry!" Wren scrubbed at her eyes in a desperate attempt to rid herself of her tears. She hadn't noticed Fred walking over his perch against the sofa and encircling his arms around her shoulders. He pulled her in and she felt herself bury into his chest.

Unlike George, Fred wasn't as gentle. He was more sure of himself. He held her tight and firm. He wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and she felt his right hand bury itself into the hair at the base of her skull. "Even Lee's avoiding me! Lee never avoids me. Lee never runs out of things to say. I hate it!" Wren sniffled in his chest.

She felt a low vibration rumble in her ear from his chest as he laughed into her hair. "That's 'cos Lee never shuts up."

"I never thought I'd say I miss his incessant babbling, but here we are." Fred held her a bit tighter.

"You weren't missing anything."

They were quiet for a few moments and Wren gathered her thoughts. Fred slowly released her and pulled her back so that he could see her.

"Better?" he asked.

She nodded and sniffed. "Yeah. Been holding that one in for a bit, I suppose."

He squeezed her shoulders and let his arms drop to his sides. "Good. I thought so."

The portrait hole opened and Gryffindors headed from The Great Hall poured through.

"Blimey, Pertinger, what an arm you've got! Looked like you blasted Passel to space and back. I heard her nose crunch from down the table!" Lee Jordan shouted when he spotted her.

"It seems you've spoken too soon," Fred whispered in her ear.

"McGonagall had to have docked at least a hundred points. And I thought she was furious with Harry and George! You should have seen her face!" Lee chattered on.

"Er, it was only thirty," said Wren sheepishly.

George filed in after Ron and Harry. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she told him, nerves pitting her stomach. This had been the first time either of them had chosen to speak to her in a week.

Wren glanced up at Fred and silently prayed he would not tell George that she had cried. He caught her stare and only winked. It was only then that she had been assured that he would not. After answering many other questions about her punishments McGonagall had issued, and avoiding the ones that asked what had provoked the fight in the first place, Wren headed to bed. The events from that day playing on a loop in her head. She most certainly had made an enemy out of Stella Passel that night, but it was worth it. She gained many friends in the place of one.

o0o

Several things happened over the upcoming weeks leading into December. The first most important thing worth noting was that Wren Pertinger was now the newest member of Dumbledore's Army. The fight with Stella had brought into perspective just how much Wren cared what her family thought about her. This and the scathing letter her mother had written her three days after the fight. This time, her grandparents had been notified by Margaretta Passel herself. Myrtle Elm had held a special tea with the Passel woman and to put it lightly, Margaretta was enraged. To make matters worse, Myrtle had taken it upon herself to hold a Christmas party for Ministry workers over the upcoming holiday. Wren was fully expected to attend and take full responsibility for her ' _disgraceful behavior'_ that she had exhibited in the Great Hall. She was to issue an apology of sorts to the Passel family that night. Wren was mortified, but nothing could be done.

Secondly, Stella herself had taken to making Wren's life a living hell whenever possible. Marietta and Cho avoided Wren at the DA meetings despite Stella not being present. Snape still refused to switch partners for both girls' benefit. Wren wondered if this was his own personal punishment for her. Not to mention, she had become a target for Slytherins. With Stella's pull through Grant Montague, Adrien Pucey had become a worry of the past. Montague was considerably more brutal. He made Draco Malfoy look like a little golden retriever. He was very keen on verbally abusing Wren in corridors or the Great Hall where everyone could hear. He'd taken to sending sneaky jinxes at her or using intimidation tactics to keep her frightened of him. She never was much to his displeasure, which normally infuriated him more.

Finally, Nate had come to worrying about Wren. He knew she was up to something, but he couldn't figure out what. The DA was very hush-hush about its existence, thanks to Hermione Granger. George never explained his own odd avoidance. Fred's avoidance after the Malfoy incident, she understood to a degree. But George? George still baffled her. After the fight with Stella, everything went back to normal between herself and the twins. George acted as if he had never ignored her in the first place. Wren never asked. The only noticeable difference being Wren and George were not sneaking off as they used to. Wren had little time to get off with George anymore due to professors loading on the work before Christmas break. Between DA meetings, homework, and the Twins' business taking off, they had little time alone with one another.

Tilly had the most concerning issues as her dreams were becoming more prominent. With Umbridge's pressure to have Trelawney sacked, her private lessons were dwindling. Trelawney feared that the Ministry would take a special interest in Tilly if they found out about her abilities. This was something that was agreed upon by Dumbledore himself. Instead of dreams of crystal balls as she had earlier in the year, she was dreaming of a room filled with them.

"Someone wants them. They want in that room. That's all I can gather," Tilly had told Wren and Bev one night over dinner.

"What would anyone want with a room full of barmy old crystal balls for?" Bev only jested.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

A week before Christmas, and the day of the last DA meeting before the holidays, Wren worked on her gifts to Fred and George. She'd even gotten a little sweets box for Lee, assuming the man hadn't eaten any safe candy in a long time due to Fred and George's constant experiments. She'd planned on giving them their presents the next day before leaving for home with Nate.

"What are you boys doing tomorrow morning?" Wren asked them after the meeting.

"I expect getting ready to leave for home," George shared a look with Fred.

"Why?" Fred asked her with a slight grin.

"No reason. Care to meet me in the Courtyard tomorrow morning?" Wren reddened as she asked the pair. _'Please say yes. Please say yes..'_

"Sure, if you tell us why." Fred poked her arm.

"It's a surprise."

"Have you gotten us presents, Pertinger?" Fred teased.

"No!" Wren crossed her arms as they left the Room of Requirement.

"Oh, look, George, she's gotten us presents! How sweet!" Fred swooned.

"Shut up," she growled.

"Let's guess what they are, then." declared George, an identical sly grin creeping about his face.

"Sweets?"

"No," Wren muttered.

"Quidditch related?" George tried next.

"No."

"No, it wouldn't be. Would it? Ah, is it homemade?" Fred tapped a finger to his lips.

"N-no." Damn them. Perceptive as always.

"Ah-ha. Knew it. Really on brand for you, isn't it?" Fred laughed.

"Shut up, why did I even say anything? I'll just give it all to Lee." Wren huffed.

"Oh, don't be like that Wren. We'll be good, honest. Look, best behavior." George grabbed her sleeve to keep her from walking ahead of them.

"Is it knitted? Charmed?" continued Fred.

"Shut up, Fred. I'm not telling." Wren pulled her arm from George's grasp.

"Well, best behavior starting now," said George.

"Will you just be there in the Courtyard about eight in the morning please?" Wren sighed.

"Alright, alright, we'll be there." Fred conceded.

That night, Wren hardly slept due to her nerves. What if they didn't like it? What if they thought it was weird? What if they actually liked it? She tossed and turned until daylight arrived. Wren had overslept. It was almost eight. She shot out of bed and hurried about getting her things together. She changed out of her pajamas and ran a hand through her hair. She grabbed the presents and her coat. She practically flew down to the Courtyard, keeping her eyes peeled for any sight of the brothers. At seven-fifty, she clutched her chest upon reaching the Courtyard and tried to catch her breath. She sighed in relief. They hadn't arrived yet. She crossed her arms and waited. Soon, it was eight. They still hadn't shown. Her hands were starting to freeze. She set the presents down at her feet and shivered. She blew into her palms and rubbed them together. Eight o'clock turned into eight-twenty.

They weren't coming.

The butterflies in her stomach died. Her nerves turned into a sinking heavy feeling in her chest.

They had stood her up.

Not even George had shown.

What a stupid idea this had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, a slightly faster update than before. Looks like Wren is headed home for the holidays. Just a warning, it's not going to be a happy chapter. I think Friday I will be spending the day editing this story on Ao3 and FF . net. I need to fix spelling errors, wording, and left out words. I may make minor changes, but if they are big enough I will let you guys know in the Author's Note in the next Chapter. I should have done this before we reached eleven chapters, but I am the queen of procrastination. Hope everyone is well! See you soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas was not exactly a happy affair for Wren Pertinger. Upon her arrival home, her mother would not speak to her. When Elaine chose to speak, it was to reprimand Wren further for her 'disgraceful behavior' towards Stella Passel.

"Your grandmother spent hours consoling Mrs Passel. Mrs Passel was in an uproar about what happened to her daughter. At this party, you will ask for their forgiveness. Do not forget that," Elaine had told Wren.

"Fighting like an insolent school girl, are we now?" Wren's father, Harold, also jumped in the mix. "Sometimes I wonder where you picked up these behaviors because they were certainly not from your mother and me!"

At that point, Wren smarted off and asked him how did he think parenting actually worked. That they were the ones who raised her. Harold Pertinger had nearly ripped off one of the kitchen cupboard's doors and Wren was sent up to her room.

"You shouldn't test him like that, Wren," Nate whispered to her through her door that night.

"He shouldn't talk to us like that. You know that, Nate. Not everyone has to walk on eggshells around their fathers, so why do we?" Wren muttered through the crack of the door.

The Christmas Party arrived at the Elm Farm. Wren was dressed in a simple green dress that fell just below her knee. Her mother pinned Wren's hair up in a low bun, well what was left of Wren's hair anyway. All the while, her mother muttered under her breath how Myrtle Elm was going to have a fit when she saw how short Wren's hair was. Once getting the Pertinger children ready, the family (except for Harold) floo'd to the farm. Once stepping out of the elegant fireplace in the drawing-room, Wren's mother set to work cleaning the soot from her children and placing refresher charms. A servant waited for them at the door and led them into the parlor. Myrtle Elm could have outdone the Great Hall with her Christmas decorations. Garland wrapped among the highest places and a huge Christmas Tree sat in the middle of the room. Low hanging lights lit up space and twinkled in their eyes. Wren noticed her grandparents had hired a singer for the event. She resembled Cestlina Warbeck.

"Merlin's beard, that _is_ Cestlina Warbeck!" Wren gasped aloud.

"I never knew Gran and Grandad were _this_ rich," said Nate.

"Quiet, the both of you. Don't start that now." their mother shushed them.

"Elaine, darling! You made it!" cried Myrtle Elm, entering from the kitchens.

"Hello, Mum!" the two embraced and Myrtle kissed Elaine's cheeks. It was the most awkward embrace Wren had ever seen in her lifetime. When Myrtle released Elaine, she set her eyes on the children.

"Nathaniel, you've grown so tall!" Myrtle bent down to squeeze Nate tightly. "I heard you were sorted into Hufflepuff. Your third cousin on your Grandfather's side was a Hufflepuff. Darwin, I believe his name was. He was the only Hufflepuff in the family, but I suppose there will be two of you now!"

It sounded rather backhanded. Wren scrunched her nose and her mother pinched her back. " _Behave."_ Elaine hissed.

Unfortunately, Myrtle had heard and risen back up to look Wren over. "Wren, my child, what have you done with _your hair!"_

"I cut it," said Wren.

"I can see that, but _why_? You always had such beautiful hair! Why would you ever do such a thing?" Myrtle put a hand under Wren's chin and inspected either side of Wren's face.

"I just wanted to," Wren remarked and her grandmother's hand fell to her side. She gave Wren a calculating glare.

"Yes, well, no matter. You'll just grow it back out, won't you?" Myrtle requested.

Wren felt her mother poke her back again. "Yes," Wren said through gritted teeth.

"Darling, we must work on our manners. That wasn't very becoming. Elaine, dear, have you ever considered a refinery tutor for her?" Myrtle asked her mother from over Wren's shoulder.

"It has been discussed," Elaine faltered through a tight smile.

"Best get on with it then, if she's ever to marry a respectable man. Don't want a man like your father, now do we?" Myrtle smiled sweetly to Wren.

Harold Pertinger was many things. Most things were not described as the best of qualities. But to hear Myrtle Elm say ' _a man like your father'_ was not due to those things. Wren knew a man like your father meant a muggle. That was the only thing Myrtle Elm cared about. It was Elaine Pertinger's biggest sin.

"Oh! The Minister's just arrived! I better go greet him!" Myrtle excused herself and squeezed Wren's shoulder upon leaving.

"I think I'm going to go get something to drink," Wren said and went to take her leave.

"Wren Pertinger, you had better behave yourself. When the Passels arrive _remember_.."

"To get on my knees and beg, I got it. Yeah." Wren left her mother before more could be said about Wren's tone.

The food table sat underneath oodles and oodles of holly. Wren reached the punch bowl and served herself a glass. She sipped at it and glanced over the crowd. Too many Ministry stiffs and not enough fun. It was the most dreadful party yet. Her mind drifted off to Fred and George. She hadn't seen them on the Hogwarts Express. Maybe they were staying at the school after all. Either way, the pair of them had stood her up. And that was something she did not take too kindly. She wondered if it would be even worth it to owl them.

"Didn't know you would be here." a voice spoke up next to Wren. Wren turned to see Adrian Pucey.

"Oh Christ, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Wren, a bit unsettled at his presence.

"Very nice. Hello to you, too, Pertinger." Adrian served himself a glass of punch. "If you must know, my father works as an advisor to the Minster."

"Congratulations," said Wren, sarcasm biting into her voice.

"Bit surprising he attended Warren's party, though. I thought his daughter was a muggle loving freak myself." Pucey chuckled darkly into his glass.

"That would be my mother, thanks." Wren glared up at him.

"My apologies then," Pucey quirked a brow.

Wren noticed Grant Montague and his father had arrived. "Didn't know they allowed Death Eaters in."

"Funny, you'd be surprised."

"I'm sure I would. You're here also."

"It may come as a shock to you, but not every Slytherin is a Death Eater."

"Ah, so then you're all just pricks instead?" Wren smirked.

"Cheeky. I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Montague is pretty dead set on getting you back for what happened the other night." Pucey took a long sip of his punch.

"Well, if his girlfriend knew how to fight her own battles.."

"I don't think you understand. Montague is pretty thick, but he's very determined. You'd do best to stay away from him." Pucey grabbed her arm. Wren snatched it back from him. Who the hell permitted him to touch her?

"I can take care of it, thanks. It's a bit suspicious you warning me as it is." Wren kept her glare on him and rubbed her arm.

"Just thought you should know."

"Well, don't. It's weird."

Percy Weasley had arrived beside Fudge. Percy looked like he had gotten spiffier robes. His horn-rimmed glasses slid down his nose, and Wren watched him push them back up.

"Bit odd that Weasley is here," observed Pucey.

"Why?" Wren snorted. "Don't you know he'll follow Fudge to the ends of the Earth?"

"Yeah, sure, but Mr Weasley's in St Mungo's." Adrian glanced down at her curiously.

Wren felt a warmth spread from her chest and the hand she had holding her punch glass froze. "For what?"

"Dunno. He was attacked close to the Department of Mysteries. Dumbledore somehow knows by what, but he's withholding information from the Minister is what my Dad said. I figured Weasley would be there with his family, but... _Wait!_ Pertinger where are you going?" Wren had downed the rest of her punch and slammed the glass onto the table. She marched over to where Percy stood by the Minister and ignored Pucey's attempts at keeping her away. Percy didn't even see Wren as she grabbed his elbow in all too familiar grip and hauling him away once more from the Minister and out of the parlor. Of course, she'd be at another party and going through this again.

"Unhand me!" Percy snapped as she pulled him into the coatroom.

"Gladly," she released his arm as he pulled back against her and caused him to stumble into the coat rack. He steadied himself and smoothed out his robes.

"I thought I told you to never find me again!" he huffed.

"That was until I found out about the horrible attack on your father. Why are you here, Percy?" Wren folded her arms and stood her ground.

Percy's face flushed. "I have no idea w-what you're talking about."

"Oh, save it. You know very well what I'm talking about. Why aren't you with your family Percy? You shouldn't be here. Or are you that ashamed of them?" Wren knew she was doing nothing more than stepping on this man's boundaries. She didn't really have the right to prying this way. But suddenly, everything made sense as to why Fred and George had not met her in the Courtyard.

"You have no right," he began.

"Maybe not, but that doesn't change the fact that your father is in St Mungo's and you're here playing lap dog. Do you at least know how he is?" Wren challenged him.

"I'm sorry, do you even know my family?" Percy deflected her question.

"Yes, in fact, I do. Fred and George are very good friends of mine!" she exclaimed.

"Ah, they would keep company with a friend like _you_. I heard how you handled that Passel girl. Her mother works closely with the Minister, you see. You nearly cost your mother her job. I thought you were aware of how these people are like or has that slipped your mind as well?" He was baiting her. He was trying to get her to lose her cool.

"It was Voldemort, wasn't it? Who attacked your dad?" Wren asked him calmly.

"Don't...don't say His name!" he squeaked.

"No, really. It was him, wasn't it? I'm willing to bet Dumbledore has already owled you. That's why he won't give details to the Ministry. Fudge won't hear of it and has told you differently!" ranted Wren. She felt herself boiling over.

"You're a smart girl, Wren Pertinger. It's a shame it's going to get you in trouble one day." Percy spat out as he fixed his sleeves.

"You're pathetic." She hissed at him. "That's what I think."

"I won't warn you again. Do not find me. Or I will have to take legal action!" he vowed.

What a waste of time this had been. "Don't worry, I was just leaving." Wren threw open the door and glanced over her shoulder. "Oh, and one more thing. Fred and George send their regards!" With that, she slammed out of the coat closet and back into the parlor where her mother waited with Margaretta and Stella Passel.

"Where have you been?" Wren's mother asked Wren when she motioned her over.

"Putting away my coat," Wren answered her.

"But you haven't got a coat with you?" her mother asked skeptically.

Mrs Passel cleared her throat and looked down at Wren through narrowed eyes. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

 _'You wouldn't, would you?'_ Perhaps Margaretta Passel had been a beautiful young woman in her past, but it had long since disappeared. Power and riches had corrupted her soul. The woman looked like a walking advertisement for excessive beauty augmentations alike.

"Wren, don't you have something you'd like to say to Mrs Passel and Stella?" her mother tittered nervously beside her.

Wren bit her lip. No. She didn't have anything she wished to say to Mrs Passel. "I'm...so _rry_." she gritted out slowly. Stella sent Wren a dirty look. She had to know Wren was struggling.

"For?" Mrs Passel raised a brow. She was really going to make Wren say it.

"For my repulsive behavior towards your daughter. It was barbaric and wrong. It was shameful, and I should not have allowed my emotions to control me in that manner. I am very sorry and I take full responsibility." Wren couldn't look at her. She looked anywhere else but at Mrs Passel. Wren felt like she was going to be sick.

There was a long pause before Mrs Passel cleared her throat, "Well, maybe there's hope for you yet! It was very barbaric, indeed. Then as stated before, I don't expect anything less from you lot."

"We apologize again, Margretta," Elaine said stiffly, still beside her daughter.

"I'll hold you to it that it doesn't happen again!" said Mrs Passel threateningly. "Come along, Stella!"

As Wren watched the Passels leave, she turned to her mother. "She's a hateful cow."

"Wren," her mother scolded.

"No! You shouldn't let them run over you like this. Why do you let them treat you this way!" Wren pleaded with her mother.

"I have no choice."

"Why? Why does everyone _say_ that? You do. You do have a choice. Tell Grandad to go to hell. You fell in love with a muggle, that should be it. End of story!" Wren's mother held up a hand to stop Wren.

"That's enough, Wren. Now is not the time to discuss these matters." her mother said tiredly. "I must go find Nate. Your Great Aunt was looking for him."

The party droned on and Wren had isolated herself to the gardens. She was ready to go home. Her feet hurt. Her face was sore from fake smiles. She'd dodged Pucey twice. And she could feel Stella's sharp glares on her the whole night. She wondered where the twins were. Were they with their father? She felt foolish for being so angry with them. Were they home for the holiday?

She stayed in the gardens until her brother came to fetch her. They were finally leaving. Wren bid her grandparents goodbye and the Pertinger's floo'd home. They finished up exchanging family gifts, which weren't much and the Pertinger children headed off to bed. Wren's thoughts were still consumed with Fred and George Weasley.

o0o

The Holiday Break ended and nothing more exciting happened after the party. Wren's mother wanted the children to return for Easter, but Wren was pretty confident she would skip the train that week. She was already being forced to spend the summer there. Wren took the train back with Bev and Tilly. Bev's holiday had been the best out of the trio. She'd spent it in Paris with her family. She'd gotten new clothes and a new broom. Her family could always afford such things. Tilly was a bit worse for wear, she had become paranoid that Ron Weasley was in danger. She was still dreaming about the room full of crystal balls, but now Ron was appearing in her dreams. This was the first time she had a dream about someone specific.

"I couldn't sleep all break! What happens if I know something horrible is going to happen to someone? How do I tell them? Do I _even_ tell them? This room's got more than crystals, it's got living _body parts_? I don't know. It was sickening!" Tilly wailed to Bev and Wren.

"This is something you're going to have to ask Trelawney," Wren said to Tilly in an attempt to settle her down.

None of the Weasleys were present on the Hogwarts Express. They weren't even at the School. Wren asked Lee if he had heard anything from them when she saw him enter the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Nah, I heard what happened with their dad. I've been worried about them." Lee answered her. There was nothing they could do now but wait. Wren gave Lee his Christmas present of sweets.

"That's funny, I got you the same! That way you wouldn't have to take any from Fred and George!" Lee had laughed as they exchanged the boxes. Overall, it had been rather nice.

Wren nervously paced the Common Room that night and picked at her palms. There was still no Weasley sighting. Then around a quarter to ten, the portrait hole opened, and in walked Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry. They tiredly drug their trunks through. Fred caught Wren's eyes and dropped his trunk with a thud. He threw Ron in front of him and backed away into George.

"Now, listen! We can explain!" he said nervously, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"What are you on about?" Ron called behind his shoulder, looking nervously between the twins and Wren.

Wren's heart pounded in her chest and she felt the butterflies flutter in the pit of her stomach. She ran past Ron and threw her arms around Fred. Fred caught her around the middle and stumbled back slightly.

"She's not hexed me has she, George?" Fred asked George over the top of Wren's head.

"Oh shut up, you!" she growled and pulled back. She embraced George next, a bit gentler this time.

"I suppose she'll just hex me instead, Fred," said George with a grin.

She released him and looked up at the pair. "I'm not hexing anyone. What gave you that idea? I've been so worried!"

"Worried?" they asked in unison.

"Yes! I heard about Mr Weasley. I've been worried sick. How is he?" she questioned them.

"He's good. He was released shortly after Christmas. He's doing a bit better now." answered George.

"How did you," Fred trailed off.

"Ministry Party. It might've been mentioned," she said quickly.

Fred and George exchanged a look.

"Never mind that, I'm so glad he's okay. I'm glad you both are...okay." Wren flushed.

"Worried about us, were you Pertinger?" George inquired coyly.

"No! I mean, yes. Only about your dad though!" said Wren.

"Mmm-hmm. I see. Whatever you say," Fred smirked.

"Oh, I've forgotten! Wait, right here!" she ran up to her dorms and threw open her trunk. She pulled out the wrapped presents and ran back downstairs. She noticed Lee had joined them. She gave the brothers their respected present and watched them carefully. She was very anxious.

"What's this?" George shook the parcel.

"What do you mean what's this? It's those presents she promised us!" Fred laughed and tore into his. He set the wrappings to the side and opened it up to find the most obnoxious colored hat inside. "Tacky. Just how I like it."

Wren rolled her eyes. "Put it on, Fred."

"Well, if you insist." He set the parcel down and put the hat on. His head disappeared. "Does it bring out my eyes?"

George's mouth fell open and he nearly dropped his present, still carefully wrapped.

"We can't tell," Lee said.

"What do you mean you can't tell? It's really quite a simple question. How does the hat look, then?" Fred asked.

"Oh, we see the hat, mate. We just can't see your eyes!" reassured Lee.

"What?"

"Fred, your head. It's vanished!" George walked around him.

Wren laughed. Fred's hands reached up to feel his face. "What are you up to, Pertinger?" She reached out and took the hat gently from his head. His face reappeared.

"I charmed it to vanish whoever's wearing its head. Makes them look headless!" Wren shoved the hat back into his arms.

"You're brilliant. Have I ever told you that?" Fred murmured.

"Maybe once," Wren looked away, feeling her face heat up.

"Well, I'm telling you it again! In fact, I shall always tell you from this day forth!" Fred declared.

"Could we use that idea, Wren?" George asked her thoughtfully.

"Sure, go ahead. I figured you both needed a few ideas for your shop," said Wren.

"What do we owe you?" George prodded.

"What?"

"Surely, you aren't giving this idea for free?"

"It's just a dumb charm, George. It's a gift."

"Yeah, George. I don't feel too keen on writing up a ten percent clause." Fred piped up.

George ignored him, his eyes never leaving Wren's. "Are you sure? These are going to sell out pretty quickly."

"C'mon, Pertinger, it's easy money!" Lee tried to convince her.

"No. It's okay. Look, George, open yours now. Quit worrying about me!" Wren nudged him.

George opened the parcel carefully. It was considerably smaller than Fred's. Inside was a simple quill. The boys looked at it in confusion. Wren muffled a laugh. George held it up to inspect it in the light.

"It's...nice. Thanks," George said politely.

"You don't know what it is, do you?' she asked him.

"It looks like an old quill to us, Pertinger," Lee said. Fred elbowed him sharply. _"Ow!"_

"I've charmed that, too. It lets you replay a dream for about thirty seconds if you write it out, it's a little sloppy," she explained.

"Dream?" muttered George softly as he brought it closer to his face. " _Dream?"_

"Yes, I believe that's what I said," said Wren, fiddling with her fingers.

"It's not you, Wren. He's got that thoughtful look. Georgie, what do you think?" Fred asked him.

"What if we tweaked it? What if we made it daydreams instead and found a way to extend the time frame?" George thought aloud.

"That honestly sounds better than my initial idea." Wren winced.

"I think... I think I need to write this down!" George stood up quickly and nearly knocked Lee over. He patted Wren's shoulder and ran up the stairs to the boy's dorms.

"What he meant to say was thank you! We both do!" Fred winked at her and then rushed up to join George.

"I haven't seen them this gaga over a present in years. I really need to step my game up, I suppose," commented Lee.

Wren felt the butterflies in her stomach settle and a light euphoria grace over her. She didn't know how she was ever going to top these gifts in the future.

o0o

The second half of the term started in full force. Harry had yet to restart the DA meetings. Fred and George had dubbed the hat Wren gave them as 'Headless Hats'. They put them on the market for students straight away. Tilly had taken to avoiding Ron Weasley, which wasn't hard as the pair hardly knew one another.

"Just tell him he's in danger!" said Bev exasperated over lunch one day.

"I can't! Trelawny says I can't interfere that way. Besides, we aren't really sure what I'm seeing. Dumbledore's no help either. He keeps reassuring me that they have it handled, but he won't tell me what Room I'm even dreaming about!" Tilly complained.

"Then what's the point in being a Seer if you can't even tell people what's going to happen to them?" Bev was beginning to think everything Tilly said was rubbish. She hardly believed in Divination as it was.

Valentine's Day was approaching, as well as Wren's seventeenth birthday. Wren had hoped to keep it a secret until Bev gabbed about it to Lee Jordan who in turn told Fred and George. Which was the worst thing one could do. As stated before, a Weasley Twin party was always a rambunctious affair.

"Please do not do any surprises!" Wren warned them. Lee had told them over breakfast that she was turning seventeen on the 9th of February. Fred and George had _walked_ her to Charms. They had let it slip that Lee had mentioned it and Wren felt like she was going to be sick.

"Do you doubt us, Pertinger?" Fred asked her sweetly.

"Yes."

"You wound me. C'mon, Pertinger! We are banned from Quidditch. We haven't thrown one after-party. You only turn seventeen once! Do you really want to die without having the best night of your life? You can do so many things now that you'll be seventeen!" Fred tried to convince her.

"I don't care." they had just made it to the Charms classroom.

"Please?" begged Fred.

"No."

"Please?"

"Asking again won't change the answer, Fred."

There was a moment of silence.

"Please?"

"Waiting and then asking again _still_ doesn't change the answer, Fred."

"Oh come on!" Fred groaned. "George, help me out. You're the most convincing one."

"Alright then. _Please?_ " George batted his eyes.

"Okay."

"What? How come he gets an okay!" Fred exclaimed.

"Really?" asked George, surprised himself.

"No. I lied. Getting George to ask doesn't change the answer either." Wren said pointedly.

"Well, this is just depressing now," Fred mumbled.

"Ms Pertinger, today please, if you will!" Professor Flitwick said coming to collect her from the classroom entrance.

"I mean it, no party!" she stressed to the brothers.

"Fine," they both relented. But as the Charms door closed, she saw very identical Cheshire grins gleaming back at her. She knew her efforts were for not.

The 9th of February arrived on a Thursday. Thursdays were essentially Fridays for most of the upperclassmen. Fridays were free days. Wren had received a post from her grandparents and her parents. Myrtle had sent a few galleons, whereas Elaine and Harold had sent a heartfelt birthday card. Not much else was given. Tilly and Bev gave their presents to her over breakfast. Bev had gotten Wren what she called _'Clubbing Clothes'._

"When the summer holiday begins, you'll be old enough to hit a few underground wizard clubs. Quite a bit of muggle ravers too." Bev sent her a wink. "I also got you a bottle of Firewhiskey, but I've kept it in my trunk. I might have taken a few shots out of it, but otherwise, it's half full. That's good enough."

"Thanks, Bev." Of course, Bev would get her the most random of things. Except for the Firewhiskey, that was to be expected.

Tilly, however, had gotten Wren a Charms book that Wren had never seen before. "Since you've got a good knack for Charms, there's a few in that book I've never seen before. I figured you might need it."

"Thank you, Tills. I'll start reading this today!" Wren told her excitedly.

The rest of the day, however, was spent in caution. Wren glanced down every corridor expecting a Weasley Twin to hop out at her. She was absolutely careful when Lee gave her bits of candy during lunch just in case the twins had spiked them.

"Where are they?" she asked Lee among their exchange.

"Dunno," said Lee quickly. "Haven't seen them all morning."

Wren knew he was lying. She just knew it. After Alchemy, she did what she had to do, she hid in the library until nightfall. Well, until Madam Pince kicked her out.

"The library closes at eight, Ms Pertinger. Go back to your House now!" Pince ordered.

"Please! Just another hour. Maybe four!" she begged.

"Absolutely not. Rules are rules. Go on now," Pince shooed her out of the library.

"What if I have more homework to do! What if I need more research? You can't just throw out a student in need!" she tried to stop Madam Pince from closing the doors.

"You'll just have to come back when the library opens in the morning! If you have any remaining work, it can surely wait until then. Goodnight, Pertinger!" the library doors slammed shut in Wren's face.

Wren debated her options. She could hang out with Moaning Myrtle in her abandoned lavatory. Wren could wait it out there! Nobody would think to look for her there. She didn't know why she was so nervous. If Fred and George were throwing her a party, she should feel thrilled! Fred Weasley giving her this much attention? She should feel grateful. That was loads better than how it had been only two years ago when neither boy even knew her name. So then why was she nervous? Maybe it was because of what had happened during the last party? The whole spin the bottle routine had been horrible. Well, most horrible. Kissing George hadn't been too bad. Kissing George? _'Kissing George. We've been through this already. Leave it alone!'_

Lost in her own trail of thoughts of all her past snogging adventures with George, as she walked to the Staircase, she hardly noticed her wand being snatched from her pockets. When she noticed it missing, she frantically searched her robes until she remembered. "For fuck's sake, Peeves! Not again!"

Peeves cackled above her. "Took you long enough, Ickle Bridge Girl!"

"I am so tired of this stupid game Peeves! Give me back my wand!" Wren jutted out her palm.

"No," Peeves blew a raspberry in her face. She angrily swiped his spittle from her cheeks.

"Peeves, I'm not messing about anymore. Give it back or-or," she faltered.

"Or what?" he challenged.

"Or I'll wring your horrid little neck!" she shouted. She jumped up and tried to reach for her wand, but he zoomed upwards out of her reach.

"You'll have to catch me first, Ickle Bridge Girl!" he cackled and shot forward up the Staircase.

 _'I really need to start putting the Bloody Baron on speed-dial.'_ Wren took a deep breath, and once again, found herself chasing after the little poltergeist.

Wren shouted all sorts of profanities up at him. She was almost certainly a roaming Prefect would find her. His inane cackling bouncing off of walls. He tried to lead her to three trick steps, but fortunately, she dodged them all of them. They reached a very familiar corridor, and he stopped. She bent over gasping for breath.

"Just-Just...give...it...ba _ck. Please!"_ she nearly hacked up her lung.

"Sure!" he relented.

"Re..really?" she panted.

"Sure!" he repeated in the same tone. And then pulled back his arm and threw it as hard as he could down the corridor. "Let's race for it! If you get there first, you can have it back. If I get there first, Ickle Bridge Girl, it is mine!"

"I fucking hate you," she scowled. "so much."

"On my mark, get set, _GO!_ " they tore off down the corridor. Wren felt her lungs burning. Her vision blurring, until she almost got to the end of the corridor. She felt arms grab her across her middle and haul her backward.

"A thanks to you, Peeves!" Fred Weasley called out to Peeves. She noticed that Peeves had never left the starting point. She then noticed that she was in Gryffindor Tower, in the Fat Lady portrait's corridor. He had tricked her.

"Of course, Wheezy! Anything for yous!" laughed Peeves.

Wren's eyes went wide. "You bastards. You've tricked me!"

"My, my. How articulate we are tonight!" Fred said in her ear as George bent down to pick up her wand.

Wren struggled against Fred. "Let go of me!"

"Fred, you may want to," Wren sent a foot into George's shin. "Ouch, Wren! That bloody hurts!"

Fred sighed and slipped his arm down to wrap around her thighs. In an instant, he had her thrown over his shoulder. She was mildly impressed of how quickly and effortlessly he had done it. It was mildly arousing. _'Shut up, Wren. You won't be thinking so that much longer when he's turned you into a Canary or something vile!'_ She struggled against his back. She heard him say the password and the portrait swung open.

"You'll be thanking us later, Wren Pertinger!" he promised her. They climbed through and he leaned down to set her back on her feet. He put his hands on her shoulders and whirled her around to face the Common Room. She backed into him as everyone shouted, "SURPRISE!"

"Happy Birthday, Wren!" Lee Jordan yelled and several party poppers went off, covering her in streamers and glitter. A lot of Gryffindor was there with the additions of Bev, Tilly, and Nate.

"Go on then." Fred pushed her forward. Bev caught her and pulled her over to where they had alcohol set up on the chess table.

"You took your sweet time getting here. We thought you'd never show! Here!" Bev poured her a shot.

"I'm not drinking that." Wren tried to pull away.

"Oh, don't be a bore, Wren. Just drink it. You have to celebrate with something now that you're of age!" Bev pushed the glass into her hand.

Wren decided the only way to keep Bev off her back was to take the shot. She threw it back and grimaced as it slid down her throat in a trail of fire. It was only one. She could handle one.

o0o

Wren Pertinger had never been drunk in her life. There had been a few times she could have been considered dangerously inebriated, but she held her liquor well. She was very level headed and clearly the mom friend of the group. Especially with a friend group such as Tilly, Stella, and Bev, one had to be level headed enough. She was always making sure each girl had water at their side and a Pepperup Potion in the morning. Wren hardly had hangovers. She was smart and tactful.

However, on this particular night, she was anything but.

Her drinking hadn't ended at the one-shot Bev had provided earlier in the night. The twins had set up an Exploding Snap drinking game. Each time one's cards would explode, they had to take a drink. Unfortunately, all of Wren's cards seemed to explode each round.

"Terrible luck there, Pertinger," Lee commented as she took another drink.

Wren only sent him a rude gesture in return and wiped her mouth. The room was spinning considerably. To make matters worse, she had become more talkative. She went on and on about how beautiful Ginny's hair was and how she wished her hair was as long as hers. She told Hermione how cute her top was and she wanted one just like it. When the subject of Remus Lupin was brought up and the girls were rating which professors had been the fittest at Hogwarts, Wren declared her undying love for the older man causing Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown to explode into giggles. She confessed that she was almost certain Lupin was gifted in specific areas of the bedroom. She heard Fred gagging audibly in the background.

"How brazen of you, Wren!" Lavender giggled.

"Extremely! However do you think of these things?" asked Pavarti.

"Call it a gift!" Wren puffed out her chest in pride.

"Call it perverted, more like," Bev said under her breath.

Wren danced and sang loudly. She and Bev danced quite a bit to the music Dean Thomas had arranged for the party. Tilly, not the best drunk, had taken to crying. She could be overheard blubbering to Ron Weasley, "What-what if I told you that you should be afraid of brains?"

"Wha-excuse me?" Ron laughed.

"No, you mustn't laugh! You're supposed to afraid of them!" Tilly latched onto his arm causing her drink to slosh about in her other hand.

"I thought this was a hypothetical situation?" Ron looked uncomfortable by the minute.

"It is! But what if you're supposed to stay away from them!"

Bev put her arm around Tilly. "Come along now, Tilly. I think you've had enough." Bev pulled her away from the young Weasley boy and upstairs to the girl's dorms.

Wren kept dancing and felt the happiest she'd ever felt in ages. It felt nice to be this young and free. Maybe she had been a bit harsh on the Twins. Maybe she should thank them for putting this together. This had been particularly sweet of Fred. She searched the Common Room, deciding to thank him first. Hell, maybe she'd do more than thank him she felt so on top of the world. What she found instead, was Fred Weasley pulling Katie Bell by the hand out of the portrait hole and into the night. Wren felt as if someone had poured an ice water bucket atop her head. She felt her face flush. _'Right, they'd still be messing about, wouldn't they? You and your stupid ideas.'_ She put her glass of firewhiskey down on the table and looked for another familiar face instead. She gathered her courage and stumbled over to where he sat.

"Well, I intend to call them Patented Daydream Charms!" George Weasley told Alicia Spinnet softly.

"That's brilliant!" gushed Alicia.

"Yeah, I think so too," Wren stumbled into the sofa. George looked up at her in surprise. "Wren? Having fun?"

"Oh, yeah. Loads. Sorry to interrupt, but could I talk to you for a second?" she asked him.

He nodded and stood. "I'll be back soon!" he promised Alicia. He let Wren pull him to the stairs. "You okay?"

"I'm sorry this won't exactly take a second," she admitted.

"Really then what-," George had to wonder no longer as Wren pulled him in for a kiss. She felt him kiss her back gently before pausing. He rose his head back to look at her. "Where's Fred?"

"How should I know?" she asked him, a slight bitterness biting into her tone. "What does it matter anyway?" She tried to kiss him again, but he pulled back to his full height. "Fine, he went off with Katie Bell."

"Ah, that would explain it," said George. Wren grabbed his wrist and pulled him up the stairs. He relented and she tugged him to his own dorms. "Wren?" She opened the door to see Lee and Angelina kissing quite heavily on Lee's bed. At the sound of the door opening, they both froze and their eyes snapped up in unison towards the door.

"Oh, uh, hi!" Lee stammered. Angelina slid out from underneath him and straightened her clothes. "She, uh, she just wanted to see what I'd written for my Defense homework. I, er, I figured I'd show her!"

Angelina stood in haste and smoothed out the rumples in her jumper. "We were just leaving. Weren't we, Lee?"

"Yeah, we were!" Angelina pushed past Wren and George. "Amazing girl, she is. Well, the room's all yours I suppose!" Lee winked and followed after Angelina.

"That didn't look like homework, did it? Or are my eyes deceiving me?" asked Wren slowly.

"You're definitely plastered," George quipped.

"I am _not!_ " she objected. George only laughed. "Would somebody plastered be able to do this?" She stupidly kissed him again and the two stumbled into George's bed (due to Wren swiftly tugging him backward).

George twisted out of her hold as her bottom hit the edge of the bed. "Wren." She reached out for him and he gently took her hands in his. " _Wren_ , c'mon now."

Her senses flooded back to her. _'What are you doing, stupid? He clearly doesn't want you kissing him. What have you done?'_ Her face fell and she felt her eyes sting. "Do you-do you not want me to kiss you?"

"You're sloshed, you're not thinking straight. Let's give it a rest, shall we?" he diverted the subject.

Wren didn't take the bait. "This was a stupid idea. I should have known better."

"Don't do that. It's fine. Everything is okay," he insisted.

"No, it isn't. You didn't want to kiss me and I took advantage of that. I, _shit,_ has this room always been this wobbly?" she felt her eyes crossing. They had to be. She felt the room spinning even more.

"That's not true. I do want to kiss you, but not like this," he assured her. Wren's hands fell from his and she gripped the sides of her head.

"No, no. You don't have to be nice. I understand." she shut her eyes tightly, wishing this feeling would go away.

"I'm not being _nice._ Wren, you have to quit getting off with me when you feel lonely," he stated.

Wren felt her stomach churning and her head whirling. "Wha-what d-do you mean?"

"Fred..."

"What about him?" she cut him off. Her ears were ringing and she felt her hands grow clammy. "I'm not using you because I'm lonely." _Lie._

"You sure?"

"No, I mean yes! _Damn_ , my head." Wren curled a fist against her forehead.

"Wren," George tried to pry her fingers away. As he did, she felt her throat opening and a bit of bile traveling upwards.

She tried to stand but fell back. She needed to make it to the toilets. George must have read her mind and he feebly attempted to help her up. When her feet reached the ground, the worst thing that had come from that night happened. For the second time upon meeting George Weasley, she was sick all over him. She was absolutely mortified. In all his strength, she felt him drag her into the boy's toilets. She fell to her knees and heaved into the toilet bowl. George threw off his shirt and ran back into the dorms. Wren's face was slick with sweat and her hair fell forward. She tried desperately to keep it from the line of fire. Each time she thought of Fred pulling Katie Bell away, she retched. Each time she thought of how she treated George, she retched. When there was nothing left, she collapsed onto the floor. The cool tile a comfort against her cheek.

George returned donning a new shirt and held a wet cloth out to her. She gladly took it and wiped her face clean. He flushed the toilet and helped her stand. "I think I better get Bev."

Wren's head resumed its spinning and she felt a tight pressure behind her eyes. "No!"

"You'd feel better in your own bed, Wren," he said.

"Please don't," she begged him. "I'll be sick again."

He led her back to his bed and helped her lay back. "Fine." he helped Wren kick off her trainers and she fell back onto his pillow. "You're a mess, Wren Pertinger."

For once, she agreed with him. She shut her eyes tightly and felt a tear slip out. She heard him fiddle about the room, picking things up. She gripped the pillow in her arms tightly.

She'd always find a way to muck things up eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One step forward, two steps back. Am I right? ;) Anyway, I'm trying to establish something more than a crush between the twins and Wren. I want them to establish a bond that goes beyond unrequited crushes and mutual pining. I want them to be friends first. After all, I'm sure that's what Wren values most. The pair of them are good friends to have. I expect the Order of the Phoenix chapters will be concluding in the next three and we will be off to the events of the Half Blood Prince. I still intend to have an editing day on Friday. As stated in my previous chapter, if there are big enough changes I'll be sure to let you know. I didn't want to dwell too much on her family in this chapter, mostly because that's what the summer is for. Hope all is well. See you very soon!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been playing She's So Lovely by Scouting for Girls on repeat. I can't get it out of my head. So, if you ever want to know what helped me write this chapter, that was it I guess.

Wren awoke the next morning to a splitting headache and a dry mouth. Sharp pain flooded her eyes as she blinked awake. She winced and tried to swallow. The Sahara in her throat caused her to choke, forcing her to cough loudly. She felt her body panic, forcing her to sit up fully in bed. She gasped for breath and her brain pounded in her skull. She was undoubtedly hungover.

"Oi, people are trying to sleep here!" Fred Weasley shouted grumpily.

Fred? Wren froze. She had fallen asleep in George's bed!

"Sleep! What sleep? You're the only one shouting, you git!" Lee Jordan called out.

"Will you both be quiet? I hardly slept last night due to that stupid party you prats threw!" Kenneth Towler groaned and threw a pillow at Fred's bed.

Fred sat up in his bed and shot a nasty glare Kenneth's way. "Would you like me to show you where you can put that pillow of yours, Towler?"

Wren felt her stomach churn. Her senses were already dangerously overwhelmed. "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Wren?" the three boys looked surprised.

Wren threw off George's blankets and duvet. She hopped out of the bed and her feet collided with a lump laying on that side. She stumbled forward and fell on top of the lump. The lump cried out in pain. Wren felt even worse and covered her mouth.

"Wren, your knee is literally digging into my stomach!" George Weasley gritted through his teeth.

Wren didn't have time to feel embarrassed. She rolled off of him and practically crawled her way to the toilet. What a lovely way to start the morning by retching so harshly in the boy's dormitory that it echoed off of every corner in the room! When Wren finished, her forehead leaned against the edge of the bowl and she took several deep breaths.

"Rough night?" asked Fred pertly from above her.

She let out a dry moan and flushed the toilet. She struggled to stand. Fred leaned over and gripped her elbow, lending his support. He helped her regain her balance. As she swayed, he handed her a small vial. She looked at it in distaste. "I'm not in the mood for pranks, Fred."

"Give me some credit, Pertinger. It's Pepperup. You look like you could use it. Or would you prefer spewing all over your breakfast?" he quirked a brow. Wren chose the Pepperup. She greedily tossed it back and felt instantly better. Well, maybe half better.

"You're going to want to eat something with that," said George, coming to join Fred in the doorway.

"I plan to." Wren winced as her eyes readjusted to the morning light.

"Well, Pertinger, seems you enjoyed yourself thoroughly last night. Quite the party animal, you are!" Lee came to the doorway, too. He waggled his eyebrows between George and Wren.

"Fuck off, Lee." Wren pushed past the group of boys and scrounged around for her shoes.

"So you're the reason it was so bloody loud last night?" inquired Kenneth from his bed.

"What's it like being this dull, Towler?" asked Lee smartly, coming back into the room.

"Shut up, Jordan." Kenneth glowered. The two bantered back and forth. Wren knelt to search underneath George's bed.

"Woah, hey. What are you doing?" George knelt with her.

"Looking for my shoes! Where did you put them?" she asked him.

"Not there, if that's what you're wondering," he said.

"Careful, Pertinger. Might not like what you'll see," remarked Fred still by the bathroom door.

George rolled his eyes. "No, there's just some unfinished products Fred and I stored underneath here. Unless you fancy a few burns, I suggest you come away from there."

"I'm honestly too tired to ask what that could be," said Wren with a sigh and she rubbed her temples. George procured the trainers from the foot of the bed and slid them over to her. As she put them on, George scooted closer to her. Fred had left the room for a quick rinse and Lee scrounged around in his trunk for clothes. Towler had managed to doze off once more.

"Wren, I think we should talk about last night," he muttered so that Lee would not hear.

Wren's heart dropped into her stomach. What could he possibly need to talk to her about? How she used him? She felt guilty and sick over it. He had been right. She shouldn't have been getting off with him when she felt lonely. "Where did you sleep last night?"

"On the floor? You know, the place where you almost murdered me not even twenty minutes ago," he answered her.

"Why would you sleep on the floor? Why not in your own bed?" she had no idea why she wouldn't answer his prior question. She tried desperately to divert the subject.

"You were in my bed. I didn't want to put you out. That and I wasn't too keen on you being sick all over me for the third time." he said.

"Cheers," she grumbled and finished tying her shoelaces.

"Why? Did you want me to?"

"What?" she asked him quietly.

"Sleep with you?"

She blanched. "No, uh..."

"You only needed to ask." Was this a double meaning? What the hell was he on about?

"No. I didn't," she answered him finally.

"And that is exactly why we should talk about it," he concluded.

"No. I don't think we do." She couldn't look at him. About that time, Fred reentered. He held a towel to his hair to dry it. He wore a simple undershirt and trousers. The water from his hair dripped down into the deep crevices of his clavicle and slipped down to his chest. She felt her face heat up and she tore her eyes away from him.

"Ah, but I think we do," George observed her reaction. She hadn't realized he had witnessed the entire thing unfold.

"I really must get to breakfast, I'll see you around," she said briskly and rose from her spot on the floor. She rushed out of the room, her mind screaming at her that she had royally ruined things for herself.

Breakfast hadn't fared much better for Wren. Bev seemed to be the only one in good spirits. Tilly looked absolutely miserable sitting next to her.

"I heard you had quite the night after I took Tilly up!" said Bev with a smirk when Wren appeared.

"Shut up, Bev." Wren wasn't in the mood. She sat across from the girls and filled her plate.

"Touchy subject, I suppose. Well, no matter, Tilly was quite the handful as it was." Bev folded her copy of the Daily Prophet she had been reading before Wren had joined them.

"I had the most awful dream," groaned Tilly, rubbing her eyes.

"She's convinced she dreamed about this whole ordeal," Bev slid the copy of the Prophet towards Wren and pointed to the headline.

**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN**

**MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS "RALLYING POINT"  
** **  
****FOR OLD DEATH EATERS**

"Did you?" Wren asked Tilly with concern. Tilly nodded mournfully. Wren glanced over to the staff's table to see Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall in deep conversation. Dumbledore caught Wren's eye as he looked over at Tilly. "Did you tell Dumbledore? He keeps looking over here at you."

Tilly shook her head.

"She could hardly make it down the stairs this morning. I had to get Imogene Hurdle to help me carry her down. She barely kept down the Pepperup I gave her. Which by the way, I suppose I'll be needing to make some more for the summer holidays." said Bev thoughtfully.

"That's hardly important right now, Bev." Wren scolded her.

"Every time I close my eyes, I only hear Bellatrix Lestrange's horrid cackling!" Tilly shut her eyes tightly and let her chin fall into her hands.

"Ms Lyptus, might I have a word with you." a sickly sweet voice approached the girls. Delores Umbridge stood directly behind Tilly. Wren felt her blood run cold and Bev exchanged a murderous glare. Tilly's eyes widened. "It will only be but a moment!"

"Y-yes," obeyed Tilly. The Hufflepuff girls shakily stood and followed Umbridge out of the Great Hall. Wren shot a nervous look towards the staff's table to find Dumbledore and McGonagall taking their leave to follow Umbridge. Hopefully to save Tilly from that wretched woman's clutches.

"What could she possibly want with Tilly?" Wren asked Bev.

"Wren, don't be thick. You know Umbridge has had her eye on Trelawney for ages now. She's been itching to steal Tilly away to question her." answered Bev.

"But why today of all days?" Wren wondered. What if the word was circulating among the Ministry of Tilly's abilities? What if Umbridge had overheard them talking?

Wren didn't see one iota of Tilly for the rest of the day. Just when Wren was finding the gumption to march up to McGonagall and ask her where Umbridge had taken Tilly before dinner that night, Filch stood atop a wobbly ladder outside the Great Hall hammering in a new decree. Wren pushed through the crowd to stand by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She squinted up to read the new rule.

"What number are we on now?" Harry asked his friends angrily. Filch sat back admiring his work giving Wren a chance to see the new plaque that read: " **Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach."**

What exactly did Umbridge gather from Tilly? Wren searched over the gathering crowd for her friend. She found Tilly coming down the staircase. Wren pushed back through the crowd and gripped Tilly's elbow.

"What did she say to you? What happened?" she asked the girl frantically.

"She started asking me all sorts of questions whether I was receiving any private lessons with Trelawney. She's convinced Dumbledore put Trelawney up to it and that if Trelawney is giving me private lessons, then there has to be something wrong with me. What if she knows, Wren?" Tilly trembled. "What if I've gotten Trelawney into trouble? I didn't know what to tell her. She wouldn't stop asking me things. She kept pressuring me to drink the tea she was offering me! Something told me that she'd spiked it. I didn't drink it. But she just wouldn't quit! She kept me in her office for half an hour before Professor McGonagall came to fetch me. After I left, Umbridge and McGonagall stayed in there a long while. I'm worried, Wren."

"Me too," Wren told her truthfully.

o0o

Valentine's Day had arrived. George had backed off for the most part. Wren wasn't ready to talk to him alone. She knew he wasn't going to press her further if he could sense her evasion. Bev was meeting up with Roger Davies at Madam Puddifoot's. Tilly had been asked to Hogsmeade by Justin Finch-Fletchy. The only one dateless was Wren. She supposed this was her own fault, she felt that she deserved it. Wren had never been on a proper date before. Hell, she'd never been in a real relationship. Though, now, she figured she'd done herself in. Maybe George would have taken her if she hadn't been so awful to him.

That morning, Wren contemplated if she should even bother going to Hogsmeade. Bev and Tilly were off on their dates. She knew she shouldn't be a third wheel. She ran a brush through her short hair and pulled on fresh clothes. Maybe she'd have a day in? She'd just reached the Common Room when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders.

"Where are you off to this fine holiday?" asked Fred.

Wren felt her cheeks warm, "N-nowhere. I figured I'd read or catch up on coursework."

"How studious of you. Nobody to kiss you senseless?" he prodded.

"No," she said bluntly. What was he on about?

"Wicked, then you can come along with me!" he tugged her over to the portrait hole.

"What?" she ducked out of his hold. "You can't be serious."

"Well, not about the studious part. I figured that bit was supposed to be sarcastic. I really must work on that," he said.

"Fred, if you're asking me to go with you to Hogsmeade this isn't the way to go about it." she glowered.

"You're absolutely right. Come with me to Hogsmeade, Wren Pertinger." He said sweetly.

"Where's George?" she asked.

"Blimey, always worried about George. If you must know, he's off at the Quidditch Pitch watching the team practice. We're both rather curious to see how Ron and Ginny are fairing. Angelina wants to get a few more practices in before the next match." Ah, so Katie was busy then? What on earth could he want with her? This clearly wasn't him asking her out on a date. That would have been far too lucky.

"What do you want, Fred?" she crossed her arms.

"We never just hang out, you and me."

"That's bollocks." she snorted.

"That's rather harsh."

Wren kept her stern stare upon him, making him squirm.

"Alright, fine. We aren't going to Hogsmeade. I need help with something." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a vial of pink liquid. She drew closer to him to inspect it.

"What's this?" she looked between him and the vial.

"Love Potion," he replied.

"Are you out of your mind?" she nearly shouted.

"Keep your voice down! Hermione is sitting just there on the sofa!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

"What could you possibly want with Amortentia!" she soughed.

"George and I plan on selling them in chocolates. We almost had a batch ready by Valentine's Day, but it didn't go exactly as planned," explained Fred.

"What happened?"

"Lee fell in love with his pillow."

"You're joking."

"For once, Pertinger, I'm being utterly serious."

Wren tried not to laugh, but the image of Lee Jordan snogging his pillow was unbearable. "So, then what do you need with me?"

"I need your help in slipping these to Filch and Umbridge," he said.

"You really have gone mental." Wren shook her head.

"Please, Pertinger! Lee can't do it 'cos after the incident with the pillow and the fact he's just had detention with Umbridge, it wouldn't be fair to ask him. Not to mention, George and I are very much on Filch and Umbridge's radar. We can hardly get close to Filch anymore without Mrs Norris throwing a fit. You're our only hope." Fred pleaded. " _Unless_ you'd be willing to try out a few of the chocolates. We really do need to see how long the effects last for various people."

"No!" she expressed. The last thing she needed to do was to confess to Fred her undying love. The love potion would hardly have to prompt it out.

"Knew we could count on you, Pertinger." Fred nudged her.

"This seems very reckless. Why can't you just slip them those Fever Fudges of yours?" Wren suggested.

"As brilliant as that idea is, which I will be stealing that one, by the way, it wouldn't be near as amusing as watching Umbridge and Flich express their devotion to one another in the middle of the Great Hall. Now would it?" He said with a grin.

"Fine." It'd be better than moping about in the Common Room.

And thus, this was how Wren Pertinger found herself delivering a parcel to Argus Filch that February 14th. Without George, she didn't understand how they were going to pull it off. Fred was fairly confident that they most definitely could. He seemed to think that they would be just as lucky as the day Wren nearly drowned Adrian Pucey in the abandoned lavatory. She didn't understand why Fred had chosen her of all people. Then, she couldn't complain too much. Fred was choosing to spend most of Valentine's Day with her. She never really got to be with him alone.

"Parcel for you, Mr Filch," said Wren as she reached his office. Argus Filch looked grumpily up at her from where he sat hunched over his desk. Mrs Norris watched her carefully from her perch atop the desk.

"From who?" he inquired skeptically.

"Professor Umbridge, sir. She asked me to give this to you." Wren lied through her teeth.

"Really? You 'spect me to believe that codswallop?" he leered, standing. Wren could hear his old bones cracking as he stood.

"Honest, sir. See for yourself!" she handed him the heart-shaped parcel with a pink envelope Fred had attached to it. He had carefully scrawled across the front _'Mr Filch x'_ in Umbridge's sickening cursive. ("She's signed enough of our detention slips." Fred had told her when Wren asked how he had gotten so good at mimicking it.)

He snatched the envelope from the parcel and tucked it away in his front pocket. He untied the ribbon and opened the box carefully. He picked up a bonbon and turned it over in his hands, inspecting it very very carefully. He brought it up to his nose and took a long sniff. "If this is one of those Weasley pranks..."

"No, sir! I tend to keep away from troublemakers." Wren crossed her fingers behind her back.

Flich turned his beady eyes onto her. "I remember you, you were in detention with those little twin devils just last year!"

"You've mistaken me for someone else. I don't keep company with troublemakers _anymore_!" she insisted. Filch set the bonbon back into the chocolates box. _'No, no. This isn't good. He has to eat it! Think Wren, think!'_ "I overheard Professor Umbridge the other day say how cute Mrs Norris was. She loves cats, you know."

An unsettling gleam appeared in his eyes. He seemed to ponder on it. "Away with you now, or I'll be tellin' your Head of House that you're up to something."

As Wren turned and walked to the door, she heard Filch open the box once more. He fiddled with the paper surrounding the bonbon just before the door shut behind Wren. ' _Foolish.'_

"How'd it go? Did he eat it?" Fred bombarded her when they met back up by the Great Hall.

Wren nodded. "Might've thrown Mrs Norris in to convince him. He nearly tore the box in half getting that love letter, though."

"You are amazing. Brilliant. Marvelous." Fred mimicked a chef's kiss and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

 _'Keep it cool. Keep it cool!'_ "Well, I don't know about that-"

"So, we drop the chocolates off at Umbridge's office door. We don't even have to go in." he continued.

"Fred," Wren stopped him. A thought had just occurred to her. Umbridge wouldn't be an easy feat. "We can't have these labeled from Filch. She'll never go for it."

"Why not?" he halted his explanations.

"It's _Filch_. You know exactly why. Umbridge will never go for it. We'll have to rewrite the letter. We'll have to do it quickly. I'm sure Filch has eaten through half that box by now." she clutched the arm he had wrapped around her shoulder.

"You're right. Then who?"

"We write a letter from the Minister. She's obsessed with him. It'll work." she revealed.

"I'm running out of words to describe how brilliant you are. Will lovely do? You're lovely, Wren Pertinger." he crooned.

That did it. Her face felt aflame. "Shut up, Fred." He received an elbow in his side.

Writing the letter from Fudge proved a lot more difficult than Wren had thought. Fred stood over her shoulder as she tapped her quill against her lips. He was so close to her she could feel him breathing practically against her ear. She had to stay focused!

"Can't we just start it with _My Dearest Delores_?" Fred asked with a squint down at the parchment.

"Fred, that's stupid. You know he's a stiff." Wren dismissed him. She tapped her quill a few more times against her mouth. "Ah, I know! _Delores...I wanted to personally congratulate you on your position as High Inquisitor. As you may know, I would have done so personally if the circumstances were...better_? Maybe, I should leave out that last part."

"No, keep it. I doubt he's said two words outside of the Daily Prophet about her new title," reassured Fred.

" _In light of Valentine's Day, I took it upon myself to send you the most divine chocolates that money could buy. They are rather delectable. I find myself reaching for the caramel toffees now and again. Do keep those Hogwarts students in line. I couldn't think of a finer person for the job. Best, Cornelius Fudge."_ Wren set the quill down. "We should stamp it. Make it more official."

"What if his signature doesn't match? I don't know what his signature looks like. George and I haven't reached that level of infamy yet." Fred examined the parchment.

"It's close enough. As I said, we're running out of time." Wren flicked her wand at the letter and charmed the Ministry stamp at the bottom, making it look rather official. They gathered the chocolates box and pushed the letter into the envelope.

They ran to the second floor and Wren placed her ear against the Defense classroom. Umbridge's office was just through the doors. Wren turned to give Fred the clear when she heard voices come up the corridor. Wren motioned for Fred to hide and she placed the chocolates behind her back. She tried to look casual, she really did. Adrian Pucey and Grant Montague walked around the corner.

"Oi, Pertinger, you can't be out here!" Pucey reprimanded.

"Oh? And why is that? I needed to speak with Professor Umbridge. It's about an assignment she handed out." Wren's eyes narrowed. Of course, they would be here! Of course, she would run into both of them at the same time!

"You? Asking for help from a Professor? Hilarious," mocked Pucey.

"What have you got behind your back?" inquired Montague.

"Nothing," Wren said defiantly.

Montague approached her slowly and pulled his wand out from his robes. "Oh come now, Pertinger. You were never a good liar. Wouldn't be one of those stupid little pranks from those dirty Weasels, would it? I've seen the way you slink around the school with the pair of them." The anger set dangerously in. Her mouth fell agape to retort when Montague snatched the box from behind her back. "What's this?"

"A present. For Professor Umbridge. For her hard work." Wren tried not to panic. She tried to conceal it.

Montague pulled the envelope from the top of the box. "Delores Umbridge? Hmmm."

"That's her name, isn't it?" Wren clenched her fist.

"Not really how you should address a Professor, wouldn't you say, Pucey?" Montague asked Pucey over his shoulder. Wren noticed how uncharacteristically quiet Pucey had become. "Now then, let's see what's in here, shall we?" Montague pulled the ribbon from the heart-shaped box and opened the top.

"I told you it was just a present. They're only chocolates. It is Valentine's Day, after all. If that's what you're trying to do me in for, then, please. By all means, go ahead. If not, I'll be taking my leave." Wren turned to go, she could leave. Fred could fend for himself. After all, it was Fred Weasley. He had probably already left her.

"Wait a moment, eat one."

Wren froze. She felt her pulse quicken. She composed herself and whipped back around to face the barmy ogre in front of her once more. "Why? They're only chocolates."

"If they're _only_ chocolates, then you'll eat one." Montague held a piece of fudge out to her.

Wren forced a laugh. "I'm not in the mood."

"Here's the thing, you eat one of these. Or we go straight to Professor Umbridge now and tell her how you tried to poison her. Make no mistake, Pertinger, I know those Weasleys have you up to something," said Montague lowly.

"Last I checked you weren't a Prefect."

"I'm not, but _he_ is." Montague nodded to Pucey. "Eat. One."

 _'I can't take on the both of them. I don't know where Fred is. Just take it. You can't afford a letter being sent home to your mum. Take it. Take the damn thing and run.'_ Wren found herself reaching for the fudge. A burst of red light shot from the tapestry behind them and struck Pucey in his chest causing him to fly backward.

"Oh, that's what that spell does. It's so hard to keep track of what's what these days." Fred stepped out of the tapestry with his wand pointed at Montague.

" _Weasley_!" Montague snarled, reaching for his own wand before Fred could counterattack. Wren was faster and stuck her wand under his chin.

"Don't you dare touch him." she glared and pushed her wand further into his jugular. Montague winced at the sparks flickering from the end. "Give me the box, and we will be on our way."

Montague kept his vicious glower on Wren and pushed the box into Wren's free arm.

 _"Hem hem_ ," a high pitched cough echoed throughout the corridor. _'Shit._ _'_ "Ms Pertinger, might I have a word with you please?"

Wren's wand slid from Montague's throat.

"It wasn't her fault," Fred spoke up.

"Oh, believe me, Mr Weasley. I intend to converse with you as well." Umbridge gave him a tight smile. "Do follow me, Ms Pertinger!"

o0o

"Tea?" Umbridge poured herself a cup and then held up the porcelain teapot. The office was a jarring shade of pink. Little mews came from the various little cat portraits Umbridge had hung throughout the room. Wren gave herself a bit of credit. She'd managed to reach the middle of February before setting foot into the office. She had been very sure Umbridge would have called her in by now. Fred sat behind the door, waiting for his turn to talk with Professor Umbridge. He had looked a mixture of annoyed and guilty the last Wren saw of him. Montague had taken Pucey to the Infirmary.

 _'Don't drink the tea.'_ a voice akin to Tilly's echoed through Wren's head. Wren shook her head.

"Well, it's there should you wish to have some!" Umbridge slid the teacup over to Wren. She set the teapot to the side and folded her hands. "Now then, shall we discuss your punishment?"

"I guess," muttered Wren.

This did not phase the woman. "Tut tut, Ms Pertinger. I thought we agreed to use our best manners." Umbridge reached for the discarded box of chocolates. "Oh, dear me." she opened the envelope that lay across the top part of the box. "From the Minister? Well, how thoughtful. Seems rather peculiar to have them delivered by _hand._ Don't you think?"

 _'She knows_ ,' Wren only shrugged.

"Forging the Minister of Magic's signature? May I be frank with you, Ms Pertinger? Where did you think this would actually work?" the smile Umbridge gave Wren was very icy. The tension in the room thickened. Umbridge set the envelope down. "I believe we had a conversation at the beginning of term discussing your mother. Muggle Liaisons Office? She works with the Minister now and again. What would she say about this?"

"Probably wouldn't like it much." Wren didn't like where this is going.

" _Hem,_ I suppose not. Forging a Minister's signature is a crime, Ms Pertinger. Dearie me, this school's students are worse than I thought! Luckily for you, I know how to fix such dispositions." noted Umbridge.

"I suppose you'll go to my Head of House then," said Wren.

"Oh no, no no _no!_ " Umbridge laughed. The laugh sliced through Wren's eardrum. She decided she didn't like this woman so cheerful. Cheerful didn't suit Umbridge. "I won't be discussing this with Professor McGonagall. You see, as High Inquisitor, I get to oversee most punishments issued. Scrubbing cauldron bottoms and trophy cabinets has proven very ineffective. Students here need to learn discipline in a more _civilized_ manner. Which is why you'll be joining me here at five pm Monday!"

"That's only a day," Wren blurted stupidly. She had expected more.

"You'll find that is all that is needed for the message to _sink in._ " Professor Umbridge assured.

The office door burst open and Filch tumbled through. Fred peeked over his shoulder at Wren in amusement. "Delores!" Filch shouted. Umbridge stood quickly as Filch tried to grasp for her hands. "I 'ave somethin' that's been weighing me for so very long."

Umbridge looked appalled. "Why, Mr Filch!"

"Oh please, it'll only take a moment!" he pleaded and bent down on his grubby knees.

"Mr Filch, you see that I have students present. I must insist you take your leave!" she scrambled back against the wall.

Filch ignored her and pulled out the pink envelope Fred had written for him. "I have read this letter abou' fifty times."

Wren looked over her shoulder and Fred winked. Umbridge caught this interaction and glowered down at Filch. "Mr Filch, _I really do insist!_ " she reached for her wand as Filch scrambled closer.

"Delores, my lovely Delores! You've melted this old heart o' mine! Come away with me, we'll leave this ruddy school!" Filch reached for Umbridge once more. This seemed to be the last straw.

 _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ Flich froze indefinitely and fell back straight as a board. His eyes wide opened turned up to the ceiling. Umbridge put away her wand and straightened her pink cardigan. She cleared her throat. "It seems you both have earned more than one session! 30 points from Gryffindor!"

Wren couldn't take it anymore and burst into laughter. Wren heard Fred try to muffle his amusement behind her. It made it worse. And soon Fred and Wren found themselves scheduled for more than one detention with Delores Umbridge.

o0o

McGonagall had been furious over the Filch incident. Not only had two of her own had tried to prank the staff, but now they were being punished by Umbridge. Something Professor McGonagall had tried to prevent. Not one letter had been sent from Wren's mother. But she knew that Elaine Pertinger was aware of what Wren had done. Somehow the silence was a bit deadlier. Word had gotten around quickly of Filch being sent to the Hospital Wing by Umbridge. The effects of the love potion wore off after a couple of hours, and Filch was furious. Wren was convinced that if he could hit herself and Fred, he most certainly would have. They had humiliated him. Umbridge was on edge more these days. She targeted Wren constantly. It seemed she'd hand out detentions for anything now. Wren's detentions with Umbridge seemed to exceed past the days of the prank. After each session, Fred, George, or Lee waited with murtlap for Wren's hand.

"What if it scars?" Wren sniffled as George glided a bit of the murtlap onto her hand. _'I must use my best manners.'_ etched into the skin of her hand. Fred leaned over the Common Room sofa and watched over the interaction.

"That's the least of your worries, Pertinger," said Fred and he handed George a cloth for the excess murtlap.

Umbridge's attempt to hold onto her power made her unbearable. She banned the Quibbler, due to a piece that had been written about Harry, and had taken to searching students in various corridors. The worst part was that she had issued an immediate dismissal of Professor Trelawney, thus, Tilly's lessons were halted.

Tilly was inconsolable. Her dreams had worsened. She wasn't just dreaming about weird things involving Ron, but people around her. Very specific things such as Lavender Brown should stay indoors on the 2nd of May. She wasn't certain of the year, but Tilly had told Lavender to be aware of the full moon. Lavender, who took astrology very seriously, was very concerned.

"You can't be going around telling people to worry about things they don't understand! It's like you want people to find out about your abilities!" Bev had scolded her that day.

Tilly was spinning out of control. The new Divinations professor, a centaur named Firenze, had taken a special interest in Tilly. His teachings were slightly more cryptic than Trelawney's had been. He wasn't helping Tilly's paranoia.

February blew over to March and March turned to April. Normally the change in seasons warmed Wren's spirits. But this year was different. Wren felt like she was in the darkest depths of hell. Nate worried constantly over his sister. DA meetings were growing more difficult to get to since Nate stalked his sister constantly. He knew something was up and he was going to get to the bottom of it. Montague had grown more physical with his bullying and taunts. Especially after Umbridge appointed specific Slytherins into what she called the 'Inquisitorial Squad'. These twats went around abusing their newfound power. They were meant to get any information from the student body that could be of use to Umbridge. Umbridge was hot on Harry Potter and the DA's trail.

This had proven true one day in April. It had just been after Fred and George's eighteenth birthday. For once, the boys hadn't felt like celebrating. Especially after the infectious low morale, Umbridge had given the students. They had focused all of their energy on new products for their future shop. It was all they could do nowadays to keep the laughs going.

This particular day, Harry had the DA learn how to produce their own Patronus. This had proven difficult for Wren, as she couldn't think of a happy memory. Luckily, Neville had struggled along with her. Tilly managed one, briefly, in the shape of a Beagle. Bev could hardly contain her laughter, she thought this was the funniest allegory in the world.

"Let's see you do it then!" snapped Tilly.

"Fine, _Expecto Patronum!_ _"_ a sliver King Cobra slithered across the floor and chased after the little beagle.

"Of course, it would be a stupid snake!" Tilly groaned. Bev laughed manically.

"Having a bit of trouble?" George asked Wren. The Twins hadn't had much difficulty performing the spell. They could think of happy memories with ease. Fred's magpie flitted by and tumbled about with George's matching magpie.

"I can't seem to make the bloody thing work!" Wren attempted it again to no avail.

"With that attitude, probably not!" said Fred, joining Wren's other side.

"If you can't think of a happy memory, think of something that _could_ make you happy," George suggested.

"How?" It seemed rather silly to her.

"What do you mean _how?_ We really must work on your imagination." Fred poked her shoulder.

"It's about the feeling anyway, isn't it?" George asked aloud.

Wren shut her eyes tightly. She thought of how it might feel to never have to worry about her family again, instead, she could only focus on the stress of the situation. She thought of the time she had almost drowned Adrian Pucey.

"I see a little spark, keep that up!" Fred related to her. Wren opened one eye. "Don't look at it, clearly it's only pressuring you! Do what you were doing before!" Wren shut her eyes once more.

So clearly, she had enjoyed that bit of unhinged power against Pucey a bit _too much._ Punching Stella had been rather liberating. Hadn't it? She felt her wand warm under her hand. She was close. _'Violence isn't a good motivator. Can't you think of something else?'_ Her mind drifted to polishing the trophies with Fred and George. She thought of the train ride at the beginning of term and playing Exploding Snap with Fred, George, and Lee. She wished she had known them before now. She thought of how they were good friends to have. The feeling it gave her to know that she had them in her corner. _'This feels like a cliche.'_ But it hadn't really been. It was the first time she truly felt like she had friends outside of Tilly and Bev. This time though, if she was ever in trouble, Fred and George would be the first to ask where the fire was. _"Expecto Patronum!"_

"There you've got it!" George congratulated her. She opened her eyes just in time to see a brown bear flit about the Room of Requirement. She felt elated. A sense of relief washed over her chest.

"It would be a bear, wouldn't it? It's because you're so grizzly." Fred observed. Wren pushed his arm. He only laughed.

The door to the Room of Requirement opened and a house elf Wren had seen in the kitchens, ran through. The door closed and he scampered to where Harry stood. The Patronuses faded away, including Wren's.

"I don't like the looks of this," mumbled Fred as Harry asked the elf what he was doing there. Clearly, Harry knew this elf very well.

"Harry Potter sir...Dobby has come to warn you, but the house elves have been warned not to tell..." the house elf trembled and made a move to throw himself against the stone wall. Harry reached out to stop him. He slipped from Harry's grip and threw himself violently against the wall causing his little body to propel backward nearly missing Tilly's feet. Tilly let out a squeal and scrambled out of the way.

Harry grabbed the house elf's arms to keep him from issuing more harm to himself. "What's happened, Dobby?"

"Harry Potter...she... _She!"_ this Dobby bashed his own fist into his nose. Harry grabbed Dobby's hand and forced it down to his side.

"Who's _she?"_ he questioned him desperately.

Wren felt George tug on her sleeve. She exchanged a worried look with Fred. They didn't have to say who it was Dobby was referring to as Harry confirmed it by shouting Umbridge's name.

"Is she coming?" Harry asked. George was already pulling Wren to the door with Fred and Lee at her heels.

"Yes, Harry Potter, yes!" Dobby wailed.

Wren could hear Harry yell at the remainder of the group for them to run. George was already jerking Wren down the corridor with Fred and Lee close behind.

"What about Tilly and Bev!" she tried to pull against him.

"We can't worry about that now!" Fred shouted.

" _Weasley!_ " Grant Montague lunged at Fred with a few fellow Slytherin cronies beside him.

Fred dodged him and Wren hastily sent a tripping jinx at Montague. Instead, she hit Marcus Flint's youngest brother. Wren heard the boy's nose crunch against the cobblestone.

"You'll pay for that one, Pertinger!" cried Montague.

Lee set off some fireworks behind them leaving a trail of smoke to darken the corridor as they descended the stairs. "You've really got to think of something else other than fireworks, boys!" Lee called out to Fred and George.

"We have, it's just not ready yet!" Fred called back.

"Why not! Would've been a great time to test it today!"

"Not unless you want your lungs to fall out!" George shouted.

"Fair point!"

Wren stumbled down the stairs and tried to jerk out of George's grip.

"George, I can't keep up with you! You're going to cause me to break my fucking neck!" she swore breathlessly.

He ignored her. The group made it to the transitioning stair that would help them get to Gryffindor Tower safely when something sharp cut into Wren's cheek. She pulled back against George and cried out in pain.

"Wren?" Fred asked her frantically and tried to pull her hand away from her cheek.

She felt the skin begin to swell and a bit of blood pour out of the wound. She felt something wet drip down into the open cut. She hadn't realized that the injury had brought tears to her eyes.

"Are we going to have to do this the hard way, or are you going to come with us peacefully!" Montague spat from behind them with his wand pointed at Wren.

"Now that was just fucked up!" Lee growled and reached for his wand. The boy to Montague's right disarmed Lee swiftly and caught Lee's wand. Montague nodded at the boy and he reached forward to tug Lee away. "Let go of me!" he jostled Lee violently. "What are you? Some kind of baby ogre? _Merlin_ , you're a sight!"

"Shut him up!" Montague barked.

George had his wand raised back at Montague. "Let him go."

"I have no intentions of doing so, Weasely. You and your brother are coming with me." sneered Montague.

Fred leaned down his hands on her shoulders. He turned so that his back was facing Montague and blocking him from Wren's line of sight. "Now's the part where you tell me you have an idea," he whispered.

Wren looked up at him with a determination Fred had never witnessed from her before. Even with her face dirtied from her wound and tears cascading down her cheeks, it took Fred by surprise. She pulled her wand from her pocket and held it up. "I may have one." she breathed.

"Have I told you how brilliant you are lately?" he grinned. This had become a bit of a thing for the both of them now.

"Not in a good while."

" _Ah_ , I must have forgotten. And I had gotten so good at telling you, too!"

"Oi, what are you whispering about over there! Move back, Weasel!" Montague ordered.

"Follow my lead," Wren told Fred. Fred reached for his wand and straightened up.

He pulled away from Wren and faced Montague. "Do all of you Slytherins have the same retorts? You really must get new material..."

" _Stupefy!"_ Wren cried out, her wand raised to the boy holding Lee back. She briefly noticed Fred doing the same to the Slytherin girl that had accompanied Montague. The two cronies fell back into the stairwell. Lee ran down the stairs and rejoined his friends. They took off down the staircase, away from Gryffindor Tower with Grant Montague screaming behind them. Nobody dared speak, they concentrated on their running. They reached the first floor and skidded to a stop in the corridor. Montague several floors above them.

"Lee, take Wren back to the Tower. We've got it from here!" George told Lee breathlessly.

"No, wait! What about you!" Wren asked Fred and George.

"Oh come on, don't worry about us. When should you ever worry about us?" Fred laughed.

"All of the time."

"Well, that's not very reassuring," Fred remarked.

"I'm going to kill the lot of you! Wait until I deduct Gryffindor points. I'll dock fifty each and then string you up in the Astronomy Tower!" Montague roared.

"Kinky." Fred waggled a brow.

"Nice," George quipped exasperatedly. "Lee, Wren, _go!_ _"_

Before Wren could protest further, Lee was tugging Wren away.

"Have you ever considered not being such a giant prick, Montague?" she could hear Fred taunt him. There was a tiny explosion from the opposite end of the corridor where Fred and George led Montague away.

As Lee pulled Wren along, she couldn't help but think of how her own mother was going to react to the recent report of Wren's sins. Somehow, despite all of the trouble she was certain to be in over the summer, nothing brought her greater joy than the fact that Warren and Myrtle Elm would most certainly hear of what had happened as well. Having something like Dumbledore's Army attached to the Elm name was greater than any present Wren could receive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hardly got through this chapter. I'm not entirely happy with it. But there's a lull in this part of the Order of the Phoenix. I had to wrack my brain for events that wouldn't directly line up with Harry's. After all, this story has more focus on the Weasley Twins. It took more than a week to proofread and edit the previous chapters. I'll be doing the same with this chapter later. I just wanted to hurry and put something out for you guys before I headed into work. I'm sure it's been an exhausting week for most of you. I wanted to get it out before the holidays at the very least to give people something to read. Because when times are particularly tough, I find myself looking for fanfiction to immerse myself into. Especially during the holidays. I hope everyone is well. See you soon.


	14. Chapter 14

"Where is _he_?" Stella Passel boomed in the corridor outside of the Great Hall. It had been around noon the next day after the DA's abrupt dissolve.

"What are you talking about?" Wren whipped around and angrily asked her.

Stella grabbed Wren by the front of her robes and threw her up against the cobblestone wall. Students drifting in and out of lunch stopped to watch the interaction. Wren grabbed Stella's fist that was balled in the front of her robes. She felt hot anger bubbling in her chest.

"Grant! Where is he?" spat Stella.

"How the hell should I know?" Wren glared and attempted to shake Stella's grip.

"I know your stupid little boyfriends did something to him! Millicent Bulstrode and Flint told me how Grant got separated from them chasing after you!" Stella threw Wren back up against the wall.

Wren grit her teeth as she felt her spine collide with the wall. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't be play daft with me, Wren Pertinger! I'll just go to the Headmistress about this!" Stella hissed.

Wren paused. " _Headmistress?"_

Stella's face twisted into an ugly sort of grin. "You don't know, do you? Umbridge has replaced Dumbledore. He's gone rogue." Wren felt an unimaginable weight of hopelessness sink into her stomach. "If I find out those nasty Weasleys have done anything to Grant, you'll regret it. Do you understand me?"

Wren only glowered as a response. "Piss off, Stella."

Stella released Wren and gave her one last cutting glare before departing up the staircase, away from the Great Hall. Wren watched her retreating form. Was Montague missing? Stella had always been a bitch, but this was a new feat for her. Wren walked inside the Hall and spotted Fred and George right away at the Gryffindor table. She rushed over to them.

"We need to talk." She pushed herself in between the both of them. Fred, violently jostled by Wren's movements, causing him to choke on his lunch.

"And a hello to you, too, Wren!" George said and reached around Wren to thump Fred on the back. Fred coughed and downed his goblet of juice.

"What the _hell_ , Pertinger?" Fred gasped when he felt like his windpipe was no longer in danger.

"Sorry!" Wren winced and felt her cheeks warm.

"Well, now that we've got the attempted murder out of the way. What brings you here?" asked George with amusement.

"Is Montague missing? I just had the most interesting interaction with Stella just now. I thought she was going to throw me through the wall!" Wren said, still a bit miffed.

Fred and George exchanged a look. "You could say that-," said Fred.

"He'll turn up eventually," reassured George, although she didn't know what he was trying to reassure.

"What do you mean by _turn_ _up_ exactly?"

"Well, when you left with Lee. We had him follow us all the way to that old room by the Entrance? And...," George started.

"He might've fallen into a Vanishing Cabinet." Fred finished.

"What!" Wren exclaimed.

"He was pushed headfirst, more like," said George with a smirk.

"Jesus, what's happened to him?" Wren's eyes widened and she placed her hands flat onto the table.

"He's vanished. It's a Vanishing Cabinet. It's kind of what they do." said Fred slowly.

"I know that!" she snapped and turned to face him. "Where is he? You're not supposed to shove humans in there!"

"Turns out you can. He'll turn up in a week or two. Maybe four. It's hard to say." Fred picked up a crisp from his plate.

"You shouldn't have done that," Wren muttered and turned away from Fred.

" _Shouldn't have done it?_ What are you on about? He tried to dock a hundred points from us and nearly sliced your neck open!" Fred stressed. The cut on Wren's cheek had scabbed over. She had been too tired to put murtlap on the spot.

"But what if you get into trouble? What if you're expelled? Umbridge is Headmistress now!" Wren cautioned.

"That really won't be a concern of ours," George said.

"It will be if you're expelled!"

George and Fred exchanged yet another look. Wren didn't like how cryptic they were being. What were they up to? Wren must have asked this aloud as George stood to leave and clasped her left shoulder gently. "Don't worry about it."

Fred also stood and stretched. "Best be off. Just keep an eye out for anything dodgy, alright?"

Wren nodded and the twins left. They were planning something. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Later that day, Wren's suspicion grew since Fred and George had set charmed fireworks off in Umbridge's office according to Harry. Each time Filch or Umbridge tried to either stun or rid of one of the fireworks, they grew tenfold. The school inside and out were full of little fireworks. Classes were being dismissed early because of the commotion the little fireworks caused. When Wren had finally made it into Gryffindor Tower, she saw Fred and George in the middle of the Common Room with a sea of Gryffindors surrounding them.

"What'd you think?" Lee Jordan sidled up to her and asked.

"They're alright," she said, her eyes never leaving the pair of them as they took orders for the fireworks from the students.

" _Alright?_ You've seen how hard they've been working on them all year! It's brilliant is what it is!" Lee cried. A pink firecracker had just whizzed past the window outside.

"What are they up to, Lee?" she had decided to question Lee instead. Lee had always been a horrible liar.

"Same old, same old. I suppose," he answered her honestly.

Wren hummed and noticed that his honesty had not quenched her presentiment. If Lee did not know, then that made things slightly difficult.

o0o

Fred and George had grown dangerously quiet. They hadn't caused an inkling of trouble during the weekend of Easter. Before the holiday, Montague had been found head first in a toilet on the fourth floor by Umbridge and Snape. Montague had been in a state of confusion. He couldn't remember how he ended up in the toilet, to begin with. Stella did not push the Fred and George matter any further with Wren, as it was baseless with Montague's newly found amnesia. But Wren knew that Stella hadn't let it go. It was obvious between the both of them how Montague had ended up there.

On the first night of Easter break, the beginning of the end was kicked into motion.

With Fred and George's silence, Wren had been forced to seek them out. After spending the day with Tilly and Bev, Wren decided she was going to visit the boys. She nervously climbed the steps to the seventh year boy's dormitory. She knocked softly on the door.

"Yeah?" called Fred, his voice muffled by the door. Wren opened the door and slid in. "What a pleasant surprise!" He lay sprawled out on his bed flipping through a magazine. George sat at the desk, tinkering with some kind of project.

"Hi," she said shyly. After all, she'd only walked up there on an impulse. She hadn't really thought this through. Being a private investigator must have been hard this way. "I, uh, just wanted to see what you were up to. You've both been rather quiet."

"Figured we'd give the school a bit of a break," said Fred and he turned his eyes back down to the magazine.

"It _is_ a holiday," added George.

"It's weird, I don't like it." Wren blurted.

"Missed us, have you?" Fred remarked slyly, setting his magazine to the side.

"I just saw you two days ago." Wren glared, but the blush dusting her cheeks said otherwise.

"She's missed us, George."

"I can see that." George flicked his wand at the project that sat in front of him. He did not like the results of whatever it was. " _Damn."_

"What are you working on?" Wren tried to peer over his shoulder. A sealed box sat in front of him with various syringes and vials discarded around it. She quickly noticed Neville Longbottom's cactus-like plant next to the sealed box. "Is that Neville's Mimbulus mimbletonia? What on Earth do you need that for? Are you two even capable of taking care of a plant?"

"He's lent it to us for this particular product. Soon we're going to have to figure out how to grow our own, as it will have to sell to the masses," said George, his eyes never leaving the box.

"Care to find out what else we grow, Pertinger?" asked Fred, diverting her attention away from George.

"Something illegal I could guess." she hardly acknowledged him. She knew exactly what sort of plant Fred and George were capable of growing. "What's the product?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Give us a blind reaction when the demo happens." Fred said with a small grin.

"I wish you both would tell me, I don't like surprises." Wren pried.

"Bit boring always expecting the worst from us," said Fred and he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"I wouldn't have to if you both didn't give me such horrible surprises." she pointed out.

"You'll like this one."

"Something tells me I don't think I will."

George sighed and his head fell into his hand.

"See? Look, you're making him depressed talking with all this doubt!" Fred exclaimed and motioned to George.

"Fred, don't you have to be at the Pitch soon?" George looked up at Fred and Wren surprisingly noticed that George looked fairly annoyed.

"Oh shit, I almost forgot!" he shot up off of his bed and grabbed his coat. He caught Wren's confusion. "Angelina's wanted me to give Jack Sloper a few last pointers at their practice."

"But it's a holiday! Why is she making them practice during the break?" Wren asked him.

"Have you ever met Angelina? She doesn't care. 'Sides, the way this season is looking, Sloper is going to need all of the help he can get." Fred shrugged on his coat. "See you later, Wren." He sprinted out of the room.

Wren bit her lip. She had an inkling of a thought that George had just wanted her alone. ' _You couldn't avoid this forever. You should have seen this coming, Wren. You've run from it long enough.'_ She plopped down on Fred's bed and pushed the Quidditch magazine he had been reading to the side.

"Sooo, what's this surprise? I don't care what Fred says." she prodded George.

"I like you." George simply said.

Well, that certainly was _a_ surprise. Wren nearly choked on just air. She felt frozen in time. "What?"

"I like you," he repeated and turned to face her.

"As in like like or like a friend?" she tried to make sense of this.

"You really are thick sometimes, Wren." Amusement twinkled in his brown eyes.

"But, how? Why?"

"Hang on, I wasn't finished. I like you, but I am not my brother."

"How do you mean?" she inquired, her gut whispering that she knew exactly what he meant.

"I just thought you ought to know." he finished, avoiding her question. He reached forward and grabbed her hand. They were quiet for a moment as Wren felt her pulse whooshing about in her ear. How could she have been this oblivious? She knew she had been horrible. She felt his calloused fingers run over the back of her hand and he gave it a final squeeze. He released her hand back into her lap and leaned back in his chair. "You don't have to say anything."

"But..." she faltered. She didn't know what _to_ say.

"Leave it, for now, Wren. Just sit with me here a bit." He picked up the vial and his wand to set back to work on the sealed box.

She felt the need to run, but something told to her to stay. At least, for that moment.

"You're overthinking it," said George, his eyes never leaving the box and vial.

"I was not!" she gaped.

"You are. I can read minds, y'know. Especially yours." He tapped the vial with his wand.

Wren scrunched her nose and bit her lip. "Well, I'm not overthinking anything."

"Sure you're not." He uncapped the vial and a puff of smoke rose from it.

The smell that wafted from the vial had Wren scrambling back further on Fred's bed. "George, what the hell is that!" If she had been overthinking, all thoughts were lost now.

"Stinksap."

"Okay, that does it. What are you boys planning?" she demanded.

"We told you, it's a surprise." He poured the contents into the box and resealed the top.

"But, you've just told me a surprise." she joked lightly.

He glanced up at her. "That wasn't a surprise." Wren felt her face heat up. "You really need more tact, Pertinger."

Wren tried to sit with him and be of more company, but her mind kept drifting. So, George Weasley fancied her. He actually _liked liked_ her. She felt incredibly foolish. Had she led him on? _'Oh, that's a stupid question. You know very well you did._ _'_ She liked George. He was a great friend. She could see herself getting to like him in the way that he liked her. _"I like you, but I am not my brother."_ His voice echoed in her head on a loop. The subject of Fred Weasley had become an even bigger elephant in the room.

o0o

Easter break had concluded and the students were in class once more. Apparation lessons would be starting soon in May. Wren was excited. At least she wouldn't be stuck at home for most of the summer. She was of age now. She would have her apparation license. There wasn't much more her parents could hold over her head. Tilly was a nervous wreck over the lessons. She was terrified that she was going to splinch herself or worse. She was convinced that she would pull what Charlie Weasley did in his sixth year. He'd landed five miles away from Hogwarts onto a muggle lady. Tilly was certain the same would happen to her with her luck. The girls were on their way to making actual adult decisions. The only one that seemed to be having trouble, although she wouldn't admit it, was Bev.

Bev was in her final year. She never really talked about plans for the future. She never had. Wren tried to find out what Bev had planned. The only thing she let Tilly and Wren know was that she had booked a flat in London. That was it. No job. No plans. Nothing. Bev seemed fine with that despite her Mum working for Gringotts and her Dad being an Auror. Bev wasn't made for the Ministry of Magic anyway. Wren could hardly picture her working an office job, much less any job. Hell, Wren could hardly picture herself working in an office. The thoughts about Bev only gave Wren a continuous existential crisis of her own.

With life moving on the way it was, Wren was also having a hard time being around George. She felt awkward now with their friendship, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. She was confused with her own feelings. She didn't think she could make a good call of things. It was hard catching Fred and George alone after Easter. Even Lee was seen less with the pair. Wren never lost her intuition on the boys' odd behavior. Especially after Fred had broken things off with Katie Bell. Katie wasn't the least bit torn up over it, but still, Wren was shocked Fred would break it off so suddenly. Bev had told her that maybe the split had been amicable.

"After all, Katie's fancied Oliver Wood for ages. I thought she was going to scratch my eyes out when I showed up to the Ball with him last year." Bev told Wren the day of Katie and Fred's split.

Wren felt like she was running out of time and she wasn't sure why. Everything came to an abrupt stop that following Tuesday after the Easter holiday.

Wren had been in Potions and it had been grueling. She had forgotten about the assignments Snape had issued before the break. Stella was being her typical horrid self. She had 'accidentally' spilled mandrake root juice all over Wren's robes. Snape hardly batted an eye. In fact, he only deducted points from Wren and blamed it on her own clumsiness that Stella had spilled the root all over her in the first place. Wren sat stewing in her anger when a green firecracker exploded outside the Potion classroom. A few students screamed, startled by the bang. A few more whizzed by and exploded against the Potions door. Wren smiled to herself.

"It's those stupid Weasleys, isn't it?" Stella glared at Wren.

"Professor! Professor!" a Slytherin third year rushed into the classroom. "The Weasley twins, sir! They've charmed the fifth floor into a swamp!" A firecracker nearly hit the student in the head. The classroom erupted into laughs and whispers.

"Settle down! That means you, Pertinger. _Sit. Down._ " Snape called out. Wren hadn't realized that she had stood up to leave.

 _'I've got to get out of here. They're both going to be in so much trouble!'_ Wren wracked her brain for ways to get out of the classroom.

"Professor, the Headmistress needs your assistance! She's got the whole Inquisitorial Squad surrounding them, but it's no use!" the boy cried.

If Snape could have visibly rubbed his temples, Wren was certain he would have. "Tell the Headmistress, that I will be there in a moment. Class is dismissed."

Wren grabbed her bag and ran from the dungeons. Just as she made it to the first floor, she saw Fred and George running down the staircase with their broomsticks Umbridge had confiscated earlier that term. Students crammed around the bottom of the stairs. They got halfway down when Fred stopped and threw one leg over his broomstick. He shouted something up at Umbridge, who stood at the top of the stairs in total furious disarray. George followed Fred's lead. The crowd of students around Wren grew deathly quiet as Fred looked out among them.

"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley — Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! Our new premises!" he announced loudly.

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat!" George added and pointed up to Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" Umbridge bellowed. The Inquisitorial Squad flooded the staircase, Fred and George kicked off on their brooms and Wren felt a metaphorical rock lodge in her throat. They flew up high into the air and Fred looked out across the hall.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves!" he shouted to the poltergeist that bobbed behind Wren. The crowd of students erupted into cheers and applause and Fred and George sped out of Hogwart's front doors. Wren teared up and found that she couldn't stop it. So that's why they had needed Neville's plant! She had been right. This had been a horrible surprise. Even if the swamp had been a little bit funny, it didn't matter. She hated it.

o0o

Wren sank into an inconsolable depression. She wasn't alone in her funk, as Lee Jordan accompanied her in this particular self-journey. Lee tried to keep the spirit of Fred and George alive, but it wasn't the same. Lee was rather lonely and in turn, so was Wren. If this wasn't bad enough, Umbridge had decided to take out what anger she had reserved for the twins out on Lee and Wren. The two served several detentions together the month of May. May was a grueling month. Wren hardly passed her apparation exam by the end of it. Stella had taken to taunting her over Fred and George's departure and Grant Montague was worse than usual.

"Those stupid Weasels of yours aren't here to save you now!" he had tried cornering her one night after she ventured back to Gryffindor Tower from the library. His bullying only reached so far, as Wren hexed him with a bat bogey hex so fierce it ended with her in Umbridge's office. Needless to say, Montague did not bother her anymore after that.

Things weren't just off for Wren. They were off with Tilly as well. Tilly landed her first detention with Umbridge after an outburst in her DADA class. She had told Umbridge to go to hell, which was very unlike Tilly. Tilly wasn't sleeping. The entire month of May had dragged out her growing paranoia to the point that Madam Pomfrey had ordered Tilly to start taking a Calming Draught. She wouldn't take it. She was riddled with fear of Voldemort. She babbled endlessly of all the disturbing things He was capable of to Bev and Wren. But without Professor Dumbledore or Professor Trelawney, there was nobody to help Tilly control it. The centaur that had taken Trelawney's place, was cryptic as ever. He never gave Tilly any real advice on how to control her abilities. In fact, he had outrageously told her to embrace the chaos and the ends would find their means.

"Whatever the hell that means! She needed clearer answers. He can't be out here telling her to just sleep on it. Tilly can hardly sleep now as it is!" Bev had exclaimed one night in the Common Room to Wren. Bev and Wren had been discussing Tilly's inability to control herself after her outburst due to Firenze's teachings.

The month of June rolled by and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly was at its lowest morale. Half the school was in the pits of despair or chaos. Lee and Wren had just served their tenth detention since May with Umbridge. Finally, at his wit's end, Lee pulled her aside on the third Saturday after Wren's lessons.

"I've had just about enough of this," Lee told her quietly outside of the Great Hall. The two still hadn't heard from Fred and George. Wren, a bit heartbroken, had decided not to write this time. It was slightly comforting that they hadn't told Lee they were leaving, as they were closer to Lee than Wren. "She's going to give me severe arthritis at this point. We've got to do something."

"Like what?" Wren asked him sullenly. What could they do? With the Inquisitorial Squad running rampant and Umbridge's wrath, what could be done? They were all doomed. Peeves had been the only one saved from punishment, being a poltergeist, and he continuously wreaked havoc in the corridors. He had already trapped Mrs Norris several times in the suits of armor. Professors were even beginning to rebel under Umbridge's reign. This only infuriated the 'Headmistress' more.

"Fred and George left me a few Nifflers!" exclaimed Lee.

"Nifflers? Where the hell did they get those!" Wren chided. "Is that...Is that what's been under George's bed?"

"Uh, doesn't matter where they got them...and yes. Yes, that is where he's been keeping them." Lee answered her quickly. "We'll just set them loose in her office."

"How are we supposed to do that? I don't know if you've noticed, but she's upped her security on that front! Besides, I'm enough trouble as it is. I can't help you. My mother is already writing my death sentence now as we speak." Wren turned to leave when Lee grabbed her arm.

"Pertinger, you're literally my only hope. Think of Fred and George! They'd find it wickedly funny." he tried to convince her.

"I'd rather not think of those two idiots at all!" she grumbled.

"I know you're angry with them. I am too, a bit. But, they've always talked about how brilliant you are with these sorts of things. Please, help an old friend out!"

 _Smart?_ They thought she was smart? _'Christ, the bar really is this low.'_ "Fine. I'll help. But I'm warning you. If we're caught, I'll kill you."

Wren met Lee in the Common Room at nine o'clock that night. Wren hardly saw Lee and nearly ran him over by the portrait hole. She bumped her head against his and the two grunted in pain. "Ow! Jordan, that really hurt! Announce yourself next time!"

"I did! You're just bloody deaf!" he hissed.

Wren rolled her eyes. She pulled out her wand and quickly said, _"Lumos!"_ Lee's face appeared rather close to hers. She jumped back and nearly fell into the portrait door. "Where are they?" she asked him when she regained her balance, with no help from him.

Lee opened his coat and two little grey nifflers poked their heads up at Wren through his pockets.

"Oh, they are rather cute!" she cooed and bent down to inspect them.

"You say that now. Wait until they've taken all of your galleons and then your great grandmother's ring. They won't be so cute then!" he whispered to her.

"Speaking from experience?" she quirked a brow up at him.

"Always. Let's get going!" he retied his coat and motioned for her to follow him through the portrait hole. Lee pulled her along the secret passageways that he had honestly learned from Fred and George. Every once in a while, Wren would reminisce of the times she had pulled George into one of the passageway's tapestries or the time she had taken a few with Fred the day they had given Filch and Umbridge those chocolates. She physically shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. She was still angry with them. This wasn't the time to start being sentimental. They made it to the outside grounds, just below Umbridge's office window.

"I can't see why you couldn't have done this yourself!" Wren said to Lee quietly.

"Where's the fun in that? 'Sides, what if I get caught? You're a pretty good backup. I'd bring you to a fight any day!" he said and opened his coat.

"Er, thanks. I guess," she said sheepishly.

He whipped out his wand and handed her a niffler. "We need to levitate them through her window!"

"What if it's locked?"

"Are you a witch or not?" he smirked.

"Right. _Alohomora!"_ she pointed her wand up at Umbridge's window. The window swung open and banged against the cobblestone. Lee and Wren winced at the echo around the outside of the castle. They waited a moment, to see if anyone was lurking about. When they were confident that nobody was around, the two gently (and swiftly) levitated the two Nifflers through the opened window. Lee locked them in and the two bolted inside of the castle, hardly containing their laughter.

The next morning, however, was not as euphoric as the previous night had been. Umbridge's office was wrecked to bits. This was the only good bit of news. The bad news was that Umbridge had blamed the Nifflers on Hagrid, therefore, sacking him immediately. Hagrid had put up a fight. Aurors had to come in and detain him. Professor McGonagall had tried to protect him from the Aurors, but in front of the entire student body, they took McGonagall down with Hagrid. She had been sent off to St. Mungo's. Wren felt horrible. She and Lee had made Hagrid lose his job and now McGonagall was injured.

"What a shame! This is pretty horrible." tutted Bev over dinner that night.

"It was me," Wren confessed to Tilly and Bev.

"What!" Tilly shrieked. "Oh, Wren! You didn't!"

"Well, it wasn't just me. I helped Lee." Wren's eyes fell to her plate. The guilt was eating at her insides.

"For the first time in my life I don't know whether to congratulate you or scold you," admitted Bev.

The term was coming to an end. Wren felt like this had been the longest year of her life. Tilly was now sleeping over in Wren's dorms. The final week of term, Tilly did not sleep. She was afraid to go to bed alone. Wren quite literally had to force the Hufflepuff girl to take her Calming Draught. Until one particularly gloomy day, things got rather out of control for Tilly. Harry Potter and his band of friends had gone missing. Umbridge was also missing. Nobody knew where Harry nor Umbridge had gone. There were rumors among the Slytherins that Harry had tried to escape the school the way Fred and George had. Other rumors were that Umbridge was dead, but Wren knew they weren't that lucky.

Night fell over the castle and the students were issued a strict curfew. The Gryffindor Tower was alive with students speculating where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood had gone off to. It was startling to think about. Tilly was a nervous wreck. Wren had hardly gotten her to bed. Tilly trembled next to her and just when Wren drifted off to sleep, Tilly's icy hand clenched Wren's arm.

"It's on fire! It's on fire!" she screamed in her ear.

The other girls in Wren's dorm shot awake. "What's wrong with her?" Katie Bell asked Wren.

"I don't know!" Wren placed her hands on Tilly's shoulders and tried to shake her awake. "It's only a dream, Tilly! Wake up! Wake up!"

Tilly's eyes glazed over and the whites of her eyes illuminated the night. "The school is on fire! I see it!"

"It's only a dream! Wake! Up!" Wren slapped Tilly hard in the face.

"What do you need me to do?" Katie walked over to Wren's bed.

"Somebody go wake, Bev! Please!" Wren pleaded. Katie nodded and ran out of the dorm.

"Tilly!" cried Wren as the girl sobbed hysterically.

"I'm so sorry Wren! I'm so sorry! I couldn't...I really couldn't!" she croaked, grabbing the front of Wren's shirt.

"What? You couldn't what?" Wren didn't know why she asked. It had to be nonsense. Tilly's dreams were either hits or misses.

"The wall! The wall!" wailed Tilly.

"What wall?" Bev reentered with Katie right behind her.

"What's going on! You can hear her throughout the Tower!" Bev exclaimed with worry.

"I don't know! She won't wake up!" Wren felt her eyes sting with tears of her own.

"We've got to get her to Pomfrey! Can you help me get her out of bed?" Bev asked Wren. Wren nodded and the two girls lifted Tilly.

"He's here! He's here! He's right here!" Tilly screeched. The girls carried her from the room and out of the Tower.

"Oh, the poor dear! Shall I go fetch someone?" The Fat Lady inquired when the girls tumbled out of the portrait hole.

"Yes!" Bev said over her shoulder and the Fat Lady left her perch.

Wren and Bev had almost never made it to the Hospital Wing. Halfway there, Tilly tried to fight the both of them. "They'll kill him! He'll die!"

Wren was frightened. She'd never seen Tilly act like this in her life. Madam Pomfrey met them at the entrance of the Infirmary. "Good Heavens! Bring her in! Bring her in!"

Wren and Bev dragged her through. Wren noticed they were not alone. Harry, Luna, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Ron sat in their own Hospital beds. Wren didn't have time to react as they dropped Tilly into a bed.

"How long has she been like this?" Pomfrey hounded Wren and Bev.

"I dunno. Katie Bell came to fetch me. Wren would know better than me!" Bev nodded at Wren.

Wren glanced around the room and found that they had an audience. Luna Lovegood, in particular, watched them carefully. Wren didn't want to give anything obvious away for the fear that the Golden Trio's perceptiveness would lead them to find out Tilly's secret. "She just woke up like this. It's probably a nightmare."

Recognition washed over Pomfrey's face. "It's a good thing you've brought her here. Stubborn girl, I told her to take those Draughts regularly! Well, girls, you've done the best you can. Now off to bed, the both of you. This is all that can be done for her now!"

"Yes, Madam," Bev said and pulled Wren from the Hospital Wing dutifully. Wren, in a state of shock, noticed how Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna watched her leave. Ron and Hermione looked as if they were unconscious. She caught how bruised and beaten all of them looked. Many questions were mentally sent among the group to one another.

Wren did not see Tilly at all the following day. Professor Dumbledore had returned and was reinstated as Headmaster. Hagrid was reinstated as the gamekeeper. McGonagall was back from St Mungo's. Umbridge had been sacked. Wren did not have time to celebrate. The most distressing information to be released that day was that Voldemort had, indeed, returned. Umbridge being sacked was the best thing that could have happened to the school, but nobody could bask in the glory of it. The Second Wizard War was brewing at full speed now. Tilly had been right. Most disturbingly, she was almost certain that was why Harry and his friends had been in the Hospital Wing the previous night.

Wren felt like she was in a dream. Drifting about aimlessly. Bev had even grown quiet. Without Tilly around, the world seemed dim. They hadn't a clue what had happened to their friend or why it was happening. These were times that Wren missed Fred and George the most. She always felt comforted by their presence. She felt hurt that they still hadn't contacted her, even after all this time. Surely they knew that Ron had been injured. They had to have checked upon him. Hadn't they?

The final day of the term had arrived. Bev wasn't the least bit excited about moving on from Hogwarts. ("I've been waiting to leave this place for years. This was a pretty shit way to end my final year. I don't even feel like celebrating it." Bev had said to Wren bluntly.) As Wren and Bev boarded the Hogwarts Express, they caught sight of Tilly in one of the train car windows. The girls scrambled to the car and burst through the door. Bev and Wren exchanged a glance before dog-piling the poor girl on the seat.

"Where have you been!" Wren shouted.

"I'll never doubt you again for as long as I live!" Bev cried.

"I can't breathe!" Tilly wheezed. The girls climbed off their friend and sat eagerly across from her. Tilly's eyes looked sunken in and dark bags formed underneath them. She was pale, paler than usual. Her hair had lost its healthy shine. "I've been with Madam Pomfrey."

"This long!" gasped Wren.

Tilly nodded mournfully. "It's okay, I'm okay now. Professor Dumbledore is sending me to a friend of his over the summer. He said she can help me. Since I have my apparation license and all. He thinks I can manage."

"That's good news. Isn't it?" said Bev.

"I guess so. Who knows? I just want to sleep normally again. I can't keep doing this," Tilly sighed sadly.

The train car was quiet. The Express had started its journey home. Finally, Wren had an idea. "Let's play Exploding Snap."

"I'm tired of playing that game!" groaned Bev. "You always want to play Exploding Snap."

"I nearly signed my eyelashes last time!" Tilly added.

Wren reached in her trunk and pulled out the game, regardless. Despite their grievances, Tilly and Bev played it anyway. For the rest of the train ride home, things felt normal. What was left of normal, anyway?

When they had reached King's Cross, Wren made Bev and Tilly promise to ring her over the summer. Especially Tilly. She said her goodbyes to Bev and waved to Tilly's family. Nate joined her and the two peeked over the crowd for their mother. In her search, she found two red-haired brothers towering among the crowd. Wren felt the blood rush to her face.

"Hey, look Wren! It's Fred and George! I'm going to go say hello!" Nate tugged on Wren's sleeve. Before Wren could stop him, he sprinted off into the crowd.

"No! Nate! Stop! They don't want to be bothered!" she shouted after him and took off after the boy.

"Who doesn't want to be bothered?" Fred Weasley asked when she reached them.

"Oh, don't listen to her. She's been an absolute case since you've left!" Nate said to Fred and George.

Wren felt like she was going to explode in embarrassment. "Har har. See what I mean? No filter. He knows not what he says!" she tittered. Fred and George grinned. She took in how dashing the pair looked in their ridiculous green scaly expensive robes. "Anyway, I see you both are doing well."

"Business is booming," remarked George.

"We can't complain," said Fred with a shrug.

"Ah, well, bit busy for writing I suppose," Wren said bitingly. She hadn't meant to come off that strong, but she couldn't help it. Wren peered around Fred to see the Weasley's deep in conversation with what she assumed was Harry's family.

"Told you she'd be angry." Fred laughed.

Her eyes snapped back to the brothers. "I am not!"

"Oh, really now?"

"Shut up, Fred."

"Think you might be right, Fred." George quipped.

"It was a horrible surprise, by the way. I didn't like it one bit. Am I your friend or not?" she huffed.

"We didn't even tell Lee if it makes you feel any better." George offered.

"It doesn't. He's your best mate, and you two idiots didn't even think to let him know!"

"We didn't want to risk getting you both into trouble." Fred crossed his arms.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, that's never really been a concern of mine," she said sharply.

"That's apparent."

"Oh, hello again Wren, dear!" Mrs Weasley greeted Wren. She had joined Fred and George with Mr Weasley at her side. "It's been quite a while! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Wren answered politely.

"That's good to hear, dear! Arthur, this is Elaine Pertinger's daughter! And who's this?" Mrs Weasley beamed down at Nate.

"My name's Nathaniel Pertinger. I'm Wren's brother!" Nate announced.

"Oh, aren't you just darling!" Mrs Weasley gushed. "What year are you in, Nathaniel?"

"Did Molly tell you I've worked with your mother on a few jobs?" Arthur Weasley asked Wren.

"Yes, my mum's mentioned it, too," said Wren.

"Well, if you're ever interested in an internship over the summer, I can surely help you!" Mr Weasley proposed.

" _Orrrr_ , you can always take a job at the shop!" Fred murmured in Wren's ear causing an inevitable blush to rise to her cheeks.

"Absolutely not, Fred Weasley!" chided Mrs Weasley, overhearing him. She rounded on Fred and George in an instant.

"The offer still stands on the internship if needed." Mr Weasley said over his wife's scolding.

"I'll keep it in mind," Wren said to him softly. A familiar clearing of a throat sounded behind Wren.

"Hello, Elaine!" Mr Weasley said over Wren's shoulder.

"Arthur. Molly." Elaine Pertinger nodded to the Weasleys. Wren whirled around to see her mother smiling stiffly back at them.

"I was just letting your daughter know that we have a few internships opening up at the Ministry!" said Mr Weasley kindly.

"That won't be necessary, thank you, Arthur. But we will keep that in mind!" Her mother said tightly. Wren's eyes narrowed. Why was her mother being so cold towards the Weasleys? Molly and Arthur caught her mother's change in demeanor. "Where have you two been?" Elaine turned her attention to her children.

"I just wanted to say hello to Fred and George!" Nate told his mother.

"Your father is waiting in the car, darling. We must go now! Say your goodbyes!" said their mother.

"Come visit the shop soon," George said to Nate, but his eyes landed on Wren.

"I will!" Nate said in excitement.

"I'll think about it," Wren mumbled softly to Fred and George.

"Think about it? Do you have your apparation license or not?" Fred inquired.

"I'll think about it, depends if you two prats forget about me again!" she glared up at him.

"How could we ever forget you?" scoffed Fred. "You make it so bloody impossible."

She elbowed him sharply in the side as Wren's mother reached for Nate's hand to pull him away from the Weasleys.

"What's got your mum's wand in a knot?" George wondered.

"Who knows?" Wren gathered her things together that she had set down on the walkway.

"Wren, come along now!" Elaine called over her shoulder when she and Nate had gotten a distance away.

"Honestly, she's probably about to sentence me to Hell," said Wren grimly.

"Wren!" her mother called out again.

"Coming!" Wren turned back to Fred and George. "I better go."

George placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Well, if you ever need a breakout, we are quite excellent in that department." He pulled back and squeezed her shoulder.

"Except for the flying car. We don't talk about that one." Fred finished.

"What?" Wren squinted up at them, confusion washing over her.

"Never mind! That's for later. Goodbye, Pertinger!" Fred pulled her close and kissed her other cheek sloppily (not near as graceful as George had). Wren felt her face light up in flames. "Do keep in touch!"

"I really should be telling you that!" she began but was cut off by her mother shouting this time. Wren bid her final farewells and sprinted off after her mother, her trolley clunking about behind her.

Despite the dread, she felt over going home, seeing Fred and George again had settled her soul. Especially after the two months spent without them. She decided she never wanted that to happen again. But of course, like most things, they had to come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! The OOTP has concluded and the events of the Half Blood Prince has arrived. We are nearing the end. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. I struggled with this chapter and the last. I'm feeling burn out settle in. (And my own insecurities starting to show) I'm trying to push through it. I really hope you're liking it.
> 
> If it feels rather slow on the romance end, it won't be for long. I know some of you really like George, but I have to give Fred some screen time too. It is initially a love triangle, first and foremost. I wrestled with this chapter and wondered if I should have the twins tell Wren about their big grand exit plan. But I've seen that plot done before and I wanted to do something different. In the book, I don't think they ever told Lee. Lee fell into a bit of depression, despite setting the nifflers in Umbridge's office. That was my interpretation anyway. Besides, I believe, in order to keep their friends safe Fred and George would keep it to themselves. I don't believe they would write it, with the post being watched closely by Umbridge. I don't think they would risk Lee and Wren's safety like that, despite their reckless behavior every now and then. Especially with the Weasleys being so heavily involved with the Order this particular year too.
> 
> Keeping secrets from Wren about the Order won't last forever. I've noticed they have a few secrets kept from Wren that they are going to have to work through. Anyway, updates will be a bit slower now (for real this time). Half Blood Prince will be a bit harder to manage. Fred and George obviously don't attend Hogwarts anymore, so they will appear sporadically throughout. Things are going to heat up on that front. Don't worry. I hate how Adrian Pucey has grown on me. He was never a horrible person in the books, at least, I didn't think so even though not a lot is known about him. He was one of the very few that played a fair Quidditch game from Slytherin, so therefore, I think he's a good kid. For the most part. We gotta work out those family issues. Give me feedback if you'd like to :) I'm just trying to do Fred and George justice. They are my favorite characters. As always, I'll edit this chapter soon. I just wanted to get something out to you guys!


	15. Chapter 15

The summer of 1996 was not the best for Wren Pertinger. If she had thought the previous summer had been horrible, she had been wrong. It didn't matter that Wren had her apparation license. And given the state of the Wizarding World after Voldemort's return, Wren had nowhere to go. Despite Cornelius Fudge falling from grace as Minister of Magic, there were still naysayers to Voldemort's return. Most of the naysayers came from notable elder families. Which wasn't shocking to Wren, as most of them were Death Eaters in disguise. However, this did not stop Warren Elm from going on a tirade after Fudge stepped down. Warren's closest friend, Rufus Scrimgeour had taken Fudge's place. Scrimgeour did not learn from Fudge's mistake and still exuded the false security that the Wizarding World did not have anymore. Especially with this many Death Eaters in their midst. Despite recognizing Voldemort's return, Warren Elm (like most well to do families) blamed Voldemort's return on Harry Potter instead of where the problem being with Fudge's lax security.

Unfortunately for Wren, Warren and Myrtle Elm had involved themselves in Wren's affairs. Elaine Pertinger had given up punishing Wren and left the refinery into the hands of her grandparents. Elaine was at her wit's end. After the stint with Delores Umbridge and the fact that her daughter was involved with Dumbledore's Army, she couldn't take it anymore. Something had to change.

"You're not to see the Weasley boys anymore. They are clearly horrible influences on you." Elaine Pertinger told Wren the first Monday of the summer holiday.

"Is that why you treated Mr and Mrs Weasley so coldly?" Wren blurted. She tried to bite her tongue. She really did.

"You listen to me Wren Pertinger, and you had better listen well, we don't associate with their kind," Elaine said coolly.

" _Their kind_? Or have you forgotten that we are just like them! Did you suddenly forget dad is a muggle?" Wren's voice rose.

Elaine's mother slammed a hand down the island counter. They had been sitting in the kitchen that morning. "I am trying to keep you safe! I am trying to keep our family safe!" Elaine burst into tears. Wren felt her heart sink and she felt the guilt creep into her chest. "You cannot continue to see the Weasleys. I have no idea what they are involved in, but with Harry Potter, it cannot be anything I want you associated with. I need you to understand. You have already made quite the name for yourself. Anyone who associates with the Weasleys means that they are now watching us. I need you to stop thinking about yourself for at least one minute, you selfish girl!" Elaine choked on her tears.

"Mum?" Nate asked as he came into the room. He looked between his sister and mother concerned.

Elaine only shook her head. "I need to get to work." She swiped at her eyes and grabbed her handbag.

With this interaction, Wren's relationship with her mother became more strained than ever before. She hadn't realized the pressure she had put on her mother. To ensure that Wren's records would become squeaky clean, Warren Elm had placed Wren into a specific type of internship. She was to sort papers and post for Adrian Pucey's father every Tuesday and Thursday. This had been one of the many reasons Elaine had refused Arthur Weasley in helping her daughter with an internship at all. Myrtle Elm greatly approved of this odd job with Adrian's father and Wren had the sneaking suspicion that had been a ploy to arrange Adrian and Wren together. Adrian's family, Wren had learned, was one of the very few pureblood Slytherin families that were not involved with Voldemort. This had been a bit of a shock for Wren, as she had let her prejudices of Slytherins get in the way, that not every Slytherin was a Death Eater. In fact, other house families were more likely to fall under Voldemort's charm. Rumor had it that this was the reason why Stella Passel's father had pushed for the courtship of his daughter and Grant Montague. He had wanted an in into the power Voldemort's name now withheld.

The internship was accepted over tea on the Elm farm one afternoon in the company of Wren, her grandparents, Adrian Pucey, and his father.

"Then it's settled! I knew you would be most agreeable, Wilfrid." Myrtle said happily to Adrian's father.

"My father always spoke very highly of you and Warren. I suppose we owed you one," said Wilfrid Pucey with a slight grin. He dabbed at the sides of his silver mustache.

"I'm going outside for a bit," Wren said stiffly.

"Wren!" gasped Myrtle. "We have guests! You cannot just leave!"

"Oh, that's fine. Let the girl go." Wilfrid waved Wren on. "Besides, we have much to discuss over this Albus Dumbledore matter."

Wren's ears perked up. What was Dumbledore up to now? "Run along now, Wren." Warren Elm said dismissively.

"Adrian, keep her company." Wilfrid turned to his son.

"Yes, father." Adrian set down his teacup and stood. Without waiting for him, Wren practically stomped out of the parlor. She slipped out of the back doors through the kitchens and into the gardens. She leaned against the pillar of the gazebo outside and looked out at Myrtle's endless roses and tulips. She sighed when she heard Adrian's footsteps behind her. "You're a quick one, Pertinger."

"My apologies. I had tried to get away from you," she huffed. "I don't need a caretaker."

"I know," Adrian smirked. He leaned against the adjacent pillar and pulled a cigarette carton from his robe's pocket. He shook one out and slid the carton back into his inner pocket. To Wren's surprise, he procured a muggle lighter from his shoe and lit the end of the cig. He slipped the lighter back and puffed at the end of the newly lit cigarette. He blew a bit of smoke her way. "Want one?"

"No?" she flushed and ripped her eyes away from him. It was always the pureblood kids that took the most fascination in muggle items. She thought briefly of Bev and her habits. "Y'know the only reason my gran agreed to this was that they're hoping to arrange us as the Passels did with Stella and Grant."

"Probably." He balanced the tab between two fingers and blew a bit of more smoke her way.

"Will you stop that?" she snapped at him and waved the smoke away.

He shrugged. "How are the Weasels these days? I saw where they opened their little joke shop in the Alley. I'm surprised they haven't been carted away yet."

Wren's face fell. "How do you mean?"

"The Alley isn't safe." He flicked a bit of ash over the side of the gazebo. "Ollivander seems to have boarded up his shop and hasn't returned. Florean Fortescue wasn't found but twenty miles out of London, dead. His shop was torn to bits. It's becoming a ghost town over there. I was just wondering if you'd heard from the Weasleys at all."

"Why do you care?" Wren quivered. She didn't want to think of Fred and George being ripped from their shop and killed in the streets. She hadn't seen them yet or the shop despite their countless efforts. She'd gotten regular posts from them, but this time, it was she not answering them in fear that what her mother said was true. She wanted to see them desperately. Her heart ached for Fred and, differently, it did for George too.

"I don't. But you should. Everyone knows Arthur Weasley is up to something at the Ministry. So much so that his own son won't even converse with him." Adrian took a final drag off the cig and put it out against the pillar. He flicked the butt over the side.

"Percy Weasley is nothing but a sniveling coward," she remarked bitterly. "After all of this time, I bet he still denies Voldemort's return."

Adrian grew gravely serious. "Pertinger, I'd be careful using His name if I were you."

"It's just a name," she grumbled and thought of the time Fred Weasley had said the same the night of Cedric's death.

"You won't be thinking that for long when He's sent snatchers out to drag you from your bed. You need to start being more observant."

"Like I asked before, why do you care?" she glared at him.

"You're putting more than just yourself at risk. Especially since my family is now tied to yours. Do you think He doesn't know about your family? Warren can throw all of the parties he likes, it still won't compensate for the fact that his daughter married a muggle and in turn, Warren turned on Him. He won't let it slide. My father has done everything in his power to assure my and my mother's safety. The fact that he is helping yours is ridiculous to me." Adrian said. It briefly reminded her of what her own mother had said. _'I need you to stop thinking about yourself for at least one minute, you selfish girl!'_ "As long as my name is tied to yours, I won't allow you to bring attention to it."

"You won't _allow_ me?" Wren scoffed and clenched her fist. "You already sound like an Auror."

"I mean it, Pertinger. I watched you put yourself and your family at risk all last year. The only reason your family hasn't been taken yet is due to my father and his kindness. I don't want you to forget that when you go back to school and start pulling the same senseless stunts you're used to. I have to look out for mine just as much as you do yours. And I'll make sure you regret it if you put my parents in danger." he said to her lowly.

"What will you do, arrest me? Have your little Death Eater friends come to find me?" she took a step closer to him and rose her chin in defiance.

"I hope it doesn't come to either of those," he said coldly, not bothering to pick up on her quips. He straightened himself away from the pillar and leaned down so close to Wren's face that she felt his breath ghost over her face. "See you bright and early Tuesday, Pertinger." He leaned back and walked out of the gazebo leaving her to glare daggers into his back.

o0o

Tilly was spending the night. It was the first time the girls had gotten to see each other since term ended. Which hadn't been that long ago, but it had been long enough for Wren. (Tilly had the day off from her lessons with the witch Dumbledore was friends with. Her name was Cassandra Vablatsky, and according to Tilly, the woman was ancient and the author of their Divination textbook.) To assure that both girls didn't cause trouble, Elaine and Harold had left them in charge of Nate and Euan Abercrombie (who also staying the night with Nate). They had a day out in the city when Nate realized how close they were to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Wren, please can we visit Fred and George?" he begged his sister when they left a muggle pizzeria. Euan had never experienced muggle dining, much less pizza before. "Everyone's been to their shop but us! Even Euan's been! Tell her Euan!"

"It's true," Euan grunted and bit into his last slice of pizza. The boy had practically inhaled a large on his own.

Wren, nervous about what was going on in the Alley and the fact that she had been avoiding the twins, shook her head. "No. Mum'll kill us."

"I won't tell her! Please, Wren! Please! I don't want to be the only kid at school that hasn't been to their shop!" he pulled on her sleeve.

Maybe they could do a brief visit? Just in and out. Wren wouldn't even have to go in. She and Tilly could wait outside for the boys. At least she would be able to lay her eyes on the brothers to make sure they were safe. "Fine." she relented.

"What?" Tilly gasped. "No. Please don't, Wren! You've heard how dangerous it's been out in the Alley!"

"It's in the middle of the day. We'll be quick." Wren started the group towards the Leaky. Tilly protested the whole way to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Wren dismissed Tilly's panic for the current state of safety and didn't look into it further. Wren led the group down the walkway of the Alley and took in the various Wanted posters for Death Eaters that had broken out earlier that year from Azkaban. Tilly shook with fear by Wren to the point that she had to grab Tilly's arm and pull her down the Alley until they spotted Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in the distance. It wasn't hard to spot among the boarded-up shops and barren streets.

Wren had to give the twins credit, it was the only lively store in Diagon. It was the gaudiest, too. The orange and purple aesthetic lit up the entire lane. A lifelike replica of one of the twins sat atop the store, tipping its hat to the groups of patrons walking in and out of the front doors. She could hear laughter from crowds emitting from the inside. Nate and Euan took off for the front doors. "Remember, we'll be waiting just outside! Don't belong!" Wren called after them as she lost them in the crowd. Wren looked inside of the glass display window and tried to find Fred and George. She didn't have the best of luck, as she got distracted by the displays for the Skiving Snackboxes and different products. Tiny fireworks flew up to the ceiling and lit up the store. Wren felt overwhelmed and pulled her eyes to the tills in hopes to find the boys there.

"Wren, we shouldn't be here." Tilly hissed to Wren. "You should go get your brother. We need to leave."

"Just give them five more minutes, Tilly. I promise we'll leave. I just want to see Fred and George. I don't want to talk to them. I just need to know they are safe." Wren told Tilly quickly. Finally, her eyes landed on George who was standing on a ladder reaching for a box on a high shelf for a group of children that stood to the side. Wren breathed a bit easier. He was wearing purple robes that clashed with his red hair. Despite the tackiness, he looked different. A bit older. She tore her gaze away from him and tried to locate Fred next. "Do you see Fred?"

"No!" Tilly replied quickly.

Wren's nose wrinkled and she glanced down at Tilly. "What's gotten into you?"

Tilly blushed. "N-nothing, I'm just worried is all."

"I just need to find Fred and then we will leave," Wren said suspiciously. She kept up her search and sure enough, her eyes met Fred's through the glass. " _Fuck me!"_ she ducked away from the glass and held her chest.

"What? What!" exclaimed Tilly. "He's seen you, hasn't he!"

"No, maybe not." Wren leaned back around the glass to see if Fred would come to find her. She glanced about frantically. "I don't see...Oh my God!" there was a knocking against the glass from the inside as Fred was standing to her left. Tilly and Wren screamed in fright. "For Fuck's sake, don't do that!" she shouted at him through the glass and he only laughed. He held up a hand and jumped down from the display window. She lost sight of him the crowd and she knew that he was coming to find her.

"He's coming out here, isn't he?" Tilly questioned Wren.

Wren heard the bell of the shop door indicating Fred had exited the building and she spotted him hop down the steps. Tilly made a move to leave, but Wren caught her sleeve. Wren felt her stomach twist in nerves. "Afternoon, ladies!" Fred grinned and walked over to them. "What's got you out here lurking about on this beautiful day?"

Wren cleared her throat. "Nate wanted to see the shop, and we were in the area."

"Joke shops not your fancy?" he asked her.

"Not really," Tilly answered him instead.

"Tilly!" Wren gasped. What was with her? She'd been in such a mood since even bringing the twins up.

Tilly gulped anxiously and shrugged.

"That's fine. Not everyone has taste I suppose. Hello, to you as well, Tilly." said Fred in amusement. "You both should come in for a bit. I can't really give you both a proper tour out here."

"N-no. That's fine. We were only planning on stopping by. We should really go." Wren lied.

"Nonsense! You could at least stay for a few more minutes. Especially after ignoring us since the start of summer!" Fred put his arm around Wren.

"I haven't been ignoring you!" she faltered.

"Really? Is that why eight of my letters have gone unanswered? Ten if you count the two George sent. You're a difficult woman to get a hold of, Wren Pertinger. Rather hypocritical if you ask me. And to think I'd dusted off my best penmanship just for you!" he explained and tugged her to the store's entrance. "Come along, Lyptus! Joke shops may not be your fancy, but you've never been to one like ours."

"Fred, I..we really must go. I promised my Mum—,"

"What? That you would stay away from us? Or is that what Pucey told you to do? How valiant of you!" He joked, with a sudden bite to his voice.

"No! How did you...?" she gaped up at him.

"It's what all the _respectable_ families tell their children these days." She realized that he wasn't joking at all. This sudden flip in his attitude indicated that he was annoyed. Wren threw her weight against him to force him to a stop. Something wasn't right.

"Fred, are you angry with me?" she asked him softly. It was like a switch had just been flipped inside of him.

"Of course not, whatever gave you that idea!" he laughed, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Wren frowned.

"Fred..."

"Congratulations on your internship, by the way. Dad mentioned that he had seen you in Wilfrid Pucey's office the other day. What a great honor that must be for your family! Suppose it's only a matter of time before they marry you off with _Adrian_. I'm sure he has all the perks, doesn't he?"

Wren's eyes narrowed. "Fred, you're being crude. I don't appreciate it. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Wren?" the doors to the shop opened and George walked out followed by Nate and Euan. His face lit up, unlike Fred's had, when he spotted her. "Nate told me you were out here! Come inside, the both of you. Fred and I will give you the grand tour!"

"Wren, you gotta come see! It's amazing!" gushed Nate.

Fred's arm fell away from Wren's shoulders. "It's no use, George. She doesn't associate with peasants like us anymore."

Wren felt her eyes sting. What was with him? First Tilly, now Fred? He'd been just as excited to see her earlier! Didn't he understand that she couldn't communicate with the both of them? Was he...Was he _jealous_? _'You're off your rocker if you think Fred Weasley is jealous. That's just mad.'_

"Fred, what are you talking about?" George asked his brother, his brow furrowed.

"Maybe we should leave?" Tilly spoke up nervously from behind Wren and Fred.

"Tilly's right," Wren muttered and she shot Fred a look.

"You've only just got here! Come inside, Wren." George opened the door for them to file in.

"Suppose she'll need Adrian's permission first," Fred added.

"Shut up, Fred. You don't know what you're talking about!" Wren had had enough and she shoved him. Hard. He stumbled back and glowered down at her. "C'mon, Nate, Euan. We're leaving! Now!"

"But Wren!" Nate protested.

"I'm not about to stand here and be disrespected like this!" she seethed, her eyes never leaving Fred.

"Disrespect?" Fred scoffed. "Listen to her, George. Spoken like a true bigot in training."

"Piss off, Fred." she sneered. "This was totally uncalled for. I never ignored you on purpose, but you haven't given me a chance to explain!"

"We don't want your explanation, do we, George?"

George had fallen silent, and Wren knew that she had done more than just hurt Fred's feelings.

"Fine then. Have it your way." With that, Wren turned on her heel and grabbed Tilly's arm. Nate and Euan scurried after her. She refused to turn around and look at Fred and George. Why were they being this way so suddenly? It hadn't been her fault she couldn't speak to either of them. Couldn't they see that? _'Oh come off it, Wren. You've hurt them just as much as they have you.'_

"What did you do to them, Wren? Can't you just apologize?" Nate asked her when they exited out of the Alley and had gotten away from the Leaky Cauldron.

"It's not that simple, Nate," Wren admitted and wiped a lone tear away from her eye.

Later that night, when Tilly and Wren were in bed, Wren couldn't rid herself of the shame she had felt from earlier that day after seeing Fred and George. She had felt so relieved to see that they had been safe. And then Fred had to go and spoil it. It reminded her of his youngest brother, Ron's, temper. Not even George had come to her rescue, although she did deserve it. She'd treated him just as horribly.

"Wren?" Tilly asked into the darkness.

"Yeah?" Wren sniffled.

"I'm sorry about Fred. I know how much you liked him." Tilly said to her softly.

"Thanks, Tilly." Tilly was always so observant and sweet.

"But, I think it's for the best. You being away from them." Tilly admitted.

"What?" This was news, Tilly never had a harsh word to say about any of the Weasleys.

"I'm not saying it because of what your family has been telling you. I'm saying it because if you continue down this path, it's going to hurt you." Tilly turned to face Wren.

"What do you mean? What have you seen?" Wren questioned her.

Tilly only shook her head. "Just trust me, Wren. Please."

"No, really. You've seen something. Haven't you?"

"Please, drop it, Wren. I shouldn't even be telling you this much!" Tilly begged her.

"What's going to happen, Tilly?" Wren felt panicked.

"Wren, please. Please. Just be careful, alright?" She'd never seen Tilly this serious. Wren knew it was wrong to prod her further.

"Fine," she grumbled and turned to face the other wall. She shut her eyes and felt sick to her stomach. Despite her best efforts, she fell into a restless sleep.

o0o

A sharp _crack!_ reverberated off of every nook and cranny in Wren's room. Wren and Tilly shot awake. Wren reached for her wand by her bedside table and cried, " _Lumos!"_ The light illuminated the room and revealed the disheveled appearance of Bev Patt looking down at the girls. Tilly screamed and Wren nearly stunned Bev.

" _Muffliato!_ " Bev cast swiftly to Wren's doors and surrounding walls. "Will you both be quiet? Jesus! You're always so loud, Tilly!"

"Are you...Are you bleeding?" Wren asked her.

Bev brought a hand up to her nose and looked at her fingers. "Damn, guess you're right."

"Why are you here?" Wren glowered.

"Can't I drop by and say hello to friends?" joked Bev. She pulled off her Doc Martens and tore off her black trench coat. Wren flipped on her lamp and saw that Bev's left eye was bruised.

"What's happened to you?"

"Oh? This? This is nothing, I might have had a row with this man at a bar. Nothing too major. Thought I'd stop by and give you a visit. Which by the way, could I crash here for a few days?" Bev inquired nonchalantly.

"I guess, I mean I'll have to ask mum," Wren began.

"That won't be necessary. She doesn't have to know I'm here." Bev interjected. She started going through Wren's CDs and cassettes that sat organized in her bookshelf. "Nirvana? C'mon, Wren. You can do better than that. Ooo, what's this? The Beatles? What an old soul. Bless it."

"Give me that!" Wren snatched the cassette tape away.

"What have you lot been up to?" Bev continued looking through the stack.

"I started my lessons with Dumbledore's friend. You've heard of Cassandra Vablatsky, haven't you?" Tilly conversed with Bev as if Bev hadn't just shown up beaten to a pulp and unannounced.

"Of course not, who the hell is that?" Bev pulled out a Smashing Pumpkins CD. "Now this, this is good music. I've just seen them live."

"How?" Wren demanded.

"Well, she wrote that one book we had to get for Divination. She's ancient. She's at least one-hundred and two. I think she may die soon, though." Tilly nattered on.

"You act as if I paid attention in that class. I only took it for a year. Anyway, Wren, San Francisco. Maybe three weeks ago? Whenever term ended." Bev shrugged.

"America? You went to America? For a concert?" Wren was blown away. Of course, Bev would be the one to decide to go to a different country on a whim. She could very well afford it.

"Of course not just for a concert. Honestly, Wren. I went for this boy I met a year ago, Josh? Was it? He found out I was a witch, so I had to obliviate him afterward. Oh, I don't have this album yet!" she'd pulled out Wren's Oasis CD.

"What?" Tilly and Wren asked in unison.

"Bit shocking. I know. I love Oasis. Wonderwall? Now that's a classic."

"No. Not the bloody album. This Josh? You did what?" Wren waved the thought away. "Go back to that bit!"

"Oh, that. What was I supposed to do? Let an American know I was a witch. As if. You know how weird their magic laws are over there. You've heard what happens to Ilvermorny students when they just use their magic all willy nilly."

"What happens?" Tilly fell to Bev's bait.

"The American Government is what happens. Anyway, do you think there are any male veela? Especially in America? I've heard weird things about that Bill Clinton..."

"My mum loves him," Tilly said. "It's the Catholic thing and all."

"That's exactly my point. It can't be just the Catholic thing, can it?"

"You've literally just told us you obliviated a guy, and you're off talking about American politics. Honestly, what is wrong with you? And do not get blood all over that! My mum will kill me!" Bev had picked up Wren's satin robe to wipe her bloodied nose.

"Whatever," Bev wiped her nose against her sleeve. "Listen to me prattling on. What about you, Wren? I heard from Lee Jordan that you've been fraternizing with the snakes. Good on you for keeping your options open. Adrian Pucey is a bit weird, but I guess it's better than nothing."

"How does everybody know about this!" Wren growled.

"Fred and George told Lee and then Lee told me. Settle down. It's not _everyone."_ Bev fell into the beanbag by Wren's desk. She stretched her legs out with a sigh. "Seems you've pissed Fred off. Nice going with that. I thought you fancied him."

"I did." _I do._ "And he's a dickhead."

"What's the story here?" this perked Bev's interest.

"It doesn't matter. It's over now." Wren said glumly.

"It doesn't sound like it's over."

"Well, it is. So leave it. I don't care. You tell Lee, Fred can think what he wants. And George can do the same."

"Well, then what about this Pucey business?" Bev continued.

"What about it? His father offered me an internship at the Ministry, and I took it. All I do is sort papers and answer posts. It's like a secretary. It's nothing."

"You took it, or does this have something to do with your grandad and your mum?" Bev leaned forward.

"It doesn't matter. Like I said. Why should I answer your questions, when you won't even tell us where you've been?" Wren replied.

" _Touché._ Guess we'll never know!" Bev chuckled.

"You're not in trouble, are you Bev?" Tilly asked her sheepishly.

"'Course not, Tills!" But somehow, Wren knew she was lying. Just as Bev knew the same about Wren. "Now then, girls. Wren, hand me my coat." Wren threw the coat at Bev. "Careful, careful!" Bev rifled through the pockets and pulled out a small tin. "Fancy a spliff anyone?"

o0o

Bev stayed at Wren's house for a week. Bev had a habit of returning late into the evening. Each night she returned, she looked increasingly more beat up. Wren didn't know what Bev was up to. Every time she tried to ask, Bev would brush her off and say she'd only been drinking or she'd gone into a dodgy club. Wren found this concerning. Her parents were not aware that Bev was living out of Wren's room. When Wren would wake in the morning, Bev would have already left.

Work had become a bit complicated for Wren. Wilfrid Pucey had not been the problem, surprisingly enough. Mr Pucey was a put together and strangely kind fellow. It had been the fact that with Mr Pucey being such a close advisor to Scrimgeour, Wren had frequent run-ins with Percy Weasley. Percy would come and pick up the paperwork Wren would sort out. Mr Pucey had Wren sort them by hand, instead of by magic. He didn't want her making mistakes. He had warned her to never peek into the paperwork, as most of them contained classified information. Wren couldn't help herself and peek anyway. On this particular day that Percy had decided to drop by, Wren had skimmed over an official piece of parchment. It was stamped with the Auror's office and addressed by Theresa Talpin. It was a weekly report for the Minister. This Theresa Talpin had lists of possible suspects, for what Wren didn't know. What had alarmed Wren was that her eye had picked up Bev's name. Wren scanned the document several times to find any hint of malicious intent or why Bev had been brought up at all.

"What do you think you're doing?" the pompous voice of Percy Weasley reached her ears.

Wren jumped out of her skin and hid the parchment behind her back. "Uh, nothing."

"That is classified information! It is only meant for the Minister's eyes as well as his closest advisors." Percy stalked over to her desk and held out his hand. "Hand that here!"

"I was just sorting it! That's my job!" she snapped at him defensively.

"No, your job is to _place them for pickup._ Not _read_ them. I knew this was a mistake when Wilfrid said he was taking you on." Percy groused. "Now hand that here. Or I shall have you reported to the Ministry for spying!"

"I'm not a spy if that's what you're worried about. Here, take the ruddy thing." she flicked the parchment at him and watched it float down into his palm. He snatched it away from her.

"Where's the rest of it?" he demanded.

Wren nodded at the sorted pile that sat carefully on the right side of the desk. "Where it always is."

Percy gathered it and counted the papers. "I'm missing one. Where is it?"

"That's all of it," said Wren.

"It's not. Where is the report from Dawlish?" Percy began flipping through the papers again.

"There isn't one from Dawlish."

"There is supposed to be one here!"

"Well, ask Dawlish then! He's probably out stalking Dumbledore, anyway!"

Percy's glasses slid down his nose and the tips of his ears reddened. Wren had struck a nerve. "That's it. I'm having you removed. I knew this had been a mistake. _I knew it!"_

"I haven't done anything!" Wren cried.

"What's going on here?" Mr Pucey had returned with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley behind him.

Percy avoided the gaze from his father. "Sir, I must advise you to limit Ms Pertinger's duties. She clearly has no respect for privacy."

"What are you talking about, Percy?" Wilfrid sighed tiredly.

Percy handed Mr Pucey the stack of papers. "I found her looking through these!"

"Mr Pucey, sir, I only looked at one. I'll be honest. But you don't understand, I saw my friend's name in one of those..." Wilfrid held up a hand to silence Wren.

"Wren, I thought I told you to never look through these. It's for your own safety." Mr Pucey reprimanded her.

"Surely, we can find someone better qualified than a seventeen-year-old girl!" scoffed Percy.

"Need I remind you how eager you were at seventeen?" Mr Pucey rounded on Percy. Percy's mouth snapped closed abruptly. "Now then, Wren. I think you should take the rest of the day off. We'll begin again next week."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." she bobbed her head fervently and gathered her coat.

"I would hope not. For your sake," he said. Mr Pucey and Kingsley resumed their prior conversation over at his desk. Wren gave Percy a withering look when she passed by. Before walking out of the office, Mr Weasley stopped Wren.

"How have you been, Wren?" he asked her kindly.

"I'm fine. And yourself, sir?" she replied politely.

"As well as expected." He paused for a moment. "Do be careful out there, Wren."

"I will, sir." She flashed him an uncertain smile and ran quickly from the office. She didn't bother looking back.

She'd wondered why he had stopped her at all. Certainly, he thought she was just as treacherous as Fred and George did.

o0o

"Where do you go?" Wren interrogated Bev for probably the thousandth time. It had been some time in the middle of July. Restrictions were rising in the wizarding community to stop further Death Eater attacks. Prominent people were going missing and there were talks of Aurors being brought in to protect Hogwarts the following term. Bev was continued to show up in Wren's room in tatters. This night Bev had managed to have her nose broken and her shoulder dislocated. "It's only fair. You have to answer. You keep coming to my house in this state. You should know it's pretty damn suspicious." She hadn't seen Bev's name in any more letters. In fact, Wilfrid had limited Wren's duties after Percy ousting her. Wren wasn't allowed to handle any more important papers. She didn't bother letting Bev know what she had seen in Talpin's report.

"Y'know, we haven't had a girl's night in a while! Do you still have those clothes I bought you for your birthday?" Bev diverted the subject with ease as she popped her shoulder into place with a quick spell. She hardly winced.

"Yeah," Wren sighed in defeat. Bev was the hardest to question. Wren briefly wondered if she could get a hold of Veritaserum. This would be the only way to get Bev to fess up at this point.

"Let's go out tonight." Bev decided.

"But it's ten o'clock and you've only just gotten back!" Wren rejected.

"The night is still young. C'mon, Wren. Let's go. You haven't had a proper outing!" Bev threw open Wren's closet and tossed out the mini black dress she'd gotten Wren. She tossed the matching black pumps onto the bed with the dress. "Get dressed."

"But,"

"No buts. Get dressed." Bev prodded.

Wren relented and threw on the clothes. She ran a hand through her hair. "There."

"Oh, that won't do. Put on a bit of makeup. Make yourself look a bit more presentable." complained Bev. And with that, this was how Wren found herself decorated with mascara, a bit of blusher, and a red-tinted gloss. "Beautiful. Grab your wand. Keep it with you at all times."

"Where are we going? What if my parents find out?" Wren panicked.

"You're seventeen. They'll just get over it, won't they?" Bev grabbed Wren's arm. "Listen, seriously. No matter what happens tonight, let's make the best of it, yeah?"

"Wha.." the words hardly left Wren's mouth as they were sucked back into her chest. Bev had apparated them into total squeezing darkness. When Wren's feet hit solid ground, she felt herself buckle. "Give some warning next time!" she gasped for air and coughed.

"Sorry," but Bev really hadn't sounded that sorry. Wren took in their surroundings. They looked to be in the city. They stood in an empty alleyway. Bev pulled Wren out of the alley and into the busy London street.

"Where are we going?" Wren asked Bev again.

"Club. Obviously." Bev said bluntly and tugged Wren to a queue of people outside of a white building. The windows were tinted, and people were queued up behind a velvet rope blocking them from the entrance.

Wren gulped nervously. "What is this place? Is this where you usually go?" Her gut told her to run. Out of all of Bev's ideas, this shouldn't have been the one to go on a whim for.

"No. It's somewhere new. There's something I'm looking for." Bev said distractedly as she peered over the heads of people.

"What?" The queue was moving rather quickly and it had gotten to their turn.

"Don't worry about it," she whispered in Wren's ear then flirtatiously batted her eyes up at the bald bouncer. "'Lo there, gorgeous."

The bouncer gave them a once over and looked annoyed. "Go on then." He stepped aside and let them through.

"How'd you do that?" Wren hissed.

"Patience, youngling." Bev linked her arm through Wren's and pulled her through the neon-lit club.

Upon entering, the music pounded in Wren's chest and vibrated up to her skull. Wren winced and Bev situated them at the bar. She ordered a round of shots and had Wren gulp down a few. When she felt Wren was catching a nice buzz, she leaned down to shout over the music, "I'll be back. There's someone I've got to find. Stay here. If any creep comes up to you, tell them to fuck off!"

"But, Bev!" Wren turned to face Bev, but she had already slipped away into the crowd. "I don't want to be alone," she muttered more to herself now. She downed the rest of her shots and looked out among the crowd on the dance floor. Wren felt a slight warmth rise in her chest and her vision blur. The effects of the alcohol had set in.

"You look rather bored!" a voice remarked beside her. Wren, startled, jerked up to look at the person that had just taken Bev's place. Her arm nearly knocked the empty glasses into his lap. "Woah, there." He reached out to steady her.

He was older than she. He had to be in his mid-twenties. He was gorgeous. He was tall and had the most beautiful head of blonde hair Wren had ever seen. As Stella would put it, he had massive potential. He looked like he could be massive in other places as well by the looks of it. "Sorry," she mumbled stupidly. Her mouth-watering slightly. Why was this gorgeous being talking to her?

"Quite alright," he laughed. "What's your name?"

"Wren." Had she told him the right name? What if she had forgotten?

"Wren? That's rather unusual. It's pretty." he said thoughtfully. Okay, so she'd given him the right name. "I'm Matthew, but my mates call me Matt." he stuck out his hand. Wren took it and shook it lightly. His hands covered hers and she was briefly reminded of how big Fred and George's hands were. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. _'Fuck off, we aren't thinking of them anymore.'_ He rose a brow. "You alright there?"

"Yeah, I just...could use some more to drink!" she jabbered.

"I can fix that." He got the bartender's attention and ordered them another round.

"Where are you from, Wren?" he asked as Wren downed another shot.

She was so nervous. She hadn't been this nervous in ages. She only needed to loosen the edge. "Here."

"London?" then he whistled lowly.

"What? It's fine to me. Where are you from then? Since you're all judgy." she snorted into her glass.

"Banchory."

"Banchory? Little ways from home, aren't you?" she giggled.

"You could say that. I figured I'd visit a few people," he said with a crooked smile. The music had changed to a more techno type of beat. "Care to dance?"

"You only need but ask," she smirked. He pulled her to the floor and Wren felt herself melt into him. She felt free, dancing with this stranger. She didn't have to worry about responsibilities, magic, or Fred Weasley's stupid face. She pressed her back into him and she felt his arms encircle around her waist.

"You're a beautiful woman, Wren," he murmured into her ear.

"How about we take this elsewhere?" she had a newfound confidence. She wanted to snog him senseless.

"Wren!" Bev shouted over the music and stomped over to where Wren stood with her partner. "I thought I told you to stay by the bar!"

"That was before you left me there for about an hour!" Wren accused her.

"Who the hell is this?" Bev asked Wren rudely. Recognition lit up Bev's eyes as her eyes looked Matthew over.

"This is Matthew," Wren said, totally oblivious.

Bev latched onto Wren's arm. "Wren, we need to go. Now."

"But we've only just got here." Wren pouted.

"Listen to Wren, Bev." Matt rumbled behind Wren.

"Bev? Wait, how do you know Bev?" Wren laughed, but Bev was already hauling Wren away from Matthew. "Bev! Stop it!" Wren tried to pull against Bev's grasp as they weaved through the dancing bodies in their own little worlds. They didn't stop until they reached the outside. Bev and Wren glanced over their shoulder to see Matthew moving through the crowd. Bev slammed the door to the club shut and gripped Wren's arm once more. "Why is he following us? Bev?"

Bev shakily grabbed her wand from her pocket. "You've got your wand, haven't you?" Wren nodded. "Pull it out."

Wren unhitched it from her the top of her stocking. A few people that walked along the sidewalk looked at her strangely as she hiked up her dress, nearly flashing them. Bev resumed her pulling of Wren's arm and they ran down the walkway. "Whatever happens. Don't go home, Wren. Don't."

"Why? Where did you take us, Bev! Why won't you answer my questions! What's going on!" Wren asked Bev breathlessly. Wren was too sloshed for this. Every so often she would stumble into Bev.

"I fucked up! Please, when they ask about me, tell them this was never my intention." Bev babbled on. They ducked into the nearest alleyway. Bev grabbed Wren's shoulders. Wren felt her heart pound in her chest. "I thought I could help stop it. I couldn't."

"What are you on about?" Wren felt sick. Something wasn't right. The atmosphere had grown tense.

"I'm sorry." Tears poured from Bev's eyes. Bev never cried.

"Bev?" Wren reached out to cup Bev's cheek.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_ Matthew had a wand of his own and quickly disarmed Bev as she whipped around. Matthew wasn't alone. He was flanked by two other men. "Where are you headed, Bev? You know I've been looking for you for so long!" He approached them slowly with his wand raised. Wren gripped her wand tightly.

"Wren, go!" Bev pleaded.

"No, Wren. Do stay! Tell her, Bev. Tell her why we've been looking for you! We mustn't keep secrets from our dearest friends!" Matthew leered.

Suddenly, Bev shoved Wren as hard as she could sending Wren flying behind her. Wren crumpled to the ground and felt her hands scrape against the concrete. "Fuck you, MacNair. Be a good boy and tell your daddy he won't be getting it." Bev spat.

Wren trembled as she watched Matthew's face change. "Then our end of the deal is complete. _Avada Kedavra!"_ A burst of green light engulfed Bev and her body dropped into a heap.

A cry so fierce bubbled up from Wren. "NO! Bev!" she choked. Matthew turned to Wren and she willed her eyes shut tightly. She thought of the only place she could at that moment and let the swirling darkness take her elsewhere with a _crack!_ She felt her spine collide with stairs and her head crash into the wood of a door. Her body rolled down the steps and she looked up at the night sky. Her eyes watered and her vision blurred. From tears or the injury of the collision, she did not know. Her eyesight swirled with gaudy oranges and purples. She could not go home. She did not know what Bev had been involved in and she had ordered Wren to not return there. She picked the only place she knew in that instant. A door slammed open and someone rushed down the stairs.

"Wren!" a voice cried out, but it reached her eardrum muffled. She breathed out shakily and quivered violently. A shadow of a body replaced the swirling oranges and purples. She could only make out the bit of red hair to know that she was finally safe.

"She's dead." Wren wailed and felt a sob so violent rip through her. Blood trickled from her forehead and mixed into her hair.

"George! George!" the shadow yelled until another pair of footsteps rushed out into the night.

"She's dead. I couldn't..." Breathing became a chore. She couldn't breathe! She felt as if her chest were caving in.

"Wren, it's okay. You're okay. Bloody hell, where is he? GEORGE!" the shadow engulfed her gently.

"I'm right here! What's going on?" someone called out from behind the shadow.

Wren gripped the front of the shadow's lapel and felt herself seize against him.

And she knew nothing more.

The silence drowned out the voices around her and welcomed her wholly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are going to start getting darker as we move a long. It won't be as lighthearted moving forward. I'm sorry for Bev. I really am. But this had been planned from the start. I am so sorry. Anyway, tracking Adrian Pucey's family has been a bit of a challenge. There's no real material on his family other than his grandfather Wilfrid Pucey. So, I've decided to do what I can and made his father Wilfred Pucey II. I'm building up the second arc to Wren's next stage in life. I'll edit this chapter soon. I still have to go over the previous chapter. Chapters will be getting longer. Also, fuck Percy. For now. He's a rude dick. He just keeps writing himself like that. Feedback is appreciated. I'm sorry if this wasn't as expected. As we approach the Deathly Hallows, it will be a bit bumpy from here on out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit of a filler chapter. I wasn't going to update until after Christmas, but I decided to at least get something out for the Holiday. If you wanted just a twins chapter, then here it is. Just Fred and George. :) As always, hope all is well. Happy Holidays to all. I hope you are well and safe.
> 
> I'll edit this chapter later.

It was a chilly autumn morning in October of 1990. Wren had been late to Transfiguration twice. Surely Professor McGonagall would give her detention now that this was her third time. She had asked Stella to wait for her, but of course, Stella hadn't. Even though Wren had been at Hogwarts for at least a month now, it was hard for her to remember where classrooms were. She could hardly get back to Gryffindor Tower without asking for directions. Even Tilly seemed to remember directions easier than Wren did.

Wren had just cut around the corridor when she ran smack dab into a body.

"Oi, watch where you're going!" the body shouted above her. Wren fell backward and landed on her back. A girl with dyed black hair and menacing blue eyes stared down back at her. "You're a flighty bird, aren't you?"

Wren glared up at the older girl and did not accept her help. Wren dusted off her robes and gathered her books. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Nah, no need. I was only joking. I don't mind." The girl dismissed her. She glanced at the books in Wren's hands. "You must be an ickle first year!"

Wren flushed. "So?"

"Wait for a mo', I know you! You're that girl that fell into the staff table at the Feast!" The girl's eyes lit up in recognition.

Oh right. That had happened. Of course, this strange girl would remember. Everyone did. Slytherin's Marcus Flint and Adrien Pucey absolutely loved to remind her every waking moment. "I wish people would quit bringing that up," Wren grumbled.

"Why? It was hilarious! I've never seen someone knock Dumbledore's goblet into his lap like that. Well, then again, I've never seen _anyone_ fall during a sorting before." the girl laughed.

It was true. Wren had been so nervous when McGonagall had called her name, that when she walked over to the sorting hat she tripped over her own feet and stumbled into the staff table. She had tried to brace herself against the table, but her hands had knocked Dumbledore's goblet, full of pumpkin juice, into his long white beard and light blue robes. Wren could have died from the embarrassment.

"I'm in Gryffindor, too, y'know. My name's Bev. What's yours, ickle firstie?" the girl, Bev, stuck out her hand.

"Wren Pertinger." Wren shook Bev's hand.

"Wicked." Bev grinned. Wren released her hand.

"I best be off. McGonagall is going to kill me," said Wren coolly.

"Oh, you're going to class? This isn't the way to Transfiguration!" Bev laughed again. Wren wasn't so sure if she liked Bev laughing at her misfortunes like this.

"I might be lost," Wren admitted.

"I'll show you." Bev offered. And Wren stupidly believed her. Bev never showed Wren where the Transfiguration classrooms were that day. Instead, she guided Wren through a wild goose chase through the castle in an attempt to confuse Wren further. Bev would later admit that she had been skipping out on Potions and had been bored. So that chilly autumn morning in 1990, Wren Pertinger had skived off her very first class and earned her first-ever Hogwarts detention all thanks to Bev Patt.

o0o

Wren felt like she was falling. She felt her arms and legs jerk against a surface. Her eyes flew open and she gasped awake. She clutched her chest and breathed heavily. She realized she was in bed. But a bed that was not her own. Her head felt like it was going to explode and a tight invisible band had wrapped itself around her eyeballs. She winced and took in her surroundings. The room was unfamiliar. She took in the random muggle rock band posters and quidditch memorabilia scattered on the gaudiest shade of yellow walls she had ever seen. A chestnut wardrobe sat in the corner of the room and a writer's desk under the window. A few bits of clothes were misplaced on the floor and the starts of joke products lay unfinished around them. Had she made it to the shop? She swung her legs off the side of the bed and grunted in pain. Her knees were bruised and her hands were etched with tiny scratches. She was still wearing the dress from earlier that night.

_Earlier that night._

Wren felt her chest compress into itself and her palms sweat. Her breathing grew shallow and she panted for air. The adrenaline had faded into hyperventilation. Bev. Where was Bev? What happened to Bev? Bev was dead. Where was Bev's body? What had happened? Bev's body. Where was Bev's body? Where was Bev's body? Where was she? Where was Bev? Bev.

The door to the room flew open and Wren felt her throat close. Tears stung her eyes and poured into the wounds on her cheeks. She gasped for air as she started to choke on the visceral sobs breaking away from her caving chest. Fred Weasley rushed from the doorway and to the bedside as Wren tried to force herself upwards. He grabbed her hands that were clawing at the sides of her hair and pulled them away from her head.

"Wren?" He tried to put her hands back down to her sides, one slipped free and reached out to claw at her hair again. "Wren, stop."

"I can't...I can't. She's dead!" Wren cried.

"Who?" he asked. "You said that before. Who?"

"Bev." Wren sobbed and her face twisted into a pitiful cry.

" _Shit_." George Weasley breathed from the doorway Fred had just occupied. Fred shared a worried glance with his brother and turned back to face Wren. He wrestled her hands back away from her face.

"Where?" Fred questioned her. Wren shook her head violently.

"Fred, we should leave it. She's in a state of shock. Don't push her." George warned.

"What do we do?" Fred wondered desperately.

"We need to let Dad know. He'll need to tell the Order." George told him and stepped into the room. The moonlight from the window illuminating his red hair.

Wren trembled violently and fell forward. She collapsed into Fred and he caught her. Her nose collided with his neck. He adjusted his grip around her and pulled her closer to him. As close as one could get. She cried into the warm skin there. She didn't notice that George had taken the place she had just occupied on the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. Fred sighed and the brothers whispered the best comfort they could give to the girl into the night. Wren's cries had calmed and had slowed to a sniffle. A few last tears slipped down her cheeks and her sobs were replaced with hiccups. Her nose swollen and her eyes matched. She didn't care what she looked like or that Fred was now covered in tears, slobber, or mucus. She felt glued to his chest and couldn't face them. George removed his hand from her hair and leaned back on the bed. Fred adjusted himself from kneeling to a sitting position and pulled Wren back to face him. His warm hands gliding over her wet cheeks and tucking her hair behind her ears. He did this a few times before just settling them on either side of her head and inspecting her injuries. She couldn't look him in the eye and looked anywhere else in the room but into the concerned brown orbs in front of her. She shivered.

"She died in front of me," Wren whispered.

"You don't have to talk about it now, Wren," said Fred and checked her arms next. "George, do we have any dittany left?"

"Think so. She might need a Calming Draught, too." George answered him.

"It was so quick. I couldn't stop it. What if I could have stopped it?" Wren's face scrunched up again and she felt a fresh cry traveling upwards.

"Wren, you couldn't have known," Fred said softly.

"She was always so bloody secretive. Nobody ever knew anything. I literally had no idea. I don't know what's happening. I don't understand!" Wren glowered. She felt anger and sorrow. It was a horrible mix. She felt so very tired.

"George, can you hand me some clothes for her to change into? There's blood all over this." Fred said over Wren's shoulder.

"Yeah, of course." George stood from the bed and walked to the wardrobe in the corner of the room to rifle through the clothes there.

"Wren, I need you to stand for me. Do you think you can change or do you need help?" Normally, Wren would have joked with Fred and made a smart quip. But this wasn't joking. This was a serious time. And Fred was being serious.

Wren nodded and Fred released her from against him. She stood shakily and wrapped her arms around herself. She felt cold. She felt empty. Fred joined his brother at the wardrobe and in seconds, returned in front of Wren with makeshift pyjamas. He placed them into her arms and she took them. "Change into these and we'll be back." He told her gently. Wren nodded again and the twins left the room to give her some space.

She peeled off her dress and slid on the much too large shirt. It hit just above her knee and she knew this had to be one of Fred and George's shirts. She shakily pulled on the pair of plaid pyjama bottoms that covered her feet. She sat back on the edge of the bed and took a few deep breaths. Fred knocked on the door before entering.

"You alright?" he called out.

"Yes." her voice sounded so small and far away. Where was she? He walked over to the bed with two vials and a glass of water in his hand. She peeked over his shoulder. "Where's George?"

"Always worried about George," he joked lightly, a small sad smile creeping over his face. "He's gone to the Burrow. He'll be back soon. For now, I need you to take this. It'll help you rest." He held out one of the vials.

"What is it?" she inquired.

"Calming Draught." he nudged it forward and she gently took it from him.

Wren uncapped the vial and tossed it back. The potion slid down her throat and warmed her chest in a pleasant relaxing way. She felt the warmth travel throughout her body and the sadness ebbing away replacing itself with exhaustion. Fred set to work healing the cuts on Wren's face, arms, and legs. Her eyes grew heavy and Fred dabbed at the last cut on her right knee. When he was satisfied with the results, he patted her knee and straightened himself. He handed her the glass of water and she drank it greedily.

"You need to rest, Wren," Fred said and pocketed the vials.

"I can't." She whispered. Wren felt the urge to cry, despite the Calming Draught.

"You will feel a bit better." He urged her.

She knew he was trying his best to comfort her. "I won't." He set the glass of water back down at the bedside table and then set to work adjusting the pillows around her. "Is this your room?"

"Yeah," he replied and helped her under the duvet. "You like it?"

"It's alright," she said honestly.

"Just alright?" he laughed. The sad smile had reappeared.

"Bit quaint." she tried to joke. She wanted some sense of normalcy with him.

"Right, _bit quaint_ my arse. What's your room look like, then?" He wrapped a blanket around her.

"Better. Especially without that rubbish Rolling Stones poster you've got."

"Ouch. Okay, that one hurt a bit."

She felt an involuntary grin release from her and a small mischievous glint reappear in Fred's eyes. If not just but for a split second.

"Alright, you can keep taking the mickey in the morning. You need rest now." He said softly. He squeezed her hand that lay atop the duvet. He turned his back to go, but she reached out and caught his arm.

"Stay." she could hardly stop herself from saying it. She wanted so desperately to be in his company. The small sense of normalcy had made her greedy. She needed him to stay. Selfishly. " _Please."_

He turned back around with a sigh and kicked off his shoes. He peeled off his coat and tossed it over the writing desk. He unbuttoned the vest he was wearing and tossed that, too, on the desk. He un-tucked his shirt and pulled back the duvet. He nudged her over a bit and slid in. She could hardly contain the butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't expected him to listen. "Will you go to sleep now?"

Wren nodded and he lay back on one of the pillows by her head. He turned on his side to face her fully and she nearly pulled back in surprise at the proximity. He put an arm under the pillow behind his head and brought the other hand up to her cheek. He stroked her skin lightly.

"I'm scared," she admitted.

"Just rest, Wren." Fred let the hand that was on her cheek move up to her hair. She closed her eyes and felt his fingers comb through her hair.

Wren tried to stay awake, but she couldn't. He was making it impossible. She wanted to be with him just a bit longer. Surely when the morning came, they would never be like this again. Just for a moment, she wanted to be lost in Fred Weasley's comforting aura.

o0o

Wren awoke the next morning to voices coming from outside of Fred's room. Of course, when she woke, Fred was gone. She wondered how long he had stayed, to begin with. A heavy weight had settled in her heart and her eyes watered. The Calming Draught's effects had long since passed. She swept a hand furiously against her eyes to collect the wetness there and got out of Fred's bed. She slowly crept out of the room and into a hall. She had no idea where she was in the flat, but she assumed it couldn't be that big. She walked down the hall and into a sitting room with an attached kitchen area. A few people were present, and she spotted George leaning against one of the counters by the stove, nursing a cup of tea. Fred stood adjacent from his brother with his back to Wren. She recognized Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mr Weasley accompanying Fred and George, but there were an unfamiliar woman and man with them. George looked exhausted and frustrated. He quipped something in annoyance to the woman and lifted his cup to his mouth. As he did, his eyes met Wren's and they softened considerably. She froze, feeling caught.

"Wren," he called out to her. Everyone turned to face the direction George was speaking to and she felt her cheeks warm. George motioned for her to come to join them. She sheepishly walked over to George and he put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she squeaked and he patted her shoulder. He turned to the stove and summoned a cup from the cupboard. He set to work pouring tea from the kettle on the hob into the cup.

"Ms Pertinger, I'm glad you could finally join us. We have a few questions for you," the woman spoke up by Mr Weasley. She was short with a round face and dark brown hair. Her eyes were sharp and her mouth was drawn in a thin red line.

"Give her a moment. You see she's only just woken up." Fred snapped.

"Fred," Mr Weasley warned.

George pressed the warm cup into her hands and resumed his lounging against the counter. His right shoulder pressed into Wren's, giving her slight comfort. She knew he was desperate to get her alone. It was his way of lending his support.

"My name is Theresa Talpin and this is my partner Glyn Sliverburry. We are Aurors for the Ministry of Magic. We would like to ask a few things about your friend Bev Patt." This Theresa ignored Fred entirely. "She was found deceased this morning outside of a muggle club in London."

"I know," Wren said coldly. She remembered the papers she had seen in Wilfrid Pucey's office. "I was there when she died." She choked on the last word. _Died._ Bev was dead.

"That is what has come to our attention, do you know why she chose to go there?" Theresa asked. Her counterpart, this Glyn Sliverburry, was a tall and thin older man. He sported a blonde well-kept mustache and his glasses slid down his bumpy nose. He charmed a quill and parchment to write on its own.

"No," Wren spat. She could feel irritation bubbling up within her. She decided she didn't like this woman. It hadn't helped that if Fred didn't like her, Wren wouldn't like her either.

"Look, can't this wait for another day. It just bloody happened, give her time to breathe!" Fred interjected.

"Mr Weasley, this cannot wait," Glyn remarked.

"Did you recognize her assailants?" Talpin continued the interrogation.

"No. There was one in there that knew her and she knew him. He cornered us in the alley with two others. She called him MacNair. He killed her." Wren gripped the cup of tea tightly. The quill scribbled away and the two Aurors shared a glance. "They're Death Eaters, aren't they? Those men. In the alley.."

Talpin nodded stiffly. "Are you aware of what business she had in Banchory between mid-June to July?"

"All I know is that MacNair said he was from there. He told me. Where is Mr Patt? I thought he worked for the Aurors."

"William Patt is missing," Kingsley said.

Wren felt her stomach drop. "Since when? She never told me!"

"Records show that several things have gone missing from the Patt vault in Gringotts, as last reported by the mother. A Time Turner was among those things. You are aware of the black market that has been started in Diagon Alley, correct?" Talpin crossed her arms. Wren shook her head. "We have reason to believe that your friend Bev was in communication with this Death Eater group and is responsible for William Patt's disappearance."

"Bev was not a Death Eater if that is what you're insinuating!" Wren shouted angrily. The scalding teacup she had been holding fell from her hands and crashed to the floor. George jumped from the counter and grabbed Wren's arm.

"That is not what we are _insinuating,_ she was in direct communication with Walden MacNair. Walden MacNair belongs to the extremist group." Glyn said smartly and rolled his eyes in such a way that he resembled Percy. It made Wren's blood boil.

"Fuck off, Bev would never do that. Bev would never turn like that. She would never hurt her family, and she wouldn't hurt me either!" Wren cried, her eyes stinging.

"This has been a lovely chat, but I'm going to have to kindly ask you to get the hell out of our flat now." Fred glared and clapped Glyn on the shoulder.

"Mr Weasley, we have orders from the Minister himself.." Glyn sputtered.

"Then you can tell the Minister he's more than welcome to _try_ and come through this door, but you've outstayed your welcome. Goodbye now!" Fred forced Glyn over to the fireplace.

"Fred, stop this!" Mr Weasley hauled Fred back to the kitchen.

"I think we've had enough for one day. Don't you?" Kingsley spoke to Talpin and Glyn.

"We don't have nearly enough information from her!" Talpin declared.

"Talpin, it will suffice," Kingsley said calmly. "I'm sorry to intrude in like this Fred, George. I wish it were under better circumstances. Take care of yourselves." He nodded at Wren and walked over to the fireplace. "I'll see you back at the office, Arthur." With that, he called his designation and disappeared in green fire.

"Best follow after him," Fred advised Talpin and Glyn.

Glyn scoffed and did as he was told closely followed by Theresa Talpin.

"When did they start hiring the world's biggest prats? Maybe Percy chose the wrong profession, would have fit right in with that Sliverbury bloke." Fred retorted to George and Mr Weasley.

"That was extremely irresponsible!" Mr Weasley rounded into Fred.

"Oh, but bringing them here _wasn't_?" Fred seethed.

"We underestimated how closely the Ministry had been watching the girl. Fred, you know it only takes but a nudge from the Minister for them to investigate the family! You can't behave so _recklessly!_ " Mr Weasley thundered. His pudgy face reddened as the color of his hair.

George repaired the broken cup and cleaned up the tea that had spilled onto the floor. Wren held herself and felt a choked sob release from her throat, alerting the men in the room.

"Wren, I am truly very sorry you had to see that." Mr Weasley sighed and calmed himself. His tone switching from scolding to fatherly. George quietly set the cup in the sink and washed it out by hand, to Wren's surprise. He was so dangerously silent. Wren wanted him to say anything. Anything at all. "I'll be in touch with Elaine, I'm sure she's worried sick about you..."

"Please don't send me home!" She begged through her tears. "I can't-.."

"Dad, we'll take care of it." George piped up from the sink.

"Boys, please, don't do anything like that again. Your mother would be furious if she ever saw you do something that reckless again. You both have to start being more careful!" Mr Weasley rubbed his forehead.

Fred snorted. "I reckon that's a lost cause at this point."

"You better make it a priority then." Mr Weasley said tiredly. He checked the clock above the mantle. "I've got to get back to the Ministry. It's been a busy morning. Wren, please go home soon. Your mother is probably anxious to see you. She was sent home early from the office just this morning. Everything will be fine." Wren didn't look at him or bother responding. She didn't want to leave Fred or George. "Goodbye for now. Let me know if anything changes." Mr Weasley squeezed Fred's arm and stepped into the fireplace. As he disappeared into the green fire, Wren felt George tug on her sleeve.

"C'mon, Wren. I'll show you where the shower is. I know you're probably needing a rinse." He said to her gently.

"I can't return home." She sniffled. "What's going to happen to me?"

"Not a thing," George reassured. "You'll be fine. Let's go." He pulled her along out of the kitchen/sitting room and she tried to catch Fred's eyes, but he had his back turned away from her again. George led her down the hall where there were four doors, one of which was Fred's room. At the end of the hall, was a simple bathroom with a tub and shower duo. He nudged her inside and pulled out a towel from the cabinet above the toilet. He draped it over the towel rack and slid past Wren to the door. "I'll set some fresh clothes for you outside. If you need anything, just shout. I or Fred will come runnin', alright?"

"Alright." She breathed.

He gave her a kind smile and shut the door behind him. Wren undressed and set the shower to an almost scalding temperature. She climbed into the shower and felt the boiling water pound against her chest. She slid to the bottom of the tub and sat under the hot water. She didn't want to leave. This was the most secure she had felt in ages. Where had Mr Patt vanished to? She knew in her heart Bev was not responsible. Bev was not capable of such evil. What did Bev need a Time Turner for anyway? Most importantly, what did Death Eaters need it for? Were they holding Bev's father against his will? Was it an exchange? Bev was dead. Bev was dead. Bev was dead. Wren felt her breathing quicken. There was a light knock on the door.

"Wren? You alright? You've been in there for ages. You haven't drowned, have you?" Fred's voice carried through the door.

"I'm fine," she relayed back to him over the water.

"Okay, I was just checking."

Wren felt her heartbeat pounding against her rib cage. "Y-you can come in, i-if you want." She faltered.

There was a pause. Certainly, he wouldn't. Why had she said that? Who cares why she had said it. She didn't want to be alone, and she hadn't the courage to ask George earlier. She didn't care. She needed someone. Anyone to be there. She would have taken Peeves at that point. The doorknob twisted, and Wren gulped. She pulled the shower curtain securely around the shower so her silhouette would be the only thing visible to him. She peered through the blurry curtain to see Fred's outline slip in and the door close behind him. He sat on the floor with his back against the door. His hands resting on his knees.

"S-sorry. I just don't want to alone. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." She apologized.

"You're fine, Wren," Fred said and she could see him leaning his head back against the door frame. She wondered if he could see her. "I can't see you if that's what you're wondering. I can hardly see my own hand with all of this steam. You've probably got the boiler working overtime."

"Where's.."

"George? He's opening the shop. It's still business as usual. We're taking turns today. I'll go in after lunch. He's going to take you home."

They were quiet for a moment and Wren pulled her knees into her chest, letting the water pour over her hair.

"So, you hate the Stones then?" Fred asked after a while.

"They're pretty crap, yeah," Wren said, trying to find the normalcy she had last night.

"What do you like?" he prodded.

"Uh," what was music? When was the last time she listened to music? "Nirvana is pretty good. Radiohead's alright, sounds a bit like the Weird Sisters though. I don't know how to feel about that. Oasis is cool."

"Alright, solid choices."

"I didn't know you listened to muggle music," Wren smiled.

"Dad's obsessed. I wasn't kidding when I said we had a shed full of muggle contraptions. 'Sides, gotta look beyond the Weird Sisters. Although, Fleetwood Mac is pretty decent Wizard Rock." Fred laughed.

"You listen to Fleetwood? Really?" She watched the water flood down the drain and waited on his reply.

"No, George does though. I don't mind it. It's funny how they're so popular without the muggles knowing who they really are." Fred said.

"But it's a muggle group?" Wren rose her head from her arms.

"Like hell they are. Stevie Nicks is a witch. What muggle would write the things she does?"

"I thought she was a muggle witch?"

"Muggle witch? What are you on about? That's a pretty good one."

Wren decided to leave it. It would be too much trouble to explain. They fell into another comfortable silence.

"Do you think it's going to get any easier?" Wren finally spoke.

"No," said Fred truthfully. "But you'll find a way." And she felt comforted by this. "I'll help you. So will George. You've got Lee. We aren't going to leave you to the dogs. Tilly will need you, too."

"I forgot about Tilly. She doesn't know. Does she?" Wren said mournfully. Breaking the news to Tilly was going to be tough. Especially if Tilly had seen something. "I don't know if I can do this. I don't want to go home, Fred. Working at the Ministry is horrid. I don't know what I'm going to do when I leave Hogwarts."

"We could always use more hands at the shop," he implied.

"My Mum will kill me." Wren laughed dryly.

"You've got to quit thinking about what your mum wants. What does Wren Pertinger want?" Fred asked.

She bit her lip. Wren Pertinger didn't know what she wanted. The one thing she knew for certain, she never wanted to leave this moment. "I don't know."

In a fit of courage, she sat up in the bathtub and she moved the curtain to where only the right side of her face was visible. He looked back at her, still in his same position by the door with his head against the frame. "Hi," she said sheepishly.

"Hello," he flashed her a grin. "You ready to come out? Or are you going to stew in there some more?"

"I'm ready."

"I'm glad. My back is killing me." He stood and stretched with a groan. "I may need to climb in there next. I'll see you on the other side." He opened the door and placed the clothes George had left outside on the sink. He shut the door and Wren was left alone again. She shut off the water and took a few deep breaths.

She would have to go home.

o0o

Fred left downstairs to the shop after lunch. He hugged Wren goodbye. She never wanted to leave his arms. But she knew she had to. George had replaced his brother's company, and unlike Fred, Wren could sense George's worry. She hadn't had a chance to be alone with him, and she knew he was anxious for it.

"Do you think you can apparate?" he asked her after he made sure she had eaten something.

"Yes," she said and he took her plate from her.

"I'll set a few protective spells around your house before I go. I'm sure your Mum has it covered, but just for my own sanity." He said quickly.

Wren felt touched at his worry but then hated that he was worrying this much, to begin with. "George?" She reached out and touched the palm of his hand lightly.

It was enough. "You scared me last night. Both of us. I thought Fred was going to punch Talpin's partner through the fireplace this morning. I didn't know what to do for you. I worried all night and morning, I hardly slept. I didn't know what I could offer that Fred hadn't already." He rubbed the back of his neck and she could see he was uncomfortable.

This was when Wren realized something rather important. She'd never had many friends outside of Stella, Tilly, and Bev. Stella had been her first best friend. But of course, that hadn't been the right fit. As he prattled on nervously, her heart warmed. George Weasley, no matter what would happen now or in the future, was truly her best friend. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face into his chest and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, for everything. I don't know what I would have done without you. Both of you." She murmured. She felt him wrap his own arms around her and melt into the hug.

They stayed in each other's embrace for what seemed like hours instead of mere minutes. When Wren finally released him, she pulled back and thanked him again. "I don't want to leave here." She said aloud for probably the hundredth time that day.

"And I don't want you to," George said with the same intensity.

But she left. And the month to come would only be the start of the trials and tribulations ahead for Wren.

This had only been a test compared to what she would face.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you love George. I know you do. But I said Fred would come to play starting Half Blood Prince, and he has. Things are going to be heating up soon. This is the shortest chapter I've written in a while. As I said above, I wanted to get something out quickly for you guys! Well, hope you enjoyed this totally twin centered chapter! See you soon!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, updates will be slower than usual. As 1) we have reached the Half-Blood Prince so I have to adjust the storyline to fit Harry's history and a unique storyline to Wren that doesn't follow Harry's directly. After all, this is all about Wren and the Twins. 2) I tested positive for COVID on Christmas Eve. I'm fine. The worst I've felt is I can't smell or taste anything, I really hope it comes back. Whilst dealing with that, I haven't felt like doing, well, anything. I knew I needed to get a chapter out soon. Sorry for the wait. Just a fair warning, it won't be as regular as it has been. I don't really feel like myself. 
> 
> I still need to proofread and edit the last two chapters. Lol I should have done that before adding this one. Oh well. Enjoy! See you soon! ish

When Wren had arrived home with George, her mother immediately gripped her into a fierce hug. George was jostled backward and Mr Pertinger pushed him against the adjacent wall.

"What have you done to my daughter?" Harold shouted. George, shocked, gripped Harold's fist that was bundled into his collar.

"Dad, no! Stop it! He hasn't done anything!" cried Wren, shaking her mother loose.

"Who is he? What is going on?" Harold inquired loudly over his shoulder to Wren and her mother. Nate had appeared in the foyer.

"Which Weasley are you?" Mrs Pertinger pulled out her wand and stood beside her husband.

"Mum, that's George!" Nate yelled. "He's harmless!"

"Stop it!" Wren screamed as Mr Pertinger tightened his grip around George's throat. Mr Pertinger finally relented and George grasped the front of his throat.

"Blimey, what an introduction that was." He sputtered.

"Shut up, you." Mr Pertinger growled.

Mrs Pertinger rubbed her temples. "Wren, what is going on?" she choked out.

"Bev was killed in front of me by Death Eaters, I apparated to the Weasley's shop in Diagon. If you'd give me a second, then you would know that _they_ took care of me! I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't accost my friends like that, please." Wren glared at Mr Pertinger.

"We were worried, Wren! You were gone! One moment, you are home and the next I have Kingsley Shacklebolt dismissing me from my office the next morning spinning a tale that you were at a crime scene! I thought you had been killed or worse!" Elaine's eyes watered and her voice shook as she spoke to Wren.

"I didn't know. I didn't know it would end like this." Wren shook her head. She'd never seen her mother cry. Not really.

"I need a moment," Elaine's shoulders shook and she pushed past Wren to exit the room.

"We will discuss this later. I'm going to check on your mother. You made us both sick with worry. When I return, your friend here should have taken his leave." Mr Pertinger looked pointedly at George.

"Alright." sighed Wren sadly. Mr Pertinger followed after his wife. Nate still lingered by the fireplace.

"They're scared," George said before Wren could explain what had just happened.

"I know." She admitted.

"You don't have to apologize for them," he stepped closer to her.

"I wasn't." She was.

"We'll be in touch. Just maybe this time, you could answer a few letters. You'll drive Fred mad." He put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a quick lopsided grin.

"And not you?" she joked lightly.

"You already have." Wren felt her face warm. She had caught the double meaning. He only laughed. "Be safe. I'll go around back and put up a few protection spells. I think you might be alright. If not, please don't hesitate to pop on over to the shop." He wrapped her into a short hug and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Bye, George." She whispered.

He squeezed her shoulder and pulled back. He gave Nate a wink and with a sharp _crack!_ He was gone. Wren blankly stared at the spot he disapparated from.

"We thought you were dead, Wren." Nate's voice shook her from her thoughts. "I've never seen Mum and Dad so scared."

"I'm sorry." She said hoarsely. What could she say? She hadn't meant for any of this to happen.

"You know how dangerous it is out there now. You've read the Prophet. Euan's parents say that Harry saw _You-Know-Who_ up close." said Nate.

"He did."

"Then why would you go out there, knowing it's this dangerous?" asked Nate.

"Nate, I can't talk about this right now. I appreciate your concern, but I can't do this right now." Guilt pitted Wren's stomach. Of course, she felt horrible for the worry she had put Nate through, but what could be done about it now?

"Your mother is inconsolable." Harold Pertinger reentered the room. He studied Wren closely. "If I find out that that _boy_ harmed you in any way..."

"George would never do that. You have nothing to worry about with him." Wren said quickly.

"Good." There was an awkward pause. There weren't very many candid moments with her father like this. Wren felt uncomfortable with his unnatural worry. "You should probably go have a talk with her. You worried her sick."

Wren nodded. It was inevitable. Wren found herself creeping down the hall towards her parent's room. Everything felt so different now. Just yesterday she was a child creeping down these very same hallways, and now, now she was something more. She hated it. She hated how she felt right now. So helpless to the world and just as mortal. She stopped just outside of the cracked door and heard her mother's quiet cries. Wren pushed open the door and slid inside.

"Mum?" she asked Mrs Pertinger quietly.

Elaine Pertinger sat on the bed with her back to the doorway. "I tried so hard to protect you and Nathaniel. I really did."

"Mum..." Wren's voice trailed away.

Mrs Pertinger held up a hand to silence Wren. "Everything I've done, I've done for you both. How dangerous do you think it is if word gets out your father is a muggle? Hmm? What happens then? You heard the stories of Fortescue. Ripped from his own shop. It's dangerous out here. I've tried everything in my power. What's left of it anyway. Your Gran and Grandad have risked their necks trying to protect this family. We are lucky to have this much protection. Some families don't even have that. I told you running around with the Weasleys was dangerous, Wren!"

"Mum, it's not their fault! It's mine! I shouldn't have followed Bev. I should have kept her here!" Wren fell at her mother's feet onto her knees, begging her.

"And Bev Patt betrayed her own father and mother! Under my roof! Where was the responsibility in that?" Mrs Pertinger's swollen red eyes glowered.

"Bev would never do it, I don't know what they're telling you but Bev was not a Death Eater!" exclaimed Wren.

"You can't know that. It seems nobody knows unless someone comes forward. I always knew something wasn't quite right with that girl." Mrs Pertinger said bitterly.

"You didn't know her as I did," Wren whispered mournfully. "Like I and Tilly did."

"Nobody knows what anyone is capable of these days. I've seen even the closest of friends turn on one another." Mrs Pertinger advised. "I need to know that you'll be safe. You can't always assume someone will be there to look after you."

"I will," Wren promised, though she didn't know what she was promising. Parents always made their children promise things that were out of their control. She could try. But would that be enough?

"My brave girl," Mrs Pertinger gave Wren a sad smile and brought a hand to her cheek. "I've always admired how strong you are, but I fear that it will lead you to trouble."

o0o

There wasn't a proper funeral. In fact, after her only daughter's death and husband's strange disappearance, Mrs Patt had packed up her belongings to move in with her sister in Belgium. She had quit her job at Gringotts and moved on. The Bev Patt case was running cold. There were zero leads and not a soul could figure out this mysterious girl's life.

Wren couldn't understand how life could move on in such a way without Bev. Another young person had died, of course, she had all the headlines in the Daily Prophet but that was it. Bev's life chapter had closed, and Tilly and Wren being the only ones to carry it. Wren was allowed to return to her internship with Wilfrid Pucey after he told her to take some time off. Warren and Myrtle Elm were beyond thrilled that the connections with the Pucey family had not dissipated. Wren kept her head down when she was at the Ministry. Even Percy Weasley had given the girl a break, as he awkwardly asked her how she was on her first day back. Wren could only mumble a reply and that had been that.

Tilly was worse for wear. Tilly could not understand why she had not 'seen' Bev's untimely demise. Surely she could predict the future, so why had that one gone amiss? It was a question her mentor, Cassandra Vablatsky, could not answer. In fact, Tilly had not had any new lessons since before Bev's death. _"Cassandra is really sick. I think she may die. She told me not to worry, but I can't help it. She says she predicted this years ago. She's even written her own Obituary, Wren. If I ever get like that, stop me. I can't bear it."_ Tilly had written Wren. Tilly was acting odd, she had been devastated over Bev's death but something new was eating her away. At the slightest mention that Wren had sought solitude with the Weasley Twins, Tilly had been in an uproar. She was convinced that Fred would irreparably hurt Wren. Wren was fed up with it. Tilly would never elaborate, and it was getting old. Fast.

Fred and George had sent Wren a few posts by owl, to which she gladly responded. With the new school term approaching, Wren felt lonely without them. August approached when she received a letter from Lee Jordan. Lee had offered his sincerest condolences when hearing of Bev's death. He went on to ask Wren how she was and what she had been up to for the summer. He had recently moved into a flat in Dorset (which was a shock to Wren. She hadn't a clue how he pulled it off). He was keen on throwing a 'housewarming' as giant as he could make it that upcoming weekend. Lee insisted that Wren come along with Tilly. Wren could only assume that Fred and George would be present.

It had taken an entire week to convince her mother. There wasn't much her mother could do, her daughter was of age. Mrs Pertinger had tried it though. She tried every fear-mongering tactic in the book. But Wren needed this night out desperately. She needed to see her friends. She needed to forget about what had happened only four weeks ago. And in some ways, Mrs Pertinger knew that her daughter needed normalcy. Just this once. It honestly took more to convince Tilly, which was surprising.

"I don't even know Lee Jordan!" Tilly cried over the phone. "You shouldn't go either. It's just asking for trouble."

"Tilly, c'mon. Nothing will happen. Fred and George will be there." Wren tried to sound convincing.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of." Tilly groaned.

But Tilly gave in, and that's how the girls found themselves in Lee Jordan's fireplace in Dorset. "Pertinger!" Lee called out and opened his arms wide.

Wren stepped out of the hearth and stumbled into the boy's arms. He swung her around and set her on her feet. "You sneaky little minx, you never replied to my letter! I wasn't sure you'd show!"

Wren could hardly hear him over the music. Somehow Lee's flat looked more like a bachelor's pad than Fred and George's had. Lee released Wren and grabbed Tilly. Music played from the kitchens and she caught sight of the old crew. Alicia and Angelina stood in the corner talking to two other upperclassmen she hardly knew. Katie Bell sat glued to Oliver Wood's lap on the sofa.

"She's developed a horrid habit of that." Fred Weasley quipped from behind Wren. Wren whipped around, startled, and socked him in the shoulder. He hadn't been there before.

"I told you to stop doing that! You both never listen!" Wren glared at him.

Fred rubbed his arm. "Maybe I'd listen if you didn't assault me each time! Fucking hell!"

"That literally makes no sense. If anything, it should remind you!" Wren rolled her eyes. He did look nice. She'd never seen him dress in muggle clothing before. Not like this. He wore a band tee and washed out denims. His hair was tousled slightly, and Wren decided he looked undoubtedly hot. More than hot, actually. She felt her cheeks warm and her brain goes all gooey when Lee snatched something out of her hands.

"Vodka? Pertinger, you shouldn't have!" he chortled. "Really, I mean it, you shouldn't have."

"It's because he can't handle it," Fred said in Wren's ear.

"You're absolutely correct. Well, forgive me if I'm too saucy later. But what's a housewarming if you can't get incorrigibly drunk in your own home?" Lee said cheekily to Tilly and Wren. "Right then, you have to catch up with the rest of us. This way ladies!"

Lee led them into the kitchens and summoned a few shot glasses. He filled them nearly to the brim and slid them to Tilly and Wren.

"You haven't got anything to chase this with?" Wren questioned him.

"Not for your first ones, I don't." Lee quirked a brow.

"That's just mental. I can't drink this!" Tilly gulped. "I'll choke."

"Fine then, more for me!" Lee reached for Tilly's glass, but she slid it out of his reach.

"Well, maybe just one." she relented.

"Go on then, Wren. Follow your mate." Lee encouraged.

 _'Damn you, Tilly.'_ Wren and Tilly looked at one another, and down the shots went simultaneously. Wren nearly choked as it burned down her chest, the taste akin to rubbing alcohol. Her nose burned, and she caught sight of Tilly running to the sink to get water quickly. Wren tapped her chest. "I'm not doing that again, Lee. You had better have some chasers around."

Fred entered the kitchen with George behind him. George looked a bit more put together than Fred in his own pair of denims and a flannel. "You've definitely have done this before."

"Maybe." Wren tried to ignore the burning sensation in her throat and poured herself another round. Tonight would be a good night, and she was going to make sure of it.

o0o

Wren was drunk, but not as drunk as she had been the night of her seventeenth birthday. Not yet, anyway. Tilly was sloshed, she stayed at Kenneth Towler's side. Wren had been surprised to see Towler, as she had been under the impression that the twins and Lee hated him. But Lee had explained what was a party if they didn't invite his old dorm mate. George had said that they could have done without it. Fred was convinced that Lee had just wanted to show off his posh home in his posh neighborhood, because who else would manage to get a lavish house in Dorset? Lee, that's who.

Wren sat on the sofa and watched the crowd of people around her. Fred was talking to Angelina and Alicia now. George had disappeared for a bit. She felt someone sit down next to her and clear their throat. "'Lo, Wren." Oliver Wood said kindly.

"Hi," Wren flushed slightly. Oliver was attractive, but she had never paid that much attention to him in school. In fact, he had hardly paid attention to anything outside of Quidditch. It had been a shock that Bev had taken him to the Yule Ball before Katie Bell had the chance to ask him.

"How have you been?" he asked her politely.

"I've been okay," What could Oliver want with her? His cheeks and nose were a light red. Wren could smell his ale wafting from him.

"That's good. I heard about Bev. I was really sorry to hear it. She was a lovely girl." He remarked.

Ah, there it was. She had hoped to escape Bev's memory, at least for tonight. Wren turned her eyes from Oliver and searched the crowed over for Fred or George. "Thank you."

"I remember the last time I saw her. It was in June. I was visiting family back home, I hardly get time to see them," he prattled on drunkenly. "She was stayin' out in Banchory. She looked lovely as ever, sitting in this pub. I was shocked to see her. She didn't look so good. I knew it. It's not hard to tell when she's not feelin' like herself. I says to her, what are you stayin' all the way out here for? She only smiled, and said why is that an invitation to stay elsewhere? Funny girl, she was."

Wren froze. "You saw her out in Banchory?"

"Yeah, I didn't think it was odd at the time. It's what I told the Aurors when they came asking." Oliver said.

"Was she with anybody? Did you see where she was staying?" Wren felt like she was jumping ahead of herself.

"Well, see, I don't know. That's all I remember from that day. It's sort of funny. I just remember her laughing after that last part, and that's it. Nothing. I almost thought it was a dream." Oliver's nose wrinkled and he fell into a deep thought briefly. "Anyway, I figured I'd come over here and pay my respects. She was a good one. I hated that the Prophet's painted her out to be one of those Death Eaters. I couldn't believe it when I read it."

"Me neither," Wren said softly. She hadn't expected this information.

"I better go find Katie. I told her I wanted to visit with you for a moment." Oliver stood and ruffled Wren's hair. He stumbled off into the crowd leaving Wren feeling befuddled. What had Bev done that needed Oliver's memory to be altered? Hadn't she obliviated that one boy in America? What if Bev had done the same?

"Hear ye! Hear ye!" Lee stood on top of a chair that separated the living area from the kitchens. "Gather round, gather round! I'd like to thank you for giving this new home some love! I am so glad to see your bright and shining faces staring back at me with such adoration!"

"Get on with it, Lee!" Fred called back over the music.

"Yes, yes, alright. I only wanted to spread my joy! Let the party commence full force! I only wanted to thank you all for coming!" Lee shouted boisterously. Wren knew he was sloshed. He wobbled down from the chair and promptly put Kenneth Towler into a headlock.

The party went on and Wren drank a bit more to forget her conversation with Oliver Wood. She would not think of Bev any longer, she refused. Wren hovered among groups and drifted to the kitchens. She felt slightly more confident. She danced to the music and even talked to the other girls. Tilly hadn't escaped Kenneth Towler's boring company. As Wren poured herself another drink, Fred, George, and Lee had entered the kitchens.

"Sooo, Pertinger. I've heard the most interesting story about you!" Lee threw an arm over Wren's shoulder.

"Oh?" she observed.

"Little rumor floating around about you and Adrian Pucey. Foul git. I'll tell you, I could hardly believe it myself." Lee said in her ear.

Wren looked up at Fred and George and could see how ruffled Fred was. George looked uncomfortable. "Nothing to tell. I work for his father in the Ministry, nothing more."

"That's not what I heard. My Mum overheard that they are planning some kind of courtship between you two. I told her you'd never go for it, though. Mind if I get a bit of that hummus?" Lee gestured to the food tray in front of Wren.

"What?" Wren was floored. "Where the hell did she get an idea like that?"

"She heard Stella's mother in Madam Malkin's. They were fitting her for a wedding dress, apparently, after she leaves her last term she's marrying off to that gargoyle, Montague. Listen, if you don't want the hummus, I'll gladly take some." Lee reached over her for the food tray.

"That's just stupid. Stella's mother wouldn't know." Wren was speaking more to Fred and George than Lee.

"Not the way we hear it, apparently Mrs Passel heard from your gran." Lee picked up a crisp and dipped it into the hummus.

"Well, it's not true." She said to Fred who was biting the inside of his cheek oddly.

"I'm going out for a drag, I'll see you in a minute. Nice night for it." Fred announced suddenly to George. He left the kitchens and took the back door to the balcony.

"What's with him? He's been in a right mood since this party started." Lee questioned George.

"Who knows?" George shrugged. But Wren knew George was lying.

"I'm going after him," Wren said and did not wait for the boys' reply. She stumbled through the back door and searched the balcony for Fred. She found him leaning over the railing, and the sharp pungent smell let her know this was not a cigarette. "I didn't know you smoke."

"Shouldn't be too surprising for you, then." Fred blew a bit of smoke from his nose and fiddled with the spliff.

"It's not. I just didn't know. There's a lot I don't know all the same." Wren cautiously approached him. The ambient light from the sleepy city around them glowed against his red hair. What was left of the moonlight stroked his pale skin and Wren found herself counting the freckles there against his cheek and nose. He held out the spliff and Wren took it. She took a small drag and choked. She coughed and sputtered. She shakily handed the spliff back. She felt the embarrassment creeping in. She supposed she couldn't look cool doing everything. She never made a habit of smoking either. He grinned slightly. "I'm not going to court Adrian Pucey." She filled the silence once she regained her breath.

"Wouldn't be my business if you had," he said coolly and took another puff.

"Well, if you're going to be that way about it." She snapped. She was briefly reminded of his behavior outside of the shop that day with Tilly.

Fred took a deep sigh. "Sorry, I mean, if you did decide to. I mean, there's not anything I could say to change it."

_'Oh yes, there is.'_

"Anyways, he's a ruddy pumpkinhead, isn't he? You could do better than that." He laughed.

"I know." She blurted. "What I meant to say was, it's nothing. I work for his father, nothing more. I suppose it gives my grandparents and mother a sense of protection with everything going on. Y'know, my dad's a muggle and all. My mother is considered a traitor for her profession. I guess they need that sense of security."

"I understand that," Fred nodded. "I guess we do what we can to protect the ones we love."

"You have no idea," she breathed and got lost in his brown eyes briefly. He glanced down at her with an odd look.

"You're definitely sloshed." He said bemusedly.

"Am not!" she gasped.

"Are too, you always go all cross-eyed. Your nose gets so red." He laughed again and put the spliff out on the side of the balcony.

Wren rubbed her nose. "It does not!"

"There you go shouting again. You also start to shout more. I remember the last time you got sloshed for your birthday, you nearly shouted me and George deaf." He put the spliff in his pocket.

"I don't remember that," she said. "You're lying."

"Am not. I remember it like it was yesterday. You dancing with Bev by the fireplace. Shouting how you wanted to snog Professor Lupin and you were certain he knew his way around a bedroom. I could hardly keep my dinner down." Fred recalled.

Wren remembered half of it. Well, she remembered the Remus Lupin part. "Well, I remember that night a bit differently. What do you know? You slinked off with Katie Bell halfway through the party." Wren clapped a hand over her mouth. _'Go on then, Wren. Let's remind him of his past lovers.'_

"Oh yeah, I'd almost forgotten that bit. I forgot that happened." He leaned back against the balcony railing.

"How? It was only February of this year."

"Lots happened. I hardly remember what I had for breakfast this morning." He shrugged again. "Then again, you don't have room to talk. I heard how you grabbed George up to our room."

Wren's heart pounded against her chest and she felt sick. He had known then. "Yeah, you're right."

"Do you like him? George, I mean?" He had a serious glint in his eye. As if to tell Wren, that she had better answer honestly.

"He's my best friend." She said stupidly.

"That's not what I meant. Do you fancy him at all?"

 _'Not like I do you.'_ "I don't know." Now, why had she said that? Why did she say that? What the fuck. It was all over now.

Fred looked back up through the balcony window. "Maybe you should find out sooner rather than later."

It was hard watching Fred be serious. She didn't know how to take him like this. "How do you mean?"

"Never mind. I'm just talking. Forget I said anything. I'm going to head back in before Lee decides to play strip Gobstones or something." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He slid past her and back into the kitchens. He left Wren with more questions than answers.

o0o

It was now one in the morning. The party was still going strong. Lee had, indeed, started a drinking game. Wren was now hammered and out of control. She felt unsettled by her answer to Fred. She wanted so badly to tell him the truth. She felt rotten for it. Tilly could hardly stand on her feet and was slumped over in the sofa. She was now telling Kenneth Towler all of the dirty jokes she knew, which took everyone by surprise. Wren was now watching Fred get a little bit too comfortable with Angelina Johnson. Nothing was happening, but she didn't like the flirty smile the pair of them bore to one another. Wren watched Fred graze Angelina's waist with his hand by accident and there was a crashing sound. The wine glass Wren had been holding exploded into tiny shards in Wren's hand.

"Oi, what the hell, Pertinger?" Lee yelled from across the room. "I just got those!"

Fred and Angelina stared at Wren in shock. Wren hadn't known what triggered the explosion. Maybe some unbridled magic? "Sorry, Lee." Wren repaired the glass and tried to scour the floor with a cleaning charm. She went into the kitchen to put the glass in the sink when the fireplace roared in an indication of the Floo Network. Someone new had arrived.

"I hope I'm not too late!" a girl's voice echoed in the fireplace. Wren peeked around the corner to see a girl shorter than she with blonde hair cropped into a perfect bob.

"Verity! Late as always," Lee chided.

"A party is never worth it early. I brought German Beer though. That should count for something!" She held up a case.

"And suddenly, I have forgiven you!" Lee clapped her on the shoulder. "Right this way!"

Wren ducked back around the corner and hurried to the sink. Lee led the girl into the kitchens and had her set the case of beer on the island. Fred and George filtered in after her.

"Y'know, Verity. We could have left together if we knew you were going to be this late." George crossed his arms.

Left together? Just who the hell was this girl?

"Well, see, I lost my wand. I looked for it for hours!" this Verity divulged.

"Right, it takes this long to find a wand?" Fred added.

"It fell under the bed." Verity shrugged.

"I dunno, Fred, I think she was anxious to come and then finally talked herself into it," George said to Fred.

"I think you're right, George. Alone on a Friday night. Thinking what are my handsome bosses up to this late. I think I should go check on them." Fred said wryly.

"You wish," scoffed Verity. "I lost my wand and that's all that happened. End of story. I don't know where you get your delusions from."

Wren cleared her throat. She didn't like how flirty the pair were getting. The group turned in surprise to see Wren by the sink.

"Who's this then?" Verity asked Fred and George.

"Wren, I didn't see you there!" Lee clutched his chest.

"I thought I'd bring the glass back to the kitchen," she stumbled forward.

"You mean the glass you broke?" Lee rose a brow.

"Yeah, that one." Wren caught herself against the edge of the countertop.

"Well, someone needs a cutoff point." Lee wrestled the vodka bottle from Wren's grasp. Wren pouted.

"Oh, is this Wren?" Verity looked up at Fred and George.

Fred nodded. "The very one."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Verity. I work for Fred and George." Verity stuck out her hand.

Wren stared down at it. She hadn't meant to be rude. What? This woman worked for Fred and George? Really? Did they like her? Verity's smile faltered when she realized Wren was not going to shake her hand. Verity's hand fell to her side. "Right. Nice meeting you."

"Same." Wren's eyes narrowed.

"Sorry, her social skills are a bit rusty," Fred said lightly.

"Can't imagine where she picked them up from," George said quickly.

"I'm sorry, guess I make things awkward for them." Wren slurred bitingly.

Verity laughed. "I suppose that's hard to do."

"You have no idea," she glared back at Fred and George.

Verity turned around to look at Fred and George when something caught her eye. To Wren's horror, Verity grabbed Fred's arm. "You're wearing it! I didn't think you'd actually wear it!"

"Oh, yeah. It's a bit comfortable. I figured I'd put the flashy things away for the night." Fred said glancing down at Verity.

"It looks good on you! I knew it would!" Verity smiled.

Wren realized they were talking about the band tee Fred had on. Verity had gotten him a band shirt, a band that Wren had no idea who it was. Wren couldn't take being in there any longer as she watched Verity converse with Fred and George. Wren stalked off into the bathroom down the hall. She slammed the door shut and looked into Lee's mirror above the sink. She felt horrible for feeling so jealous. Verity could just be a friend of theirs. She felt replaced, and she felt horrible. Fred was such a flirt. First Angelina tonight and now Verity? George was even looking at Verity differently. What could this mean? She had wanted one night of normalcy. Just her and her boys. Her boys.

"You disgusting slag. Look at yourself, what do you mean _your_ boys? George is just a friend, and Fred was never yours to begin with." Wren spat into the mirror. The door to the bathroom shook. "Just a minute!" The door shook again. "I said just a minute!" The door flew open and Tilly stumbled through. "Tilly?" Tilly's wand fell to the floor and Wren shut the door behind her. Tilly collapsed to her knees by the toilet and dry heaved for what seemed like minutes. Wren grimaced and listened to Tilly get sick. Finally, Tilly ceased her gags and flushed the toilet. She leaned her back against the tub and looked blearily up at Wren.

"I'm never drinking again," Tilly vowed. "That tasted every bit of that vodka and Kenneth Towler's mixed drinks."

"I can drink to that," Wren seconded.

"Oh, don't say the word drink. I can't stand it right now." Tilly moaned even though she had just said drink twice. She shut her eyes tightly.

"Do you know Verity?" Wren asked Tilly suddenly.

"Yeah, she used to be in Hufflepuff. She's just left Hogwarts. She was in Fred and George's year." Tilly slurred with her eyes still shut.

"What's she like?" Wren couldn't stop herself.

"She's cool. Really cool. I heard she got a job at Fred and George's shop." Tilly hiccuped.

"That's what I heard," they were quiet for a moment.

"What do you think George is going to do with the shop?" Tilly inquired.

"What do you mean? He'll run it with Fred." Wren laughed.

"No, no. No. I mean after Fred." Tilly opened an eye.

"After Fred? They run it together? What do you mean by after?" Wren's laughs turned to a nervous sort. Tilly was quiet. "Tilly?"

"After Fred dies," Tilly said bluntly.

Wren felt her heart freeze in her chest and her nervous smile slide right off her face. "He'll be an old man then."

"No," Tilly shook her head violently. "No. He won't."

Wren fell to her knees and scooted close to Tilly. "What are you talking about Tilly? You aren't making sense."

"Wren," Tilly said in a small voice. "I've got a secret."

"What is it?" Something told Wren she shouldn't have asked. She should have left it alone.

"Wren, Fred is going to die." Tilly giggled, but tears fell from her eyes.

Wren felt her eyes water and her headshake out of her control. "No, no. That's not possible."

"It is! It is! I saw it! Fred is going to die!" Tilly said manically. Wren knew she was hammered. That was it, Tilly was drunk.

"You've had enough, we should go home." Wren made a move to stand, but Tilly clutched her arm.

"That is why you need to stay away from him, Wren. He's going to die and if you're not careful, he's going to bring you with him. You must stay away from him!" Tilly's fingers dug into Wren's flesh.

Wren felt sick. She ripped her arm away. "You've seen wrong then."

"I never see wrong. You know I don't." Tilly choked.

"I'm not going to listen to this." Wren shakily stood and walked to the door.

"You can't tell him." Tilly continued from behind her.

"Then I'll save him," Wren muttered. Her hand on the knob.

"You can't do that either," Tilly's voice wavered. "If you save him, George dies in his place."

Wren whipped around. "What are you talking about? This is absurd. What's the point of being a fucking seer then?"

"I cannot interfere. One dies the other lives. It was written in their uncles Fabian and Gideon's time. We can't change it. One was always fated, Wren. You'll have to choose, and you can't." Tilly said brokenly.

Wren felt her throat close. "I can't listen to this right now." Wren threw open the door and rushed into the hallway. Her head pounded in her skull and her breathing quickened. She caught sight of Fred in the foyer with George, Lee, and Verity with the additions of Alicia and Angelina. Her heart squeezed.

"There you are!" called Fred. "I thought you'd fallen in. You've been in there for ages." He put a hand on her shoulder and Wren found herself jerking out of his grasp. He shot her a questioning glance. "You alright?" George had caught Wren jerking from Fred's grasp, too.

"'M fine," Wren mumbled. "I think...I think I need to go home."

"Aw, c'mon, Pertinger! The party's just started now that Verity is here! You don't want to miss out!" Lee declared.

"Sorry, I'm sick. I need to go." She backed into the fireplace.

"I can take you if you want?" George asked her and sidestepped out of the group.

"No!" Wren shouted. Everyone looked at her curiously due to her outburst. "I mean, no. No. I need to go alone. I'll see you later." Without thinking, and dangerously so, Wren apparated in the fireplace. She was drunk and it was a thousand wonders she hadn't splinched herself. She hadn't even used the Floo. She was out of her mind. Wren appeared in her room and fell into bed. She felt a cry caught in her throat. First Bev, and now this?

"It's not possible," Wren whispered into the darkness, tears streaming her face.

But nothing could be done about it. Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit shorter than I wanted it, but I wanted to get something out. Wren's about to get a lot of life lessons. First off, she needs to properly learn how to grieve. Secondly, she's about to get a lesson that jealousy will get you nowhere. It happens to the best of us. Also, I am not about to bash Angelina or Verity. I've read fics where people pit one of the two against the main character. I'm not about to do that. Not everyone is competition. That would be some shit Stella would do. We aren't Stellas here. Lol. Wren is going to have to learn to healthily deal with her emotions. But she's a seventeen year old girl, she's got some growing to do. 
> 
> Hope everyone had a safe holiday!


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter was brought to you by Never Grow Up from the Wendy (2020) soundtrack.

"Wren! Answer this phone now!" Mrs Pertinger shouted up the stairs. Wren had her door shut and tossed the WitchWeekly she had been reading to the side. She threw a pillow over her head. "Wren!" The sound of her mother stomping up the stairs echoed through the corridor to her and her brother's rooms.

The door was tossed open and Wren's mother held it open. "Wren? Did you hear me?"

Wren lowered the pillow, "No."

"This is the sixth time Tilly has called in a week. Please answer the phone, your father is expecting an important call later. I can't have Tilly ringing it off the wall, now can I? Why did you unplug your landline?" her mother huffed.

"Tell her I'm not here," Wren said miserably. Wren hadn't talked to Tilly since that night at Lee's party. In fact, Wren had received a frustrated letter from Lee that Tilly had ended the party early. Kenneth Towler had to be the one to take Tilly home, as she was too drunk to even apparate. Wren had also received concerned letters from Fred and George. Wren couldn't bring herself to answer them. She knew it wasn't Tilly's fault, but somehow she blamed her. It was a rotten thing to think. Wren had been avoiding the world. What if Tilly was right? What if Fred was really going to die and there was nothing Wren could do about it? Surely seers got it wrong most of the time. Wren couldn't even think about Fred and George without crying, and thus, her grand plan of avoiding them came to fruition.

"I'm not telling her that. Now go sort it out at once! You've holed up in here long enough!" Mrs Pertinger ordered and left the room. Wren looked up at the ceiling for a bit longer. "Now, Wren Pertinger!" her mother called up the stairs again over her shoulder.

Wren sighed deeply and rose from her bed. She slowly crept down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her mother held the receiver out to her. Wren took it and rose it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"WREN! Ohmygosh, thank God! I'd thought you died!" Tilly cried.

Wren winced and pulled the receiver from her ear a bit. "I've been busy." She felt horrible for lying to Tilly.

"Oh," came Tilly's sad voice. "I didn't know. I thought what had happened to Bev, would happen to you when I didn't hear from you."

Wren gulped. She felt even worse now. "I'm sorry Tilly."

"Or you could be avoiding me because of the party. I didn't mean to tell you Wren. I just couldn't help myself. I've kept it in for so long." Tilly choked out.

Wren glanced around the kitchen and saw that her mother was busy making tea. Nate was glued to the Nintendo in the sitting room. Wren took the receiver into the hall by the stairs and wrapped the cord around her wrist. "Don't worry about it." Wren sighed once more. "You've known since that night in the Hospital Wing, haven't you?"

"Yes," Tilly admitted. "Wren, I'm sorry. I've been dealing with it all summer. I thought if you stayed away from them that it wouldn't happen or you could at least be safe from it."

"You were only looking out for me," Wren's eyes watered. "But they are my friends, too. I can't leave them like that."

"I know now. Wren, please, you have to listen to me. You can't change it. I've asked Cassandra. I've even owled Dumbledore, he hasn't answered me back. Cassandra says she has seen many deaths that are to come. It comes with the gift. I don't think it's a gift anymore. You were right, what's the point of being a seer if I can't change it?" Tilly said softly.

"But that's just it. What if we can anyway?" said Wren fiercely.

"No, you don't understand. We can't, Wren. I wasn't joking. If you save Fred, George dies. George's history has already been written. We can't alter the flow of time like that!" Tilly's voice rose.

"Fuck the rules! What if we save them both? Come on, Tilly. You're telling me we have the chance to save two lives, and you won't take it?" Wren could hear her own voice rising. Nate peered over to the hallway from the sofa. Wren cupped the end of the receiver and faced away from the sitting room.

"Wren, you don't think I haven't thought of that? It won't work. Wren, you'll have to choose." Tilly said brokenly.

"I won't. I'm not going to."

"You have to. Wren, you have to choose, if you are going to ignore me and do what you want to anyway, then you'll have to choose one."

"I won't do that. I choose both then!"

"Wren,"

"Don't say it doesn't work that way! I'll find a way. How does it happen? Who kills him? Who is with him?"

"I-I...don't know. One of his brothers is with him. I only see an explosion and a wall. I can't see the face of who kills him. Wren, please, you have to listen to me. It's against the rules..." Wren cut Tilly off.

"I've already said fuck the rules. Since when do we care about those? If you won't help me, I'll find a way! Tilly, I have to go now. I need time to process this. I'm sorry for avoiding you, but I need time. Please understand." Wren begged her.

"Okay," Tilly said softly. "Goodbye, then. I'll see you on the train."

"Bye, Tilly." Wren heard Tilly hang up. Wren took a deep breath. The horrible weight in her heart had only grown larger. "I truly am the worst kind of friend," she whispered to herself. And she honestly believed it.

o0o

The remainder of August flew by. Tilly stopped calling the house and Wren began to avoid Fred and George once more. She knew they didn't understand, and she couldn't begin to explain. Maybe Tilly was right, maybe if she stayed away from Fred it wouldn't happen. Familial ties were getting a bit more strained. Wren's Nan, her father's mother, was getting worse. It was time for her parents to focus on long term care, and they were in the middle of selling Nan's flat. Her Nan could no longer live on her own, even with the help of a night and day nurse. She needed round the clock care. Wren's other grandmother, Myrtle, had started to meddle more in Wren's affairs. She was not satisfied with just the internship from Wilfrid Pucey, in fact, Lee had been right. She was pushing for unification between families just as Stella Passel's parents had done with Grant Montague. Myrtle was inspired by Stella's mother's eagerness to have her married off by the end of her last term. Word was spreading fast between older families of the Elm's prospects to have their granddaughter attached to the eldest Pucey boy.

Wren had the day off from the office. She hadn't seen Adrian since June, as he was off busy with Auror training. Wren hoped she never saw him again, but with the prodding from her family, she knew she would see him sooner rather than later. Wren would be leaving for Hogwarts the following week. She set to work with her beginning stages of packing when she heard a knock at the front door. Wren's father was home, her mother was still at the Ministry. There was more knocking.

"Yes, yes, alright!" she heard her father mutter and go to the door.

"'Lo, is Wren home?" a familiar voice called out jovially.

"Are you that same little devil that was here the other day?" Mr Pertinger inquired in annoyance.

"Oh, no. I'd be the other little devil, you must be speaking of my brother." the man answered.

Wren froze and stood shakily. She cracked her door open and slid out into the hall. She kept her back to the stairs and peeked out over the banister.

"How many of you are there?" Mr Pertinger asked.

"Well, see we are twins. But we come from a rather large family, you really wouldn't want to know that answer." the man said smartly.

"Wren!" called Mr Pertinger. "Come deal with this!" Wren waited. "Where is that bloody girl? I bet she's holed up in that room of hers. She hardly comes out anymore."

"Mind if I take a whack at it, sir?" Fred Weasley said cheekily.

"Not on your life, you just stay out here. Wren!" her father shouted.

Wren rolled her eyes and went down the stairs. "Coming!"

"You have a guest. Absolutely do not take him up to your room. You can visit with him out here." Mr Pertinger wagged a finger at his newly present daughter.

"He won't try anything, Dad." Wren scoffed.

"I'll see that he doesn't." Mr Pertinger gave Fred a meaningful glare and walked back into the kitchens.

Wren reddened. That hadn't been embarrassing at all.

"Charming man, your father." Fred laughed.

"He does alright, on his own." Wren rolled her eyes. She looked at the spot just over Fred's shoulder, unable to meet his brown eager eyes.

"Right, so where the hell have you been?" He folded his arms.

"Oh, around. At work. Home. The usual." She said and her eyes accidentally drifted over him on their own accord. He looked dashing standing there with the rare sunlight beaming down over him. He had on a coat over a different band tee and ripped denims at the knee. What if Verity had gotten him this band tee, too? Jealousy pierced her heart and she shook her eyes away from him.

"Hmm, yeah, we'll go with that," Fred grinned.

"Do you need something?" she hadn't meant to sound snappy. She caught her tongue.

"Yeah, actually. I was around the area, and I decided to check up on you. Considering..."

"George gave you my address, didn't he?" Wren rose a brow.

"He might have mentioned it." He said and leaned against the doorway. "You've been avoiding us."

"I have not..."

"Come now, Wren. Give me some credit, I know you better than that." He nudged her foot with his.

"I've been busy. I swear." She crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Clearly this is going to be a bit more difficult than I thought," Fred reached out and grabbed Wren's arm that was tucked behind her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as he tugged her outside. He shut the door behind her. "Fred, stop. I can't just leave like this."

"Don't worry, we won't be long." He walked her down the steps and to the front lawn.

"Fred, what.." but her voice died in her throat as the familiar squeezing of apparation tightened around her and the swirling darkness filled her vision. In a flash, her feet connected with solid ground. A fit of coughs erupted from her chest and she gripped at Fred's elbow. "Fred, what the hell? What if people saw?"

"Keep up, Pertinger." He said wryly and let go of her arm. He began to walk without her.

"Wait," She took in where they were. They were in a park, or at least she thought they were. They were clearly in a wooded area. "Where did you take us?"

"Somewhere scenic," He turned and walked backward. He winked at her and she blushed.

"Fred, I'm being serious!" Her voice rose an octave.

"So am I," He turned back around and ducked under a low hanging tree branch on the path.

She huffed and sped up after him. She latched onto his arm. "Fred, stop this."

"Alright, we can do it this way, if you want." He lifted the hand on his arm and snared it between his own. His calloused large palm fitting into hers. It encapsulating her own perfectly. She warmed at the touch.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Can't a man take a girl out on a lovely stroll?" He was so brilliant at avoiding questions. It was infuriating.

"If he asks first," she muttered.

"Come now, Wren, don't be like that." He chuckled. Wren fell silent. He swung their hands back and forth a bit as they walked across the path decorated with trees on either side of them. It was many minutes before the path ended and a clearing of a field sat before them. An orchard sat on the horizon.

"Where are we?" She asked him again.

"Devon," he said. "Most specifically Ottery St Catchpole. If you're into that sort of semantics." He reached up and cleared another low hanging branch, dropping her hand. "After you, my dear."

She ducked and passed through. She looked out among the field and orchard. The sun was shining, on the rare occasion. "It's beautiful."

"Real peaceful. Isn't it? Great place to take a load off. Put your feet up. Breathe, that sort of thing." He came to stand beside her.

"Why have you brought me here?" She looked up at him earnestly.

"You looked like you needed it." He said, and Wren was brought to three years before when George had said the same about her needing a friend.

"Fred," she breathed.

"I'm not going to make you talk to me if you don't want to. But you have to quit avoiding your friends, Wren. You left Lee's so quickly, it worried everyone. Kenneth Towler had to practically haul Tilly off of Lee's floors." He said.

Wren avoided his gaze. He was right. But what he didn't know, was why she had. And she could never tell him that. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize.."

"We're just trying to help, the best way we can." He said seriously.

"I know," Her voice fell away and she peeked up at him. What she saw was him looking back at her with an intense glint in his eye she'd never seen before.

"Come on," He grabbed her hand again and tugged her through the fields. She relished in the contact for the first time in a while. She focused on how tightly he held her hand in his and how his palm felt against hers. His long fingers wound between her smaller ones. It felt nice. It felt right. It felt perfect, and yet... It would all be for naught in the future, right? This hand would be gone. Eventually. She knew by what and by how, but what could she do to stop the inevitable? Avoiding him was impossible. She couldn't do that. She wanted to be near him and she wanted to be around him...always.

They walked among the orchards on the horizon. "The Burrow is near here." He said suddenly.

"Your family's home?"

He nodded. "I won't take you there today. Mum would worry the hell out of you."

She flushed at the thought of him taking her home to his family. She'd never seen the famous Burrow. She hoped one day she could.

"It's not much, but it's home." He said and looked out among the clearing ahead.

"I'm sure it's amazing." She told him.

"It's alright." He stopped suddenly and walked over to an orchard tree. He sat under it and patted the ground next to him. She followed and sat close by. His thigh pressing into her own leg. They were quiet and Wren basked in the sunlight that peeked through the leaves, into the shade around them. She leaned back on her hands and tried to imagine the last time she had taken time to venture out like this. For a moment, she was thankful Fred had brought her. There was no Gran breathing down her neck, or impending doom. She felt like she could go on. But then the thoughts of Fred and George haunted her once more and she found herself searching for him. She glanced over at him and saw he had charmed a few leaves to swirl above their heads lazily. He had peeled off his coat and discarded it to the side. The pale freckled skin of his biceps peeking out of the short sleeves of his band tee. She felt the sudden need to just tell him how handsome he looked there but refrained.

"Thank you," she said honestly instead.

"Anytime." He gave her a friendly smile.

She wondered where George was today. She figured he was manning the shop without Fred there. Knowing them, they had probably worked out a deal for Fred to come to check up on Wren. Wren brought her knees into her chest. "Gran's been on my case about Pucey." She hadn't known why she had told him this, but she felt the urge to tell him about it.

The leaves he had charmed overhead fell to the ground. He hummed a response.

"Lee was right. I didn't know. I found out the week that my Nan was placed in long term care." She knew he didn't know what long term care meant. She couldn't stop herself from babbling on. She couldn't tell him about Tilly and she couldn't tell him about his own fate, but she could tell him other things. Things that weighed just as heavily on her. "My Nan doesn't remember things the way she's supposed to. She's seventy-three. Which is good. She's a muggle. She's my dad's mum. She doesn't know what we are facing here in the wizard world. At one point, she knew I had magic. I loved her dearly. I love her, dearly. I should say. Before I was of age, last year, I had to take care of her. I charmed a few butterflies to fly around her. She doesn't remember my name. I didn't care about the trace finding me. I just wanted to see her happy one last time. She asked me to do it, but that's the last time she asked me. I doubt she remembers, of course. She was normal and I've always loved her for it. Gran, I feel, is sometimes too caught up in the magic. Nan, well, Nan can't do magic. So it's still magical to her. Does that make any sense?"

"It does," said Fred gently.

"I think sometimes the wizard world takes magic for granted. It's not as magical as it should be, just because we have it. We create all these silly rules around it. Like we can literally charm bees into butterflies and transfigure ourselves into animals, and we created all of these stupid rules. I know I've said this to you before, but it always baffles me. Bloodlines and such. And _You-Know-Who._ We can do all of these things and we choose to do horrible things with them. I hate it. I guess it wasn't enough for me to sort papers for the advisor to the bloody Minister of Magic. It's like I don't get a say in my own future sometimes. I don't want to end up like Stella." Wren plucked a piece of grass up and ran the blade over her fingers.

"You won't." He said.

"Everyone's always talking about how they didn't have a choice. And I want that. I want a choice. I don't want to court Adrian Pucey for those choices. I can look after myself." She ripped up the blade of grass. She fell silent. She didn't realize that his eyes had never let her or the intense glint had returned in his amber eyes.

"You messing about with Adrian Pucey wouldn't be good for anyone," he said finally. "For one, he's a prat. And for two, you can take care of yourself. You will always have that choice, and you shouldn't let anyone convince you otherwise. As said before, in a not too distant past, what does Wren want?"

 _'You.'_ She cleared her throat. "We should head back. Dad'll freak."

Fred sighed and helped her up. He threw his coat over his shoulder. "Lead the way." He held out his hand to her.

She took it and apparated them right into her room. She didn't want to risk anymore possible muggle sightings. Thanks to Fred.

"So, this is your room?" He spun around and looked at every crevice.

"Yeah," she said sheepishly. What if he had the wrong idea? Or worse, what if her Dad walked in?

"Bit quaint," he said cheekily.

"Shut up," she muttered, remembering what she had said about his living space.

He walked to her bookcase and ran a finger over her vinyl. His coat slipped from his shoulder and fell to the floor.

"Fred, if Dad comes up here..he'll kill you." She bent down to pick up his coat.

"I've faced worse. Not trying to get rid of me, are you?" He asked.

She grabbed the coat. "Yes." She straightened herself and didn't realize how close of proximity he was. Her breath left her and a tiny noise escaped. She could almost count his blonde eyelashes. He had leaned pretty close. She felt herself take a step back, and she noticed that the playful grin from just a few mere seconds ago had fallen from his lips. She opened her mouth to nervously fill the silence when his mouth came crashing into her own. Her eyes widened and she felt his hand tangle into her hair. Her hair had grown considerably over the summer and fell into loose tresses against her shoulder. Unlike George, it was not as gentle. Fred had a forceful tidal wave about him. It was everything. It made her feel everything. She was acutely aware of the space around her. Her eyes slid shut and she kissed him back greedily. She had waited so long. She wanted to stay like this forever. Her lips moved against his and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

An intrusive thought slipped into her mindful bliss. _'What about George?'_ What about him? Oh fuck... She had pulled Fred backward and her bottom hit the edge of her bed. He kissed her hungrily and then suddenly, his mouth was gone. She heard footsteps on the stairs. She pushed away from him violently and found herself tossing him over the side of the bed, just as the door was flung open.

"Where did you go?" Her father demanded.

"Nowhere," she sat cross-legged on her bed. "I've been here."

He gave her a suspicious once-over. "Don't lie to me."

"Honest, I'm here." It was a half-truth. She was, indeed, here.

"Not that whole appara-whatsits?" he tried to pronounce apparate.

Wren shook her head. "Nope."

"Alright then," he nodded slowly. "I'll be up later to check!" He pointed at her and backed away. He shut the door and she waited until she heard him descend the stairs. She breathed a sigh of relief and brought a hand to her swollen lips. Oh shit.

Fred sat up on his knees from where she had pushed him down on the other side of the bed. "I think, I think I should be going."

"Yeah, yeah. Of course." Her heart fell. What if they had made a mistake? Oh, but she had loved every second of it.

"Because of your dad and everything, I mean, you were right. He, erm, could kill me." He cleared his throat and stood.

Part of her wished he would just kiss her again. She wanted more. She'd never seen Fred Weasley nervous. Her heart sank even further. What if he hadn't really meant to kiss her?

"I'll see you around, yeah?" he said quickly. She nodded and he gave her a smile that resembled a grimace. With a sharp _pop!_ he was gone. She suddenly remembered his coat still clutched in her grasp. He probably regretted every second of that kiss.

o0o

A week had passed Wren by. She found herself aboard the Hogwarts Express for her final year at Hogwarts. Her mother had dropped Nate and Wren off at the station. Nate had scampered off with Euan to their own compartment. Wren found herself in a compartment with Tilly and Katie Bell. Katie had brought along her friend Leanne Whitiker from Hufflepuff. Tilly sent nervous looks towards Wren every so often. Wren only crossed her arms and looked out the compartment window. Despite his lecture on not avoiding friends, Fred had not gotten in touch with her once. George, however, had written Wren to wish her luck on her last year. She had noticed that he had signed Fred's name at the bottom of the letter, but she was no fool. Fred evidently believed he had made a mistake in kissing her. Fuck Fred Weasley. What a bastard. He had made her believe all of these things, just for him to turn right around and ignore her.

"I think I'm going to get some sweets from the trolley," Katie Bell said in an attempt to break the tension.

"Um, I'll go with you!" Leanne hurried after her. After the other girls had left, Tilly finally had had enough.

"Will you at least say something?" she hissed to Wren.

"I'm sorry," Wren apologized. She was being a bitch, wasn't she? "I'm not meaning to be so quiet."

"You've nearly run everyone off. Could you at least tell me what's bothering you besides the obvious?" Tilly prodded.

"Fine," Wren sighed. "Fred kissed me."

"What!" Tilly yelped. Wren clapped a hand over Tilly's mouth.

"Will you be quiet? They'll hear!" Wren nodded over to where Katie and Leanne stood outside the compartment door.

Tilly pulled Wren's hand off her mouth. "But Wren!"

"Before you go on and say it was a horrible idea, he thought so too. And now he's avoiding me. The dickhead." Wren fell back against the seat and crossed her arms.

"No, Wren. What about George?" Tilly asked urgently.

"Tilly," Wren sighed. Wren didn't know what to feel about the situation with George except she really enjoyed kissing Fred. She had always wanted Fred to kiss her. She knew George fancied her, and that she didn't know how to feel about him. He was one of her best friends, if not her best. She loved him, but not the way she did Fred. That much she knew for certain. She loved Fred more.

The door to the compartment opened and Leanne and Katie returned. Wren gave Tilly a look that read, 'don't say a word'. Tilly pursed her lips and Leanne sat back down next to her. Katie held out a scroll held together with a violet ribbon.

"Some third year came by and gave this to me at the trolley. It's for you," Katie looked confused. Wren took it and pulled the ribbon from it. The scroll unrolled itself and Wren looked over them carefully written scrawl before her.

_Wren Pertinger,_

_You are invited to lunch in Compartment C. I would be most pleased if you would join us._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Slughorn_

"Who is Professor Slughorn?" Wren asked the others.

Katie shrugged. "I dunno. What is it about?"

"He wants me to join him in his compartment for lunch." Wren's brow furrowed.

"Oooo, a rendezvous perhaps?" Leanne said and she and Katie giggled.

"I hope not," said Wren with a grimace.

"You can't be in trouble already, can you?" Tilly asked Wren nervously.

"At this point, who knows?" Wren sighed and stood.

"Let us know about it later!" Katie waggled her fingers.

"Oh, shove off," Wren said but smiled all the same.

Wren's trek to the compartment was a nervous one. Of course, a Professor would be ready to berate her for something, and the term hadn't even started with a bang yet. Wren approached the compartment and saw that she was not the only person invited. She quickly took notice of Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Cormac McLaggen, Blaise Zabini, and Stella. There were a few others present that she did not know. She caught sight of a pudgy bald older man with a great big grey mustache. He stood and motioned for her to come in. Stella glared at her as she slipped inside the compartment.

"You must be Ms Pertinger, come in! Come in!" he said jovially. "I've placed you there beside Belby!" He gestured to the circle table that was clad in a white table cloth. Wren sat down hesitantly beside the skinny young nervous fellow with dark hair. "We've just given our introductions, but we shall give them again! I'm sure you know Harry Potter. Fantastic young lad, he is! Or your fellow Gryffindors Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley. Oh, let's not forget, Cormac McLaggen. Sorry about that, m'boy!" Harry and Neville gave Wren kind smiles in greeting. Ginny, however, looked at Wren thoughtfully. Despite being three years younger than she, Ginny was intimidating. Wren knew that Ginny knew exactly what had happened with Fred and George. Wren gulped. "That there beside you is Marcus Belby. Oh dear, Belby, would you like some more pheasant?"

"No sir, this was plenty, thank you!" Belby squeaked.

"Now then, where was I? Oh yes, Ravenclaw's Stella Passel from your year, Wren. Ah, and Slytherin's Blaise Zabini!" Stella kept her glare on Wren, but Blaise looked indifferent. Wren noted that Stella must have felt very powerful sitting there in between Cormac McLaggen and Blaise. She'd certainly had enough of them before Grant Montague. Wench. "Oh? Do you two know each other?"

Wren blushed and caught herself glaring back at Stella. "Know of each other more like. Our families are close." Stella said pretentiously.

"Ah! I should have known Warren Elm would be close with the Passels! Well, Wren, that is everyone! Eat up, eat up! Don't just sit there! There's plenty to go around! Belby's just refused the pheasant, but I shall offer you some now!" Before Wren could protest, this man shoveled the cold meat onto Wren's plate. "There you go, Pertinger!"

Instead of thanking him, Wren blurted, "Erm, sir, don't take this the wrong way. But how do you know me?"

Belby gasped and there were a few chuckles through the compartment. The man laughed heartily. "Dear me, I've forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Horace Slughorn! I knew your grandfather many many many _many_ years ago!"

Oh, so these people were connections just like herself. "Is that right?" she heard herself ask.

"He was a spry young man back in the day! Of course, not old bones like we are now! Brilliant man, Warren Elm. Very clever!" Professor Slughorn babbled on.

 _'I don't think this is the type of rendezvous I'll be telling the girls when I get back,'_ Wren didn't want to be pitted with these posh kids. Posh except for Harry, Neville, and Ginny. She couldn't understand why they were there. Well, maybe Harry. Everyone wanted a piece of the 'Chosen One'.

"Now, _you,_ Cormac." Slughorn turned his attention to McLaggen. "I happen to know you see a lot of your Uncle Tiberius because he has a rather splendid picture of the two of you hunting nogtails in, I think, Norfolk!"

"Oh, yeah, that was fun, that was!" exclaimed McLaggen. "We went with Bertie Higgs and Rufus Scrimgeour. That was before he became Minister, obviously..."

"Ah, you know Bertie and Rufus too?" Slughorn beamed.

Holy hell, was this boring. Wren hated discussing parentage. Who the hell cared where these people came from? She wished she were back in her compartment. She felt a sharp kick to her shin from under the table. Wren flashed her eyes up to catch Stella's piercing gaze.

 _'Bitch'_. She mouthed. _'What are you doing here?'_

 _'Same as you!'_ Wren mouthed back and rubbed her shin under the table. _'Fuck off!'_

Stella gripped her fork. "Ms Passel, everything alright?" Slughorn asked with concern.

"Of course, Professor!" Stella smiled sweetly.

Slughorn, pleased with this answer, turned his smile to her now. "Well then, Ms Passel, I hear a congratulation is in order! A wedding and the youngest witch to be accepted as a healer at St Mungo's? How ever did you do it?"

"Hard work, Professor." Stella's smile became strained. So, had her parents really let her apply to be a healer? Wren supposed that marrying Death Eaters had their advantage.

"Your mother always had a knack for Charms and Potions when she was in school! I'm glad she's passed it down!" Slughorn said encouragingly. Wren doubted Mrs Passel had much need for those things anymore. "And now, _Harry Potter! Where_ to begin? I feel I barely scratched the surface when we met over the summer!" Harry looked as if he would rather be anywhere else. " _'The Chosen One'_ they're calling you now! Of course, there have been rumors for years...I remember when, well, after that _terrible_ night. Lily, James, and you survived... and the word was that you must have powers beyond the ordinary."

Zabini coughed rudely. Wren watched Ginny Weasley throw her napkin down to her plate. "Yeah, Zabini, because _you're_ so talented...at posing..." She gritted out.

"Oh, dear!" Slughorn chuckled, watching the interaction between Ginny and Zabini. "You want to be careful, Blaise! I saw this young lady perform the most marvelous Bat-Bogey Hex as I was passing her carriage! I wouldn't cross her!"

Ginny was known for the fiercest hexes that even made Wren jealous. The measly Bat-Bogey she had performed on Grant Montague last term was weak in comparison. Slughorn carried on praising Harry, and Harry looked as if he inched towards the window. Wren wouldn't blame him if he threw himself out of it. She would have too.

"So modest, so modest, no wonder Dumbledore is so fond! You _were_ _there,_ then? But the rest of the stories, so sensational of course, one doesn't know quite what to believe. This fabled prophecy, for instance..."

"We never heard a prophecy," piped up Neville.

Now, hang on, a prophecy? Were they talking about the night Voldemort was seen in the Ministry?

"That's right," seconded Ginny. "Neville and I were both there, too, and this 'Chosen One' rubbish is just the _Prophet_ making things up as usual."

So that night in the Hospital Wing, they had come from the Ministry. Wren was taken back to when Tilly was dreaming of a room full of crystal balls. Someone had wanted it! What if that was it? This prophecy? What if Tilly had been dreaming of the room where they had been! Wren needed to tell Tilly, and quick.

"You were both there, too, were you?" said Slughorn. But Ginny and Neville had clammed up. They refused to answer, thus, confirming Wren's theory. Wren sat on her hands and waited anxiously to be dismissed. Slughorn changed the topic and bragged onwards about all of the great people he had once taught. Wren wasn't sure how she felt about this professor. She'd never been much of a teacher's pet. She certainly didn't want to start that now.

"Good gracious, it's getting dark already!" Slughorn exclaimed. It, had indeed, gotten considerably darker. The afternoon was now wasted. "I didn't notice that they'd lit the lamps! You'd better go and change into your robes, all of you. McLaggen, you must drop by and borrow that book about nogtails, Harry, Blaise...any time you're passing. Same goes for you, miss!" Slughorn said to Ginny. "Well, off you go, off you go!" The others hurried out of the compartment. "Wren, my dear." Wren had stood to follow the others but was called back.

"I heard you have quite the knack for Charms. I've never seen an Elm so gifted in that area. I'm quite honored to have met the first!" Slughorn's eyes twinkled.

Wren didn't know how to take this compliment. "Thank you, sir."

"Your mother, smart little firecracker she was, could master almost anything. I was sad to see her choose the profession she did." Slughorn said mournfully.

"A lot of witches and wizards have that attitude, sir." Wren's eyes narrowed.

"Oh no! No, no no. I'm not prejudiced! No, quite the contrary, she had always talked about being an Auror. I was afraid she had settled. Well, I hope the same doesn't happen to you." He said.

Wren hadn't known that about her mother. "Me either."

"See you at the feast, dear!" He gave her a kind grin. Wren nodded and left the compartment. She was anxious to tell Tilly what she had just found out. She walked down the train and saw Ginny with Neville up ahead. Ginny saw Wren and turned to wait on her. She said something to Neville and Neville went on without her. Now, Wren was nervous.

"Not too sure how I feel about that Slughorn," Ginny said when Wren approached.

"Me either," Wren acknowledged. "How was your summer?"

"It was alright, bit weird not having Fred and George at home. But they seem to be getting on rather nicely. I assume you've seen their shop?" Ginny inquired.

"Yeah. It's...nice. Shocking, really. I'm glad they're doing well." Wren and Ginny made their way down the train. Wren could feel Ginny's calculating stare. She knew something. Absolutely she knew something.

"Y'know, Stella Passel is a foul bitch. I saw the way she kicked you underneath the table. I don't know how you kept it cool like that," recounted Ginny suddenly.

It took Wren by surprise, the venom in the younger Weasley's voice. "I really don't either."

"I never understood why you were friends with her for so long. She clearly treated you horribly. I'm glad you're out of that situation now, at least." Ginny continued.

"Yeah, me too." Why was Ginny talking to her like this? They were getting closer to Wren's car. "This is me, up here. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, definitely." Ginny nodded. Wren nearly flung the door open to get away from the young Weasley. She knew. She had to know!

"So how was it?" Katie waggled a brow as she was in the midst of putting on her robes.

"Is he fit?" Leanne said as she tied her Hufflepuff tie.

"Oh, it's not at all what you'd expect," Wren told them.

"Well, go on." Katie urged her.

"For starters, he's a bald old pudgy man. With a great big mustache that attaches to his sideburns." Wren went on.

Katie and Leanne winced. "Oh, that sounds rough," Katie said.

"Surely he didn't make a pass at you!" cried Tilly.

"Well, no. It's the Slug Club. Stella was there too. And Harry Potter. People like that. It was stuffy and I hated it. As I said, not at all like you'd expect." said Wren coolly.

"Better you than me, then." Katie laughed.

Wren had rather it been Katie Bell. She was still shaken up from her encounter with Ginny and the fact that Tilly had been right about yet another vision. She was uncertain of what this year would bring, but she was sure it would be eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wasn't going to release a new chapter until later. I wanted to at least give some time for the other chapter to gain traction and feedback. But I've got Covid and nothing else to do. I needed to kick Wren's school year off. Fun fact, I don't really like Slughorn. I've never liked teachers who live vicariously through younger students of theirs just because A) their family is prominent and B) they never got the school experience they desired. I wrestled with putting Wren in the Slug Club. I didn't want to become a fanfiction cliche. But it makes no sense seeing as how prominent Warren Elm is in the political community not to put her in the Slug Club. Oh well. Also, I wasn't going to have Fred and Wren kiss yet. It just felt right, so I went ahead. It'll add spice and drama later. This is still a slow burn. It's been pretty slow thus far. Anyway, I have a Fred and George spotify playlist if anyone is interested in it. I could post the link in the next chapter. I could even make one for this story, if you want. There's lots of songs that have influenced this story. The title even comes from a song lol 
> 
> See you soon! This time I'll hold off from posting again. Really really. I've still got to edit the other chapters anyway.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice long chapter ahead. I wasn't going to post it yet, but I got too excited to write the Christmas chapter. It'll be split up into three chapters. We've got a lot of ground to cover.

The next morning after the feast, Wren found herself in Professor McGonagall's office. McGonagall had asked for her to drop by after breakfast. Wren hadn't had a chance to get a hold of Tilly to tell her what she had learned on the train with Slughorn. Wren waited outside patiently when out came Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. Neville, unaware, almost ran Wren over. His large feet pummeling her own into the cobblestone. Wren winced and Neville let out a slew of apologies.

"Alright there?" Harry asked and grabbed Neville by the shoulder.

Wren nodded. "She giving you a hard time?"

"Oh, you know, career advice..." Harry's voice trailed away at the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them.

"Potter, Longbottom, I expect you have classes to attend," McGonagall said briskly.

"Right away, Professor!" squeaked Neville.

"Later, Wren," Harry muttered and the two boys ran off.

Wren winced again. "You didn't hear that last bit, did you, Professor?"

"Inside, please, Pertinger,” McGonagall sighed.

Wren followed the older woman and sat down in the middle seat across from McGonagall. This was an all too familiar seating. Wren definitely wouldn't miss this. McGonagall flicked her wand at a piece of parchment and grabbed her quill.

"Now then, Pertinger. Seeing as this is your final year, have you decided on a career path?" McGonagall peered over at Wren from her wired spectacles.

"Honestly, no," Wren admitted nervously.

"Well, this certainly will not do. Pertinger, might I suggest we have a serious year this year? I cannot help you once you leave this school if you do not take advantage of the resources given to you here. Now, it has come to my attention that you were placed in a Ministry internship over the summer?" McGonagall glanced over the parchment.

"Yes, I did." Wren twiddled her thumbs.

"Have you given much thought to a Ministry position? Looking over your OWL scores, it seems there are some jobs available with your skills." McGonagall had always been straight to the point. Wren knew that she hadn't meant it so backhandedly, but it still wounded Wren all the same.

"I'm actually not interested in the Ministry, Professor," said Wren, now picking at her fingernails.

"Then any fieldwork? I heard there are caretakers needed in Romania. I know you are quite close with the Weasleys. Their oldest Charlie works in Romania with dragons. I'm sure there are several opportunities to be had there." McGonagall set the parchment down and folded her hands.

Wren flushed. She remembered Charlie vaguely. She knew the older girls had fancied him just as much as they had over Bill. "Erm, not really. I've never given fieldwork much thought."

McGonagall's brow furrowed. "You are quite exceptional in Charms. Professor Flitwick has praised your abilities to be quite above average. Have you considered curse-breaking? Banking positions with Gringotts? Wandmaking? Your Potions scores are average as of now, I'm sure Professor Slughorn would be more than happy to work with you in bringing them up to par. You could apply for healing positions then."

"Maybe." Wren felt more anxious than she had been outside of the office. Talking about the future only made things worse. She'd never given it much thought, and each time she tried, she'd teeter on the edge of an existential crisis.

"Pertinger, may I be frank? You had better start giving this more thought. I've always considered you to be an exceptional student despite the trouble you've caused these past few years. I know you are capable of achieving great things once you leave this school." McGonagall observed.

"Thank you, Professor. That is very kind,"

"I wasn't finished. Now with that being said, these scores must go up this term or I am not sure you will be able to obtain a wizarding level job than a few measly positions offered from the Ministry. I am very aware that is something you do not want, so I suggest you get to work. I will also be denying your request to drop or replace Arithmancy." McGonagall told Wren and wrote atop the parchment.

"But, Professor! I thought students were allowed to replace courses with others!" objected Wren.

"Request denied, Pertinger. I've made too many allowances for you over the past several terms. This course is required for your graduation of sorts. Here is your advised schedule. Not a peep of trouble this year, Pertinger. I mean it!" McGonagall held out the parchment.

Wren's lip trembled as she took it from McGonagall. She glanced over it and gasped, "First period Defense? Since when did Snape take over DADA!"

"That's quite enough, Pertinger. Go on to class, lest you be late. Severus doesn't take to kindly to tardiness, you should be well aware of that." Wren gripped the parchment and stood to leave. As she put a hand to the door, McGonagall glanced up once more. "Oh and Pertinger? My condolences to the passing of your friend. Ms Patt was an extraordinary girl. It was an honor to have her in my house and as a pupil. I know it's been hard. These are dark times, and I don't want to lose any more students. Please be careful this term."

Wren bit her lip. It was odd to see McGonagall look this convicted. "Thank you, Professor. We always wondered if she would have been better suited in Slytherin."

"Not with the courage like hers," the corners of McGonagall's mouth upturned to a half-smile. Almost. "Go on then, Pertinger."

Wren nodded quickly and rushed out of the door feeling very unsettled. Each time a person paid their respects for Bev, Wren was continuously reminded that she was dead.

o0o

"Nonverbal spells?" hissed Wren under her breath to Katie once she arrived in DADA. Luckily the Gryffindors were on their own today.

"Quiet, Pertinger. This is the curriculum that you were supposed to have learned last year. But given the certain _circumstances_ and the state of things with the previous term, it has now fallen unto me to catch you up to speed. Now then, on top of the lessons required for your seventh year, we will be combining the lessons forgotten of your sixth year." Snape announced.

Several groans were heard throughout the class. "It's not like Harry didn't teach us everything last year," Wren muttered to Katie. Katie nodded. Snape glared down at Wren.

"You will be divided into pairs. Bell and Pertinger, since you find it so humorous, you may demonstrate." He beckoned them to the front of the class. Wren gulped and grabbed her wand. Katie and Wren obediently stepped up to the dueling circle. "Now then, one of you will perform a jinx and the other shall deflect it. The deflection must be _silent._ Pertinger, you will be the one to shield."

 _'Bloody bastard. Of course, he'd try to humiliate me, the first class of the day,'_ Wren readied her wand with a sigh.

"On my mark, ready yourself. _Three...two...one!_ " Snape turned away out of the line of fire with his robes billowing behind him.

 _'Oh fuck, oh shit. Pr...Protego?'_ Wren flicked her wand, nothing happened. A jet of red light shot from Katie's wand and struck Wren's left knee. Her stocking tore and a sharp needling pain sliced through her knee. "Ouch! Katie, what the hell? A stinging jinx!" Wren hopped up and down. The class howled in laughter.

"Sorry!" Katie grimaced. "I panicked!"

"It's a bloody stinging jinx! What if it had sliced through my chest or neck?" Wren glowered.

Snape rolled his eyes. "That's quite enough. Ten points from Gryffindor for that _colorful language._ Get up, Pertinger. Try it again." Wren straightened herself and huffed. She readied herself once more and stared determinedly back at Katie. Katie looked as if she would rather be anywhere else but there. "Ms Bell, refrain from mauling Pertinger this time. On my mark. One... _two..._ Pertinger, that is not how you hold a wand. _Straighten_ it _out!_ Three!"

 _'Protego! Protego! Protego! Fucking hell, ProtEGO!'_ Wren desperately flicked her wand, but it was no use. A different red light hit Wren in the middle of her chest, sending her flying into Cormac McLaggen's desk. Wren scrambled upwards and gasped for breath. McLaggen helped steady Wren and the class fell to bits.

"Quiet!" Snape boomed. "You are incapable of following directions, Pertinger. It would seem that Potter did not teach you everything. It's almost as if he was unqualified." He said cruelly.

Wren felt humiliated and angry. So much for raising scores, Wren was just going to have to let Professor McGonagall down yet another term.

o0o

Wren had a free period before lunch. Katie apologized profusely for what had happened during Defense. Wren assured her that it had been fine. She was mostly furious with Snape. Despite the morning starting rough, the free period hadn't been much better. Tilly was still in class. As she entered the Gryffindor Common Room, she spotted Euan in the corner with Nathaniel and their other friends. By the sofa was Ron, Hermione, and Harry, Ron had just gotten through confiscating a Fanged Frisbee from a fourth year. Wren approached her brother and tapped on his shoulder.

"Nate? Why aren't you in class?" Wren asked him and folded her arms.

"We have a small break. Euan wanted to show us his new pet!" Nate exclaimed.

"Oh?" Wren tried to peer over Nate's shoulder.

"Yeah, do you want to see it?" Something told Wren that she didn't need to see.

"Oi, Wren!" called Ron from the sofas.

Wren absentmindedly agreed to Nate and glanced over her shoulder at the Golden Trio. "Yeah?"

"I heard Snape gave you a hard time!" Ron said loudly.

"Because he's a fucking menace to society," Wren swore.

"Here, Wren. Look!" Euan cried. Wren turned back around to find Euan's hands shoved into her face.

"I don't see it, wait, Oh my God!" Wren screamed. There in Euan's hands was a giant hairy tarantula.

"Go on, give it a little cuddle! He'll let you pet him!" Euan let the tarantula go and it hopped onto Wren's shoulder.

Wren was absolutely petrified of spiders. Any sort of arachnid was an abomination to the Earth. Wren let out a curdling scream and tried to fling the tarantula away. She scrambled backward. "GerroffME!"

"Wren, no, you'll hurt him!" Nate and Euan jumped into action to save the tarantula.

"What's this about?" Ron and Hermione came over to Wren's aid.

"Ron, mate, you might want to come back over here!" Harry called out to his friend.

Wren stumbled into Ron just as he caught sight of the tarantula.

"Is that a bloody spider!" yelled Ron.

Wren gripped the front of Ron's robes. "Yes! Get it off of me!"

"It's a tarantula! He's harmless! Wren, you're gonna hurt it! Stop!" begged Nate.

"Both of you stand still!" Hermione brandished her wand and commanded Ron and Wren.

But it was no use. Ron tried to shake Wren away and he looked close to actual tears. Wren latched onto Ron's arm tighter as the tarantula crept closer to Wren's ear. It had latched onto her hair. "Ron, stop it! GET HIM OFF OF ME! ARE YOU A PREFECT, OR NOT?"

"NOT WHEN IT'S A RUDDY SPIDER I'M NOT!" Ron yelped.

"Will you both stop it!" Hermione tried to get a good aim on the pet.

"CREATURE FROM HELL THAT IS!" Ron craned his neck away from Wren as the tarantula had changed its course towards him now.

"For goodness sake, _ACCIO!_ " Euan's pet flew from Wren's hair and into Hermione's opened palm. "Here you are, Euan. You may want to keep him in your dorms from now on."

Wren and Ron breathed heavily against one another. Wren hadn't released Ron's arm. "Five points from Gryffindor for contraband!" Ron growled at Euan. "And attempted _murder!_ "

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No point deductions, honestly, Ron! Tarantulas are not contraband! They're perfectly allowed in Hogwarts rules. Go now, Euan."

Euan shot Ron a glare and shot up the stairs to the boy's dorms with Nate close behind.

Wren released Ron's arm and he backed away. "Thanks, Hermione," Wren said to the younger girl, a hand still placed over her heart.

"I still think that was attempted murder," mumbled Ron, the tips of his ears reddening.

"You're ridiculous," retorted Hermione to Ron.

"Scared of spiders too, eh?" Wren nudged Ron in an attempt to apologize for grabbing him.

"Yeah, thanks to Fred and George." Ron glowered.

"'Cos they transfigured his teddy into a spider when he was little!" Ginny Weasley laughed next to Harry. The youngest girl had slipped in during the incident unnoticed.

"Shut up, Ginny. It wasn't funny. It was a traumatic event!" grumbled Ron.

"Sounds like them," Wren smiled grimly. She'd managed to forget about the pair of them, but at the slightest mention of Fred's name, her stomach did somersaults. A flash of an image of Fred stooping low that day in her room and kissing her hungrily intruded her mind. Fuck him. Ginny caught on to Wren's grim smile. Wren was annoyed with how perceptive Granger and Ginny could be. Everyone always told Wren she was too smart for her own good when really it was Ginny and Hermione they needed to look out for. "Well, I'm leaving. In case there are any more mishaps. I'm clearly not safe here."

Wren attempted to leave when she heard Ginny speak up, "I'll go with you! I've got Potions before lunch anyway. I came up here to get my Potions book."

 _'Damn, almost escaped._ _'_ Wren cringed as Ginny caught up with her outside of the portrait hole. They were quiet as they reached the staircase before Ginny started the most dreaded conversation of Wren's life.

"Have you spoken to Fred and George lately?" Ginny asked innocently.

"N-no, not as of late." Wren stammered and had to grip the railing to keep from stumbling on the steps.

"I went to their shop for the first time a few days ago. It's nice. I know you mentioned you've been, on the train." said Ginny.

Wren nodded. "Yes, it's brilliant. I didn't purchase anything, though."

"They've got some cool things. George said you gave them the idea for the Patented Daydream Charm," Ginny continued.

"Oh, so they ended up using that idea?" Wren flushed. She didn't think George would actually use her present.

"Yeah, he said you're pretty nifty with Charms."

"I'm alright," Just what was Ginny on about. What could she possibly want?

"Fred said so too, although, he's been in a mood. He seemed to piss off Ron quite a bit when we were in the shop. George said Fred's been acting odd since he canceled his date with Angelina. I'd wondered if they were back together." Ginny prodded on.

"Oh?" Wren gripped the banister tighter. Her heart dropped into her stomach. She recalled the night at Lee's, he had seemed mighty cozy with Angelina.

"I was wondering if you knew anything?"

"Not a clue." Wren gritted her teeth. Of course, she wasn't about to tell Fred's sister about their kiss in her room.

"Oh well, he's probably just in one of his moods again. He gets like this every so often. I'd wondered if he'd fought with you. George did mention that Fred canceled his date after he visited you. That's the reason I asked, I don't mean to be so nosy. They hardly ever tell our other brothers anything. I check in now and then." Ginny looked over at Wren expectantly.

So, Fred's kiss with her had unsettled him that much? She knew Ginny was just looking after her brothers, but Wren really wished she would stop while she was ahead. "No idea. He seemed fine when he left."

"Ah, well, could just be Angelina then." Ginny turned away. They reached the bottom of the staircase towards the Great Hall. "Well, I best be off. As I said, I only wanted to check-in. I told George it was probably nothing. He wouldn't say it, but I know they're both worried about you. Maybe check in with them later, yeah?"

Wren felt instant guilt. "I've been meaning to write them. I've just been..busy. With everything."

"Ask them about Ron's teddy sometime. It's always a good laugh." Ginny grinned and went her separate way.

Wren silently hoped things with Fred and George would never go completely sour. Ginny seemed rather protective of her family, and honestly, Wren couldn't blame her.

o0o

Wren finally found Tilly at dinner. The girls sat hunkered next to each other at the Gryffindor table. Tilly looked exhausted.

"Professor Sprout says I should start looking into palm reading as a job since I'm not interested in anything else," Tilly said sullenly.

"Better that than what McGonagall told me. She wouldn't let me drop Arithmancy and told me if I keep up like this, I won't find a job in the wizard world." Wren said and picked up her fork.

"That's horrible!" gasped Tilly.

"I know, I'm horrid with numbers." Wren sighed.

"No, Wren. You don't want a muggle job, do you?" gaped Tilly.

"Tilly, you're literally a muggleborn. Besides, at this rate, who knows? Maybe it'll be better. I know I don't want to work at the stupid Ministry." Wren took a bite of her mashed parsnips.

"Oh well," Tilly played scraped her spoon across her broth. "Trewlaney's convinced something is blocking my aura. I told her I hadn't had any new dreams since, well, you know."

 _'Fred.'_ Wren froze.

"I told her I hadn't had any new lessons with Cassandra. I told her I put the block there on purpose. I don't want this anymore!" Tilly gripped her spoon tighter.

"Do you remember that room you thought of last year?" Wren attempted to change the subject.

"Yeah, the one with the crystals everywhere?" sniffled Tilly.

"That one. I think I think they are connected with Harry. They talked about some prophecy. I think you were dreaming about the Department of Mysteries. I think _You-Know-Who_ wanted in there. Oh, hang on! I've just remembered about that dream with Ron! When we brought you to the Hospital Wing, Harry and his friends were in there. It was the same night _You-Know-Who_ was spotted! I think it's all connected!" Wren said quickly.

"So? Is this your way of telling me that I'm just _more right!_ That isn't comforting," quavered Tilly.

"Yes, I mean no. What if what you see is only connected with Harry?" theorized Wren.

"Then what about Fred!" whispered Tilly.

"Fred and George are connected through Harry, technically, right? So is Ron. Why haven't you dreamed about me? Or Bev?" Wren felt like she was atop something huge.

"I haven't yet. Just because I didn't see about Bev, doesn't mean I won't see anything with you!" Tilly looked around to make sure nobody could hear.

"But wouldn't you have already? It would make sense seeing as we are closer to you!"

"Then what about Lavender Brown! She's not close with Harry!"

"Good point," maybe Wren wasn't really onto something after all. "Look, all I'm saying is most of what you've seen is connected with Harry. What if we can change something? What if you can help Harry?"

"I've already told you it doesn't work that way, I wish you'd listen," muttered Tilly.

"We haven't even tried. There has to be something," urged Wren.

"No!" A few people, including the Golden Trio, looked up at Tilly's outburst. "You're not making any sense. I wish you'd never told me this!" Tilly brought her voice down to a hiss. Tilly pushed away from the table.

"Wait, Tilly!" Wren tried to grab Tilly's elbow, but the girl shook her off.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Wren. It's been a long day. I don't feel like discussing this with you. Please respect that." Tilly said hesitantly. Wren relented. "I'll just see you tomorrow." And with that, Tilly left the Great Hall leaving Wren feeling very frustrated.

Wren refused the ultimatum. She was convinced that there was something connected to Harry Potter, she just wasn't sure of what.

o0o

The month of September sped past, and October approached, then November. Things were uneventful for Wren now that Fred, George, and Lee had left Hogwarts. That meant Wren was forced to take her schoolwork seriously. After the ordeal in the Great Hall, Tilly avoided Wren for a week until Wren apologized. Tilly set a boundary that they wouldn't talk about her abilities unless Tilly brought it up first. Wren reluctantly agreed. Sometimes Wren woke from nightmares of Fred being knocked into walls or exploded to bits. Dreams where he'd kiss her and then die in front of her. She was still determined to do something about it, she was haunted by the knowledge and now had no one to talk it over with. But Tilly was the real one that had to suffer, and for that, Wren could not push her. Tilly had placed a block in her mind, and Trelawney was not happy. She had told Tilly countless times that the blockade would rip away and her abilities would be nothing but a curse if she continued to stifle it. Tilly had told the Professor that it was a curse now. It hadn't helped that the week after Quidditch tryouts for Gryffindor, Ron had returned with the team back to the Common Room. He'd taken off his cloak and Tilly had caught sight of his scarred forearms. Tilly freaked out and wouldn't return to Gryffindor with Wren for a solid month. Maybe what Wren had said was true, but Tilly rebuked it wholly.

Wren had exchanged a few letters with Lee and George, updating them on how she was and the news around Hogwarts. Wren had even reluctantly sent one to Fred. She hadn't expected him to return one. The letter in question read:

_Fred,_

_You know, for someone who had a whole lecture prepared about not avoiding friends, you've sure done a brilliant job of it. Ginny told me about how things went with Angelina. Maybe that's why you haven't owled me. Or maybe it's because of what happened. If you want to pretend it never happened, then we can. But I'm not about to sit through another bloody lecture about friendship when you can't even show me the same common decency. I hate it, this silence from you. I miss my friend, but if that's how it's going to be. Then so be it._

_Wren_

Wren was at her wit's end. She wanted so desperately to hear from him. This silence was slowly killing her. His avoidance was like a slap in the face. If this wouldn't get him to respond, then that was that. There was nothing that could be done. She had to healthily express her feelings on the matter, and she'd done that. It was time to move on.

If she wasn't dealing with Weasley Twin trouble, Wren was dealing with her inability to get through her seventh year afloat. On top of her mountain of school work, Wren had managed to dodge two Slug Club parties. The last thing she needed to do was be shut up in a room with posh kids discussing where they came from.

The first Hogsmeade weekend had approached. Wren and Tilly met up with Leanne and Katie to go to the Three Broomsticks. Wren was excited to put her feet up and breathe. They approached the Three Broomsticks, and Wren sent the girls to find a booth. She went up to the bar and leaned over it. She eagerly told Madam Rosemerta the orders. It was nice to finally be out of that dreadful castle!

"Wren!" a voice boomed behind her.

Well, it _had_ been peaceful. Wren turned to face her speaker and came face to face with Slughorn. Slughorn was wobbling over to her. "Hello, Professor." Wren gave him a strained smile.

"Wren, my dear, I've hardly seen you outside of class! I had hoped you would join us at the last little party!" Slughorn said jovially.

"Oh, er, I've been busy, sir. Homework, y'know how it is," said Wren, praying silently he would become distracted so she could leave.

"I remember my final term was the same way! Of course, that was a very long time ago! It was one of the best years I've spent here!" said Slughorn in remembrance. He placed a pudgy hand over his heart. "Have you decided on a career path?"

Oh damn. He was the last person she wanted to have this discussion with. "Not yet."

"Well, no matter! I'm sure it'll come to you in the end! It's not uncommon for students to be unsure of their paths!" reassured Slughorn.

Wren couldn't believe a professor had just told her this. Every Professor made it seem absolutely detrimental to have it all figured out.

"I once had a student named Willa Briggs that spent two years traveling around the world after Hogwarts before she settled on a career. She ended up finding a job in magizoology! I was quite surprised, but she was a bright lass. Exceptionally gifted!" he nattered on. "It'll come to you, it'll come!"

Madam Rosemerta set down a tray of butterbeer for Wren. Wren thanked her and she eyed Slughorn.

"What'll it be, Horace?" she winked at him.

"Oh, I'm quite alright now, thank you Rosemerta!" He was considerably pinker under his great big mustache. She turned her attention back to the other patrons. "Well, Wren, my dear! You really must come to the next party. It would give this old man some joy to have you there! Hermione Granger attended the last one. She really is a brilliant girl! It would be an absolute delight if you could join her next time!"

"I'll try, Professor," Wren promised. She supposed she owed him that much.

"Goodness, well, I better head back up to the school! I've just assigned the first years an essay on antidotes that I really must read over. Oh, and by the way, I have become acquainted with your younger brother!" Slughorn smiled.

"I hope he isn't too much trouble," Wren said.

"Not at all, not at all! He's a clever boy. I have an inkling he's going to do just fine in the art of Potion making!" And with that, he waved and pushed out of the door. Wren shook her head in amusement and took the tray over to the booth.

"There you are! Took you long enough!" Katie laughed when Wren appeared.

"Sorry, Slughorn got a hold of me." Wren slid in next to Tilly and grabbed a butterbeer.

"He really is talkative," said Leanne, reaching for her glass.

"Well, since Wren's taken so long, I've really got to use the toilet!" exclaimed Katie sliding out of the booth.

"Why didn't you go when we got here? That's hardly my fault," snorted Wren.

"I didn't have to when we got here, smarty." Katie huffed and Wren just laughed. Katie left and Wren took a sip of her butterbeer.

Tilly shivered next to her.

"What's wrong with you?" Wren asked Tilly.

"Dunno, my stomach's been hurting me all day." Tilly grimaced.

"Period, perhaps?" Leanne inquired.

"No, not that," said Tilly. "It's something else. I just don't know what."

"Dragonpox's been going around, I think." shrugged Wren. Wren took another sip of her butterbeer when Katie reappeared after several minutes with a parcel underneath her arm. "That didn't take long at all. Where'd you get that?"

"What is that?" Leanne gestured to the parcel.

"I need to get it back up to the castle. It's a surprise," Katie had an odd look on her face. Her eyes were unfocused.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" moaned Tilly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Wren questioned Katie with a frown. "Just tell us where you got it? It wasn't with you earlier."

"Don't worry about it!" snapped Katie.

"Now hang on just a minute," Wren glared.

"Katie!" gasped Leanne.

"Wren, I'm not joking!" Tilly shook Wren's arm.

"Alright, alright. Let's just go back then." Wren slid out of the booth. So much for a weekend away. As the girls left the pub, Tilly shivered violently and clutched Wren's arm.

"I don't think I can make it!" Tilly said with a groan.

"Just a few more minutes, Tills." Wren pulled her along, listening to Katie and Leanne bicker about the parcel behind them.

"Just tell me what it is!" cried Leanne.

"It's not your business, I told you it's a surprise!" hissed Katie.

What the hell was wrong with her? Something wasn't right. They turned the lane, Tilly slipped a bit on the sleet. Just as Wren was helping Tilly up, she heard Leanne and Katie squabble louder. There was a rustling sound and then a piercing scream. Tilly and Wren whipped around to find Katie suspended in midair. Her dark hair flowing and her mouth open wide. Leanne screamed again. Wren stumbled and Tilly sank to the ground covering her head.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Tilly chanted.

Wren felt an icy chill grip her heart, as she watched Katie with her arms and legs suspended. Wren covered her ears when Katie let out another piercing scream, followed by Leanne. Leanne reached up to grab Katie's ankle. Wren, unable to reach Katie, noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were there. Ron and Harry jumped to help Leanne and reached up to grab Katie. As they did, Katie fell on top of them. She writhed against Harry and Ron. Wren reached down to help Tilly up, fear gripping her. Katie thrashed around on the ground, her screaming never ceasing. Tilly and Wren gripped each other.

"Stay there!" commanded Harry to the girls. "I'm going for help!" He sprinted off the way they had come.

"Turn her to her side, don’t let her lay on her back! She could choke!” Hermione ordered Ron and Leanne as Katie seized about. Hermione tried to comfort her.

"Wr-Wren," Tilly looked up at Wren, with a hand to her nose. She drew her hand away to find that her nose was bleeding.

"Fuck, Tilly!" hissed Wren, worried. First Katie, and now Tilly. What if Tilly had been cursed as well!

"Get back! Lemme see her!" shouted Hagrid as he reappeared with Harry.

"Something's happened to her!" Leanne sobbed. "I don't know what!"

Hagrid examined Katie and then scooped her up into his giant arms. Without another word, Hagrid held the girl close and ran up to the castle. Katie's screams fell away. Leanne couldn't stop crying and Tilly had begun to shake with sobs of her own.

"Leanne, isn't it?" Hermione asked her and put an arm around Leanne. She looked up to Tilly and Wren. "Did it happen all of a sudden, or...?"

"It was when that package tore!" Leanne pointed to the parcel that had been in Katie's arms. Ron bent down to pick it up.

"Don't touch it!" screamed Tilly. Harry pulled Ron away and replaced his position.

"I've seen that before!" declared Harry. "It was on display in Borgin and Burkes ages ago. The label said it was cursed. Katie must have touched it. How did Katie get hold of this?" He interrogated the girls.

"She came out of the bathroom with it, she wouldn't tell us where she got it." warbled Wren.

"It was why we were arguing. She kept saying it was a surprise for somebody at Hogwarts and she had to deliver it. She looked funny when she said it...Oh no, oh no, I bet she'd been Imperiused and we didn't realize it!" Leanne gaped back at Wren and Tilly as fresh sobs consumed her. Hermione patted her back.

"She didn't say who gave it to her?"

Wren shook her head and Tilly shivered.

"No...she wouldn't tell us...and I said she was being stupid and not to take it up to school, but she just wouldn't listen and...and then I tried to grab it from her...and...and!" Leanne wailed.

"We'd better get up to school," suggested Hermione. "We'll be able to find out how she is. Come on..."

Wren let Hermione pass with Leanne. Tilly and Wren followed with Ron and Harry close behind. Tilly winced with every step.

"I feel like my head's bout to split open!" Tilly said through her teeth.

"Just a bit further. Just hang on." Wren told her quietly.

"Something's wrong, Wren," whispered Tilly.

"I know." They had just made it across the stone bridge when McGonagall came barreling down the steps.

"Hagrid says you all saw what happened to Katie Bell...upstairs to my office at once, please! What's that you're holding, Potter?"

"It's the thing she touched," Harry said grimly.

"Good lord," muttered McGonagall. "Pertinger, what's wrong with Lyptus?"

"I don't know, Professor! She became ill so suddenly!" Wren said helplessly. Tilly gripped the bridge of her nose. Filch shuffled down from the Entrance Hall screaming and waving his Secrecy Sensor.

"No, no, Filch they're with me!" He approached them breathlessly. "Take this necklace to Professor Snape at once, but be sure not to touch it, keep it wrapped in the scarf!" Harry handed it off to Filch. "Pertinger, take Lyptus to the Hospital Wing, _quickly!_ "

Wren did not hesitate a moment longer, she nodded and pulled Tilly up to the castle. Both girls were frightened about what had happened with Katie, but Wren was unsettled by the way it had affected Tilly in turn.

Later that night, Wren returned to the Common Room fairly late. Tilly was still ill and Madam Pomfrey couldn't figure out why. She had given Leanne a Calming Draught after she rejoined later in the Wing with Tilly and Wren. Katie was in terrible shape. Madam Pomfrey had to sedate her and a few Ministry officials popped in later to whisk Katie off to St Mungos. Madam Pomfrey dismissed Wren from the Wing, as she wanted to keep Tilly overnight. The last she saw was Pomfrey whispering urgently to McGonagall and Dumbledore over Tilly.

As Wren crept through the portrait hole, she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione huddled around the fire. Wren sighed inwardly.

"Wren!" Harry noticed Wren trying to creep up the stairs to the girl's dorms.

Wren turned. "Yes, Harry?" she said tiredly.

"How's Tilly?" he asked her.

"She's fine. Still ill. Might be dragonpox. Can't be sure." Wren said shortly, unsure why he had stopped her.

"Are you sure you didn't see who gave Katie that amulet?" He inquired hesitantly.

"I'm sure, Harry. Leanne told you all she knows." Wren leaned against the railing and looked out at the Trio.

Ron and Hermione shot Harry a frustrated glance. Wren could assume that Harry hadn't let it go. "Leanne did mention that Tilly was ill the same moment Katie brought in the parcel," said Harry.

"She's been ill all day, if that's what you're getting at, Harry." exasperated Wren.

"I know it's just..."

Hermione cut him off. "He thinks she's been cursed."

"I can assure you she's not. It's probably just a bug." Wren tapped the railing. "Listen, I'm tired. I need to go to bed. Tilly is fine. Katie's been sent off to St Mungos. It's she you need to worry about. Goodnight, all." With that, Wren continued up the stairs without a glance back at the Golden Trio. Wren had a sinking feeling that Tilly didn't have a bug, and it had everything to do with being a seer. She was worried that Tilly's behavior had piqued Harry's interest, which was never a good place to be. She hoped silently that they would forget about it.

o0o

The week concluded with the school abuzz with Katie's curse and her admittance to St Mungo's. Wren went to breakfast one morning when an owl nearly landed in her cereal. Wren picked up an envelope with her name written across it in familiar handwriting. Wren felt her face flood with warmth and her hands tremble.

"What?" Tilly asked her urgently.

"Er, bathroom," muttered Wren and she rushed from the Great Hall. She ran down the corridor from the entrance to the lavatories at the end of the corridor. She threw herself in the girl's room and into the first stall. She locked it and shakily opened the letter. Her eyes scoured the parchment.

_Wren,_

_Before you send a hex through the post, I know I should have contacted you sooner. I don't have an excuse, just know that I'm an idiot. I don't admit that often, so you'll know that I mean it. As for Ginny, she should mind her own. She's always so bloody nosy. She must get it from Ron. I canceled my date with Angelina because I didn't feel like going anymore. Sometimes things happen. I haven't been fair to you. And for that, I am sorry. Really. I don't know what came over me that day. We don't have to pretend it didn't happen. It did. I guess I feel guilty for it. It doesn't change anything, I'm still your friend first and foremost. This would be easier to discuss in person. What are your Christmas plans like? Do you reckon you'd like to spend Christmas at the Burrow? Mum said she'd love to have you, so don't even think you're imposing. I bet it'd give you a break from those stuffy parties your Grandad throws. I know you're miserable with it. It'd be a lot better keeping company with me and George instead of old Pumpkinhead Pucey. Besides, we owe you a Christmas gift. One that doesn't explode or make your nose bleed, Weasley's honor guaranteed. Just think about it, okay?_

_Fred_

Wren's heart fluttered and she placed the letter in her robe's pocket. Then it immediately went to confusion. He hardly addressed the kiss at all. Sure, they could acknowledge it, but he felt guilty for it? What the hell did that mean? Was it because he only thought of her as a friend? She couldn't even relish in the fact that he wasn't dating Angelina again, for her mind kept going to the fact that he 'didn't know what came over him'. He kissed her as if he'd certainly thought about it before! That hadn't been a peck! Oh, when she saw him, she was going to give him a piece of her mind! But first, she needed to let her parents know about staying with the Weasleys for Christmas. Which she knew for a fact, her mother would never allow. So, she had to get clever with it. She'd find a way.

o0o

Mrs Pertinger was not the least bit happy about her daughter's change in holiday plans. Wren had crafted a plan that she would be staying with Tilly. Which of course, was not true. Wren had instructed Tilly to vouch for Wren if her mother called. The difficult part was keeping her plans from Nate. Nate was suspicious that Wren was lying. Which she was, no question about it. Myrtle Elm had decided to throw a New Year's Eve party instead. Wren thought it dangerous with the current state of affairs, but that wasn't going to stop Myrtle. She was determined to have Wren attend and technically, Wren couldn't refuse. She had only made plans for Christmas.

Wren waited excitedly for Christmas break. She was anxious to see Fred and George. School dragged on deathly slow. The first Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin had since passed. The only drama being Ron Weasley was now dating Lavender Brown. This made Tilly anxious as now, indirectly, Lavender was connected to Harry. Tilly was having frequent headaches. She still had her block up. Trewlaney was at her wit's end in trying to advise the Hufflepuff girl. Wren wasn't even allowed to speak of it to Tilly. Tilly wouldn't listen and would only bring up that it was an invasion of her boundary she had set. It didn't help that the Golden Trio, well Harry, had not forgotten of Tilly's sickness. Wren would catch him whispering about the amulet to Hermione. She swore she'd even overheard him say Tilly's name. She'd sometimes catch him staring at Tilly intently. Wren didn't like where it was headed. It didn't take a seer to know that there was a bad aura in the air.

The Slug Club Christmas party was upon Wren now. The following day, she would be at the Burrow. Wren didn't have a date, and she was glad for it. Hermione had been asked by Cormac McLaggen, which was a surprise to everyone. Of course, Ginny was bringing Dean Thomas. Wren wore a simple light blue dress and small gold hoop earrings. She brushed out her hair and put on minimal makeup, satisfied she was off to the stuffiest party that would probably make Myrtle Elm's entire year to attend. Upon entering, she spotted Harry in the corner with Hermione. She noticed Stella, looking bored, standing beside Blaise Zabini civilly. Stella sent Wren a nasty glare. Wren rolled her eyes.

"Wren, my dear, do come in! Don't stand in the doorway, come, come!" Slughorn motioned from beside the punch bowl. Wren recognized a few people from the Ministry were present. Slughorn had invited all of his old students from the Club, well, most of them. Two men stood beside Slughorn. One excused themselves leaving the other. "Happy Christmas, Wren!"

"Happy Christmas, Professor," said Wren as she approached him. She wanted to leave already.

"This is Barnabas Cuffe!" Slughorn introduced the older man with white hair. He looked just as old as Slughorn. "He used to be one of my prized pupil's back in the day! He's editor and chief of the Daily Prophet, you know!"

Great, a hack journalist. The man shook Wren's hand. "You must be Warren Elm's granddaughter!"

"The one and only! He has a little firecracker of a grandson, too!" Slughorn told Cuffe.

"Is that right? I wasn't aware Elaine Pertinger had more children," said Cuffe in amazement.

"It's just my brother and me. Not exactly a lot," blurted Wren. She cringed.

The two men laughed. "Witty, she is," Cuffe remarked.

"She has a fine sense of humor! This is her final year at Hogwarts. She's a spectacular writer!" complimented Slughorn.

 _'Like hell I am!'_ "I don't think so, Professor." stammered Wren.

"Oh, don't be so modest, Wren! Her essays are a spectacular read! She's very thorough!"

"Is that right? Well, Wren, have you ever considered a career in journalism? I don't get very many interns at the Prophet, I suppose it's not a very acceptable career here. But I assure you, it's very rewarding!" Cuffe said.

"I've never considered it, no," admitted Wren.

"Do keep it in mind. Should you ever be interested, I'm sure Horace here will be sure to let me know!"

"How right you are, Barnabas! Oh, I almost forgot! I must introduce you to Cormac McLaggen. You know his Uncle Tiberius?" Slughorn led Cuffe away at once, instantly forgetting about Wren. Wren silently thanked whatever maker that he had lost interest in. She reached down to serve herself some punch in a glass.

"No date? Shame, suppose they don't let certain Weasels in," Stella quipped from beside Wren.

"I could say the same for you, guess they don't allow certain Death Eaters neither." Wren didn't even look up from her punch.

"If you must know, I'm here with Blaise. As friends. So don't even start!" hissed Stella.

"Wasn't planning on it," mumbled Wren. She took a drink of the punch and observed the sizable crowd.

"Anyway, rumor has it that you've moved on from certain Weasels. My mother tells me that Myrtle Elm has found a prospect in Adrian Pucey." Stella sneered.

"Your mother hears wrong," glowered Wren.

"Not the way I hear it. She ran into your Gran the other day. Seems your Gran is quite determined to announce it at her next party. Of course, we won't be attending. Father is convinced that Warren Elm has grown too soft seeing as though his own daughter is a blood traitor. He says that's the only reason anyone would seek asylum with the Puceys. Wilfrid has grown equally as soft." Stella reached for a glass.

Wren thought about smashing her glass over Stella's head. Her hand shook with anger, "Shouldn't believe everything you hear. I'm quite capable of choosing who I want."

"Not anymore, you're not. I bet your Gran's already arranged your marriage. It's not like you were good at anything else, I doubt you've even found a job outside of school. Just like Bev did." Wren couldn't believe it, she had really went there.

"Shut up, Stella," growled Wren. Snape had just joined the party along with Trelawney. Trelawney looked exceptionally sloshed.

"What's going on here?" Ginny had approached the table with Dean.

"Nothing that concerns you, so bugger off, Weasley," spat Stella.

"Looks like there's plenty to concern me, don't think I didn't hear the way you just spoke about my brothers." Ginny gave Stella a threatening glare.

"They don't know, do they?" asked Stella cruelly to Wren.

"Shove off, Stella," warned Wren. "I won't tell you again."

"She's being arranged with Adrian Pucey, bet your brothers don't know that," Stella said to Ginny gleefully.

Wren saw red, she gripped the front of Stella's diamond choker. "Now you listen to me, fuck off, or I'll punch you through that Christmas tree just there. I'd assume you don't want a scene here in front of all of these important people? Now do you?"

Stella snarled, "Let me go, Wren Pertinger. Or you'll regret it."

"No, I mean it, Stella. Not another word! I let you go on about me, but the way you've spoken about Fred and George, about Bev, and now to Ginny, I'm really considering it. Not another fucking word." Wren shook her.

"Ms Pertinger and Passell, might I suggest that if either of you so much as topple over that Christmas Tree and commit a scene like you did last year, you'll spend the majority of your holiday in detention. Do I make myself clear?" articulated Snape, who had appeared behind Ginny.

Wren released Stella and Stella protested, "But Professor!"

"Run along, Passel. I'm sure your father wouldn't want to hear of the behavior represented by his daughter here tonight." Snape said slowly. Stella spun on her heel and grumbled under her breath all the way back to where Blaise was standing across the room. "Pertinger, seeing as though you are always so keen on being an embarrassment to your house, I shouldn't have to tell you that points will be deducted from Gryffindor. Punishments will be dealt with through your Head of House after the holiday, now take Mr Thomas and Ms Weasley, _elsewhere._ "

Ginny tugged at Wren's arm and the trio walked away from the punch table, which was now being closely guarded by Snape. Wren shook in anger.

"Christ, she's horrible," remarked Dean when they got a safe enough distance away from Stella and Blaise.

"Wren," started Ginny.

"Don't tell them." Wren whipped around to face the youngest Weasley. "Please. Don't tell them. You have to promise me you won't tell them." Wren begged her silently.

"Okay," Ginny sighed and nodded. "I won't. I won't tell them."

"Thank you," Wren flashed a watery smile. "I hardly knew myself, fuck, I can't stand her!" Wren dug her fingernails into her palms. There was a commotion from outside of the party room. Filch limped inside and dragged Draco Malfoy by the ear to Slughorn.

"Professor Slughorn!" Flich was wheezing, but a horrible smile appearing against his old mouth. He always took such delight in catching students past curfew. "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?"

Malfoy threw his body weight away from Filch and pulled free of the caretaker's grip. "All right. I wasn't invited! I was trying to gatecrash, happy?" he said angrily. Everyone watched the spectacle closely.

"What the hell is he wanting to gatecrash here for?" Dean asked the girls quietly.

"Probably because he was never invited." snickered Ginny.

"I dunno, Snape looks pretty furious." Wren watched the old Potion's Professor's face darken. She'd never thought she'd see the day. Snape stalked across the room and grabbed Malfoy's elbow.

"I'd like a word with you, Draco!" Snape muttered.

"Oh, now, Severus," Slughorn hiccuped, drunk off the ale he'd brought. "It's Christmas, don't be too hard..."

"I'm his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be." Snape snapped. "Follow me, Draco!" Snape pulled him from the room.

"Well, that was odd," observed Ginny. "Don't see that every day."

"No, you don't." Wren watched Harry slip out after them.

"Mum mentioned you were coming for Christmas," Ginny changed the subject.

"Oh yeah, I am." Wren was happy about the change in topic.

"Wicked. You'll love it. I suppose you're there for Fred and George, though." she told Wren wryly.

Wren blushed. "Oh, shove off."

"Am I missing something?" Dean glanced between both girls.

"Oh, nothing. Wren just fancies the both of them," Ginny said plainly as if she was telling Dean the weather.

"Really?" Dean grinned.

"I don't!" Wren hated it when people teased her. Although, she didn't understand that her reactions always encouraged them.

"She does. It's okay, Wren. A lot of girls do. My galleons are on Fred, though." Ginny took a sip of her punch.

 _'Fuck.'_ "And you know this, how?" Wren demanded.

"Everyone's known, since my first year. Even Fred knows." Ginny shrugged.

"Wh-what?" Wren felt sick.

"C'mon, Wren. You never hid it. It's almost like watching Ron and Hermione pine after each other. It's out there in the open. Fred and George have always known. Although, Fred can be rather thick sometimes. It's hard to say. I will tell you, you did him in when you went off snogging George. It probably threw him off your scent. I will admit, I thought you were just messing around with them. I didn't like it at first, but I've seen the way you've stuck up for the pair of them and how close you are with Lee. You seem like the best of mates. I changed my mind then." Ginny admitted.

So, Ginny hadn't liked her at first? That was fair.

"Wait, Ron and Hermione? Fancy each other?" Dean interjected.

The girls exchanged looks of amusement and burst into laughter, leaving Dean feeling rather foolish.

o0o

The plan was Wren would Floo from Tilly's house to the Burrow effortlessly after her first night there. Tilly's parents were unaware of Wren's plans, and Wren intended to keep it that way. Wren was to arrive late that Christmas Eve afternoon at the Weasleys. At half past four, Wren was ready and a bundle of nerves. She wore her best jumper and the denims she was convinced made her ass look amazing. Well, for her anyway. Tilly had pinned Wren's hair into a loose bun and Wren wore makeup. She'd even wore a dark red lip. Oh, she was set! Wren gripped her overnight bag tightly that held Fred and George's presents.

"Remember, if Mum calls, I'm here!" Wren told Tilly.

"I'll try. I don't know if this will work," said Tilly worriedly.

"I owe you one!" Wren stepped into the fireplace and grabbed a bit of Floo Powder. " _The Burrow!"_ The green flames engulfed her and Tilly's worried face was replaced with an empty living area of sorts. Wren coughed and sputtered. So much for the red lipstick.

"Mum! Someone's here!" Ron Weasley said from the sofa. "Wait, Wren? What are you doing here?"

"She's here for Fred and George, you dummy." Ginny quipped to her brother.

"Oh! Hello, dear!" Mrs Weasley ran from the kitchen into the room. "Ron, I thought I told you to clean the chimney out! Look at all this soot! C'mere, dear, let's get you sorted." Wren was pulled away from the fireplace and in an instant, Mrs Weasley had Wren cleaned up with a wave of her wand. "There you go! Good as new!" Mrs Weasley patted her shoulder. "Give me your bags, Wren darling. Ginny, come take these up to your room. Wren, you'll have to forgive me. It'll be a bit cramped for the holiday. I've placed you with Ginny, is that alright?"

"Of course, thank you." Wren nodded. She was just grateful to be there.

"If you're here for Fred and George, they've gone out," said Ron. "to see a pretty paper shop girl, apparently."

Wren felt her stomach drop. "Ronald," warned Mrs Weasley.

"What, Mum? They have!" exclaimed Ron.

"We do not tell guests certain things, it makes them feel unwelcome! Ronald Weasley, your behavior has been quite appalling. Throwing knives at Fred, where are your manners today? Pay him no mind, dear. Come in the kitchen, I'll have dinner ready tonight, but I'm sure you're hungry!" Mrs Weasley beckoned Wren to follow her. Wren obeyed and took in the sights of the house, trying to forget about Fred and George's escapade. They knew she'd be here now, didn't they? She had given Fred a time, right? Maybe. Wren immediately noticed how cozy the Burrow was. It smelled like freshly baked bread. The kitchen was alive with magic. Pots and pans whipped about on their own. A cooking spoon stirred a pot and another fried something in a pan. Mrs Weasley pulled out a seat for Wren at the kitchen table. Wren sat down and a plate with a sandwich floated to her. It set itself on the table, and Mrs Weasley set down a bottle of butterbeer. "There you are, dear. Just a little something to tie you over until dinner."

Wren could hardly think about eating she was so nervous. "Thank you, Mrs Weasley. This is lovely."

"Oh, dear, it's just a sandwich. You're welcome all the same! Now, Arthur won't be home until later tonight. He'll be a bit late for dinner. The Ministry is giving him long hours, he couldn't take the holiday off." Mrs Weasley prattled on. "Of course, when Fred and George return from doing Lord knows what, I'll have Fred go out and get carrots from the garden. I'm sure they'll want to show you around."

 _'More like flirting about with a paper shop girl,'_ Wren thought bitterly. She took a sip from her butterbeer. She didn't have to wonder long, as there was a sharp crack just outside the house.

"That'll be them, I expect!" Mrs Weasley peered out of the kitchen window.

Fred and George could be seen coming up the snowy yard, laughing. Wren tried not to get angry. She really did. She'd told Fred when she would be there. They came through the kitchen door and George rubbed his hands together for warmth. Fred shook out his hair of snow, and Wren's heart pounded. They took off their coats and hung them by the door.

"Where have you two been?" Mrs Weasley asked them with her hands on her hips.

"I told you, Mum, out charming muggle girls." Ron had joined Harry in the kitchen.

"You forgot _pretty_ muggle girls, thank you, Ron," George said with a grin and unwrapped his scarf from his neck.

"Funny, because it seems the pair of you forgot Wren was coming today!" retorted Ron.

Fred and George froze by the door. "I didn't for..." Fred's voice trailed away and the two spotted Wren sitting at the kitchen table, glaring. "Wren!"

Mrs Weasley looked between Wren and the boys with a knowing smile. "She's only just arrived. You haven't missed it by much. She looked a bit peckish, I thought she needed something before dinner. Do you eat well at Hogwarts, Wren?"

"I try," Wren said, her eyes never leaving the twins. She tried to control her facial expression. She really did. "Pretty muggle girls, eh?"

"Works at a paper shop," said Ron, still in the doorway. "tell her what sort of magic tricks you taught her!" Harry covered his mouth.

Fred sent him a glare. "Thank you, for that, Ron."

"Oh no, please, do tell!" Wren went on with the bit, enjoying putting them on edge.

"Well, it was more like a card trick, really." George rubbed the back of his neck.

"It was all for George, honestly," Fred explained quickly.

"Me? What about you? You said it first." George glared at Fred.

"I said? You said!"

"You said!"

"That's quite enough! Fred, George!" Mrs Weasley's voice rose. "Fred, I need carrots from the gardens. Would you go get me some, please? You can take Wren with you. I'm sure you and George will be wanting to show her around."

Wren could hardly contain her laughter as she brought her dishes over to the sink. "Wren, please, let me take care of those!" Mrs Weasley took her dishes from her and nodded over at the twins. "Go on. Keep them in line." Wren nodded gleefully and went over to Fred and George. They were in the process of putting their coats back on.

"You can't go out like that, you'll freeze to death!" George said, and grabbed another coat from the hanger. He held it out to Wren and she took it from him to put on. She reckoned it was Ginny's coat by the sizing. George wound a scarf around her neck so that it covered her mouth, she glared up at him as Fred handed her a pair of gloves. "Now, if you're going to yell, it'll be all muffled," George said cheekily.

"Shut up," she mumbled, her words muffled.

"What was that?" George cupped his ear. "I couldn't hear you properly." Wren poked him roughly in his side. "Ouch, alright, alright. Always so violent."

Wren followed them out to the garden, the sun just going down. The sky lit up in a beautiful winter orange among the clouds. Wren unwrapped the scarf from her mouth and let it hang loose around her shoulders. "So, what sort of card tricks were they that had you forget what time I was coming around?"

"Oh, you know, the muggle kind," said Fred sarcastically. "Listen, Wren, I wasn't sure if you were coming at four or five. I did forget, but I knew we'd be in the right when you arrived."

"Yeah, of course." Wren rolled her eyes. "I should've just owled George."

"You should have," piped up George from beside Wren.

"Guess we all forgot certain things," muttered Fred.

"What was that?" Wren glared at the back of his head.

"Look, up ahead! This is the gardens," Fred waved a hand dramatically at the field by a shed.

Wren reached down and formed a snowball. She threw it and it hit Fred in the back of the head. Fred and George spun around to face her. George laughed and Fred rubbed the back of his head. "If you're just going to be rude, I'll just spend Christmas with Ron and Ginny."

"I think she's upset, Fred," George said to his brother.

"I think you're right, George." Fred let his hand fall to his side.

"What are you two doing?" Wren backed away as they sported identical devilish grins.

"However should we make it up to her?" George asked aloud.

"I dunno, George, maybe she needs a hug?" Fred smirked.

"Y'know, Fred, I was thinking the same thing."

Wren turned to run back up the house, but she only got so far when she felt two bodies dogpile her into the snow. Wren screamed as she felt cold snow splash down her back from one twin and another snowball go down the front of her jumper from the other. She felt one wrap around her middle and the other wrap around her neck from behind. "Get off me, you two!" she cried. "I'm freezing!" Her hair had become unpinned and she was sure they had melted her makeup away.

"Just relax, it'll warm up in a moment," George said, he was the one wrapped around her middle from the front.

"Will you ever forgive us?" Fred nuzzled his cheek on the top of her head, his voice rumbling through Wren's back. Her back pressed firmly against him.

"Oh, my hair! Tilly pinned it so nicely, too." Wren's cheeks reddened at the proximity.

"Bless it, you still look fine. Doesn't she, Fred?" George laughed.

"Pretty as a picture!"

"Alright, get off. I'm not joking around anymore. I give up!" Wren relaxed against the both of them.

"Told you it'd warm you up," George let her go and Fred did the same. They both hopped up and helped Wren to her feet. George helped dry her off with a quick spell.

"I'd better go get those bloody carrots before Mum flips her lid." Fred picked up Wren's scarf and handed it to her. "You've got a bit of mascara running right here." Fred poked her right cheek.

Wren yelped and brought a hand to her face. "Where?"

Fred leaned in close, "Everywhere!" he breathed in her ear. Wren shoved him away and he stumbled back, laughing. He picked up a basket set down by the gardens and went to work weeding through to pick out the carrots.

Wren and George stood close to the edge of the garden. That's when Wren noticed the weeds in the gardens were moving. Tiny little bald gnomes wheedled in and out of the garden. Wren drew closer. "Is that...?"

"Gnomes, and you best come away from there," George said quickly.

Wren ignored him and bent closer. The gnome peered curiously up at Wren. As Wren reached to pick it up, the gnome flashed its teeth and said in a high pitched voice, " _Blubbering trollop! Fuckin' wanker!"_ It made a swipe at Wren's hand, but Wren was pushed out of the way by Fred.

"They bite!" Fred exclaimed.

"They talk too!" Wren said surprised.

"Only the swear words. They've got a great vocabulary." George remarked and helped Wren up once more.

"Damn!" Fred yelped and nearly fell to the ground.

"They already know that one!" George laughed.

"No, the bugger bit me!" Fred hopped up and down, gripping his right ankle. Fred stopped his hopping and whipped out his wand. He flourished it at the gnome and a jet of red light engulfed it. It froze and fell to the ground, ridged.

"What are you going to do with it?" asked Wren, worried for the gnome.

"Make it into an angel!" Fred growled and picked it up.

"Don't kill him!" Wren latched onto his arm.

"No, what? What do you take me for? I'm literally going to make him into a tree topper." he explained. George leaned down to pick up the basket full of carrots. "Shit, my ankle hurts." Wren helped Fred inside and George shut the kitchen door behind them. Wren lowered Fred into a chair.

"What happened to you?" Ron asked from the stove.

"Ruddy garden gnome bit me." Fred tossed the petrified gnome on top of the kitchen table. George handed the basket of carrots off to Ron.

"Where's Mum?"

"Oh, Fleur's home. She and Ginny are making sure she's settled. Fleur wasn't too happy about sharing the room with Ginny, but I don't think Ginny was all that thrilled either." said Ron, placing the basket in the sink. George reached on top of one of the cupboards and pulled out something akin to a medical kit. He handed it down to Fred.

"Told you," Fred leaned over to doctor up his wound. Wren pushed him back and did it herself. He watched her closely. He hissed when Wren cleaned the wound. " _Watch it!"_

"Well, if you'd hold still!" snapped Wren. She grabbed a small vial of dittany and poured a drop over the wound.

"For fuck's sake!" Fred groused.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad you big baby."

"Ron, where's that old paint set Percy used to have? You still got them for your old Quidditch toys?" George asked Ron.

"They aren't toys!" Ron flushed. "They're models. Collectibles!"

"Whatever, same difference, do you have them or not?" sighed George.

"Yeah. I got them."

"Good, go get the gold paint," George ordered him. "Also, pop in and ask Ginny for some of her old doll clothes. Discreetly now. Don't let Mum hear you." Ron sprinted out of the room.

Harry leaned over the table to stare at the gnome. "They are pretty scary looking up close. Not at all like a muggle gnome."

"Silly, kid. Muggles don't have gnomes!" Fred chuckled. He picked up his wand and flipped the gnome over. He transfigured a fluffy pair of angel wings onto the gnome's back. "Be scary if they could fly, though, I'll give you that."

"So who taught them all the words?" Wren looked up at the twins.

"We did, of course." boasted George.

"I should've known," grumbled Wren.

Ron breathlessly rejoined the group after a few minutes. "Better make it quick, Mum's suspicious." He handed the items off to George and Fred.

George set to work painting the gnome a sparkling gold. When he was satisfied, Fred put the gnome into an old pink tutu. Ron, Wren, and Harry followed the twins back into the sitting room to the Christmas Tree. George stood atop an ottoman from the corner and tied the gnome to the top of the tree. He'd just finished when Mrs Weasley appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she demanded of George, her eyes narrowing.

"Decorating," George said with his hands placed behind his back, hopping off of the ottoman.

Mrs Weasley studied Fred and George, then Harry, Ron, and Wren. "Did you get those carrots I asked for?"

"Washed and ready to go," Fred said sweetly.

"Alright then, wash up, your father should be home any minute." Mrs Weasley sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"There's no way she didn't notice that," Ron said nervously.

"Well, believe it. Not even an inkling." Fred grinned and pulled Wren in under his arm. "And that, dear Wren, is only the half of the chaos here."

"Shall we continue the tour upstairs?" George winked.

Wren blushed. "There's more?"

"There's always more," said Fred lowly in her ear. Wren could hardly stand it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much of a cliffhanger, but it'll do. I love writing the twins. It makes everything so much better! Anyway, here's my Fred Weasley playlist as promised!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/37tGluqcPUoY23stCspru7
> 
> I have a George one too that the Fred one transitions into by the first song. You can find it on my Spotify profile. It's unfinished. I'm still adding to both of them, but the Fred one is basically finished. 
> 
> I've got a few more I'm working on on my profile. I'm debating if I want to make a playlist for this story or not. I'll probably go ahead and make one for the hell of it. I'm very particular at playlists. I'm always scared mine are going to be bad lol 
> 
> I still need to proofread and edit four chapters now. I should have already done this, but I just want to write new chapters!
> 
> Anyway, let me know your thoughts! As always, see you soon!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to alter the last chapter, and this one eventually. I'm kind of discouraged at the moment, but I figured I'd go ahead and release this. If anything major changes, I'll let you know in the next chapter.

Fred and George had shown Wren where the bathroom was upstairs. George stood outside of the door as Wren washed her hands. Fred looked out the window above the shower. It was a cramped fit. Wren glared at him playfully through the mirror above the sink as she washed her hands.

"Do you really need to stand right there?" she asked him, in feign annoyance.

"Too close for comfort?" Fred grinned.

"Yes."

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted." Fred slid out behind her, but not before his hands grazed the bottom of her jumper. Wren, too preoccupied with the fact that he had done this, hadn't noticed Fred slipping her wand out from her back pocket and replacing it. "Sorry." He winked at her from the mirror and placed his hand behind his back. "Shame we haven't got the time for anything else." He said softly in her ear, his breath ghosting over the shell of her ear sending warm chills through her. Her face flushed a deep scarlet and she elbowed him in the gut.

"Get. Out." She seethed.

"I'm going, I'm going!" He rejoined George outside. Wren took several deep breaths and shut the water off from the sink. She dried her hands and walked out to see Fred and George, identical grins plastered across their faces.

"What have you done?" she inquired, her Weasley radar picking up that they were up to something.

"Listen to her, George. Always expecting the worst." Fred said to his brother.

"Honestly, it's like she doesn't trust us or something," said George innocently.

"Not when the both of you look like that, I don't. What did you do?" She drew closer to them.

"Nothing," they said in unison with their hands up in surrender.

"Really?" She didn't believe them.

"Not a thing." They continued their synchronicity.

"I hate it when you both do that."

"Do what?" Again.

"That!"

Fred and George laughed at Wren's reaction.

"Hello, all!" Mr Weasley called from downstairs.

"Dad's home," said Fred.

A door opened down the hall and Fleur Delacour slipped out of it. Wren only knew her through being a Tri-Wizard Champion. She remembered how much Stella had hated Fleur for no other reason than the fact that Fleur was pretty.

"Is it Bill?" her heavy accent making it hard for Wren to understand.

"Not yet, it's only Dad," replied George.

"Oh," Fleur's face fell. "I am ready to see him."

"Ginny giving you a hard time?" asked Fred knowingly.

"She does not like that I am sharing her room, but I do not like it either. I know that she does not like me." Fleur said nonchalantly. "I will go see if your mother needs any help if she will let me." Fleur gave Wren a tight smile and drifted downstairs.

"Mum and Gin have been giving her a hard time," explained George to Wren.

"Why?" Wren could hardly believe Mrs Weasley would give anyone a hard time.

Fred shrugged. "Because they think she's a pretty spoiled brat. Bill is dating her, Mum doesn't like it. Ginny's just being judgmental as usual."

The door Fleur had slipped out of opened again and Ginny stepped out. "Is Phelgem gone?"

"Coast is clear," said George.

Ginny sighed. "Thank God, I thought she'd never leave. Mum's gone mad if she thinks I'm about to share a room with her."

"You're too hard on her, Ginny," smirked Fred.

"You should have heard her when Mum and I brought her up here. She kept talking about how cramped it was and told me it hardly looked as if a girl lived here," Ginny rolled her eyes. "I told her she might feel better if she went back to France."

"Ginny," Fred laughed.

"What? I'm sick of her uppity attitude."

"She's not that bad," remarked George.

"You both probably think she's just pretty. You don't ever pay attention to what she's really like," Ginny walked over to Wren and linked her arm through Wren's. "C'mon, Wren. Let's leave them. Next, they'll tell me that Fleur is actually nice."

"She is!" protested George.

Ginny tugged Wren to the stairs. "If you say so!"

"Is she really that horrible?" Wren asked Ginny as they descended the steps.

"Yes, knowing Fred and George, they'll say anything to please Bill. Bill's been onto all of us to treat Fleur like family, but he doesn't know what's good for him. Mum thinks he'd be best with Nymphadora Tonks. I actually like Tonks. I think she'd be a great choice, better than Phelgem," Ginny glared at Fleur who had been given the task of setting the table with Mrs Weasley hovering over her.

"Phelgem?" What the hell was Ginny going on about?

"Oh, never mind." Ginny released Wren's arm.

"Ginny! Come here and help Fleur set the table, please!" Mrs Weasley called from the kitchens.

"Should I help, too?" Wren wondered.

"No, Mum'll flip. You're our guest." Ginny said seriously with her eyes wide that Wren would even ask such a thing.

Mrs Weasley left the kitchens and wiped her hands on her apron. "Where are Fred and George? I need them to fix the holly over the door. Fred! George! Come down here, please!"

There were two loud _cracks!_ on either side of Mrs Weasley causing her to shout. "Will you stop doing that! You're both much too old to continue this!" Mrs Weasley popped Fred with a hand towel. Fred and George burst into laughter.

"They do this each time their home. It drives Mum mad!" Ginny giggled to Wren.

"I need you both to fix the wreaths and holly. Some of them have come loose over the door, just there!" ordered Mrs Weasley. "Ginny, please go help Fleur. She's useless." Ginny nodded and scampered into the kitchen. Fred slid a stepping stool over to George and set to rehanging the decorations that had come undone across the foyer.

Despite Ginny's warning, Wren couldn't help herself. "Do you need anything from me, Mrs Weasley?"

"No, absolutely not! You're our guest, dear. Make yourself at home!" Mrs Weasley smiled and went back into the kitchens after Ginny. She heard her shout something at Ron.

The kitchen door opened and in came Bill Weasley. "Bill!" cried Fleur.

"Happy Christmas, everyone!" Bill said as Fleur hugged him tightly. He was just as handsome as ever.

"Still gaga for Bill, are we?" Fred teased from across the room.

"Shut up," mumbled Wren. Surprisingly, she wasn't as nervous as she had been just three years ago.

"Hello again, Wren, is it?" Bill had released Fleur and spotted Wren in the doorway into the kitchens with George rehanging the decorations above her.

Wren nodded. "Hello."

"Fred and George still causing you trouble?" he asked with a kind smile.

"You have no idea," said Wren.

"I take offense to that, thanks," Fred came to stand next to Wren. "We do nothing of the sort."

"We've told you she's a menace, but nobody ever believes us!" declared George from above the group.

"Can't imagine why," Bill stuck out his hand to Wren. "Very nice to see you again."

Wren shook his hand. "Likewise."

"Bit of eggnog, anyone?" Mr Weasley offered from the kitchen.

"Arthur, save it for after dinner!" scolded Mrs Weasley.

"Oh come now, darling, they can have just a bit!" laughed Mr Weasley.

"Oops!" George had slipped a bit on the stool and a wreath came tumbling towards Wren. Wren reacted on instinct and whipped out her wand, she flourished it to stop the wreath's fall when her wand disappeared with a poof. Wren jumped in shock as the wand was replaced with a rubber chicken.

"Wh-what?" her mouth fell open in shock. Fred, George, and even Bill laughed at Wren's misfortune. Then she understood why Fred had slid past her in the bathroom! Wren glowered at Fred and threw the rubber chicken at his chest. "Give me my bloody wand back!"

"I haven't got it," Fred caught the rubber chicken and backed away.

"I knew you both were up to something! Give it here!" she prowled towards him, slightly embarrassed that it had happened in front of Bill.

"Ask George!" cried Fred.

"Me? I haven't got it!" George exclaimed.

"Fred!" Wren warned.

"Ask George where I put it," he said wryly.

"I'm asking you!"

"Well, ask him. I've forgotten."

"You can't have forgotten, it was only fifteen minutes ago!"

"You know how it is, getting older. Things really do slip your mind, Ouch!" Wren poked his chest, roughly.

"Where is it?"

"I'm starting to understand now," observed Bill with a playful grin.

"See? This is what we've been saying, she's a lot more trouble than she looks!" George beamed.

"Just give it back," grumbled Wren, a bit embarrassed.

"Give it back, what?" Fred cupped his ear.

" _Please."_

"Alright, since you asked so cutely. I'll consider it."

" _Fred!"_

"Okay, okay. I'll _mull it over_ , then."

"Fred Weasley, give the girl her wand back and finish hanging those decorations!" snapped Mrs Weasley from behind Bill.

"Fine, if you insist," Fred reached into his coat pocket for Wren's wand. He handed it back and Wren swiped it out of his hands quickly. He gave her a wink and Wren blushed, feeling like a silly schoolgirl all over again.

o0o

Dinner was rather eventful. Fred and George joked about with Wren from across the table. Every so often, Wren would catch Fred staring at her intently and he would only smile when she'd look his way. Wren wondered if he had another prank planned, but the look sent her stomach in a whirl. Fleur would speak now and then, and Mrs Weasley would stare on coldly. Bill would see it every so often and frown. Remus Lupin had also joined, to Wren's surprise. When he saw Wren upon his arrival he only smiled and said, "Ah, Ms Pertinger, it's good to see you again."

"She thinks so, too," George said softly to where only she and Fred could hear. Fred snickered and Wren knew they were referring to her drunken spill to Lavender and Parvarti in the Common Room on her birthday. Wren sent a kick George's way and greeted Lupin politely.

After dinner, Mrs Weasley herded everyone into the main room to have eggnog and listen to Celestina Warbeck's Christmas special on the radio. Fred and George insisted on playing Exploding Snap with Ginny. Bill and Fleur were having a glass of wine, and every so often Ron would send Bill sneaky glances in hopes Bill would allow him a glass without Mrs Weasley knowing. Harry and Mr Weasley were talking in a low conversation with Lupin. Mrs Weasley shot Fleur glares as Fleur talked loudly over the music.

"I wish she'd be quiet," muttered Ginny as George took his turn.

"As if you're really listening to this rubbish," scoffed Fred.

"No, but she's so irritating. She doesn't have to speak this loudly. She's being rude, isn't she?" Ginny took her turn next and a few of the cards exploded.

"Tough luck there, Gin," tutted George. "Wren, could you summon that new deck behind you?"

"Sure," Wren turned and grabbed her wand. " _Accio cards!"_ She pointed it at the table by the Christmas Tree. There was a poof of smoke and Wren let out a yell in shock as the wand turned into another rubber chicken. Wren scrambled back and fell off her seat. Her bottom collided with the floor and scowled up at Fred.

"Alright there, Wren?" asked Fred cheekily.

"I'd be better if you gave me my wand back!" she growled.

"Goodness, Wren, are you alright?" Mr Weasley helped Wren up.

"Never better," said Wren and she stuck her hand out to Fred.

"Well, if you want me to hold your hand, I'll admit. This is rather forward, but alright," Fred placed his hand into hers.

"Fred!" Wren tried to pull from his grasp.

"Oh, you want to dance, is it? Silly me, I thought you meant to _hold your hand._ You saucy girl," he pulled her to the center of the room and spun her around clumsily.

Wren could hardly stay irritated with him. "Fred, give me back my wand!"

"What was that, you're going to have to speak up!" He dipped her low and then back up again, spinning her once more.

"George!" Wren called out instead. "Please give me back my wand."

"I've already told you, ask Fred!" George laughed.

"I've tried that!" Fred pulled her away from where they had sat with Ginny and George just mere seconds ago. "Clearly it isn't working."

"Fred, give the poor girl her wand back!" jested Bill from the sofa with Fleur tucked under his arm.

"Wand? What wand?" Fred feigned innocence. "You've lost your wand? Now how did that happen?" Fred gasped to Wren.

"Fine, alright. You win," relented Wren as she relaxed into his grasp.

"Win what? I hadn't realized there's a prize," Fred leaned in close. "Just what have I won, Wren Pertinger?"

"My wand, I guess," grumbled Wren, looking anywhere but at the amber eyes in front of her that were gleaming with mischievousness.

"Your wand, but I thought you lost your wand?"

Wren groaned and felt a smile fight it's way to her face. "Come on, Fred."

Fred pulled her closer and laughed causing the butterflies in Wren's stomach to swarm. "Has anyone told you how pretty you are tonight?"

That was it, Wren was dreaming. This couldn't be real. "What do you want, Fred?" Clearly, this was another prank.

"Nothing, can't a man tell a girl when she's pretty?"

"Not when he could be playing a joke on her, he can't."

"No jokes, I meant it." He spun her one last time. "I just remembered I haven't told you how brilliant you are lately. It's been a while. Shall I start again?"

"Only if you mean it," Wren said softly.

"Then I mean it," Fred released her, but still held her hand. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. "I thank you for this dance madam." He smiled against her hand and slipped away back to the card game at hand.

Wren felt lost standing there until she woke at once. "Hey, wait, you still haven't given me my wand!"

o0o

Wren lay awake on the cot Mrs Weasley had placed in Ginny's room for her. The night had ended fairly quickly thanks to Fleur imitating Warbeck, thus, firmly angering Mrs Weasley. Everyone vacated to their own rooms at once. Wren was a bundle of nerves. Fred ended up giving her back her wand before she went to bed. No trick wands in sight. She bit her lip as she listened to Ginny's snores. She hadn't once stopped thinking of the way Fred had danced with her tonight, or the butterflies he made her feel. It was no use, he was probably only messing about. They still hadn't mentioned the kiss.

"Oh, this is horrible," Fleur rose from her cot and pulled her sleeping mask from her eyes. Fleur tossed a pillow at Ginny, causing Ginny to snort and gasp awake.

"Wha..what!" Ginny swiped at her chin and glared down at Fleur.

"You are snoring so loud, it is a wonder anyone can sleep!" hissed Fleur.

"That does it," Ginny threw the pillow back at Fleur, causing it to bounce off her head. "Go somewhere else then!"

"I would if I could," snapped Fleur.

"It's not bothering, Wren. Is it, Wren?" Ginny questioned Wren.

Wren sat up, "Um...,"

"See! It isn't bothering her! If you've got a problem with it, the sofa downstairs is probably open!" Ginny said threateningly.

"You are very rude, do you know?"

"Er, I need to go to the bathroom!" Wren said quickly and sprinted out of the room. She knew that this could get ugly very quickly and she didn't want to be involved when it happened. Of course, Wren didn't go to the bathroom. She went downstairs to get a glass of water, unable to handle the awkwardness of Fleur and Ginny's fight. She slipped past the dark Christmas Tree and into an even darker kitchen. _"Lumos!"_ she pulled out her wand to give herself a bit of light. She summoned a glass from the cupboards and filled it with water. She sipped at it and stared out of the window into the garden. The snow was falling and the moon was half-lit.

"You almost scared me half to death standing there!" George Weasley gasped from behind her. Wren jumped and whirled around to see him clutching his chest. "What are you doing up?"

"Ginny and Fleur are arguing," said Wren.

"What about?" his brow furrowed as he came to stand next to her.

"Ginny snores," she answered him bluntly.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to warn you about that," chuckled George.

"What about you? Why are you up?" Wren asked.

"Fred and I were shipping out last minute orders, for the holiday," He leaned against the sink. "I'm sort of ready for a vacation, myself." George stretched his fingers.

"Hmm, is it terribly busy?"

"Always, though, I'm not complaining. It's nice." George watched her closely. "So, what are you going to do?"

"About what?" Wren looked up at him curiously.

"About what, she says. Fred, of course." George smiled tightly, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Wren turned away from him.

"Wren, please, don't treat me like I'm stupid. You know what I mean," George drew closer to her and grabbed her glass from her. He set it down on the counter.

"I really don't," she pleaded silently and stared down at her feet.

"Wren, I know. I know what happened that day he came to your home."

Wren felt sick. "Did he tell you?"

"He didn't have to. I know my brother. You need to tell him how you feel, you can't keep on like this." George put his hands on either one of her shoulders to get her to look at him.

"I can't," she said miserably.

"You can. And you must."

George, lovely George. "I feel horrible for it."

"Don't." He squeezed her shoulders gently.

"I do, I've been horrible to you and in turn, to him." Wren's eyes watered.

"Who says? You've not been horrible to either of us."

"I have. I feel like I've led you on. I'm sorry, George. I just...I just didn't know what to do. I love you, but not..not...,"

"Not like how you do him. I know, Wren. I've always known. You need to start being honest with yourself, quit fighting it all the time." He put a hand under her chin. "Dry it up, you're okay."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't want to hurt you. Either of you. I feel like I've messed things up, that's why I can't tell him."

"Tell him. You don't know that. You don't know what he might say."

"I do know! He doesn't feel the same way. How can he? It doesn't make any sense for him to. It'll hurt too much, I can't do it." Wren knew George didn't know what she meant. If she told Fred, she would risk everything. Fred was destined to die, and Wren knew. Wren would hurt them both, and she knew she'd already hurt George. She couldn't do the same to Fred. She knew he could never feel the same way, right?

"Do it for yourself, then. Do it so you can finally be free from it. We'll both still be here for you, we're still your friends most importantly," George said softly.

"George," her voice fell away. What if she did tell him? What if he did reciprocate those feelings? There was still the risk of the Adrian Pucey debacle.

"Wren, Fred would never hurt you intentionally. He's not that kind of person. Sometimes, you have to accept the risk of rejection and put yourself out there. What's the worst he can say? No?"

"Yes, that's exactly what he will say!"

"You don't know that Wren, tell him!" George let his hands fall from her shoulders.

"I'll think about it," Wren bit her lip nervously. There was a comfortable pause before Wren unexpectedly hugged George tightly. "I'm sorry, for never being honest with you. I never wanted to lose you as a friend. Honestly, it was selfish. I have been horrible. And I should have been honest. You're my best friend, I think you should know that. You've shown me kindness that no one else has, and I will be eternally grateful for it."

George held her tightly. "Thank you for that, Wren. Really. I'm glad you told me."

Wren released him and wiped her eyes. "Happy Christmas, George."

"Happy Christmas, Wren." With that, Wren bid him goodnight and crept back upstairs. She felt a small hole tear at her heart, but she quickly filled it. She would have never been fair to George if she had continued like this. She was in love with Fred, and that would have never been fair. It was more than just a fancy, it had grown unknown to Wren. She loved Fred Weasley and that scared her.

As she slipped back into Ginny's room, she noticed that Fleur had cast a silencing charm over Ginny's bed. Ginny and Fleur had obviously repaired their fight. Ginny's mouth was open, but silent snores fell out. "This is better, yes?" Fleur whispered to Wren as she slid into her own cot.

Wren nodded.

"Good," Fleur turned over and fluffed her pillow.

Wren eventually nodded off, but not before she anxiously thought of Fred the rest of the night and how she was going to tell him.

Wren awoke the next morning to George pounding on Ginny's door. Fleur had already left. Ginny and Wren jumped awake. "Wake up, you two! Honestly, where is the magic? The wonder?" George threw the door open. "It's Christmas!"

"Oh, stop yelling! We're coming!" Ginny tossed a pillow at the door.

"Rise and shine, Wren, darling!" Fred appeared under George's arm.

"Get out! The both of you!" yelled Ginny as another pillow hit Fred's head causing him to duck back from under George's arm.

"So cheery, aren't you?" George shot back.

"If you don't leave," Ginny lowered her voice.

"Fine," George closed the door.

"So annoying!" grumbled Ginny and fell back into bed.

Wren noticed a present was wrapped with a stocking at the end of her bed. "What are these?"

"Presents? Mum probably sent them up while we were asleep." Ginny kicked off her duvet and unwrapped hers pulling out a green jumper. "Go on, open yours. I'm sure Mum made you one. She always makes guests matching jumpers."

Wren tore the wrapping and opened the box. Sure enough, there was a blue jumper with a gold W on the front. "Oh, this is nice! She didn't have to do that!"

Ginny laughed. "I'm sure everyone including Lupin has one by now. Except for Fleur."

Ginny and Wren joined everyone downstairs for a brunch of sorts. Wren noticed that Ginny had been right, everyone but Fleur had received a new jumper.

"Inducted into the cult now, I see?" Fred asked wearing him at the table.

Mrs Weasley, who was wearing sparkling diamonds, a golden necklace, and a blue witch's hat, scolded him immediately. "Oh, you be quiet, Fred. Wren, dear, you look lovely! I had been unsure what color to give you, but the blue is absolutely darling on you!"

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley. Really. It's very cozy," gushed Wren.

"Of course, dear. Happy Christmas!" Ron and Harry sleepily joined the table.

"Where did you get all that jewelry, Mum?" Ron questioned her.

"Fred and George gave them to me! Aren't they beautiful?"

"Well, we find we appreciate you more and more, Mum, now we're washing our own socks," said George sweetly. "Parsnips, Remus?"

Fred scooted down to Wren and sat next to her. "It is a lovely color, don't you think?"

"If you're here to take the mickey, then I don't want to hear it," Wren felt her cheeks redden as she reached for the pumpkin juice.

"Dearest, Wren, I would never make fun of you when you look so cute sitting here," he answered her slyly.

"Don't mess with me, Fred," Why was he so keen on embarrassing her? Clearly, he wasn't flirting, was he? Oh, this was just all so confusing.

"You wound me, Pertinger."

"Get a room," groaned Ron from across the table. "I've only just sat down to eat."

"Oh, Ron? Is that mistletoe I see just above you and Harry?" Fred asked dangerously.

"Where?" Ron yelped as both boys looked up at the ceiling to find nothing there.

"Oops, just a bit of holly," Fred grabbed the parsnips from Lupin.

"Shut up, Fred," Ron's cheeks darkened as he glared at his brother.

"Parsnips?" He held the bowl out to Ron innocently.

Fleur fed Bill a bit of Turkey from her fork as Mrs Weasley brought up Tonks to the table. Harry went on to say something about Tonks's Patronus taking a different form causing Lupin to choke on his food.

"Why would your Patronus change?" Harry asked Lupin naively.

"It's because Tonks is in love with Lupin, but Mum doesn't know that yet," Fred whispered in Wren's ear.

"Can that happen? If you fall in love?" Wren asked suddenly worried her grizzly bear might take the shape of a magpie.

"It can," said Fred. "Though, I've heard most lose the ability when someone important to them dies."

"Oh," Wren didn't like that Fred had said that. It unsettled her greatly.

"Arthur!" gasped Mrs Weasley suddenly. She stood up quickly with her hand clutching her heart and stared out of the kitchen window. "Arthur! It's Percy!"

Wren froze as Ginny, also, stood to get a better look with Mr Weasley. Fred and George frowned so darkly Wren was reminded of the day Malfoy had been nearly beaten to death on the Quidditch Pitch.

"Arthur, he's with the Minister!" Mrs Weasley cried.

"Oh shit," Wren said aloud. She hadn't meant to let it slip, but the Minister knew her grandfather very very very well.

The kitchen door opened and in stepped Percy in his arrogant glory. His horn-rimmed glasses had slid down his nose and he wore the most pompous robes known to man. "Merry Christmas, Mother." He looked like he had been forced to come.

"Oh, Percy!" wailed Mrs Weasley and she threw herself into his arms.

Scrimgeour limped into the house behind Percy clutching a walking stick and smiled professionally. "You must forgive this intrusion," he said as he observed the room. "Percy and I were in the vicinity, working, you know...and he couldn't resist dropping in and seeing you all!"

"Like hell he did," mumbled Fred coldly.

"Please, come in, sit down, Minister!" Mrs Weasley bustled into action. "Have a little purkey, or some tooding, I mean...oh!"

"No, no, my dear Molly!" said Scrimgeour. "I don't want to intrude, wouldn't be here at all if Percy hadn't wanted to see you all so badly..."

"Oh, Perce!" choked Mrs Weasley.

About this time, Percy had seen Wren in the corner of the table. For a second, he looked nervous. Wren glared back at him.

"Well, if anybody cared to show me your charming garden...Ah! That young man is finished, why doesn't he take a stroll with me?" Scrimgeour pointed at Harry.

"Yeah, all right." Harry stood and accepted.

"Wonderful!" Scrimgeour moved back to let Harry pass through the door. "We'll just take a turn around the garden, and Percy and I'll be off. Carry on, everyone!" With that, the Minister and Harry walked off to the Weasley's garden outside.

Fred stiffened next to Wren as Mrs Weasley forced Percy to sit down where Harry had been. She fluttered over him and made him a plate.

"I'm sure he's capable of making his own, Mum," George chided.

"No need to make others serve him," added Fred darkly.

"Quiet, the both of you, parsnips darling?" Mrs Weasley held out the bowl.

"No thank you, mother," said Percy tightly.

"You look so thin now, are you eating well? Darling, you look so peckish. I should come to London and cook a big dinner for you, how does that sound?" Mrs Weasley went on. Wren noticed that Mr Weasley had gone uncharacteristically silent. Lupin looked awkward.

"How's the Ministry treating you, Percy?" asked Bill politely, in an attempt to diffuse the tension.

"Very well, it's different with Cornelius gone," said Percy as Mrs Weasley finished his plate.

"Bless it, he's on a first-name basis with the sod!" laughed Fred dryly.

"Fred," warned Mr Weasley.

"Tell me, does he call you Percy? Perce? My dearest?" continued George.

"George!" Mrs Weasley snapped.

"I bet he calls him my darling," snickered Ginny.

"Ginevra Weasley," Mrs Weasley breathed.

"Don't worry, Mother, they think they are so funny and clever," sneered Percy.

"I'd like to think so, yeah." shrugged Fred, refilling his plate with parsnips.

Wren could feel the tension. "I'm sure it's loads better working for Rufus, though." Wren glared, unbeknownst to the group, catching Percy's attention. No one knew that she and Percy were very well acquainted. Mrs Weasley looked at Wren in surprise. "Although, you know what they say, a coward is a coward. Wonder where Fudge is these days."

"I wouldn't know," Percy cleared his throat and replied to Wren.

"Any good parties, Percy?" Wren took a sip of her pumpkin juice and stared up at him from her glass.

Percy flushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, that's too bad," Wren said and set her glass down.

Fred shot her a curious glance as Percy squirmed. "H-how are you, Ron?" Percy only acknowledged his youngest brother. Ron awkwardly told him and they fell into a small discussion about Hogwarts. Ginny, George, and Fred were silently communicating with one another as they exchanged glances.

Finally, Percy caught on to Wren's glares and did something then she would never forgive him for. "I hear a Congratulations is in order." He said to Wren shortly.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Wren, silently warning him to step no further.

"Yes, Percy, what is it?" questioned Mrs Weasley excitedly.

"Wilfrid Pucey was in the office yesterday morning. He had just held a meeting with your grandfather, apparently, they have come to an agreement on your arrangement with his son. Adrian." Percy smirked pretentiously.

"Arrangement?" Mrs Weasley looked over at Wren.

Wren felt Fred and George stare, and it burned. Wren gulped, "Yes, what arrangement?"

"Oh, don't play coy, Wren. She's to wed next winter to Wilfrid's son. It appears your services in the office will be no longer required," Wren felt her chest crumble inwards. Her greatest fear had been uncovered. Stella hadn't been lying. Certainly, her mother hadn't agreed and neither had her father! Who decided this?

"A wedding! How exciting!" marvelled Mrs Weasley.

"Quite. Myrtle Elm is always very particular over her parties, it should be rather spectacular if she'll have her way," Percy's eyes never left Wren's.

A glass next to Wren shattered. Everyone looked at Fred, startled. The glass he had been holding, exploded. "Sorry," he grunted.

"Oh, Fred, that was my nice tablecloth!" Mrs Weasley rushed over to help Fred clean up the glass.

"I wasn't aware you had relations of any kind with Mr Pucey's son. Suppose it's a surprise to everyone," Percy had gotten her back. Wren shook as she reached for her wand. Though, there was no need for it as a glob of mashed parsnips sailed through the air and smacked into Percy's right cheek. Ron's mouth fell open and Ginny held her spoon up, aimed right at Percy.

"Ginny!" Mr Weasley shouted.

There was another flinging of mashed parsnips from George that smacked against Percy's glasses, splattering against his glasses. Fred flung some over Mrs Weasley's head and hit Percy's robes.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" wailed Mrs Weasley. "Oh, Percy!" She reached out for him, but Percy slammed his hands on the table.

"That's it," he yelled. "I am leaving! This was a ridiculous idea! I told the Minister that this would be pointless!"

"Good riddance, then!" fumed Ginny, throwing another glob of parsnips.

"You all think you're so bloody clever? You and your stupid little jokes!" Percy turned on Fred and George.

"Go on then, Perce, tell us how you really feel," said George dangerously.

"Grow up! The both of you!" Percy shook with anger, with that he stormed out of the house. Mrs Weasley sobbed from the doorway, trying to get Percy to come back into the house. It was too late, Percy rejoined the Minister outside and they both walked down the yard to apparate away. Harry rejoined the group to Mr Weasley holding a hysteric Mrs Weasley.

Wren turned to look at Fred and George to see them glowering back at her. Fred, however, looked worse than George. "Fred, George, I...," she tried to explain.

"Save it," exploded Fred.

"Fred, wait if you'd let me explain!" begged Wren, reaching out for his arm.

"Fuck off," Fred ripped his arm from her grasp and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Fred Weasley! You come back here!" screeched Mrs Weasley.

"George," Wren said weakly, tears stinging her eyes.

"I...I need to go talk to him," George backed away and followed his brother.

Ginny came over to Wren and grabbed her elbow. "Wren? Percy was just being a prat. It's okay, Fred and George'll figure that out. I never told them, as you asked."

"Oh, what does it matter? They both hate me now!" Wren felt tears fall from her eyes.

Ginny patted Wren's back. "No, they don't. Fred's just being stupid."

But Wren knew Fred meant every word.

o0o

Ginny had managed to coax Wren up to Ron's room for a game of Wizard's Chess. Fred and George were not speaking to Wren. Bill and Fleur had taken their leave sometime after Percy storming out of the house. Mrs Weasley was in shambles and holed herself up in her room she shared with Mr Weasley. Lupin left right before Bill and Fleur, and it couldn't have been more awkward. He'd even wished Wren congratulations. Wren burst into tears, and the ex Professor had no idea what to do. Ginny had to take Wren up to her room.

"What on earth do you see in that snake?" Ron asked her as he sent his knight to destroy Harry's chess piece.

"She doesn't, Ron. It's an _arranged marriage_ ," said Ginny shortly.

"Still, isn't that the type of things Slytherin families do? I thought you were a half-blood," said Ron curiously.

"I am," admitted Wren. "It's my meddling grandmother that's the problem. She's an Elm."

"Bloody hell, I'd forgotten about who your grandparents are. Go on, Harry, take your turn," Ron sat back against his bed.

"Who are your grandparents?" Harry asked as he took his next move on the board.

"You've never heard of Warren Elm?" Ron rose a brow.

"Should I have?"

"I'd think so. He used to be one of those rich old codgers that got close with the politicians in the Ministry. Some say he could have been the next Minister of Magic before the first war!" Ron told him.

"Thanks, Ron," sighed Wren miserably.

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" Harry looked over at Wren.

"My Mum married a muggle, that's what happened. Then my Mum took a job in the Muggle Liaisons office. You know how the attitudes over wizard muggle relations are like," Wren brought her knees to her chest. Harry gave her a sympathetic look.

"Checkmate," said Ron. Harry groaned. "Better luck next time, Harry. Anyway, my Dad was invited to the one with Cedric's memorial your gran threw. But we were busy being at Sirius's." Harry and Ginny sent Ron a warning look. "What? I'm sure Fred and George have already told her!"

"Told me what?" Wren lowered her knees.

"About why we were away that summer, remember?" Ron peered over at her.

"What?"

"Ron, she doesn't know!" Ginny hit his arm.

"How was I supposed to know that? I figured Fred and George tell her everything!" Ron rubbed his arm and scowled at his sister.

"Hang on, you mean, all those letters? They were never sent?" Wren held up a hand. That summer she had thought they had ignored her, they really had been away? Did that mean Lee had lied for them about Angelina and Katie writing the twins?

"No," said Harry. "they couldn't write to anyone. It's because of me. We stayed with my godfather when he was alive. It was to keep us safe."

"Oh, come off it, Harry! It's not because of you," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I-I didn't know that," stammered Wren. "What happened to your godfather, if it's okay with me asking, too?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange killed him," confided Harry. He looked uncomfortable and sad.

"I'm sorry, that's horribl-"

"It was Sirius Black."

"Harry!" Ron gasped. "I don't think she needs to know..."

"You mean like...? The mass murderer?" squeaked Wren. Her head was whirling.

"No, he was innocent. It's Fudge's fault he could never live in peace. He was framed by a friend of my dad's. He was killed the night I saw Voldemort in the Ministry." Harry was testing to see what side Wren was really on. She wasn't dumb. He was trying to see if she would believe him. And somehow, she did. Wren was in over her head now.

"Fred and George probably didn't tell you so they could keep you safe," Ginny assured Wren.

"Fred was sure angry this morning. Though, Percy did deserve it." Ron reset the chessboard. "I don't know why Percy felt the need to tell your business like that, Wren."

"To get me back," Wren said suddenly. "We've had quite the run-ins at the Ministry parties my gran throws. Seems I was the last to know about this arrangement seeing as though the entire wizard world knows but me."

"You're not going to go through with it, are you?" Ron asked in disgust.

"Hell no, I'm not," spat Wren.

"Then what will you do?" Ginny prodded her.

"I'll figure it out. I can promise you Adrian Pucey doesn't want this just as much as I do," Wren stretched her legs out.

"That isn't saying much, Slytherins will do anything to preserve family honor," snorted Ron.

"Pucey isn't like them. He won't go through with it, neither will I. I'll find a way out of this," swore Wren. And she meant it with every fiber of her being.

o0o

The day after Christmas, Wren was meant to leave back home. Fred and George were still ignoring her. Wren was sick of their treatment, it wasn't her fault that this had happened. They didn't even give her the chance to explain herself. It's not like she asked for this to happen. Never in a million years would she want this. Wren picked up her overnight bag and the parcels she had wrapped for the twins fell out. That was it, she was going to go take these to them. Wren placed them under her arm and stormed up the stairs to Fred and George's room. Ginny had shown her the door last night as they left Ron's attic. She knocked on the door and waited anxiously. The door opened and Fred peered out. Upon seeing her, he shut the door in her face.

Wren flushed and felt her temper flare. She beat on the door again. "Fred Weasley, you open this door! I'm sick of this!" Silence. "Fred!" More silence. Wren felt the anger grow until she snapped. She whipped her wand out from her pocket and burst the door open with a quick spell.

"What the hell do you think you're..." Fred shouted, but he was thrown back against the wall. He fell against the wall and laid against it frozen. She'd stupefied him, it was the only way to keep him from disapparating Lord knows where.

She tossed Fred and George's presents on one of their beds. She kept her wand pointed and noticed George was not present. She'd deal with him later. "You're such a dickhead sometimes! I can't stand it!" she seethed. "You don't ever listen and you get so fucking hotheaded! I didn't want this! It's not like I kept it from you on purpose, alright? I hardly knew myself! Now you know me better than almost anyone, does that sound like me to agree to a fucking arranged marriage? To Adrian Pucey, no less? How much sense does that make! Percy is a fucking prat, and he was getting me back for all those times I cornered him at those Ministry parties! For fuck's sake, I wish you'd start trusting me! You're so bloody confusing! One minute you're hot and the next cold, I can't keep doing this!" Wren took a deep breath and looked down at the glare frozen on Fred's face. Wren hadn't realized she was crying. "I can't stand this anymore! You haven't even begun to explain that kiss in my room? What about that? What the fuck was that? And now you're angry over Adrian fucking Pucey? Really? God, this is so confusing. You know, George told me to be honest, but I don't think I can! I can't keep playing these bloody games with you! I like you, but I'm not going to be treated like one of your little jokes, Fred. I deserve a bit more respect than that. It's been you, it's always been you. But I'm not going to do this anymore. This back and forth."

Wren panted and pocketed her wand. She hadn't meant to yell. "That's it. I'm done with this. I guess I'll be going, if you want to talk to me, you'll know where to find me. And I mean actually talk. Happy Christmas, Fred. I'm not sure which bed I put your presents on." With that, Wren turned on her heel and left the room. She dropped by Ginny's room to pick up her bag and went downstairs. She passed George on the stairs. "Don't freak out when you see Fred."

"What?" he asked with concern.

"I may have stupefied him, he should be fine soon. George, I'm sorry, but I can't do this with him anymore. You both should know I never asked for this," said Wren. "I left your present upstairs. Happy Christmas." Wren continued her trek downstairs.

"Wait, Wren! Stop!" George scrambled down the stairs after her but lost sight of her.

Wren met Ginny and Mrs Weasley in the kitchen. Mr Weasley was back at the Ministry. "Going already, dear?" asked Mrs Weasley tiredly. She'd still been in a foul mood since Percy stormed from the house. Her eyes were puffy and red. She'd been crying well into the next day.

"Yeah, my parents will be wondering where I am and everything," Wren replied. "Thank you again for having me over. It was lovely."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself despite all the commotion," Mrs Weasley gave her a watery smile.

"Sorry Percy's such a prat," quipped Ginny.

Mrs Weasley sighed and she gave a miserable wail.

"Oh Mum," Ginny started.

Wren leaned down to hug the older woman, unsure what to do, "Happy Christmas, Mrs Weasley."

"Thank you, dear," Mrs Weasley hugged her tightly. Wren pulled back and Mrs Weasley patted her cheek. "Do come again, soon."

"I'll try," Ginny walked Wren to the fireplace. Mr Weasley had just set the Floo Network for Wren's house the night before.

"Fred and George still being stupid gits?" Ginny wondered.

Wren nodded.

"Ah, well, they'll come around."

Just then there was a rumbling on the stairs, Fred and George came barreling down it. Wren rolled her eyes and grabbed a bit of Floo Powder. She was still angry with Fred and now she was nervous that he had been set free from her spell. He was probably furious.

Fred, gasping for breath at the bottom of the stairs, "Wren!"

"I'm not doing this now, I've said all I'm going to say," she stepped into the fireplace. "Either we end this or we fix it, but I'm not doing this anymore."

"Will you wait a minute, please," sputtered Fred.

She wanted to stay. She really had. But she was done waiting around for him. If he really wanted to fix it, they would meet alone or not at all. She was done playing this cat and mouse game.

"Wren," pleaded George.

" _Pertinger's Place!"_ Wren let the floo powder fall and the Burrow was replaced with her Mum sitting on the sofa facing the fireplace.

"Had a lovely trip?" Elaine Pertinger sat with her arms crossed. "Because Arthur Weasley tells me you were just a lovely guest. Imagine my surprise when he told me that! Funny, and here I was thinking you were at Tilly's."

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received a few new comments pertaining to Stella. She's angered a lot of you, and for good reason lol. Stella really can be quite nasty, I know. I suppose she's trying to find her way just like Wren. I plan to use her a bit more in the future. She needs to grow up a bit. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm a bit discouraged as stated before. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. I think I'm going to take a bit of a break from this story, it won't be long. I know a lot of you were rooting for George, and as organic as he was (to my surprise), I'd always liked Fred a bit more. I wanted this to be a love triangle, and it was very difficult to write. One minute I'd like George a bit more, and then I'd like Fred with her. It was really hard to choose. She fit very well with both of them. I've always loved love triangle stories, so I figured I'd take a shot at it. It was really difficult, because I was indecisive what I wanted to happen. Now I'm sure and it fit with what I am planning for the end. I may readjust a few things. Anyway, thank you for the support shown so for this story! I really do appreciate it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a playlist up for this story. I am still adding songs, but there are at least over 30 songs up. Each represent past chapters and future chapters. Some represent Wren's individual relationships with the characters. I've been writing this story for 10 years so there's a lot of songs that have helped put this story together since like 2009. Lyrics are a powerful thing. I tried to stay true to the time period I am writing in, so there is a lot of New Wave 80s, 90s grunge, British Garage Band, Classic Rock, that sort of aesthetic. I am debating if I want to make an accompanying instrumental playlist for this story to add a bit of cinematic quality to it lol 
> 
> If you're interested here is the link:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3YVJUPDAlLhTy5WZEu5niL
> 
> I still need to make an image for the playlist, but I am unsure how to proceed with it. Any suggestions?

Wren and her mother were not speaking. Upon being caught lying about her whereabouts, Wren was immediately swept up into a yelling match with her mother. Words were said from either side. Mrs Pertinger cried Mr Pertinger got involved. Mrs Pertinger said the same old bit about how she believed the Weasleys were involved in something dangerous, but if that was how Wren wanted it then so be it. Wren had brought up the arranged marriage being set up by her grandparents as a rebuttal and her parents refused to give her proper explanations.

"I won't do it," warned Wren. "If you take me to Gran's event, I will reject the proposal."

"Wren," started her father. Wren's mother held up a hand.

"Then that shall be your decision," sniffled her mother. "Just know that we are trying to keep this family safe and intact."

"By selling off your only daughter, yeah, how courageous," Wren muttered under her breath.

"Wren," her mother sighed tiredly. "I am not responsible for what my mother says. If that is what she wishes, you are of age to challenge it. But I cannot allow you to make reckless choices by having your name tied to the Weasleys. The Ministry is watching them closely. The Death Eaters are watching them closely. There are too many people involved!"

"It's not like the same target isn't upon our backs as well!" exclaimed Wren. "They are watching literally everyone!"

The argument continued until Wren's voice grew hoarse. Her mother tiredly sent her upstairs. Nate was waiting with his same lecture that Wren shouldn't provoke their parents the way she did. Nate was too young to understand and did not have the life experience to understand. Wren was determined to leave the house after she left Hogwarts. She could not stay here any longer. It had been so much easier when she was little and ignorant of the world. Now that she was of age, things were different. One was treated differently.

Myrtle Elm's New Year's Eve event had fallen upon Wren soon after her stay with the Weasley's. Wren was to leave for Hogwarts the following day. Wren noticed that the party was fairly smaller than normal. Perhaps Warren was no longer sharing the same room with Death Eaters now that they had been outed. Curiously enough, and to Wren's pleasure, Stella was not present as she had promised. Neither were the Montagues. Instead, Wren noticed a few people that had been present during the Slug Club Christmas Party. A few Ministry workers were present, with the newest Minister of Magic smoking with the men in the corner of the parlor. Percy Weasley practically strapped to Scrimgeour's side. Just seeing his pompous face made Wren want to break his horn-rimmed glasses. Seeing him also reminded Wren that Fred had not made his amends yet either, forcing Wren to believe that he would never.

"Wren, there's someone here to see you!" called Myrtle Elm from the parlor entrance. Wren was sent the finest gown from her grandmother three days before the event. Wren had never owned such a spectacular evening gown, and she assumed she never would again after tonight. Unbeknownst to her grandmother, Wren was fully aware of the scheme afoot. She was aware why her grandmother was determined to have her dressed in the finest clothing money could buy. It made Wren sick. She was even sicker to know she would not be at Fred's side. She desperately wanted him to be there. Hell, she even wanted Lee's company.

Wren joined her grandmother in the kitchens to find Adrian Pucey waiting patiently outside. Myrtle placed her perfectly manicured hand on Wren's shoulder. "Why don't you join him? He has been looking for you all night!" Her grandmother pushed her to the back door of the kitchen. "Go on. Go speak to him!"

Wren obeyed and joined Adrian under the gazebo. He had his back turned to the house and he looked out the perfectly lit garden with a cigarette hanging from the side of his mouth as he searched his pockets for a lighter. He looked rugged and older. He no longer looked like the young arrogant boy of her past. "Myrtle sent you?"

Wren nodded as he lit the cig.

"She's very determined," Adrian took a deep drag and then blew the smoke up to the top of the gazebo.

"It shouldn't be too surprising then," Wren leaned against the pillar. Adrian looked her over.

"I'm sure you heard," he smirked.

"Of course, everyone knew before I did," huffed Wren. "I'm going to reject it, just so you know."

Adrian laughed and it confused Wren. "I would expect nothing less."

"Your father should do better than letting people like Percy Weasley know of his affairs," she said coolly.

"Told you, did he?"

"No, Stella got to me first. But Percy announced it over Christmas."

"Ah, so you had a very Weasley Christmas, then?"

"Shut up," glared Wren. "But yes, I stayed with them. What of it?" She dared him to say anything more about the family.

"Not a thing," Adrian took another drag. The smoke drifted out of his nose as his hazel eyes met Wren's. "I assume that Weasley twin of yours didn't like it very much."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Wren tore her eyes away from him.

"I'm sure he threw quite the show. He was always very temperamental during Quidditch matches," Adrian flicked a bit of ash over the side of the gazebo.

"Really? Because I remember it being you chasing people through corridors and kicking open loo stalls. You make a rather fascinating dung beetle, by the way." Wren wouldn't let him forget the past. "Funny, it's like people are capable of growing up. So leave Fred out of it."

Adrian rose a brow with a look of amusement lighting his face. To Wren's surprise, he did not react the way she had expected him to. 

"Then I assume correctly, he didn't take it well at all."

"No," Wren sighed in defeat. "He didn't." She folded her arms against the balcony and leaned forward to look out among the garden.

"Not surprising."

"I told you to leave him out of it. It doesn't concern you."

Adrian took a deep breath and then put the cigarette out against the heel of his shoe. Wren continued, "Either way, I won't go through with it. I've told him that you wouldn't either. And why would you? What do you have to gain from it?"

"You're wrong," he said as he flicked the end of the cigarette over the edge of the balcony.

"What?" she faltered.

"I've accepted." Wren felt her heart slam against her chest as his eyes met hers once more.

"What!"

"I do have something to be gained from it. My father feels as if it is a good move for the family. He feels he owes it to your grandfather for the times that Warren has helped his own father. It is my duty to my family, as absurd as it sounds to you. I don't take any great pleasure in it, but it is a duty to be fulfilled." Adrian grimaced.

Ron's words of a Slytherin's drive to preserve their family honor haunted Wren. His voice echoed through her thoughts causing Wren to suppress the urge to vomit. "It's all a political move, then? You know you don't want this!"

"I have no choice," Adrian said bitterly.

"Adrian," she said softly. "Please, please, you can't do this. Everyone has a choice!"

He shook his head. "They are planning for your objection, there's no use. Your mother already tried, but she knows just as I do, that the Dark Lord will be after your family soon. It is better to unite than have our families torn apart."

So, Wren's mother had already objected? That's why Wren was given the option to turn away. "I can't do it. I won't do it!"

"It is not up for debate, Wren. Don't you understand?" Adrian groused.

"No, no I don't understand! This is so stupid and silly," seethed Wren. "I'm not doing it and that's final." With that, Wren turned on her heel and stomped up to the kitchens. Wren left him there under the gazebo without a second thought. She wouldn't be dragged into an arranged marriage just as Stella had. She threw open the kitchen doors to see Myrtle entertaining a few women around a table that was away from where the men sat. Wren's mother was sat awkwardly across from Myrtle, loosely engaged in whatever gossip the ladies were having.

"Ah, Wren! How did it go?" her grandmother flashed her a toothy smile. The older women around her grandmother stared at Wren with various knowing looks.

"I will not marry him, Gran," Wren told Myrtle. There were a few gasps from the women.

Myrtle's eyes narrowed, "Pardon?"

"I will not marry. I will not be forced into an arrangement with someone that I do not love!" shouted Wren. The men from the corner of the parlor, including the Minister, halted their talk and looked over to where Wren stood over the lady's table. "It is outdated. It is stupid. It is a horrible move, and I will not go through with it!"

"Wren Pertinger," sputtered Myrtle. "How dare you speak to your grandmother like this! In front of guests?"

"I should have a choice! I'm so sick of people deciding things for me! I am perfectly capable of protecting myself and my family without tying myself to outdated practices! I am not about to pursue a loveless relationship!" Wren's voice shook, she was this angry.

"Elaine! Are you going to allow her to speak to me this way?" Myrtle turned to face Wren's mother.

"She's right," her mother spoke up.

"Elaine!"

"Mother, she is right," Elaine stood. "We shall talk about this at a later date. For now, we should put it to rest."

"Mum?" Wren's eyes widened. She hadn't expected her mother to be so quick to defy her grandmother.

"Elaine, we have already arranged this!" Myrtle prattled on.

"Mother," cautioned Mrs Pertinger. "We shall discuss this _later._ Come along now, Wren." Mrs Pertinger grabbed Wren's arm to walk her out of the parlor.

"Mum," Wren tried again.

"Enough, Wren. We will talk about this when we are home." Mrs Pertinger tried to shush her daughter. As they stepped into the drawing-room that held the Floo Network fireplace, Warren Elm followed behind them closely.

"Elaine!" chided Warren. "Now we've already been through this! It is imperative between both families to have this arrangement!"

"Dad, as I told Mother, I will be willing to discuss this at a later date," Elaine pushed Wren over to the fireplace.

"It has already been arranged! There will be no _objections._ Wilfrid Pucey has already given me his full confirmation! I will not allow you to disrupt this family as you have in the past! Wren will marry to a respectable family!" Warren glowered down at Elaine and Wren.

" _Don't!_ " hissed Mrs Pertinger. "Do not bring up my mistakes and force them upon my daughter! I married Harold out of love and I do not regret it! Now if you will excuse us, we must get home. Good night, Dad. I hope the party was to your expectations!" Mrs Pertinger pushed Floo Powder into Wren's palms.

"There will be a wedding! I won't allow it!" Warren said darkly, his face reddening.

Wren, unable to contain her amusement, stepped into the fireplace. _"Pertinger's Place!"_ The drawing room was replaced with Wren's home. Wren stepped from the fireplace just as green flames erupted behind her indicating her mother had closely followed. "Did you mean it? What you said in the parlor?"

"Wren, I am not in the mood tonight," her mother said tiredly.

"No, really, did you mean it?" questioned Wren.

"Yes, I meant it. But that will not stop your grandfather," said Mrs Pertinger.

"It will have to. Mum, I can't go through with it. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, but I am running out of options to protect this family." Mrs Pertinger's eyes clouded with tears.

"No," Wren shook her head. "You haven't." In a rare action, Wren engulfed her mother into a hug. "Thank you."

And Wren meant it despite the sinking feeling that this was not over just as her mother had said.

o0o

A series of events had unfolded for Wren over the course of January through February. For starters, she had not mastered the art of silent spells much to her own chagrin and Snape's vexation. Snape had grown more temperamental beyond the holiday. He was less patient (as if he ever had been) and nobody could figure out why. It hadn't helped that McGonagall had placed Wren into detentions with the DADA professor after the holiday was over for her punishment of what had occurred during the Slug Club Christmas Party. Professor Slughorn had been unaware of the almost fight between Stella and Wren that unfolded under his care. In fact, he was so blissfully unaware, that it did not sway his opinion on either girl.

The second event had been that Cassandra Vablatsky, famed seer, had been found dead in her home. Tilly had found out on the front page of the Prophet the second week of January. They suspected that she had been dead since Christmas and only had just been found. 

There was no expected foul play, but then again, the circumstances were odd.

"Well, she did predict her own death," sniffled Tilly at breakfast. "She wrote her own obituary and eulogy twenty years ago." Wren could only put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. The comfort hadn't lasted because on page three of the Prophet was a small column written by Rita Skeeter, of all people, announcing that Adrian Pucey had found a bride. **'One of the Wizarding World's Most Eligible Bachelors to Wed!'**

"Did you see it?" Ginny gasped as she sat down across from Tilly and Wren. She shoved the paper underneath Wren's nose. "Look at this rubbish!"

Wren skimmed the article quickly. "My name isn't in it."

"Not yet, it isn't! You better hope she doesn't find out who you are!" exclaimed the youngest Weasley girl.

"You didn't agree, did you?" Tilly wiped her eyes, long forgotten was her mentor's death now.

"No," sighed Wren. "I have not. But that won't stop Grandad."

"Spoken to Fred yet?" asked Ginny in mock innocence.

"Nope," said Wren quickly. "not yet." It was true, Fred had not contacted her yet.

"Well, that's funny. George wrote me that Fred went over to your home the other day. I guess he forgot you'd be back at school," Ginny said as she reached over for a piece of toast. Her blasé attitude threw Wren for a loop.

"He did what!" she nearly choked.

"Stupid git, honestly, he never pays attention. Don't worry, your dad threw him out." Ginny grinned.

Wren felt her face heat up. George hadn't written _her_ about it. "Sounds about right." Wren was slightly miffed over the situation. A part of her had been glad Fred was willing to seek her out, but he had still not written to her. Sometimes she wondered if it would be worth it at all to wish for these things. Boys could be rather stupid sometimes. "Suppose this stupid article doesn't help things."

The month of February approached and that meant Wren's eighteenth birthday was arriving. The snow around the school grounds had melted slightly. Katie Bell was still in St Mungo's indefinitely. Oliver Wood was pretty distraught over the whole thing according to Ginny, and understandably so. Tilly was placed back into the care of Trelawney per Dumbledore's orders. Tilly was still refusing to take away the block she had placed in her mind, and it distressed the Divination professor. It had become such a problem that Dumbledore met with Tilly privately to discuss the dangerous perils of 'mind blocking' or however Tilly relayed it back to Wren. Dumbledore hadn't really helped the situation.

"It was like he kept prompting me for information that I didn't know how to give. He asked me things about Harry Potter. It's like he knows why I have these visions, but won't tell me why they are happening," stressed Tilly the day before Wren's birthday.

Harry seemed distracted by other things such as finding Katie's replacement on the team and stalking Malfoy to notice Tilly any longer. Instead, it seemed he had let Hermione onto Tilly's scent. Wren noticed how observant Granger had become over the Hufflepuff girl and, in turn, caused Wren to keep a watchful eye on the Golden Trio. Everyone was paranoid these days. Wren had a quiet birthday. Ginny gave Wren a new quill set, Tilly had ordered a few new books for Wren, and Lee had sent oodles of sweets. George had sent a lengthy apology and enclosed her birthday/Christmas present. To Wren's shock, he had purchased Wren a muggle camera.

"Where on Earth did he know to get this!" Wren cried out in shock that night in the Common Room.

"George get that for you?" Ginny asked and scooted closer to get a look at it. "That'd be Dad's advice, then. He has a few of these in the shed. I heard George asking Dad about it over Christmas."

"What's the appeal if the pictures don't even move? I've never understood it," Ron pondered from the chess table with Lavender clinging to him in his lap.

"It's an art form, Ronald, you'd never understand," Hermione spoke up, her nose buried in a book from the armchair by the fire. Wren noticed that Hermione and Ron were speaking again, if only by a little.

Ron's face reddened. Lavender glared over at Hermione, "Sure, he understands! Don't you, Won-Won? Tell them about the all of those Quidditch toys you make!"

There were a few snickers around the Common Room. Ron looked mortified. "Erm, they're collectibles."

"He made me one for _my_ _birthday_ last year! It's adorable!" squealed Lavender.

"Make me one for mine next, will you?" teased Seamus Finnigan.

"Shut up, Seamus," muttered Ron.

"Excuse me," Hermione shut her book and went up the stairs to the girl's dormitory with Ron staring longingly after her.

"She was uncharacteristically harsh to him," Wren whispered to Ginny. Ginny had just switched the camera on and was now looking through the viewfinder.

"She's just jealous he hasn't made her any models," she said bluntly and snapped a photo of the glowing fireplace. "This is rather nice of George. Reckon what Fred got you?"

"Wouldn't know," glowered Wren.

"Like I said, he's a git." Ginny handed the film camera back to Wren.

"No, he's sent me a few letters. I've just thrown them away," Wren said miserably.

"Why would you do that?"

"It's probably just excuses anyway. How he forgot I was at Hogwarts, apologies, that sort." Wren looked off into the fire.

"Wren, he can't exactly come here, now can he? I figured you've heard nothing, but since you're throwing them away..."

"I'm just angry, I suppose. I don't know what's wrong with me," But Wren knew exactly what was wrong with her. It had moved beyond anger at Fred to being afraid of her feelings for him. She loved him dearly and it terrified her. Especially when she wasn't sure what the future held for the both of them. Maybe it was just she going back and forth.

o0o

Hogsmeade trips were banned for students. After what had happened to Katie Bell, the school had decided to bar students indefinitely. Aurors had upped the security outside of the school as more disappearances were happening. All of them happened in the same way Bev's father's had. The case had long since grown cold, but after each disappearance of a Ministry official or otherwise, Wren was reminded of Bev. She had done a good job so far of keeping the thoughts of her friend's death at bay, but it was growing harder now. Bev's death seemed to intermingle with Fred's or George's causing Wren to lose sleep. She was getting just as paranoid as Tilly these days. It made her nervous that she hadn't heard from her own mother or grandparents. No news was good news, right? Even Nate was nervous that something would happen to their family while they were away.

On the first of March, Wren found herself sitting next to Tilly early that night. Either girl had hardly said two words to one another. Wren had not slept very well the previous night, her thoughts consumed with carnage of Bev, Fred, and George. Tilly, however, looked considerably worse. Tilly held her head in her hands and picked at her dinner.

"Why don't you go see Pomfrey if you've got another headache?" Wren asked her softly.

"No," groaned Tilly. "She'll only give me a lecture about it."

"Yeah, the fact that you've been waiting so long instead of treating whatever is wrong with you!" Tilly was very stubborn when she wanted to be. "Look, maybe this isn't such a good idea. Maybe Dumbledore and Trelawney are right."

"I don't want to hear it again today, Wren," Tilly gripped her head tighter, almost clawing at the sides of her face.

"All I'm saying is, maybe if you just put down that block or whatever you wouldn't feel so bad," Wren reached for her pumpkin juice as she brought it up to her lips, Tilly's hands slammed down onto the table.

"Don't drink that!" she screeched. Wren jerked a bit and the juice splattered against her chest.

"Tilly, what the hell!" hissed Wren. The Hall was held very few students despite it being a Saturday evening. Oddly enough, Professors 

Flitwick and Sprout were the only Professors present to monitor dinner. Wren watched the professors exchange a look before approaching the Gryffindor table. Wren reached out for her goblet again, but it was jerked out of her hand. Tilly had climbed across the table and snatched it back.

"I said, don't drink that!" she cried.

"Ms Lyptus," squeaked Flitwick. "Pertinger, what seems to be the problem here?"

"I-I don't know," Wren glared back at Tilly who was now trembling. Her face had grown ashen with the only color being brought to her cheeks.

"DON'T DRINK IT!" screamed Tilly.

"Lyptus!" Professor Sprout grabbed Tilly's arms as they failed around. Tilly's eyes had glazed over and Wren knew what was about to happen.

"Professor, she needs the infirmary!" Wren scrambled up from the table. Sprout helped Tilly stand, but Tilly fought against her. "Tilly, stop it!"

"Take her at once, Pertinger!" ordered Sprout.

"Whatever is the matter with her?" asked Flitwick aloud.

"We'll be needing to report this to Dumbledore!" Sprout lowered her voice to Flitwick. Wren caught Tilly around the shoulders when she made it to the other side of the table. Tilly wailed and Wren gripped her arm. She was reminded of the night she and Bev had to haul Tilly from Gryffindor Tower to the Hospital Wing. Except, this time, Wren didn't have Bev's help. A few students stopped and stared as they took the staircase. Tilly was a crying mess and couldn't stop her sobs. Wren could only tug her along until they reached the Hospital Wing.

"No!" screeched Tilly as they reached the double doors.

"Tilly! We have to get you inside!" Wren tugged her along. Tilly pulled back against Wren.

"They'll see!" she continued her cries.

"Who'll see? Come on, Tilly! Please!" begged Wren. The doors to the Hospital opened and a very disgruntled matron stepped out.

"Lyptus, Pertinger! This had better be good, I am in the middle of a medical emergency and I was instructed by Dumbledore to bar visitors!" Madam Pomfrey barked. "Good Lord! What's happened to her?"

"I dunno, she was complaining of a headache one second and the next she started screaming at me!" bleated Wren.

"Bring her in, come now!" Madam Pomfrey ushered them through. Wren limped inside the Wing with Tilly sobbing into her shoulder. 

Wren's blood ran cold when she took in the group present. In an adjacent bed lay an unconscious Ron Weasley surrounded by Ginny, Harry, Hermione, George, and Fred. They stared back in various stages of equal surprise. This was a very familiar scene to last year's. Wren wasn't sure how they would get out of this one. "Now when did this start?" Madam Pomfrey attempted to pry Tilly away from Wren. Wren couldn't keep her eyes off of the group ahead. "Pertinger!"

"Yes?" she snapped her attention back to the matron.

"When did this begin?" Pomfrey glared down at Wren.

"O-over d-d-dinner," she faltered as Pomfrey led Tilly over to a bed. "She was complaining of a headache."

"Is that all?" Pomfrey inquired as she set to work taking Tilly's temperature.

"Madam," whispered Wren, glancing over to where Harry and Hermione looked curiously back. Fred and George had politely brought their attention elsewhere. "I don't think I can continue on."

A knowing look graced over Pomfrey as she caught on to Wren's stares. "Sit there with her, Pertinger. I'll go get a Calming Draught. It's all I can do for her right now." With that, the matron left the Wing to the supply room.

"Wren, please!" wailed Tilly.

"Shhh, Tilly. We're going to get you some help. Madam Pomfrey will be back," Wren attempted to sound soothing, but her nerves crept through. She felt the eyes from across the room burn a hole through the back of her neck.

Pomfrey returned with various vials. "Stand aside, Pertinger. This will be a moment." She shooed Wren away and pulled the curtain around the bed, separating Tilly from prying eyes. Wren kept her back to Ron's bed.

"Is she all right?" questioned Ginny from her seat beside George.

Wren shut her eyes tightly for a second and then took a deep breath to collect herself. She turned around and answered Ginny, "She will be."

Ginny nodded and gave her a tight grin. "What happened?"

"Headache," said Wren stiffly. "What about Ron? What happened here?"

"He was poisoned," said Harry skeptically.

"What?" Somehow this was worse. Of course. "How?"

"It's a long story. Are you sure it's just a headache?"

"I'm sure," Wren said quickly.

"She seemed under distress-,"

"Are you sure it was just a poisoning?" snapped Wren. The tension in the room was immediately sliced through. It was an intense standoff between Wren and Harry. Finally, Wren let out a long sigh. "Sorry, that was rude. It's been a long morning. I'm sure you can understand." Wren rubbed her temples and Harry nodded in surrender. Wren caught Fred staring intently back at her with a glint of concern in his brown eyes.

The doors to the Wing flew open and Hagrid ran inside. His hair was plastered against his long scruffy beard from the rain. He was gripping his crossbow tightly. "Bin in the forest all day!" he gasped for air. "Aragog's worse, I bin readin' to him, didn' get up ter dinner till jus' now an' then Professor Sprout told me abou' Ron! How is he?"

"Not bad," said Harry. "They say he'll be okay."

"No more than six visitors at a time!" the curtains around Tilly's bed were pulled open and out stepped Madam Pomfrey.

"Hagrid makes six," observed George, his eyes flitting over Wren.

"Oh..yes," said Pomfrey slowly. "Pertinger, you can keep company with Lyptus for only a few minutes. But you'll have to head off to bed before curfew!"

Wren nodded and took the seat beside Tilly's bed. Madam Pomfrey busied herself by cleaning up the muddy footprints tracked in by Hagrid. Hagrid conversed with the group a bit longer. Wren set her head in her hands and looked over Tilly, whom was now asleep. Wren was too tired to care that Fred and George were there. Her heart ached for their presence, but now wasn't the time. She was extremely worried about Tilly. If Ron had been poisoned, that was probably what Tilly had seen over dinner. It was probably why Tilly had been adamant on refusing to let Wren drink from her pumpkin juice. Wren stole a glance over Fred's way and found him looking back. She tore her eyes away from him and fiddled with the fuzz atop Tilly's blanket.

The doors to the Infirmary opened once more to enter in Mr and Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley engulfed Harry into a hug at once. Pomfrey reminded Harry that only six people could be around Ron's bed thus Harry and Hermione chose to leave. Hagrid escorted them out. Wren watched Mrs Weasley smooth out Ron's blankets and stroke his hair. Mr Weasley watched over his son with a worried frown.

"Pertinger, time's up! You'll have to return in the morning, it's getting near curfew!" Pomfrey reprimanded Wren.

"Wren, dear? Is that you?" called Mrs Weasley from Ron's bed. She swiped a few tears away and held out an arm as Wren walked by to take her leave. Wren inwardly cringed and halted her trek to the exit. "Is that your friend over there? Are you both all right?"

Wren nodded stiffly. "Yes, she's just ill at the moment."

"Oh, this truly has been a horrible day!" ranted Mrs Weasley. Mr Weasley patted his wife's arm.

"I'm sorry about Ron," Wren was unsure what else to say.

"He'll be okay now," said Mr Weasley gently. "Gave us a bit of a scare this morning, but he'll pull through."

"I'm glad."

"Pertinger, curfew!" shouted Pomfrey from her office.

"I better get going, I wish I had seen you all under better circumstances." Wren nodded and said her goodbyes. Wren had barely grazed the knob of the door when she heard someone call out her name.

"Wren!" Fred called out as he stood up from his seat beside Ron's foot. "Let me walk you back."

Wren winced. "You don't have to do that, I should really go by myself."

"Well, I want to." He shrugged.

"You'll get into trouble," Wren tried to get him to concede.

"I'm sure you're aware I'm a bit old for school now," he joked. "And I'm never one to turn down a bit of trouble." Wren gripped the door handle as he approached. "I'll be back soon, this won't be but a moment." He said to George. Wren threw open the door and walked out of it hurriedly. She heard him jogging after her. "Wren, slow down, will you?"

Wren pushed on until she felt him seize her elbow. "Blimey, always running off. Will you stop for a second, please?"

"What, Fred?" she whirled around and glared up at him. "What!"

He held her arm a bit tighter. "I'm sorry."

" _For?_ "

"Being a stupid, horrible, git. I let my temper get in the way, I should have listened to you. I know you're ignoring my letters, and you have every right to. But I can't go on not hearing from you like this. If I have to do anything to fix it, I will. I suppose I was just jealous. I even understand why you stupefied me the way you did. Well, maybe that bit is a lie, I really didn't understand it at first. I think I'm just now proper regaining function of my spine again," Wren blushed and tried to pull away at the memory of her moment of temper. He pulled her closer. "Either way, I'm sorry. Even if you had done it a thousand times, it doesn't change how sorry I am. I had hoped to see you in person before now, but I had forgotten you went back to school after holiday."

"Ginny told me," Wren said softly. "She told me about your run-in with dad."

Fred paled. "Yeah, maybe not our best of encounters. I was about ready to send you a hundred letters away, I knew you were probably throwing them away. I had hoped to see you at Hogsmeade today, but I heard how they barred students from going."

"You were at Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, we were going to surprise Ron for his birthday. We're thinking about obtaining Zonko's and opening another branch of our store," Fred softened his grip on Wren's arm. "I just wanted to see you, is all. Of course, wish it had been a bit differently."

Wren felt her heart start to race. She couldn't stay mad at him. The anger ebbed away with a warm feeling in its place.

"Hang on, I have something for you," he released her arm and dug through his coat pocket. He pulled out a small black cassette tape. 

"This is your birthday present. I would have sent it by owl, but I wanted to give it to you in person. I wasn't sure if you'd throw it out if I enclosed it with a letter. It was a bit difficult to get it together."

Wren took it from him and looked it over. She felt herself melt completely.

"It's a mixtape," he nattered on and rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course, I don't know anything about how to make one, I had to get Lee's help. He's pretty wicked at radios and such. I know how much you like muggle music, and I just put a few on there that I thought you'd like from what I know. There's this, too." He dug into his pockets and pulled out a small yellow Walkman cassette player.

"Fred Weasley, you didn't!" she gasped.

"I didn't know if you had one yet or not. Lee told me this was pretty important to get. He helped me pick it out. I prefer vinyl myself, maybe because it's easier. I've never heard of a Walker Man before. I meant to give it to you for Christmas and then the mixtape for your birthday," he said nervously. It was cute. Wren clutched the player and cassette to her chest. Wren felt her eyes water. "Do you like it? I'll understand if you hate it, I wasn't sure if it would be any good. If you get rid of it, I really will understand."

Wren set the things on the ground and then threw her arms around him. He stumbled back slightly and caught her around the middle. 

"Of course I love it! It's the best gift anyone has ever given to me."

"Okay, good, then," he sighed into her hair. "Alright. I was worried you'd hate it."

She'd never seen him so nervous. Fred Weasley, nervous? One could hardly believe it. Her nose buried into his chest and she took in his comforting scent. She felt the overwhelming urge to confess her love for him right there, but she forcibly bit her lip to keep her words down. The moment was interrupted by a cat's meow. Wren and Fred pulled away from one another to see Mrs Norris staring up at them. "Shit, Filch is going to find me!"

Fred reached down to grab Wren's present and then her hand. He tugged her down the corridor to the right and they sprinted forward. 

Filch could be heard in the distance talking to Mrs Norris. Fred halted and pulled Wren into an abandoned classroom. Wren backed into a desk and glanced around. "Well, this is rather cozy and familiar. Without certain pumpkinheads chasing after us, of course."

"Just ancient caretakers," smiled Wren softly as she remembered Adrian chasing them just two years ago. "Thought you weren't worried about getting into trouble?"

"I'm not," said Fred pridefully. "It's you I'm worried about. Always finding yourself in these situations. I'm sure you started the year out just fine and dandy with a nice detention."

"Actually, I've done quite well this term. For the most part. Well, if you don't count the detention with Snape because I threatened to punch Stella through a Christmas Tree," recounted Wren.

"Back to fighting, are we?"

"Only when she's around, I suppose."

"Always the one to settle matters with violence, I see."

"You're one to talk," huffed Wren. She leaned back against the desk. Fred grinned playfully. Wren bit her lip and wondered if he would ever address anything that wasn't an apology. She was over the moon that he had apologized in person, but now she was anxious. 

Finally, she could stand it no longer. "Fred," she gulped. "can we talk about what happened that day in my home?"

Fred nodded. "'Course we can."

"Why did it happen? Why did you kiss me?" Wren picked at the skin around her fingers, unable to meet his eyes. She was worried about what he might say.

"What do you think happened?"

"I think you did it for the moment, I guess. For a quick fumble," she tore at her skin bitterly. "Nothing extravagant. But it's confused me greatly."

"Then you would be wrong," Wren looked up at him sharply to find he was standing closely in front of her. "I kissed you because I wanted to."

"But why?" she asked him stupidly.

"Because I fancy you and I'm horrible with words. I suppose George has always been the better one at that," He brought a hand to her cheek and lightly cupped it.

"You're lying," she blurted. Her heart hammered wildly in her chest. Did he really say that? Was this real? Certainly he hadn't meant it.

"I'm not," he insisted. "I wasn't sure if you liked me, to be honest. At the time, I thought you liked George and I knew George fancied the hell out of you. I didn't want to be unfair to him, but I couldn't help it. If you're wondering why I left the way I did, that was why. I thought I'd mucked it up." Wren could hardly believe it. Was this real life? "Then things with Pucey happened, and I don't know, Wren. I've really made a mess of things, haven't I?"

"No, not at all," breathed Wren.

"Then you told me everything at Christmas and I knew then I had to make it right. This is horribly cliche, isn't it?" he laughed.

"It's not too bad," Wren brought her hand up to grasp the one he had against her cheek. "I've heard worse."

"Have you? Suppose we should try this again?" he offered. 

Wren nodded shortly and he leaned down to bring his mouth to hers. He kissed her gently at first, and it was unlike anything Wren had ever experienced. Her pulse whooshed in her ear and her thoughts sang in utter euphoria as she kissed him back. The gentleness changed to one of greedy desperation when she found herself nipping at his bottom lip to her surprise. He almost laughed into the kiss and brought his right hand to cradle the back of her head, tugging her impossibly closer. She wound a fist into his collar and the other slid down his chest. She felt a sense of warmth travel throughout her chest and pool down into her lower stomach. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers. "Bit different this time, yeah?"

"It's better," panted Wren. He unwound the hand that was buried in her hair and brought it back around to cup the side of her face. He caressed his thumb softly against her skin there. Wren lost herself in his brown eyes.

"Think I should walk you back now?" he asked rhetorically.

"Or we could stay here?" offered Wren playfully.

" _Or_ I think not. I can almost promise you, darling, that you do not want to get off in this abandoned classroom."

"Really? That's surprising."

"Now in the Astronomy Tower or the library, that's more my pace."

"Care to show me, then?" She knew it was rather late, but she wanted to keep him for as long as she could.

"Maybe some other time," he grinned and kissed her forehead gently. He stepped out of her grasp and offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her down from the desk.

"This isn't a joke, is it?" she asked him suddenly.

He frowned. "Absolutely not. I meant it, Wren."

"As long as you did," she said nervously.

He squeezed her hand. "I'll always mean it."

He escorted her out of the classroom, while on the lookout for Wren. They got halfway down the corridor until Wren convinced Fred that she could get to the Tower from here. She didn't want him to be too late for his family, especially after the day they had with Ron. 

As he kissed her goodbye and handed back her gift, Wren still could hardly believe it. She had wanted this for so long, so very long. 

Instead of relishing in every second of it, a horrible reoccurring thought persisted.

She wondered just how long she had with him after all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, Fred finally makes a move. I expect Half-Blood prince will only be two or three more chapters and then we will be hurtling into the events of the Deathly Hallows. We are almost done. I almost didn't post this chapter as I am still taking a break from this story, but I am starting school again soon. I didn't want to leave you all hanging for that long. I know this chapter isn't terribly long or in depth, but there's a lull between Christmas and March 1st. Not a lot happens for students other than paranoia and missing family members. 
> 
> As far as Fleur goes, and for some of Hagrid's dialogue, I will not be writing their accents in the way JK Rowling does. For one, I feel like she's horrible with accents and it's rather stereotypical. So in the previous chapter, that is why I did not write Fleur like Rowling writes her. I feel like it's jarring to read her dialogue and it takes me a minute to decipher what she's saying. I think it takes away from the reading experience. 
> 
> I should also go on record saying that I do not support Jk Rowling after her disgusting comments. I feel like we as fans have done more for this fandom through fanfiction and fan lore that I can separate this series from her. I needed to make everyone aware of that before I continued on with this story because I don't think I've ever stated that yet.
> 
> As far as this story goes, updates will be sort of sporadic as I am entering my last semester of university and I have to finish up my senior thesis. If I stay on top of it, this book should finish around the middle of March. If not, expect this story to end around May. But I don't think it will take long, I've been pushing out chapters pretty quickly to my surprise. I've never been this consistent before. I'm just happy to finally get this story out of my head. It's been there since I read the Deathly Hallows in 2008. After this story concludes, I may do a sequel depending on how it ends. If not, I have a Star Wars one I need to desperately rewrite as it has been on my mind longer than this one has. I also am debating on writing another Harry Potter fic centered around Draco Malfoy, but this time without an OC character. One of my friends requested I write it and I'm kind of nervous to as I don't think I know Draco as well as I know the Twins or the rest of the Weasleys. We'll see. 
> 
> Finally, I want to thank you all for the support and encouragement. I really couldn't do it without you. I always look forward to reading your comments. They really make my day :) I am recovered from COVID, so writing this while I was out of work really helped me pass the time. I still can't taste anything, it's been over four weeks now. I can smell a bit, but I really can't taste anything. I really hope it comes back because I miss the way chocolate, tea, and coffee tastes lmao Anyway, thank you all for your kind words!!! I look forward to the future with you! 
> 
> See you soon! 
> 
> sidenote: I also have a george weasley playlist on my spotify that isn't finished but you can find it from the link posted in the first note from my profile. There's a Burrow playlist in the works too. Happy listening if you're interested! 
> 
> sidenote 2: it will probably be a minute before the next chapter is out. I have, now, six chapters to edit and proofread. I shouldn't have let it get out of hand like that lol I need to go back through from the beginning and edit a few things as I caught typos I missed. My favorite things to misspell are Adrian's name and apparate, apparently :/ i hate it when that happens. I especially need to stop rushing Adrian's name like that now that he's a main side character or whatever


	22. Chapter 22

"So, you and Fred have made up then?" Ginny Weasley asked Wren a few weeks after Ron's poisoning fiasco. Ginny, being the ever-observant one, had seen Wren pouring over letters Fred had sent following his visit to see Ron.

"Er, I suppose so," mumbled Wren as she quickly folded the last letter he'd sent. The two were talking regularly now despite everything that had happened. Wren practically listened to the mixtape he'd gotten her for her birthday every night before she went to sleep. Some nights Imogene Hurdle, Katie and Wren's dorm mate, would wake up to Wren's music blasting through her headphones. Wren was unaware of the commotion as the mixtape would help her sleep. The nightmares were gone for the time being, and Wren felt secure with Fred's music.

"Oh, come off it," said Ginny with a smirk. "You've been glowing since he's come by. It's getting quite sick actually, you being all mooney over him. I heard Imogene Hurdle complaining to the other girls how often you play that mixtape of his."

Wren groaned and her cheeks reddened from the embarrassment. "Please don't tell him. I won't be able to live it down." _'Don't want him thinking you're this obsessed with him, now do you?'_

"What? That his girlfriend is hopelessly in love with him? Tragic." Ginny opened up a book to start on her homework.

Wren's eyes drifted back down to the letter she had been rereading and thought about how to respond. She didn't want to come off too lovey or obsessed. She was NOT obsessed. Nope. Not one bit. Even Tilly had told Wren that she was overthinking the matter. Her mind slowly drifted to Tilly. Tilly was not doing well after what had happened the night of Ron's poisoning. She refused to acknowledge what had happened in the Great Hall. After the spectacle she had pulled during dinner, Professor Sprout had her watchful eye on her Hufflepuff student. Tilly acted as if she couldn't remember what had happened, but Wren knew that she was lying. It was a way for Tilly to cope, and it was now unhealthy. Wren didn't know what to do. Clearly, the block she had placed in her mind was not working just as Trelawney had feared. It didn't help that Dumbledore was not as present as he had been in the past. Tilly wasn't getting any real answers from the Headmaster and nobody was making an effort to ground Tilly. Wren had taken to researching Seers and Divination in her spare time in the hopes to learn more about how to help Tilly. Wren couldn't do it on her own and most of the information she had found was discouraging. Wren couldn't do this alone, and the one man who seemed like he knew all the answers was nowhere to be seen.

She had overheard Ron and Hermione talking about special lessons Harry was receiving from Dumbledore. It angered her that Harry was receiving some sort of help that Tilly was not. Wren couldn't help feel that it was intentional of Dumbledore to leave Tilly out. He was up to something and it made Wren realize how paranoid Harry was over Draco Malfoy. Then again, everyone seemed to be acting suspiciously nowadays.

"I've broken things off with Dean," confided Ginny suddenly, shaking Wren from her wandering thoughts.

"You did what?" Wren asked in shock. Though, it wasn't _too_ shocking. Dean and Ginny hadn't gotten on in months. Especially after Ron's poisoning.

"We just kept fighting, so I broke it off. I got sick of it," said Ginny bluntly.

Wren was mildly flattered that Ginny had decided to confide this in her. Despite being two years younger than Wren, she found a growing friendship with Ginny. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was probably long overdue. Besides, I think Harry fancies me," Ginny continued.

Wren's eyes widened. "Really?"

Ginny nodded. "It's been different this term. I catch him looking at me every once in a while, and it just feels different. I noticed how dodgy he was when I was dating Dean. I just thought it was wishful thinking, but now I'm sure."

"What are you going to do? Are you going to tell him?" Wren knew that Ginny had always harbored feelings for the Boy Who Lived.

"No, I'm not telling him. He can come to me himself when he's ready. I spent three years waiting on him. He'll come 'round. Besides, I made an arse of myself when I was eleven sending him that stupid Valentine," Ginny said with a laugh.

"You were only eleven," Wren grinned.

"Yeah, well, I've moved on in his eyes. If he's ready to tell me, he will. Boys are like that, you know." Ginny waved it off and went back to her homework.

Wren sincerely hoped things would work out for her. Ginny deserved that much. The portrait hole flew open and Nathaniel stomped through. Wren noticed he had been crying. Euan was following closely behind him. "What happened to you?" Wren put down the letter and turned to face her brother.

Nate glared and Wren noticed he had a piece of parchment clutched tightly in his fist. He refused to meet his sister's eyes causing Euan to clear his throat. "He's got his first detention."

"What!" gasped Wren. She stood from the sofa and marched over to Nate. "With who?"

"Snape," grumbled Nate and he held out the parchment.

"For what?" Wren took the parchment from him to read over.

"Fred and George," Nate muttered and clenched his empty fist.

Wren's eyes snapped back to her brother. "Pardon?"

"He missed a due date for one of our Defense essays. He turned it in late because Snape asked him to or he wouldn't get any credit for it. So he wrote it overnight and..." Nate cut Euan's explanation short.

"Their stupid Spell Check quill! It doesn't work!" cried Nate. Wren read over the essay quickly and noticed several sentences had reconstructed themselves into insults directed at Snape. There were other rude words hidden in the essay. "He told me it was one of the foulest things he's ever read and that he expected as much from my House! I lost twenty points! Nobody will even talk to me, I've dropped us from the lead for House Cup!"

"It wasn't that bad," said Euan quickly. "Although, I did see a word that I've never seen before."

 _'There are several words here these boys shouldn't know,'_ thought Wren.

"Oh, yeah," remarked Nate bitterly. "Wren, what does orgy mean?"

Ginny stifled her laughter and turned her head away from the boys so they wouldn't see. Wren pocketed Nate's essay swiftly and put a hand on Nate's shoulder. "Well then, you've had quite the busy day! Why don't you boys go upstairs and play a game of Exploding Snap? I've got the newest edition you can borrow! I'll send it up to you both right away!"

"But, you still haven't told us what it means!" protested Euan.

Nate rolled his eyes. "It's no use, Euan. She's not going to tell us. Let's just go."

Wren watched them sprint up the stairs before she sighed in relief. Ginny let out her muffled giggles. Wren whirled around to face her. "I'm going to kill the both of them. What were they thinking selling this to a twelve-year-old?"

"What was Nate thinking? Believing Fred and George would sell him something that was actually for academics?" laughed Ginny as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Wren pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm confiscating that quill as soon as I'm able!"

o0o

The month of April was upon the students and Katie Bell had returned from St Mungos. Her arrival caused quite the stir, especially among Gryffindor. Wren was anxious to see her but was unable due to the constant swarm of people always surrounding her. Finally, Katie sought Wren, Tilly, and Leanne out at dinner.

"How are you?" Leanne asked Katie.

"Better, thanks," Katie said with a tight smile. She looked mildly uncomfortable. Perhaps this had been a common question. "I really feel like I should have my answer pinned to the front of my robes now."

"Sorry, I didn't know..." Leanne faltered.

"No, no, you're fine! It's just overwhelming being back, is all." Katie began to fill her plate. "So, what have I missed?"

"Not much," Wren said casually.

"Wait a second," Katie looked up at Wren with a hint of amusement. "I do remember Oliver telling me you've caused quite the scandal here lately."

"I have not," Wren muttered and trained her eye on the beans she was eating. What would Katie say now that Wren was technically with her ex? Would she be angry?

"Arranged to marry Adrian Pucey? I'd say that's something."

"Well, it isn’t and I won't go through with it. Rita Skeeter can write all she wants."

"Wren's dating Fred," blurted Tilly. Wren shot a glare at the Hufflepuff girl and aimed a kick at her from under the table.

Katie's eyebrows disappeared under her hanging fringe. "About time, I'd say."

That certainly hadn't been the answer Wren was expecting. "Er, I guess. I thought-well, I thought you'd be..."

"Upset?" finished Katie. "No, hardly. I saw the way he'd been looking at you his last year here at Hogwarts. There at the end, I wasn't sure. We all thought you had feelings for George, so I thought he'd go back to Angie. But that night at Lee's party confirmed it for me. He looked at you as if you'd hung the moon, it was really adorable actually. As far as he and I go, it feels like it was ages ago. Even then, it was for a bit of fun. I'm happy with Oliver now. I've fancied him since I first joined the Quidditch team."

Wren felt the dam of relief release through her. Katie was giving her blessing.

"What's going to happen when Adrian finds out? That's the real question," Katie pointed her fork at Wren.

"He'll get over it. Everyone will. I'm not budging on it," said Wren determinedly. Wren knew her grandparents were going to be absolutely livid. She knew her own mother was going to be disappointed with the sheer fact that she'd already forbidden contact with the Weasleys.

"Cheers to that," Katie lifted her goblet.

o0o

Wren missed Fred. Writing him wasn't enough, and she'd memorized the tracklist of the mixtape by heart. Things had been going well, but now they were coming to a thundering halt. It started the night Harry Potter had practically almost killed Draco Malfoy in the Moaning Myrtle's lavatory. Tilly had come down with a migraine. She'd hardly made it through her classes. Trelawney had sent her to the Hospital Wing, and this was where Wren found Tilly. Tilly was curled into a fetal position. Pomfrey had explained to Wren that Tilly was growing resistant to the Calming Draughts. Upon Wren's arrival, Tilly snatched her wrist in an icy vicelike grip.

"They're coming," Tilly's eyes were glazed over and the maddening look had returned.

"Who is?" Wren asked her quickly and tried to shake off Tilly's hold.

Tilly's voice did not sound like her own, "Albus Dumbledore is coming to an end. The Half-Blood Prince shall rise."

Wren shook her slightly. She was use to the odd nonsense now. "C'mon, Tilly wake up!"

The doors to the Hospital Wing were thrown open and Professor Snape strode through them half-clutching Malfoy to his side. Madam Pomfrey rushed over to the pair and helped lower Malfoy into a bed. Wren peered curiously back as the adults whispered among themselves. Malfoys white button-down shirt was bloodied and wet. His skin looked ashen and his light-colored hair was now darker than his skin. As Snape rushed from the Hospital Wing, his eyes met Wren's and they narrowed upon contact. Tilly had quietened down considerably since Malfoy's arrival. Wren shuddered and she understood Snape's warning from just one look, _'Leave Malfoy Alone.'_

It wasn't long before Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were summoned to the Wing to observe the now sedated Malfoy boy. Madam Pomfrey had just told Wren to leave Tilly for the night when she bumped into the Professors.

"Ah, good evening, Ms Pertinger," said Dumbledore kindly. "All is well, I hope?" Dumbledore's eyes drifted over Wren's shoulder at Tilly's bed.

Wren felt a wave of anger she hadn't felt since Fred's tomfoolery during Christmas brew inside her chest. "They'd be better _considering_."

"Pertinger," gasped McGonagall from next to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled softly and held up a hand. "That's quite all right, Minerva. How may I be of assistance, Ms Pertinger?"

"You could start by explaining to me what's wrong with my friend!" exclaimed Wren. "You don't know what it's like listening to her suffer so. It seems that you're the only person with the answers, and she is receiving no real help."

"I assure you she has all the resources should she need them," Dumbledore proclaimed.

"Pertinger, it's getting near curfew," McGonagall said in an attempt to deter Wren from further outbursts.

Madam Pomfrey rejoined with a few vials by Malfoy's bedside. "Ah, Headmaster. I've done everything I can, especially for what Severus explained in such a hurry. I had hoped he would return with you."

"You've done quite well, Poppy," complimented Dumbledore, turning his back on Wren. The Professors had dismissed Wren.

She was tired of the secrets and she was sick of adults not acting like adults. This would not do. "Why is it that Harry Potter can get all of the answers he needs, but other students do not have the same privilege!"

"Pertinger, that is quite enough!" chided McGonagall in horror.

"No, really? Tilly is suffering, Professor! You don't know what I know. I don't know how to help her! I can't do this on my own! I know too much!" Wren cried. She didn't care if Malfoy was really sedated or not. She couldn't do this anymore. "I know. I've heard about your meetings with Potter. I know about them!"

"Pertinger," warned McGonagall shakily.

The soft smile never disappeared from Dumbledore's face. He turned back to McGonagall and Pomfrey, "It would seem that I am needed elsewhere. Do keep me informed on young Draco. I wish him the speediest of recoveries." He looked back at Wren thoughtfully. "Ms Pertinger, might I suggest we take a walk? I find that a good walk can calm the mind. I am under the impression that the Weasley Twins have shown you where the kitchens are? Perhaps we shall make a detour if we have time."

Wren bit her lip and nodded stiffly. She took a few deep breaths. Dumbledore bid the other two women a goodnight and led Wren from the Hospital Wing. Wren felt embarrassed that she had let her temper get in the way yet again. She'd never really had a full conversation with the Headmaster. It seemed like McGonagall had always been the one to deal with her shenanigans. She supposed there was a first time for everything. If she were to get in trouble with the Headmaster, it would be her final term. She wasn't even sure if Fred and George had ever been sent to Dumbledore's office. If they had, they'd never been in real trouble.

"I quite like summer nights," said Dumbledore. Wren watched him glance out over the tapestries at the skylight windows. The stars were bright and they had just entered the month of May. June would be approaching soon. "Things bloom quite well this time of the year. I find myself visiting Professor Sprout's greenhouses more often."

"I hardly see how this is relevant," blurted Wren. _'Christ, you just won't quit while you're ahead?'_

"Perhaps not," chuckled Dumbledore. "are you close with Mr Potter? I'm aware of your developing relationship with the Weasleys, so pardon me if I've assumed."

"We're not exactly close," admitted Wren. Where was he getting at?

"Ah, one sees only what they want to see, I suppose! I do not want to seem as if I am prying, but just how are the Weasley twins? Forgive me for not knowing whether it is Fred or George."

"They’re fine," Wren mumbled and she wrapped her arms around herself as they walked down the corridor.

"I must say, I am happy that you've found a company in those who seem most supportive of you. You have become quite the exceptional young woman, dear Wren. I shall never forget your first year!" Dumbledore said with a look of mirth twinkling in his old blue eyes.

Wren's face flushed as she recalled her younger eleven-year-old self knocking Dumbledore's goblet into his lap during the Sorting.

"I always find comfort in seeing the students who have grown the most over the years! Especially those who grow into their gifts. It reminds me of your friend, Ms Patt. She was most exceptional. It saddened me to hear of her passing. It troubled me for many months," Dumbledore sighed.

Wren dug her nails into her forearms. Her jaw tightened on reflex. She hated being reminded of Bev these days. It always reminded her of what happened. She'd done so well not being reminded of such things.

"It's still a rather peculiar mystery. I find myself mulling it over almost daily. Such a tragedy," for a moment a look of regret passed over Dumbledore's features that Wren caught. There it was. He knew something that she did not know. And it angered her. "I hated to hear how the events unfolded in front of you. It gladdened me to hear that you had found good company in the Weasleys..."

"He's going to die," more word vomit. Wren couldn't stop herself.

Dumbledore halted.

"Fred. He's going to die. Isn't he?" Wren shook.

"It would seem..."

"Tilly told me. It's haunted her for months. She wouldn't tell me for the longest time. Do you know I wish that she hadn't? I know she suffered so from it, but selfishly I wish I'd never knew. She told me that I can't do anything about it, because I would alter George's timeline. Do you know what that's like? Having to choose?" Wren felt unshed tears sting her eyes and her throat tighten.

Dumbledore nodded slowly. This was the real Dumbledore. He was letting her see him for what he was, if not for a flash of a moment. "I do understand, Ms Pertinger."

"Then why aren't you helping her? This alone has haunted me to no end! I can't imagine what it's like for Tilly! Just what are you planning!" Wren hadn't realized she was shouting at the Headmaster until a few portraits shushed her.

"Ms Pertinger," Dumbledore held out a hand to her and stepped forward.

Wren stumbled back. "No! You don't get to act as if you care! Where were you? Where have you been? Just what are you up to? What are the Weasleys involved in? I'm putting my family at risk, I know they are up to something. Just what have you gotten Potter involved in?"

"Wren," started the Headmaster gently.

"I said no! I can't do this. I don't want any part in this! Help her! Can't you see that? I've already lost Bev. I don't want to lose Tilly. And you know what happened to Bev, too, don't you?" The tears were falling and Wren could not stop. Her hands fell to her sides and she felt the need to reach for her wand. "I saw it in your face just now. You know more than you're letting on! This is it, this is what I mean! I'm so sick of all these secrets!"

Wren could feel her magic crackle in the air. Dumbledore's face softened and the same look of regret had returned. "You are angry. You must find control, Wren."

"Shut up!" she shouted. "If you won't answer me, then tell me this! Can I save Fred and George?"

There was a moment in time that seemed to pass by for forever before Dumbledore shook his head softly. "You cannot. It is my understanding that it has been passed down from..."

"Gideon and Fabian, I know!" Wren swiped at her tears. "I cannot choose, but I won't lose Fred. If it happens, tell Molly Weasley why when it was you that sent her children off to the slaughter. Tell them how you knew! You knew the entire time! And I will be no better!"

Dumbledore reached out one last time before Wren pushed by him. She ran down the corridor and did not stop until she reached Gryffindor Tower. She swung through the portrait hole and noticed that Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were occupying the sofa. They looked up at her in surprise, but she could hardly acknowledge them. She was furious. Furious with Dumbledore for being secretive, furious with Harry for being the Chosen One (even though it was out of his control), but most of all, she was furious with herself.

Ginny and Ron were going to hate her.

o0o

The term was coming to a close and Wren was avoiding Dumbledore. It was not hard as the Headmaster was absent as of late. Wren hadn't seen him since that night outside of the Hospital Wing. Draco Malfoy had recovered. Harry and Ginny were now dating, which seemed to be the only positive thing. Tilly had removed the block from her mind due to Trelawney drunkenly yelling at her from in the Hosptial Wing. Wren hadn't been there during that, but it had scared Tilly. Trelawney had overindulged herself on her sherry stash and took it upon herself to finally lose her patience. The Inner Eye would not be stopped. Tilly would never say exactly what the Divination Professor had told her, but it was enough.

Ginny never asked Wren why she had come to the Common Room the way she had after her talk with Dumbledore. Even if she had, Wren would never tell. Wren had fallen back into sleepless nights and overthinking had plagued her mind. Fred. George. Fred and George. Sometimes Fred. Sometimes just George. Almost always, Fred. Wren couldn't stop herself. One would think she was suffering from the Inner Eye than Tilly. Wren poured over book after book and received no real answer. There had to be another way.

But Wren's time seemed to be running out. One stormy night in June, Harry had been missing for several hours. Wren and Ginny were in the Common Room. Wren hadn't written Fred in a few weeks. She knew he'd picked up on her avoidance and was worried, even though he would not say it outright. Ginny was biting her nails with worry. Harry had mentioned that he would meet her later for dinner, and he hadn't shown. Ron and Hermione had no idea where he could be. Wren hadn't seen Tilly all day either. The girls were preparing for final exams, to move on from Hogwarts. Tilly had been a wreck last time Wren had seen her. She was nervous that she was going to fail. Ron and Hermione had retired to bed early. Wren had caught Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville whispering among themselves before dinner. Once again, more people were privy to something big that was to happen that Wren could not understand.

"Ginny," Wren said with a sigh as she listened to Ginny's teeth pop against her nails. "You're going to have nothing but nubs left if you keep this up."

"Sorry, I can't help it!" Ginny declared. There was a crackling of thunder that caused both girls to jump. "See! Even the ruddy thunder has me on edge!"

There was shouting outside of the Common Room. Neville Longbottom burst through the portrait with Luna Lovegood. "Where are Ron and Hermione!"

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Ron's keeping track with the Map upstairs. Why?"

"Look out the window, now!" cried Neville.

Ginny and Wren exchanged a glance before walking past the fireplace to lookup out into the stormy night. There above the Astronomy Tower was the Dark Mark. Wren felt a chill go down her spine and she backed away. "What's happening?"

"I dunno," Neville blanched. "Luna and I were following Pansy Parkinson in hopes that we could find Malfoy. We lost sight of her by the dungeons. We passed Tonks on the way here and she told us to get back to the Tower. Your brother Bill is here, too, Ginny."

"I'm going to go wake Hermione. Neville, can you go get Ron?" Ginny asked and Neville nodded. The two ran up the opposite stairs to their respectable dorms.

Wren felt a sense of doom wash over her. "Students are to remain in their dorms! The school has been breached!" the voice of McGonagall echoed from around the Common Room.

Hermione barrelled down the stairs with Ginny close behind. "It's Death Eaters!" the girl exclaimed. Ron and Neville joined them.

"I lost Malfoy on the map!" yelled Ron.

"We need to go find him," Ginny told everyone when they regrouped at the bottom of the stairs. "We need to get to the Room of Requirement!" Wren had no idea what they were talking about.

"I need to go find Nate and Tilly," before anyone could stop her, Wren ran out of the Common Room. The Fat Lady yelled after her when she passed through. Wren couldn't stop. She had to get to Hufflepuff fast. As she sprinted down the staircase, she almost lost her balance several times. She'd almost made it to the kitchens when she spotted Stella cornered by a tall man that looked an awful lot like the man she'd seen at the club the night Bev died. Stella had her head tucked down in fear as the man leered over her. They looked as if they were talking, but it was rather one-sided.

" _Stupefy!_ " yelled Wren with her wand pointed at the man. The man flew backward and slammed into the stone wall behind him. His body slumped over. Stella's eyes shot up to meet Wren's. A look of terror washed over her. "Go!" Wren called to her. "Run! Why didn't you disarm him!"

Stella was frozen.

"Stella, go!" Wren tried again. She didn't have time to wonder why Stella had been talking to the Death Eater. Stella nodded jerkily and sprinted away. Wren ran the opposite side of the corridor and down the staircase that led to the kitchens. As she approached she spotted a few Hufflepuffs outside. They looked scared out of their wits. "Let me through! I need to get to Tilly."

One girl nodded and let Wren through their portrait. Just as she entered she spotted Nate sat with a few other second-year boys. "Wren!" he cried. "What's going on!"

Wren nearly tripped over her feet. "I don't know, but you stay put! I mean it, Nate. Do not move from this Room!" With that, Wren ran up to the seventh-year girl's dorms.

Huddled in a dark corner was Tilly. She had her head tucked down into her knees and she was trembling. Wren dropped down to her level and pulled on her shoulders. "What's happening?"

"They're here," wailed Tilly. "It's happening!"

"What is!" Wren shook her.

"Everything!" Wren didn't know what to do, so she wrapped an arm around her friend. A million thoughts ran through her mind. Her interaction with Dumbledore, Fred, George, Bev, and what had just happened with Stella. Had that been the man from the club? Why was he talking to Stella as if he knew her? Why hadn't Stella disarmed him?

"It's a battle," whispered Tilly hoarsely after what felt like hours of silence. "What if tonight's the night?"

Wren's blood ran cold. _Fred._ In Tilly's vision, Death Eaters _had_ breached the castle. An explosion. A brother had been there. Bill? Bill was here! What if it was tonight! "Tilly, tell me. Your dream about Fred, where was he?"

Tilly shook her head violently. "I don't know! I don't know! I can't remember!"

Wren put a hand on either one of her shoulders and knelt in front of her. "Try, Tilly! Where!"

"I don't know!" repeated Tilly mournfully. "I feel nothing but Death! It won't leave!"

The door to Tilly's dorms opened and Hannah Abbott, a sixth-year Hufflepuff, stepped through. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. "I've been told by Sprout to gather the House. Dumbledore's dead."

Wren's grip slackened from Tilly's shoulder. Her bottom met the floor and she looked up at Hannah in horror. Tilly let out a pitiful wail. This could not be! "H-how?"

"I don't know. He fell from the Astronomy Tower. Ernie Macmillan is convinced he'd seen Harry Potter with Dumbledore before he died. One of the Weasley boys is badly injured. Someone else is dead," Hannah quavered.

Wren shot up. Tilly, knowing what was about to happen, weakly reached for Wren. "Wren, don't! It's dangerous!"

Wren didn't care. She had to get to the Hospital Wing. It was the only logical place. Wren tore out of the dorms without a second thought. Not even Nate could stop her. Her lungs were burning as she passed crowds of grieving students. She climbed the stairs and she felt her tears whipping off of her face at her speed. She felt sobs catching in her throat and yet, she pressed on. What if she was too late? What if something had happened if tonight was the night? As she reached the Wing she spotted McGonagall leading a very haggard, grief-stricken Harry out. McGonagall shouted Wren's name in surprise, as she was not expecting the girl. Wren had to look like she was in a maddening state. Her hair felt glued against her cheeks from her tears. Wren ignored the Professor's attempts to stop her and barrelled through her inside of the Wing doors.

There she spotted Hagrid, Professor Lupin, Tonks, Fleur, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Ron's parents surrounding a bed. As Wren drew near she saw that it was Bill Weasley, the side of his face mauled, laying upon the lone bed. In a mixture of relief and horror, Wren collapsed to her knees.

"Ms Pertinger!" yelled Madam Pomfrey from behind. "Whatever is the meaning for this!"

But Wren couldn't breathe from her sobs. She felt herself shaking uncontrollably. Everyone had varying degrees of horrified looks due to Wren's sudden display. Wren's face was twisted into horrible wails. She slumped over and her forehead met the cobblestone floor. It was cool and slick against her skin. She gasped for air. Where were Fred and George? She didn't notice that Mrs Weasley had scurried over and had her hands placed firmly on Wren's back.

"Wren," she said soothingly. Wren couldn't face her. "Wren, dear. Won't you sit up for me, please?"

Wren shook her head and her cries wracked her chest. She didn't think she had ever cried this hard, even when Bev died. Mrs Weasley rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her. Why was she doing this? Didn't they see?

The doors to the Wing reopened and two more people joined the group. "What's this?" asked Fred Weasley, his voice trembling at the sight of Wren hunched over in despair.

Wren stilled and sat up straight. Mrs Weasley's arm fell around her shoulders. She looked up to see that Fred and George were in a rumpled state. It seemed as if they had only just been woken up. Wren felt her heart lurch and her chest collapse in at the sight of the twins. He wasn't dead. He wasn't dead. He wasn't dead. In a flash of a second, Wren jerked from Mrs Weasley's grasp and threw herself into Fred's arms. Her nose collided into his chest violently and he was almost thrown backward. His arms locked around her and her deadweight caused him to sink to the floor with her. She shook against him as fresh sobs consumed her. She took in every single thing about him. She took in his scent, how warm his collarbone felt against her cheek, how her head was tucked perfectly underneath his chin, how his hands held her to him, the list went on.

"Don't leave me," she gasped out.

"What's wrong with her?" Fred questioned his mother, a fear he'd never experienced before fell upon him.

Mrs Weasley just shook her head. "We couldn't get a word out of her until now."

Wren gripped the front of his coat and she didn't feel George attempting to pull her away at first. "No!" she shrieked and held tight to Fred. " _No!"_

"C'mon, Wren," said George softly from behind her. "let us see you. Let Madam Pomfrey look you over."

Wren couldn't let him go. She felt desperation, panic, grief, anger, and _heartbroken._ What horrible things she had said to Dumbledore before he died. She'd almost lost Fred in her mind.

"Wren," Fred whispered in her ear. "George is right."

Wren hesitated. She couldn't let him go. Not now.

Fred noticed this, "I won't leave you. But we need to make sure you're okay."

Wren loosened her grip. He wouldn't leave. Would he? Will he leave?

Was it over?

What if Tilly had gotten it wrong?

"Wren," Fred attempted to pull back once more. "I'm not going to leave."

She met his brown eyes to see they held so much concern and grief. This allowed George to help Wren up. As George gently tugged her away from Fred, Wren allowed him. She felt like Fred was lying. Someone was lying. Someone was going to leave. Someone had to leave.

A wretched voice akin to her own that resembled the last time she'd ever spoken to Dumbledore echoed through her thoughts.

_Tell Molly Weasley why when it was you that sent her children off to the slaughter. Tell them how you knew! You knew the entire time! And I will be no better!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I almost never posted this chapter. I was struck with writer's block hard. A lot has happened since I last updated. This chapter is a bit shorter than I would have liked it, but here it is! 
> 
> I've proofread this entire book again. I even downloaded an extension that will help me pick up on grammar and stupid mistakes. I get in a hurry when I write these chapters, and it's hard to catch on my own. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but it'll be the conclusion to the Half-Blood Prince then we will be hurtling into the Deathly Hallows. Hope everyone is enjoying it thus far.
> 
> Also, I started a new story. I shouldn't have until I finished this one, but oh well. It's a Regency AU Harry Potter fic. Since all that is coming back, I wanted to try my hand at a period drama but with Harry Potter. Everything is a fairly canon compliment except for a few ships. My friend wanted me to write a Draco one so I did. If that's your sort of thing it's on my profile. It's an experiment so far. I have two chapters up already. Excuse some of the historical inaccuracies. I'm trying to brush up on my art history and history for it. So far, I'm best with Harry Potter history, at least that's okay. I need to edit it some. I still intend on making this story my priority, though. You Make Me Sick is my real baby. I've been working on it for 10+ years lol 
> 
> Well, hope to see you soon. Hope everyone liked this!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're not going crazy. You have read Chapter 23 already. I deleted it, added major changes, and reposted it because it flopped so badly. I don't think any of us were feeling it. I hated it when I published it. It was lacking something. This will be a semi-long chapter. The only things that are pretty much the same are the funeral scene and then the Order scene. Everything in the middle is drastically different. God, I hated it so much. I cringe when I think about it. I've been writing this story for so long that I want it in its best final form. I'm not about to tank this whole story because of one horribly written chapter. I've worked too long and hard on this lol
> 
> Anyway, here's the updated version of Chapter 23. I promise. 
> 
> Warning: mild scene of sexual nature ahead
> 
> I know I don't have a smut warning yet, I'm still toying with the idea of letting a few in or fading it to black as the story progresses. Let me know your thoughts if that is something you wouldn't mind or want

Fred was not there when Wren awoke the next morning. However, Mrs Weasley was due to Bill now being in Madam Pomfrey's care. Upon seeing Wren's panicked stricken face, Mrs Weasley had rushed over and assured the young girl that she had all but forced Fred and George to return to their flat. Wren was informed that Madam Pomfrey had to sedate Wren. Wren hardly remembered anything after being hauled away from Fred by George. She remembered Madam Pomfrey's face in a haze over her as George led her to a vacant bed. That was that.

Madam Pomfrey released Wren from the Wing later that morning. It was odd being at Hogwarts now after everything that had happened. Students were being pulled out of Hogwarts by their parents. McGonagall was now acting Headmistress. All exams and homework were suspended. Wren felt that she ought to have been relieved with it being her final year, but it was the furthest thing from her mind. Professor Dumbledore was dead. Wren had said such horrible things to the man. Wren had almost lost Fred. She was thoroughly convinced that Tilly had gotten it wrong. She couldn't even bring herself to talk it over with Tilly in fears that Tilly was still right. Wren fell into an oblivious stupor. If she ignored it, it wouldn't hurt or bother her. Fred couldn't die if she didn't believe it. After all, a battle had happened and no one on their side had been killed.

Wren was hardly sleeping and she kept her Walkman clutched into her right fist at night. Sometimes, music would not play. It was just the comforting fact that Fred was still alive. Everyone was beginning to pick up on Wren's behavior. She couldn't even bring herself to give proper comfort to Nate who was scared out of his wits. Neither of the Pertinger children had heard from their parents. Nate was scared that something had happened. Wren didn't allow herself to worry. She was exhausted.

Ginny had tried to confront Wren on her behavior in the Wing. Ginny was concerned, Wren knew that. Any friend would be, but Wren hadn't taken too kindly to it. She was pulling away from all she knew. Even Tilly couldn't get a word out of Wren, and Tilly had to be the one struggling the most. The day before Dumbledore's wake, Harry Potter cornered her after dinner.

"Can we talk?" he asked her nervously. Wren hadn't expected him of all people to be the one to do it. Wren nodded and Harry accompanied her to the Gryffindor Tower. "How are you?"

"Fine," muttered Wren. "Although, I feel like I should be asking you that." Wren was quite certain that Harry had been with Dumbledore, even though it was all speculation.

"No worries, I'm all right," he answered her. There was a brief moment of hesitation. "Wren, did anything happen that night? Why you came to the Hospital Wing the way you did? Did you see anything?"

Of course, this was what he wanted. He could never just mind his own business, could he? Wren shook her head. "I panicked. You saw just as I did what was happening in the castle."

"Yes, but, we were concerned that maybe something more happened to you specifically."

Wren gripped the banister tightly as they climbed the steps. "You mean you, Ron, and Hermione."

"No, I mean all of us. Fred, George, and Ginny. They're really worried about you," he explained quickly.

"I'm fine," she gritted. Why did he always have to stick his nose where it didn't belong?

"Then that's good," he turned his head away from her.

Wren finally had enough, "Harry, what is it you really want?"

"Pardon?"

"There's something else you clearly want to know, so let's hear it," she groused. She was tired of dancing around the subject.

Harry sighed heavily. "Before Dumbledore died, I had a brief conversation with Professor Trelawney. She mentioned there being another with the abilities of a seer that walks among us."

Wren felt her heart slam against her ribs. _'Please don't say it, Harry. Please don't. Please leave it alone.'_

"I think...I think she was talking about Tilly," Harry's emerald eyes met her own through his circle rimmed glasses. He looked eager.

 _'He said it,'_ "That's absurd," scoffed Wren and she tore her eyes away from his scrupulous gaze.

"I don't believe it entirely is. It seems like she's always in the Infirmary when one of us is injured. I've heard that she has frequent nightmares. She predicted Ron's burns from the Department of Mysteries. That wasn't a lucky guess," he prodded.

"You're wrong then," Wren glowered. "She just has nightmares. She has problems sleeping. Pomfrey treats her for it."

"Wren," said Harry. "Please don't..."

"Don't what, Harry? It's not any of your concern, is it? So what? Trelawney said there is a seer in our midst. It could be anybody! Besides, everyone knows how she overindulges on her sherry. Why would anyone listen to that?" Wren knew she was being ugly. She felt hideous. But no one could know about Tilly. Much less the Chosen One. The very one Voldemort wanted to destroy. Letting Harry know about Tilly would be suicide. In turn, Voldemort would find out.

"Then it must be you."

"Me?" gasped Wren. She forced out a laugh. "A seer? Now you're really joking."

"It doesn't add up-,"

"Who cares if it doesn't add up?" They had just entered the Fat Lady's corridor and Wren was now determined to get away from the boy. "So what? There's a seer in the castle. There are loads of those."

"They could help us win this war," Harry said quietly.

Wren remembered what Tilly had said. If Wren couldn't even save Fred and George without time correcting itself, then it was impossible. Knowing the future didn't always guarantee victory. "Not everyone is a soldier for the cause, Harry. You would do best to remember that. Look, I admire your bravery. I always have. You, Ron, and Hermione are very clever. _But_ , if I so much as ever catch you in my business again you're going to regret it. I don't care how much Fred, Ginny, and George think of you. I don't appreciate your prying. You'll make a great Auror one day. Until then, you are not one."

Wren left him speechless in the corridor and hurried through the portrait hole. Part of her regretted the way she spoke to him, but the other half felt like it had been necessary. No one could know about Tilly. It would just allow Voldemort to take her.

o0o

Wren avoided Harry and his friends at the funeral. Instead, she sat with Tilly and Nate. Fred and George were there with their family, but Wren dodged them. She was not ready to see them, although, they'd certainly seen her. Both boys looked at her with varying degrees of concern. Wren ignored her desire to run to the pair of them, she was there for Tilly and Nate. Nate had spotted Gran and Grandad almost immediately. Wren felt a spout of anger well up inside of her. Warren Elm had done nothing but deny Voldemort's return and then spit in Dumbledore's face. He was only there for show. It was in the same way that Percy Weasley was accompanying the Minister. How dare they after all this time? Wren spotted her mother among the Ministry officials. She breathed a sigh of relief that she had not realized she had locked up deep within her. Elaine Pertinger was alive.

After the funeral, however, people mingled among one another or took their leave. Nate barrelled into his mother's arms the first chance he got. Tilly was swept up beside Professor Sprout. Wren lingered among the crowd as she watched her grandparents flit from important person to another. Professor Slughorn was among those that Warren paid special attention to.

"Wren," someone called from behind her. She turned to see Adrian Pucey dressed in sleek black robes walking towards her.

Wren clenched her fist together and whipped back around to watch over the crowd. Fred and George were talking with Tonks and Lupin.

"Wren," Adrian said again when he reached her side.

"What do you want, Pucey?" she spat.

"How are you?" he asked genuinely.

"Great, thanks," why was everyone so worried about how she was?

Adrian put his hands in his trouser pockets and looked out among the same crowd. "Bit tragic, all of this."

"Well, it is a funeral so..." Wren rolled her eyes.

"I don't think you should go back to the office for the summer," he said suddenly.

"I think I've made it quite clear that you don't get to decide that," Wren growled. Fred had caught her eye over Tonks's head. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Adrian.

Adrian reached out and gripped her shoulder tightly. "I don't think you understand. It isn't safe now."

"Was it ever?"

"Wren, they are planning on infiltrating the Ministry. There are plans for a coup. It isn't safe with your family and blood status. They will find you," He shook her slightly.

She slipped from his grip and glared up at him. "Oh, but I thought by marrying you those problems would go away?"

"Listen to me, for once in your obdurate life, Warren Elm is going to go into hiding. There are plans to overthrow the Minister. They are planning on purging muggle-borns and half-bloods from the registry," he cautioned.

"Your Death Eater friends tell you that one, did they?" Wren inquired sarcastically.

"Please, listen to me," Adrian begged. Adrian Pucey begging her to listen? Something was clearly wrong with this picture.

"They can't do that, it won't work."

"The Dark Lord will stop at nothing to overtake our Ministry. I can only provide as much protection as I am allowed. My father has been predicting this attack for many months. It is suicide to believe otherwise. The Minster is convinced that he has rid of the people responsible, but he doesn't know the intel we have gathered. If he does, he's refusing to listen. The Ministry will fall. I need you to understand your family will be one of the first The Dark Lord finds. Our arrangement is for that security alone," he told her softly. "He will stop at nothing until every rock is overturned. There are those you would least expect to be involved."

Wren backed away from him. She remembered Stella cornered by the kitchens with that familiar man. It suddenly clicked with Pucey's words. "What has Montague done to Stella?"

Adrian looked confused for a second, and then recognition fell upon him. Wren watched his eyes change. "Passel has involved herself in matters she cannot return from."

"She's with _them_ now, isn't she?" Wren faltered.

Adrian wouldn't answer her, and he could not as Myrtle and Warren approached.

"Ah, there you are, Wren!" cried Myrtle. "I see you two are getting along rather nicely."

Wren cringed. How could her grandmother be this tone-deaf at a time like this? This was daft.

"It seems you left quite the impression on Horace Slughorn. He considers you a remarkable student," Warren cleared his throat.

"He's alright, yeah," answered Wren bluntly.

"I am quite impressed. It would seem you have made lasting impressions on your professors especially after your rather eventful year," continued Warren. He referred to her Bridge Jump and for a split second, Wren wished that was where she was at that very moment. Everything had changed since then.

Elaine Pertinger approached with Nate. Her mother looked tired. What light that had been left in her mother's eyes was zapped away. "I think it is time we head home. It's been a long week for everyone."

For once, Wren agreed. Warren's eyes darkened as he looked at someone over Wren's shoulder. She felt someone grab her elbow gently and she didn't have to turn around to know that it was Fred.

"C'mere a minute," he whispered in her ear. An involuntary shiver went down her spine. It felt nice, even at such an inappropriate time.

Myrtle Elm looked absolutely scandalized. Warren's face reddened. "You're one of those Weasley boys, aren't you?"

Fred never released his grip on her elbow, "Was it obvious, sir?"

Wren took in a sharp breath. This was not good.

Warren's white mustache twitched. "I would certainly think so."

"Fred Weasley," Fred introduced himself stiffly. The tension was growing.

"You run that eyesore of a shop in Diagon. Yes, I know all about you," commented Warren bitterly.

"I would hope so. That _eyesore_ has made us quite well known these days."

"Fred," breathed Wren and shut her eyes briefly to collect her thoughts. Finally, she faced Elaine, "Mum, go on without me. I'll be home in a bit."

"I would think not," protested her mother, but Wren was already leading Fred away from the group. She needed to be with him. She would deal with her mother later.

"I should've known Pucey would be here," gritted Fred. Wren pulled him over to the shade of the beech trees on the outskirts of the Great Lake with the Covered Bridge on the horizon.

"He's an Auror," remarked Wren as Fred let his hand fall from her arm.

"Pathetic excuse for one if I ever saw," he muttered. His lip curled and his eyes became interested in his shoes. He was jealous.

Wren brought her hands up to cup either side of his freckled cheeks gently. She tilted his head upwards so that his beautiful brown eyes would meet hers. The immediately softened upon contact.

"You don't think the shop is an eyesore, do you?" he joked lightly. "Well, if you had to rate it on a scale from one to ten."

She smiled softly. "A six."

"Damn, I was hoping you would say a ten. I'll just have to up the oranges and purples. Honestly, have you seen how drab Diagon is? It could use a little color," his face lit up.

Wren laughed and Fred grinned. It felt nice to have something to smile about. Wren felt like she hadn't smiled in ages. Fred leaned his forehead down and rested it against her own. He guided her hands down and held them against his chest. He kissed her so tenderly, Wren thought she might cry right there. It was a small kiss, but it was enough. He pulled back and she noticed that the smile had never left his face. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she admitted.

"You scared us the other night," he said seriously. There it was. The part she had been dreading. He immediately took notice of her evasive body language. He held her hands tighter against him.

"Sorry, nightmare," she whispered. She was unable to tell him she thought he had died and she had run out of time. That wouldn't have worked.

She knew he didn't believe her. Fred was good at picking up lies. He didn't press her for it. "I'm glad you are okay now."

"Me too," it hurt to not tell him the truth. She couldn't and he would never know.

"Where do you plan on going now that you've finished Hogwarts?" he asked her kindly, changing the subject.

"I don't know. I don't really want to go home. I don't know what I'm going to do," she admitted.

"I was hoping you might say that," he beamed. "So, George and I have this spare room..."

"Fred, this better not be you asking me to move in," she glared playfully. The bleak things from before became distracted from her mind.

"Hang on," he laughed. " _It is,_ but it isn't. The room is technically yours if you want it. I mean, of course, you can always stay in my room but I figured you'd say something awfully dull..."

"I can't," she sighed.

"Like that. That would be an awfully dull thing to say."

Wren remembered what Adrian said. "Fred, I can't. It's too dangerous. I'd be putting you in danger."

"Wren, I can assure you that George and I are already there."

"That's not very reassuring..."

"I mean, what's a little added danger? It cancels out, surely," he went on.

"Fred," Wren was very tempted to tell him yes.

"Wren," he said in the same tone. "You have a free spare room. It's just space if you need it. Would you just say yes so you can give my poor nerves a break? I'm not asking you to stay permanently, _though I won't stop you if you did."_

Wren thought for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she conceded. "Okay."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I didn't think I would get this far..."

" _Fred_ , I can just change my mind again."

"Fine, okay, good. Brilliant," he smiled in relief.

"Besides, why would I move in when you've never taken me on a proper date? Seems like we would be rushing it," Wren tried to make another light joke. The interaction felt well deserved. She wanted the smiles to continue.

"So, we move in and then go on a proper date. That seems like the correct order to me," he caught onto her banter, her need for normalcy.

"I don't think so."

"At this rate, we'll be married by the end of the month. Seems fair..."

Wren shook her head. "Let's just stick to getting a pizza or something simple like that first. Then we'll talk weddings."

"Speaking of weddings, Bill and Fleur are getting married in August," he recounted. "I'm in dire need of a date, you know."

Wren supposed that the family had made peace with the situation. Fleur was nice. Bill was handsome. They made a fantastic couple. "Is that so?"

"Of course, this would not count as our proper first date. We shall have had many first dates before then, but I would like you to go with me," he poked her forehead for no real reason at all. It was moments like these that Wren adored.

"I would like that."

"Well, that settles it then. I had a whole backup plan if you had said no. It was between you and one of Fleur's veela cousins," Wren swatted his arm.

"I'll just say no now, then."

"Okay, okay. Only joking."

"You can't see it, but it made me cringe."

"I'd wondered if that was what got your wand in a knot."

"Oi," George shouted as he walked towards them from the funeral set up.

"Fancy ignoring him? He'll go away soon," Fred said loudly and turned Wren fully by her shoulders so that she faced the Lake. Wren hid her smile as Fred wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pressed his chest against her back. He rested his chin atop her head and sighed as George continued his shouting.

"I can literally hear you," George made it over to the pair.

"Good, then bugger off," Wren felt Fred grin against her hair.

"How are you, Wren?" George asked her and ignored his twin completely.

"Better, thanks for asking," Wren laughed as Fred turned her to the opposite side, away from George so that he could not see her. Now Fred was just being annoying on purpose. "Fred, stop it."

"Oh, fine," he released her and Wren faced George once more.

"I suppose you've earned that much-needed vacation now," Wren referenced to what George had told her in the Burrow's kitchen during Christmas.

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" George grinned.

"Are you not taking a break?" Wren asked the brothers.

"Now why would we do that? Business is booming," said Fred.

"Suppose people need a laugh these days." George finished.

"So, no break?"

"Breaks don't pay," Fred crossed his arms.

"Paid vacations do."

"Excuse me?"

Wren sighed and turned her attention fully on George, "Fancy ignoring him? He'll go away soon."

"I resent that," said Fred in outrage. "Get your own material."

Wren laughed and linked her arm through George's. She pulled him away from the scene and back up to the castle. Fred pouted behind them until Wren relented and linked her free arm through his too. It felt nice, for a split second, to be in their company.

o0o

Days after the funeral, it became apparent that Warren and Myrtle Elm could not stay in the limelight as they had before. Just as Adrian had predicted, they had decided to go straight into hiding. The month of July seemed to be quiet. It was almost too quiet. With tensions rising in the Ministry, Elaine was forced to attend work as if nothing had happened. The Pertinger's were on high alert, especially now that Warren had found a secure location. Elaine worried with every day that passed, that a Death Eater would show up on their doorstep looking for Warren. Harold, who had enough of watching his wife worry, decided that it was time to move. Elaine wholeheartedly agreed. A nice muggle suburb, surely they would be safe? Harold was fully confident in taking Nate out of Hogwarts. Wren couldn't have agreed more. They were half-bloods with a muggle father, they were not safe in the new world without Albus Dumbledore. Elaine seemed to be the only one unwilling to take that chance. A move was fine. Quitting her job and taking Nate out of Hogwarts, in Elaine's opinion, would cause unnecessary attention.

Wren did not return to the office, and not because Adrian thought it was unsafe. Due to Fred's incessant (adorable) nagging, Wren was now helping out at the shop. Well, until she found something stable. Fred and George were thrilled. Elaine and Tilly were not. Wren could care less. If it meant spending more time with the twins, she was on board. Staying over at their flat was her favorite part. Things with Fred were good, they were more than good. They were safe. As cliche as it was, Wren was going to fight for that safety. She liked how he laughed and when he laughed his nose would faintly crinkle. She liked that he would caress her face and then whilst in the middle of said caress, he would pinch her nose or mess up her hair (she wouldn't admit it aloud). She liked that he played his music loud and he had a strong aversion to kidney pies of all things. He was obsessed with getting Chinese takeaways, and it was the first thing he would suggest if George asked what they wanted for dinner. ("Mate, if I have to eat any more Spring Rolls, I _will_ have to kill you," George said with a glare one night after closing. Fred, unfortunately, did not receive Chinese food that particular night.) Fred's kisses could make her cry and she found herself thanking the universe that he was alive. It was worse on the nights she could not sleep, the nights she stayed over, she would listen to him breathe softly and that's when her thanking the universe almost became a compulsion.

There was no need for the Walkman when Fred was near.

She loved him.

That was enough.

Right?

o0o

Tilly was moving to London. She'd never been these ways away from home. Coming from Kerry to London was quite an enormous step for her. She felt like she was putting her family in danger. Wren had been helping her move into her new flat all day. She'd told her parents about her plans to help Tilly during the earliest parts of the day and then pop over to the shop to help George. Fred was off helping Lee with the latest project of his. He wouldn't tell Wren what it was but waved it off as something to do with radios. Wren shrugged it off. Maybe Lee was trying to get into broadcasting?

It was deliriously humid and hot this particular day in July, it was storming by the time Wren arrived in the shop. Wren had apparated outside of the shop as Tilly's Floo Network was not set up nor did she feel safe using it. Word was that the Network was being monitored. Wren threw open the shop door and sped inside.

"Wren!" exclaimed George. He had nearly dropped the box of fireworks he had been restocking. Wren, teeth chattering due to her now drenched appearance, shot him a glare as she shut the door.

"That bloody weather monitor of yours doesn't work," she said lowly.

George grinned. "You didn't read it right."

"It said it wasn't supposed to rain today!" cried Wren. George had thought it would be hilarious to invent a muggle styled eight-ball weather monitor. He swore it was accurate and he immediately put it on the shelves.

"I told you, you have to ask it a question first!" he chortled.

"I did!"

George jumped down from the firework display and walked over to the gimmick section. He picked up the weather monitor and shook it. "Will it rain today?" A pink puff of smoke rose from the eight-ball and stylized itself into the word _'Maybe'._ Wren crossed her arms and rose a brow. "See? Works just fine."

A clap of thunder shook the walls of the shop. The string lights above the tills flickered. Wren cleared her throat.

"Well, it did say 'Maybe'. That counts as a yes, right?" said George sheepishly.

Wren hid her smile and dried herself off with a quick spell. "Where's Verity?"

"It's her day off," George climbed the ladder once more to restock the fireworks.

"You ran the shop by yourself?"

"Yes, if that's so hard for you to believe. It's Fred you need to worry about on his own. Just last week while you were away, he almost let a little boy feed a Pygmy a firework."

_"Jesus."_

"I know, and it was only because he was distracted by a small fire another tiny ankle-biter started."

"Do parents just drop their children off for you to watch?"

"What can I say? I guess this place looks like free child care."

"Put up a sign, no entry without an adult," Wren walked about the shop aimlessly as she talked to George. She picked up a small packet. _'Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder'_ Now she hadn't seen this one before.

"Where's the fun in that? The best part of going into a joke shop is _without_ an adult. I mean Fred and I wouldn't have gotten away with half of the things we bought at Zonko's if Mum had been there. Can you imagine?" George prattled on as Wren stupidly fiddled with the packet. "Besides, Fred and I are taking a few security precautions to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Wren pulled up on the flap of the packet and in an instant, just as the title of the product promised, the space around her grew pitch black. Wren sputtered as flecks of the powder stung her lungs. She fell back into one of the display shelves and she heard glass breaking around her. George let out a slew of curses and she heard him jump down from the ladder. She coughed as he cleared the dark smoke. When she could finally see, she saw his disappointed face glowering back down at her. It was her turn to give him a sheepish grin.

"I take that back," he said. "It's you we need to worry about."

He reached down and helped her up. She apologized profusely, her cheeks tinged red. He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. But, you do get to clean this up and repair it. I'll go get the broom."

With that, he left her alone for a split second to get the broom from the backroom. He handed it to her. "Sorry again. I swear I'll have it all cleaned up."

"Wren, it said 'Peruvian Instant Darkness' for a reason."

"I know that now."

He gave her an exasperated sigh. "I'm going to get the rest of the firework stock from the back. _Please,_ in the name of Merlin's saggy balls, do not open anything else."

"Aye, captain," she saluted him, earning a first genuine smile from him for the night. He left for the backroom and she started her task of sweeping up the glass that she had stupidly broken. What was it like to think about things before one did them?

Just as Wren finished sweeping up the glass into a neat pile, a flash of lightning struck across the sky. It was bright enough to catch her attention and she rose her eyes to the window. As she did, she saw a lone figure staring back at her from the alleyway across the shop. Wren set down the broom and drew nearer to the window to catch a better look at the figure. It looked like a woman. She seemed familiar. Wren rose a hand to the glass and squinted to catch a better look at her. Another flash of lightning lit up the woman's face and it caused a chill to go down Wren's spine. She felt her breath catch sharply in her throat.

The door to the backroom reopened. "Managed to break anything else?" George inquired as he reentered the shop floor. Just upon entry, he was immediately met with the tinkling of the bell shop as Wren slammed out of the door and back into the storm. George dropped the firework crate, " _Wren!"_

Wren heard George cry out for her, but she couldn't stop. Her heart was pumping as she ran at the woman by the alleyway. The woman threw up her cloak hood and bolted down the alley. Wren snatched up her wand from her back pocket. " _Stupefy!"_

The woman dodged it and whipped around to silently throw a spell back.

 _"Protego!"_ shouted Wren hoarsely. The spell hit a lamp post and it was sliced in half at the metal. Wren shot another stunning spell at the woman, only to have it wordlessly tossed back. This time, the woman caught Wren by surprise. As the stunning spell was deflected, a tripping jinx was sent immediately after the stunner. Wren fell face-first into the cobblestone walkway, she hardly had any time to brace herself. Wren cried out in pain as her knees met the stone. This apparently took the woman by surprise, and she halted her run. She was still a good bit away from Wren, but Wren could still make out the woman's lower features of her face.

"Who are you!" Wren cried out over the rain.

The woman backed up and drew her black billowing robes tighter around her frame.

"Who are you here for!" Wren tried to stand but crumpled forward. Her ankle felt sprained. "Answer me!"

"Wren!" George's yells echoed in the alley.

Wren ignored him. "It's you, isn't it! Where have you been! You should be dead!" She reached for her wand that had rolled out of her grip. She pointed it at the stranger.

This was where George found Wren low to the ground with her wand pointed at this strange woman. Without a second thought, George's wand was pointed right at the woman's chest. "Wren, what's going on? Who the hell is that!"

The woman stumbled backward. Wren growled and yelled, _"Redcuto!"_

The woman disapparated before the spell could even make an impact causing it to spiral into the abandoned building behind her. The windows and the door exploded into smithereens and the foundation shook. Wren could hear a high pitched screeching noise come from within the building. She felt her chest heave with anger and George dove on top of her. Wren was engulfed in the instant apparition and her back collided with the solid floor of the flat. Her head knocked against the hardwood and George rolled away from her.

" _Fuck,"_ he hissed. "Oh, fuck." Wren had never seen George angry. Not truly since he had nearly killed Malfoy on the Quidditch Pitch. He threw off his coat and sat up fully. " _Wren,_ Wren, shit, Wren. What the hell was that! Wren, please tell me you knew what you were doing!"

Wren lay flat on her back, the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She trembled slightly and she felt tears prick her inner eye. "George," she said tightly.

"Oh God, Jesus, fuck," he placed his head in his hands. "A bloody _reducto_ spell? Fuck, Wren!"

"George," she tried again.

"Do you know what building that was?"

She didn't.

"It was Borgin and Burkes!" he lowered his hands and shakily drew closer to her. "You ran into Knocturn Alley! One minute you were there, and the next, _gone!_ And then you go and blow up sodding Borgin and Burkes? _Fuck!_ "

"George, it was Bev! That was Bev!" she ignored him.

He stopped. "How?"

"I recognized her from across the shop. It was like she was watching me. It had to be her!" Wren wasn't so sure herself. But it looked just like her! It had to have been her!

"Or it could have been literally any other Death Eater," he leaned closer to her. "Have you gone mad?"

"George, I swear I thought it was her!"

"Bev is dead, Wren! It's impossible!"

"George, please," she tried to sit up on her knees but failed miserably. He caught on to her wince.

He reached for her. "What would have happened if I hadn't been there?"

Wren refused to answer him.

"Honestly, if I hadn't been there? What would you have accomplished? Christ, Wren, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" He lowered his hands to her ankle. He barely grazed the skin, and she took in a sharp breath. "Fred is going to lose his mind when he comes home."

She felt a pang of guilt spasm through her chest. She could have been killed. What had she been thinking? She'd frightened George. It wouldn't be any better once Fred arrived home. "George, I'm sorry. But, please don't tell him. He'll only worry."

"I'm worried!" his voice rose a bit. "I can't keep this from him. You nearly blew up an entire building and a cursed one at that! How am I going to keep that from him? How am I going to keep that from the Aurors? Pucey will be on your trail in seconds!"

Wren reached for George's hands and held them. Her eyes stared intensely back into his own. "George, please."

George breathed deeply and then gently pulled his hands from hers. He scrubbed at his face and then let his hand fall underneath his chin. He looked exhausted. "Fine, but if he finds out I don't think he'll ever talk to either of us again."

"George, I fucked up. I don't want him worried."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this," he muttered.

Later that night, Fred found Wren huddled in his bed. George didn't speak to her the rest of the night after he wrapped her ankle. He said he needed a break tonight, his nerves were rattled. Along with the immense guilt on the fear she'd caused in George, she could not shake the possibility of seeing Bev from her mind. She heard Fred come in whilst she wallowed in her sorrows but didn't turn to face the door. She heard him throw his coat over his chair and undo his belt. She heard him change out of his clothes and he crept into the bed. He slid in next to her.

"George told me you had quite the tussle with the Peruvian Darkness Powder," he murmured into her ear.

Wren let out a pent up breath. George had kept his word, much to her surprise.

"Knocked over the glassware he said. How's your ankle?"

She felt his arms snake around her middle and pull her to him. She felt her stomach flutter. Despite it all, he was still safe. He was home. "It's fine."

"Good," he pressed a kiss under her earlobe. Chills pricked her forearms as his kisses traveled down her neck. "I heard someone nearly blew up Borgin and Burkes."

Wren froze and he caught it. He tugged her to where she lay on her back and he hovered above her, his head propped up by his left arm. She stared up at him.

"What?" she tried to sound shocked.

"Yeah, pretty insane," he said softly. "I heard from the bloke that owns the Menagerie. Aurors don't have any leads yet. Though, it's just Borgin and Burkes. Good riddance, if you ask me." He leaned down and kissed her. She didn't have time to reflect on what he just said.

Wren braced her hands against his chest to find it bare. She pulled back from him. She quirked a brow. "I knew you changed too quickly."

"Ah, well, you know me. Prefer things in the nude," he said lightly.

"Do you?" she asked thickly. She knew she shouldn't be focusing on how intimate the moment was. She should have been focused on the fact that she had almost gotten herself killed or that she was actively lying to Fred by not coming clean on what happened.

"It's a new thing. You probably haven't noticed. I can always show you if you like?" he asked. "Only if you're up for it. I don't want to hurt your ankle further."

Wren nodded stiffly. She gulped. Yes. Yes, she did want to. She'd only found out once before. _Fuck it,_ _put it out of your mind, Wren. Spend it with him now. Worry about this later._ "It's only an ankle."

"You say that now," he waggled a brow. "Seriously, if you're uncomfortable, tell me."

She nodded again and her thoughts were immediately silenced as his mouth captured hers almost perfectly. The thoughts threatened to break through the dam she had placed as his lips caressed hers over and over again. His teeth grazed her bottom lip and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed her eyes tightly. She wouldn't let it ruin her night. She wouldn't. She couldn't. He lowered his mouth down the side of her neck kissing her so very gently. Where he elicited a small moan from her as he nipped the skin just below her jawline.

"Care to try the nude thing?" he whispered in her ear as his fingers twidled with the bottom of her sleeping top.

"Always," she laughed causing him to laugh into her shoulder.

He tugged her top over her head and tossed it to the side of the bed.

"I've been thinking about you all day. It's drove me mad," He resumed his kisses down her neck and his right hand whispered against the skin of her lower stomach. They slowly danced their way to her chest and his thumb only grazed her right breast. He quickly kissed her and muffled out another soft moan that escaped from her. She felt warmth spread from her chest throughout her body.

It was moments like these she was bursting to tell him she loved him.

Even after everything, she lay awake in his arms. The ecstasy had only just worn away and left her feeling hollow. He snored lightly into her neck and tugged her closer causing butterflies to explode in her stomach. But each one died off as a harrowing thought finally escaped from the wall she'd built up.

_'How dare you sit there and act as if everything is fine? How dare you lie to him this way? How dare you forget all that you know?'_

Sometimes, it was harder to shut her brain off than she anticipated.

o0o

The month of July drew on. There were a few reports on the mysterious explosion at Borgin and Burkes, but all were overshadowed by the increasing number of missing person reports. Adrian Pucey seemed to have his mind on other things. Those of which included exactly what the Weasleys were up to. He had now taken to writing Wren, Wren of course never replied. He was increasingly paranoid about getting to the bottom of what exactly people like the Weasleys were involved in. And in turn, so was Wren.

Fred and George were growing distant. Maybe it was all in her head, but they weren't as present. They seemed preoccupied. Wren had tried to ask Fred several times about it, but he only waved her off. "We're working on obtaining Zonkos, just as before. No use in postponing it," he only told her.

She didn't believe he would lie to her. Even if he was, who was she to judge? She'd already done just that.

George, however, was not speaking to her. Not really. After being shaken up by what happened that day in the alley, he was extremely unhappy in being sworn to secrecy from his brother.

In the end, it didn't matter. Both Fred and George had their own secrets from Wren just as she did from them. It all came to a head on the 29th of July.

Fred and George had taken the weekend off from the shop. Wren was meant to spend the weekend at home to help her own family prepare for their move. She was supposed to see Tilly later that weekend. Tilly had taken a job at a muggle apothecary much to the irony of it all. Wren reckoned she needed a weekend from Fred anyway. They spent the majority of their time together. It had been a while since she and Tilly had had a proper girl's weekend. Wren supposed they, in turn, were going to visit with Lee. Nate and Harold were off fetching last minute items for the move. Elaine was to be late from the office and could not help until that night.

Wren had just packed up most of the kitchen things when the fireplace ignited in green flames taking her by surprise as a disheveled Adrian stepped through. Wren had her wand pulled and pointed at the fireplace. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Adrian looked maddening as his wide eyes transfixed onto Wren. He rushed forward and gripped her arms so tight that Wren winced in pain. Wren struggled against him. "Those bloody twins of yours, where are they?"

"What do you mean _where are they_? They've taken the weekend off from the shop. Pop over to Lee Jordan's if you're that concerned," scoffed Wren. "If you don't let me go, I'll hex you."

Adrian released her and rubbed his temples. "Clearly you're not so daft to believe that! Where are they, Wren?"

Wren bit her lip. She didn't like where this was headed. Something was wrong. She had her doubts, but she tried to convince herself that Fred would never lie to her. Let alone George. "I don't know, I told you."

"They're moving Potter against Pius Thicknesse's orders. I told you the Weasleys were up to something. Our intel shows that Mad-Eye has taken it upon himself to go through with it. He's gone rogue and he hasn't been seen since," Adrian boomed.

"What are you on about?" Wren picked at her nails and broke the skin there.

"I told you those who have infiltrated the Ministry are planning to overthrow it! _What are the Weasleys up to?_ " Adrian fumed, ignoring Wren's attempts to make sense of the situation. "They are putting all of us at risk!"

"If I knew, do you think I would be here?" Wren snapped.

"They are going to get themselves killed! The Dark Lord knows their plan won't work!" stressed Adrian.

"I need to get to the Burrow!" Wren scrambled around and looked for her coat. Adrian caught her arm. "Let go of me!"

"You can't, Wren. That's the first place they are going to go! I only wanted to confirm that you were not with them!"

"Your worry does not flatter me, Pucey," Wren hissed and yanked her arm out of his grasp for the second time that night.

"Do not go to the Burrow, Wren! It's too dangerous!"

"Get out of my home," Wren pushed him into the fireplace. "Get the fuck out! Do _not_ act as if you care!"

She shoved Floo powder into his palms. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I'd rather die than ever take a warning from you."

With that, Adrian disappeared leaving Wren to gather her things hectically. There was only one place she could go. The shop. Wren left a note for her mother on the kitchen island and then disapparated right into an empty flat above the joke shop. She searched for the twins and found no sign of them. Wren pulled at the ends of her hair and settled herself down into the sofa. It was there she dozed off and refused to leave knowing that she had caused her family a great deal of grief. But what could she do? Fred was out almost getting himself killed, yet again. Wren was tempted to leave for Tilly's flat. Tilly would know better than she did. Wren curled herself up on the sofa and fell into a fitful sleep. About nine o'clock that night, two sharp _cracks!_ resounded throughout the flat causing Wren to jerk awake and point her wand to the source of the sound.

"Wren!" cried Fred and that was enough.

"I've been worried sick, Fred Weasley!" screamed Wren. To Fred's right, George quickly disarmed Wren. This drew her fury to George, but it was short-lived as she took in his haggard stature. The side of his head was bandaged tightly where his ear should be. Suddenly, everything Adrian had said to her made sense. Wren paled. "What have you done?" she choked out to George.

"Wren," Fred tried to gather her in his arms, but she pushed against his chest.

"What's happened to him?" she felt her throat constrict. Panic rose from inside her chest.

Fred placed his hands over Wren's wrists and held them gently. "Wren, calm down."

"Calm down! Calm down? How dare you? How dare the both of you? Where have you been!" Wren screeched and tried to jerk away from him. "Where do you go? I knew you were lying! I should have listened to my gut!"

"Wren," Fred's voice hitched. "You need to breathe."

"All you two do is lie! For years! You never come clean about anything! Who you were owling during the Tri-Wizard tournament! Where you were that summer! Which, by the way, I know was at Sirius Black's! You both failed to mention that! Where do you both go? Just what is your family involved in?" Wren felt herself losing control.

"Fred," started George.

"I've got it covered, thanks, George," Fred said in annoyance over his shoulder.

"What happened to you?" Wren said to George over Fred. "I thought you both had been killed! Where did you go with Mad-Eye?"

"I think you need to come home with us," Fred said quietly.

"I am home!"

"No, to the Burrow."

Wren threw him off guard and slipped away from his grip. "The hell I will!" Before Wren could get further from Fred, he reached for her into an immediate side-along disapparation. The darkness encapsulated her unsuspecting frame and the tightness in her chest did not disappear until her knees buckled upon reaching solid ground. Wren coughed as George had appeared by her side. She shrugged him off as he tried to help. Molly Weasley rushed outside from the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. Arthur Weasley stood in the doorway observing the scene. Wren gasped for breath as Fred took his turn and reached down to help her again, but she jerked away from him

"How dare you!" she wheezed.

"What happened!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed. "Wren? Dear, why aren't you home? I'm sure Elaine is worried sick!"

"Fred! George! It was incredibly dangerous bringing her here!" scolded Mr Weasley.

"She knows," Fred told them.

Mr and Mrs Weasley's face fell in sync. "Bring her in. I'll put the kettle on," said Mrs Weasley with a sad sigh.

"I'm not going anywhere with either of you!" Wren felt betrayed and hurt. What were they doing?

"Wren, it'll be easier if you would just come in with us," said George.

"Give me my wand back!" She shot up and tried to grab it back from him. George quickly pocketed it and held Wren's hands away from him. He swayed slightly and Wren halted. "What's wrong?" She panicked as he blanched.

"I'm fine, just a little queasy," he forced a grin.

"I knew taking you back to the shop was a bad idea," mumbled Fred.

"I'm fine," George said again. "Wren, come on."

Not wanting to unintentionally hurt George, she surrendered. She had no idea what she had walked into or in what way George was injured. She followed both boys into the kitchen. Mrs Weasley had set to work getting tea together. Mr Weasley and Remus Lupin sat solemnly at the table waiting for them. George handed her wand over to Lupin and the same betrayal struck her heart. Wren settled herself into a chair across from the men. Fred leaned against one of the counters as George sat at the end of the table. Mrs Weasley sat the scalding teacup down in front of Wren.

Lupin attempted to look friendly. "A good evening to you, Ms Pertinger."

Wren nodded and took a sip of the tea. The warmth traveled from her throat and spread out across her chest.

"It would seem that you've had quite an eventful day," Lupin said conversationally.

Wren glanced over at Fred to see he was avoiding her gaze. He was biting the inside of his cheek and he'd folded his arms defensively.

"It has come to our attention that you have been made aware of the events that have transpired over the last few days. Who told you?" Lupin inquired.

Wren couldn't stop herself. "Adrian Pucey," she blurted. She'd had word vomit before, but this was forced. _The tea!_ Wren's eyes watered and she gave Fred and George panicked looks. She brought a hand to her throat.

"And how had Mr Pucey been made aware of this?"

"Intel from the Aurors. He'd picked up on Pius Thicknesse's plans to cut off Harry," Wren clamped a hand over her mouth. "You've given me Truth Serum?" she choked out and a few tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. Fred and George had become heavily invested in anywhere else in the kitchen.

"I assure you that it's only for your safety," confided Lupin. "we must know what you know to see how we must proceed."

"You're up to something. This family. You are involved in something dangerous. I've known for a while," _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

"You are very perceptive, Ms Pertinger. I've always admired how intelligent you are. You're a strong young woman," chuckled Lupin.

"I think," Mr Weasley piped up. "I think we should tell her."

" _Dad,_ " warned Fred.

"I believe you're right, Arthur. Wren, have you ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix?" began Lupin.

Wren shook her head. "I don't know anything about that."

"The Order was founded by Dumbledore in opposition to You-Know-Who. We require members that want to join the cause. Coming from your background and what you know would be a great asset to the Order," explained Mr Weasley.

"Dad, stop," George gave his own warning.

"No, I want to know!" Wren shot back.

"There's nothing to know because it's not happening!" Fred pushed off of the counter.

"You don't get to decide that! I'm tired of people thinking they can make these decisions for me!" Wren matched him.

"It's too dangerous," said George weakly.

"Oh, I see how it is! So you two get to gallivant around like a bunch of pillocks for _weeks_ , but suddenly it's too dangerous for me!"

"It's not like that..."

"It could get you killed!" Fred retorted over George. His face was darkening, a dangerous indication that he was growing angry. Wren didn't care. _Fuck him._

"So that just suddenly _doesn't_ apply to you as well!" Wren shook.

"Wren, you've already caused enough damage with Borgin and Burkes. This isn't safe," George started.

Fred's jaw fell and his eyes widened. "That was _you?!"_

Wren's eyes fell onto the kitchen table, unable to look at him.

"That's quite enough!" Mrs Weasley shouted over the chaos. "Fred, sit down!"

"I'm not going to sit here through this," Fred faltered.

"I'll do it. Whatever it is. I'll do it," Wren turned to Lupin and Mr Weasley.

"I had a feeling you might," Lupin admitted.

Fred and George looked devastated. But Wren couldn't bring herself to care, not after what they both had put her through. If this was a chance to save them both, she would gladly take it a thousand times over. George was right, she had caused enough damage. She might as well put it to good use.

Maybe this was how one was to find purpose in this life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll edit through this later. This time I didn't let myself get in a hurry. I legit worried about this chapter day and night, and I was unsatisfied. I'm glad I deleted it and redid it. The last version wasn't near as detailed or intimate. It legit discouraged me that much. And for good reason. I wrote this because it bothered me so badly, I couldn't even sleep lol Which I should be doing right now....
> 
> I hope this is better. See you soon.


	24. Chapter 24

Fred Weasley was angry. But it was a sort of desperate anger that pitted his stomach and shredded his heart. When they returned home to the flat at half-past one in the morning, Wren went to grab her coat that had been long forgotten by the sofa.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked her stiffly.

George observed the scene from the kitchen. He thought it best to settle in.

"Home," Wren said quickly.

"No," breathed Fred. Wren watched him bite the inside of his cheek. She'd caught him numerous times throughout the night worriedly gnawing away.

"Excuse me?" questioned Wren sharply. They were headed into dangerous territory. Wren knew that she had frustrated Fred and George.

"So, we just aren't going to discuss what happened tonight?" Fred gestured wildly around the flat. His eyes briefly meeting George's.

"Seeing as though we're keeping secrets now, what's there to discuss?" Wren knew that wasn't fair. She was keeping all sorts of things from the brothers. But she couldn't help it. She'd almost lost them both and she wouldn't have known it. She had no clue what had happened to George.

Professor Lupin and Mr Weasley had thought it best to explain the Order to Wren much to Fred's irritation. Wren was now a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Just like that. Wren offered to return to the office under Wilfrid Pucey. Wilfrid and Adrian Pucey had information the Order would benefit from. Wren was the only person outside of Kingsley Shaklebolt and Percy Weasley that could casually obtain it. With her arrangement with the Pucey family and Percy's opposition to his own family, Wren was the logical choice. Fred had stalked out of the kitchen, unable to challenge Wren further. The worst had now come to fruition in his eyes. Something he had tried to prevent. George soon followed. It was done and settled. Wren would no longer be at the joke shop.

" _Secrets!_ Secrets? You blew up a bloody building, Wren! Do you know how incredibly dangerous that was? You had George keep it from me!" exploded Fred.

"He could have told you!" Wren's voice raised. This wasn't fair either. Wren was playing unfairly. She knew George would never tell.

"You knew he wouldn't!" Fred stepped closer, echoing her thoughts.

George slammed a cupboard door causing Fred and Wren to freeze. George smirked and held up an empty mug, " _He_ can speak for himself. Cheers."

"Sorry," mumbled Wren. She felt foolish.

Fred sighed and ran a hand through his hair, rumpling it to where it stood on end. Wren wanted to reach out and fix it but thought better of it. He was angry with her. Now wasn't the time for grand gestures. "What do you want to know?"

"What?" Wren was caught off guard.

"What do you want to know?" he repeated. "Do we start with Ludo Bagman? Or the summer we were away? Dad's attack? What? What do you want me to tell you? I'll tell you."

"You can start by telling me what happened to George," Wren said anxiously. She fully faced George and saw him whipping up tea with haphazard flicks of his wand.

"George can tell you about George," he answered her. George turned from the stove and nodded over to the sofa. "Go on and sit down."

Wren, too exhausted to protest, listened to him. She sat down slowly and noticed that Fred was still standing with his arms crossed. He glared at the ground and wouldn't even look at Wren. George entered the living area with two steaming mugs in either hand. He handed one off to Wren.

"That means you too, dickhead," George said to Fred. Fred let out another sigh and sat down on the furthest end of the sofa. George rolled his eyes and sat down in the armchair on Wren's right side. He took a sip of his tea and observed Wren. "Go on then, take a drink."

They all had probably consumed way over the acceptable amount of tea for one night. She must have looked nervous as she kept sniffing the cup for Truth Serum. She shot him a distrustful glance.

"He hasn't spiked it if that's what you're worried about," Fred piped up from the end of the sofa.

Wren huffed. "I never thought he did."

"Lying doesn't suit you," Fred shot back.

"This isn't very productive," remarked George. He placed his mug on the coffee table.

Fred groaned and leaned back against the sofa. He stretched his long legs out and folded a hand over his eyes. "Just tell me why you did it."

"Why I did what?" Wren asked stupidly.

"You know very well _what_ ," Fred peeked through his fingers at Wren.

"I thought I saw Bev."

There was a long pause. George had resumed taking long sips from his mug. He was attempting to diffuse the tension, but she could tell it was wearing Fred's nerves.

"How?" Fred lowered his arm.

"I don't know. I swear I thought it was her. She was staring at me through the shop window."

"Great. So a stranger stared at you menacingly and you thought it was Bev. Brilliant."

"It wasn't like that," protested Wren. "I just-I thought...I _hoped_ it was her. I went after her and she didn't want to be found. That's where George found me. I didn't mean to toss the spell that I did. I just felt so _angry._ I don't know, Fred. I don't!"

Fred's leg bobbed up and down nervously. She noticed he fidgeted quite a bit when he was uncomfortable or angry. "This isn't a good enough reason for me, Wren. We are in the middle of a War! You do something like that and then join the Order?"

"What about you both then?" Wren felt her face grow hot. Her temper was growing. "You do reckless shit all of the time and I don't have a say!"

"That's not the same thing..."

"No! It is though! What was Mad-Eye doing with moving Harry? Adrian told me that there was a plan. I'm assuming that's why George is hurt!" Wren cut Fred off.

"I'm quite peachy, actually," said George sarcastically.

"No jokes!" shouted Wren. "Quit joking about! Someone had better come clean about something soon or I'm going to...I'm going..."

"Snape did it," disclosed George.

Wren felt her breath leave her. Professor Snape? Was he really that capable? Of course, he was! He killed Dumbledore!

"We had this grand plan of getting Harry out of his aunt and uncle's house disguised as Harry. There were seven of us. I was paired with Lupin. We were to go by broom. It would throw the Death Eaters off of Real Harry's scent. We were ambushed. I didn't even see him. It happened so fast. He cursed it off and here I am. Reckon it'll make a good battle scar when the wrappings come off, eh?" George let a small smile creep through.

Wren felt her heart lurch. She hadn't been fair to George that night. She'd been pretty wretched. How dare she make them tell her their secrets when she had her own? So she'd almost lost George and Fred. She would have never known. "I've been a ginormous prat all night."

"Well, you've been exceptionally pratty I'll give you that one," George rose his mug in jest.

She felt her eyes sting and she silently pleaded with herself not to cry. She gulped and her throat constricted. "I'm sorry, George."

"Ah, well, it happens. Ear curses. Rather predictable," George waved it away and took another sip of his tea.

"If you don't quit slurping that tea, I'm going to toss it into the bin. Mug and all," Fred gritted out.

"You know, I did end up spiking the tea with a bit of Valerian Root. You should try it, Fred. Wren, hand him your cup. He's been like this for the past two days," George nudged Wren's shin with his foot.

"I don't want it," muttered Fred gripping the sides of his head.

"Never mind him then. He'll sort it out eventually," George finished off his cup and stood up. He popped his back and then turned to face Wren fully. Wren looked up at the youngest Weasley twin and tried to hide the tears threatening to fall. "Quit worrying about it. What's done is done. We can't stop you with the Order. But do start being more aware of your surroundings. We aren't always going to be there to clean up your messes. It's dangerous, Wren. It worries him. It worries me. And don't start that bit up about us again. We can do better about conversing with you to keep you from worrying just as much as we do over you. I fear we have reached a double standard."

"Yeah, a bit," sniffled Wren.

"I'm off to bed. It's business as usual in the morning. Don't want to seem too suspicious now. I'll be more than happy to answer your questions later," George said with a yawn. George kicked Fred's calf. Fred cursed and grabbed his leg. He glared up at his brother. "Quit sulking. It'll cause wrinkles. Don't want you looking like Muriel, now do we?"

"Fuck off," seethed Fred. George grinned and turned to leave. He'd barely got to his room when Wren sprinted after him.

She threw her arms around him and held him tightly. He brought his arms around her in a slow surprise. "I'm sorry."

"You've said that already," he said bemusedly.

"I know. I could say it a hundred times. I was scared," she said into his lapel.

George swayed them from side to side. "I know." He released her and put his hands on her shoulders. He spun her around to face the living area. Fred hadn't moved from the sofa and he glowered at the fireplace. "He adores you. It's quite sick actually. Go to him. Talk it out and don't worry about me."

Wren nodded and George gave her a slight push. Wren nervously glanced over her shoulder, but George shooed her away. "Go on. Do as lovers do." He slipped into his bedroom leaving Wren on her own. Wren took a deep breath to ground herself before stalking back into the living area.

Fred hardly drew his attention away from the fireplace.

"I'm tired of fighting," said Wren softly.

"Are we fighting?" Fred acknowledged her.

She stood in front of the sofa and blocked the fireplace from his view. "I feel like we are."

"Hm."

"I scared you and I'm sorry. But you both have frightened me out of my wits. I worry about you day and night. I don't think I ever think of anything else," Wren confessed. This was true. It felt nice to tell some truth. "If joining the Order means that it keeps you safe, then I'll never apologize. If it means I can finally understand all that you two have been through, I'll gladly do it."

Fred was silent. But not for long. Wren hardly had time to react as he reached out for her hands and pulled her down against him. She was jostled onto his lap and he held her close to his chest. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck and he rubbed her back. "You're so brilliant. And so stubborn."

"So I've been told," she laughed breathlessly.

Fred gently guided her chin upwards so that he could peer down at her. She found herself swept up into his amber eyes reflected by the dwindling fire. "Please don't do something so reckless like that ever again."

"I don't know if I can make that promise," she whispered, her eyes flickering down to his lips.

"I don't know if I can either," he admitted.

It broke her heart. They both couldn't even assure each other's safety. Not now. Wren wanted to stay in that moment forever. No more words were shared as he swallowed whatever sentences that died upon her lips. He kissed her so softly, it brought the same tears to her eyes. She always felt like crying when he kissed her. She never knew when it would be her last. She wanted them to move far away. They could take George. They could leave everything behind and start anew. Maybe then they could all give each other the same assurance they were seeking from one another.

They stumbled into the bedroom, hardly keeping their hands off one another. They fell into the bed and Wren felt herself memorizing every particle of skin. She wanted to remember his tousled red hair. She wanted to remember every nook and cranny. She wanted to remember how the gaudy yellow ceiling of his bedroom seemed to resemble the sun as he kissed his way down her stomach and he'd parted her thighs. It was a glorious yellow as she gasped and wriggled under him, his palm against her stomach her only anchor to reality. She wanted to remember how soft his hair was under her left hand's fingers as she tugged gently, unable to contain her groans of ecstasy. She wanted to remember the way the coil inside of her stayed together by a thread as he left two kisses on her inner thigh and worked his way back up to her mouth. She wanted to remember how his pale skin seemed to gleam in the moonlight and the freckles that littered his arms sprinkled across his chest. She wanted to remember how he felt inside of her. She wanted him there and he filled her wholly. It was a missing piece and sex wasn't just sex anymore. It was more. It was two souls meeting at not just an impasse, but a different direction and were basking in one another. It was then she really knew she was fucked with the tears rolling down her cheeks from pleasure and sadness.

 _I love him_.

_I really love him._

o0o

"Absolutely not, I forbid it," Elaine Pertinger screeched at her daughter the following day. To say her parents had been worried sick was an understatement. They had gone absolutely mad. The move was closing later that week. Nan had taken a fall in her assisted living facility and was placed in the hospital. Her father was out working on that and hadn't had time to throw in his bit of yelling. Wren had announced she was returning to the office.

"Luckily that isn't your decision," Wren hadn't meant to sound catty, but it had been an arduous morning after returning home. It was rightfully so as Wren had only left a note and her family had assumed her to be killed.

"They're saying Mad-Eye Moody is dead! Do you understand the chaos that is about to erupt in the Ministry?" Mrs Pertinger's proclamations were sounding dangerously close to Adrian's.

"Then why do you stay?" challenged Wren.

"To protect the family!"

"So, I can't do the same?"

Elaine's vein in her neck popped out dangerously. "No! It isn't the same!"

"In what way?" _Alright, Wren. Let's have that with a side of bitchiness, shall we?_

"I'm not going to have my daughter thrown into the mix!"

"Well, you did say you had always hoped that I would find a nice Ministry job," noted Wren.

The lights in the flat flickered. Elaine was close to a full meltdown. Wren wondered silently what would have happened if Elaine learned that she was in the Order. It was the only sole reason for her return in the first place.

o0o

The first of August arrived. Wren was to join Fred at the Burrow that afternoon. Her mother had all but begged her not to go. Everyone thought it was ridiculous to have a wedding at the height of the war. Wren couldn't think of a better time to have one. She and Tilly were going together. Tilly was probably more nervous than her mother. Tilly was doing well now that she had turned eighteen. She seemed to be having a better grip on life and her dreams were not as haunting. She was reigning in her abilities as she fretted that if she didn't, all hell would break loose.

Tilly and Wren arrived at the Burrow by side along apparition. Wren hardly had time to fix her dress when she felt a body slam into her. Wren gasped for breath as they squeezed her tightly.

"Pertinger!" Lee Jordan laughed into her shoulder, swinging her around.

"Lee!" Wren pushed back against him and struggled to free herself. Her hair was becoming unpinned from the elegant updo Tilly had given her.

Lee pulled back and studied her closely. He whistled lowly. "You look absolutely ravishing, dear Wren!"

"Nose down," Wren blushed and slugged him in the shoulder.

"Ah, Lyptus! Beautiful as ever! Have you changed your hair?" Lee looped his arms through Wren's and Tilly's.

"Er...no?" squeaked Tilly. She ran her free hand through her blond ringlets.

"It suits you, darling," Lee crooned. He led the girls up to the orchard where the Weasleys had set up a massive tent. Wren spotted Fred and George with Ron at the entrance. George had taken his wrappings off, and despite Mrs Weasley doing a perfect job at cleaning up his wound, it was horribly unsettling to see the gaping dark hole. Wren gripped Lee's arm a bit tighter and felt her stomach churn with guilt. "Alright?" Lee asked her softly.

Wren nodded as Fred took quick notice of the girls. Wren noticed an unfamiliar stocky red-haired boy next to Ron. He seemed to have a bit of a staring problem as he watched the girls rather intensely. Fred's face lit up and he bounded over to the group.

"Might I take you to your seat, madam?" He held out a hand.

"I got it, mate. I can take her," Lee joked.

Wren wiggled free from Lee's grip and took Fred's hand. Fred grinned. "It would seem the lady thinks otherwise. Right this way."

Fred pulled her through and Wren's breath was taken away at the amount of detail that went into the decorations. Low hanging lanterns twinkled around them and Wren felt as if she had traveled back in time to a baroque era.

Wren gasped, "This is beautiful."

Fred placed her hand into the crook of his left elbow. "It's alright, yeah."

Wren saw a few familiar Ministry officials, but no Percy. Of course, Percy was being a disappointment yet again. Honestly, first day back in the office she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

"Who was that red-haired boy by Ron?" Wren asked Fred as he led her to a seat towards the middle of the tent.

"Who? Cousin Barny?" Fred glanced around swiftly before ducking down to whisper in her ear, "It's Harry."

Wren's eyes widened. "You've brought him here? This is dangerous!"

"Exactly why he isn't looking very Harry-like. I'm to sit with the family, but I've got you here with Tilly and Lee," he quickly changed the subject. He had always been rather good at doing that.

She felt slightly disappointed to not be sitting with him. "Oh. Okay."

"Cheer up. You're mine first chance I get afterward, don't worry," He let her hand slip away and he gave her a small peck on the cheek. With one last wink, he was off escorting other guests to their seats. Wren sat in the middle of Lee and Tilly. Lee thought it rather hilarious to count out how many birds he saw on hats. One lady's hat even squawked back at him. Tilly looked around nervously.

"What is it, Tills?" Wren nudged her.

Tilly didn't take her eyes off of the crowd. "I don't know. I have this feeling we're being watched."

"Wouldn't doubt it," Wren said and bounced her leg. It was a horrible habit she had picked up from Fred when she felt nervous. Of course, they were being watched now that Harry was disguised as a Weasley. Suddenly, a wedding seemed like a horrendous idea.

The horrible thought had now overshadowed the event, despite it being a beautiful ceremony. Wren found herself dissociating through the whole ordeal. She could hardly focus on how dashing Bill looked in his robes or how elegant Fleur looked in her dress. She found her mind drifting to how it might feel if she and Fred ever married. Each time she tried to picture them in Bill and Fleur's position, her mind was led astray to a harrowing feeling of despair. It was something Wren hadn't been able to shake since that night in Lee's Dorset flat. It had only gotten worse since she had joined the Order. Would there ever be a time that everyone wasn't living in fear? Could they ever return to how life was before Voldemort?

Even after the clapping and the balloons overhead exploded into whatever antics Fred and George had prepared, Wren couldn't shake the feeling. Tilly looked a bit better now that the ceremony was over. She blew her nose into a handkerchief Lee offered her as she was crying happily.

"These sort of things always get to me," she said tearfully causing Lee to throw his head back in laughter.

The tent was transformed for the reception and the seats from the wedding had been replaced with circular tables. The tent had risen a bit to give the guests a view of the orchards and the horizon ahead. The stars were exceptionally ethereal that night. Everything felt perfect and yet out of place at the same time. Wren hardly registered Fred looping his arm around her waist.

"That light blue suits you," he complimented her dress. "I don't think I've ever seen it before."

"You haven't," Wren cleared her throat and attempted to bring herself back to the present.

Fred tugged her over to a table with Lee, Tilly, and George following close behind. As Wren sat down, Fred immediately poured her a goblet of firewhiskey. She didn't know if she would be able to handle it, she'd hardly eaten anything all day due to nerves.

Tilly pushed away the goblet offered to her as the small band got up to play. "I'm good, thank you. I don't wish to have a pounding headache like I did last time. It was horrible!"

"In that case, shall we dance?" Lee offered her his arm.

Tilly blushed but took it all the same. He pulled her out to the middle of the dance floor and held her close.

"Then there were two," said Fred raising his glass. George cleared his throat. "Sorry, three."

Wren spotted Viktor Krum striking up a conversation with Hermione. She hadn't seen the Quidditch star in ages. It made sense that Fleur had invited him. She was sure Ron was somewhere pouting. Ginny stood off in the corner next to her mother and a gaggle of women. Every so often, she would sneak a look at "Cousin Barny" with a mournful expression.

"What's happened to Ginny and Harry?" Wren questioned aloud.

"Harry thinks he's being rather heroic and gentlemanly by breaking things off with Ginny. You know how he's like," explained George.

"Stupid?" she blurted.

Fred snorted into his glass. George laughed. "Something like that, yeah."

"Oh, damn, they've let the decrepit loose," Fred choked on his drink and covered his mouth. Before Wren could question him further a frail elderly woman sat down across from herself and the twins.

The lady huffed and stretched out her legs. Her magnificent bird hat, the one that had squawked at Wren, turned his beady eyes onto Wren. "Get us a drink, Fred!"

"We've been through this before, Auntie Muriel, I'm George," Fred answered her cheekily.

The woman's thin red lip curled, "Don't play jokes with me, boy! I may be one-hundred-and-seven, but these eyes are still spry! Go on now!"

"Only because you asked so nicely," Fred muttered under his breath and got up to stop one of the waiters.

"George, sit up straight! You're starting to look like Bilius! His posture was always so ghastly," the woman spat.

George sat up a fraction straighter and took a long gulp of his firewhiskey.

"Who's this?" the woman peered over at Wren.

"Merlin's beard, here we go," mumbled George.

"Well, girl? Who are you?"

"W-Wren Pertinger," said Wren shakily. She never did well with rude elders. She always had a horrible habit of being unable to control her tongue.

"Pertinger? Pertinger...you wouldn't happen to be related to that pillock Warren Elm, would you?" The woman leaned forward and Fred reappeared with her drink.

"The very one, I'm afraid," laughed Wren nervously.

Muriel's brow furrowed. "Not something I would be too proud of, girl, if I were you."

"Come now, Muriel here's your drink. Shall I fetch Mum? It might be time for your nightly medications, bless it, you know how it's like when you grow older," Fred stepped in.

Muriel swatted her handbag into Fred's side causing him to wince. "You're as wretched as they come, Fred Weasley! These two devils haven't learned an ounce of respect since they were born!" Fred rubbed his side and jumped away from Muriel as she aimed another swat. "Horrible, horrible, devils, I tell you. I thought Molly would be driven mad by the pair of them."

"I think Lee needs a break from Tilly. Look at him, he can hardly dance with her properly," George stood quickly. "I'll catch up with you two later, ta-ta!" With that, he left Fred and Wren with Muriel to cut in between Lee and Tilly.

"Git," Fred said under his breath.

"Finished Hogwarts, have you?" remarked Muriel.

Wren nodded.

"What was that? Speak up, girl."

"Yes, ma'am. I have," Wren clenched her fist under the table.

"Chose a profession yet?"

"I work under the advisor to the Minister, ma'am."

"Following in Warren's footsteps, how quaint!" Muriel took a drink from her glass and grimaced. "Boy, I thought I told you to put this over ice!"

Fred's face reddened. "That's not the only thing that's about to be put over ice..."

"Fred," warned Wren.

"AH, Muriel!" a jovial voice called out from behind. An elderly balding man stumbled over to the table.

"Elphias," Muriel regarded him.

Fred hoisted Wren up quickly from the table. "Just keep walking, and don't stop."

He led her outside of the tent and up to the house. He made a detour and opened up Arthur's shed for her to walk through. He shut the door behind them and immediately loosened his collar. He set to work on his cufflinks.

"Well, she hates you," Wren laughed.

"She hates _everyone_ ," said Fred tiredly. He tossed his robes over a table that was littered with various televisions and devices. The twins hadn't been joking. Arthur was a muggle artifact connoisseur.

"What did you two do to her?" Wren felt her heart quicken as he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his crisp white shirt.

"Might have released a few dung bombs about the house, or there was that one time George transfigured her cat into a duck. Y'know simple things," he stepped closer and cradled her head in his hands. He gently caressed her right cheek and drew her closer. He placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "You should wear that light blue dress more often."

"Should I?" her voice quivered. He made her knees go weak. Despite being together for almost three months, one if you wanted to be technical, she still hadn't gotten used to the magnetic feeling he gave her. She was drawn to him. She never grew tired of his hands.

He lifted her on the counter and separated her legs with his thigh as he kissed her.

"Fred," she breathed and he kissed her neck.

"Hmm?" he hummed against her skin.

"Is a shed like this really an appropriate place?" she asked, a laugh threatening to escape.

"Of course it is," he said against her collar. He tugged at the straps resting against her shoulders and they slipped down her arms.

She felt the warmth from her chest travel throughout her body leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Excitement coursed through her veins. She drew in a sharp breath as she felt his chilled long fingers unzip her dress. "How romantic."

"Let's call it a bit of urban exploration," he ran his fingers down her back.

They were well into the middle of their urban exploration when piercing screams echoed from the tent. Wren sharply breathed and twisted around on the table to look out the window to see the Dark Mark above the tent. Fred rose from the ground and looked out over Wren's head.

"Fred," she trembled.

Fred grabbed his wand and was about to reach for Wren when she caught his eye and knew what he was planning. She scrambled back away from him and hurriedly zipped up her dress. "No!" she shouted. "You aren't going to apparate me out of here!"

"Wren," he said desperately, reaching for her again.

"No!" she jumped away from him. She threw open the shed door and saw people running from the tent. A small fire had been started in the orchard as masked Death Eaters marched through where the ceremony had once been held. Protection spells had been broken. She felt Fred stand next to her. She looked up at him and saw his mind overworking to find a plan. Wren turned her attention back to the scene ahead and spotted George warding off a Death Eater with Charlie.

Fred took off running to the scene without a second thought causing Wren to charge after him. She tripped over the grass and she threw off her heels. She ran in desperation to find Tilly. She lost Fred among the crowd. "Tilly!" she screamed over the chaos. "Tilly!"

She caught the attention of a burly Death Eater who seemed quite keen on killing her right there. She dodged the spell and sent a stunner his way. His body flew into one of the support beams of the tent. She slid under an upturned table and peeked over the side. She caught sight of Grant Montague heavily involved in a duel with Bill Weasley. Wren stood to join Bill when someone jerked her out of the tent. She felt her shoulder pop at the force of the pull. Wren screamed in pain and tried to fight against her assailant.

She was thrown forward and she tumbled to the ground. Wren winced and stared up to see the same man from the club. The same man who had killed Bev and cornered Stella. He snarled down at her and pointed his wand at her forehead. "Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Wren tried to crawl back away from him but found she couldn't.

"The seer! Where is she!" He leaned down, his forehead nearly touching hers.

Wren felt her blood run cold. "I don-don't know what you're talking about."

The man reached out and grabbed Wren by her throat. She felt her breath leave her body as he squeezed the base of her throat tightly. "Don't lie to me, Wren!" his face upturned into a cruel smile. "Your little friends told me all about her. Where is she!"

"I don't know," Wren trembled underneath him.

He threw her back to the ground causing her to crumble. She aimed a kick to his chest and he stumbled backward. She reached for her wand, but he disarmed her. She cried out as he reached for her throat once more. He shook her. "I'm tired of playing these games with you girls." He trailed his wand down the side of her neck.

Something sharp collided with his cheek. He yanked back in pain and clutched his eye. Wren saw Lee and Tilly to her right. Lee had his wand drawn and Tilly positioned in the same stance. She never felt so relieved and horrified to see the girl. The man's face lit up in recognition.

"Lee! Go!" Wren felt a cry tear from her chest. "Take Tilly and go!"

Lee immediately reacted just as the man shot a stunning spell right at Lee's head. Lee grabbed Tilly and disapparated. The man shouted in frustration giving Wren to gather what strength she had left. She stood on wobbly legs and pounced. She knocked the man to the ground and she straddled him with her own fist clutching his neck.

"Who are you!" she screamed. Wren wrestled her wand away from his grip and pointed it right below his chin.

The cruel smile returned and he gripped her wrist. "A _friend_."

"Fuck off," snarled Wren, briefly distracted by his confession. He threw her to the side violently. She winced as her injured shoulder came into contact with the ground. Wren hardly heard Fred approach. The man had vanished. Wren clutched her shoulder and swayed side to side once she regained her footing.

"Wren," he cried out brokenly as he reached her.

Wren's cheek was bleeding, her shoulder felt like it was popped out of place, and her beautiful light blue dress was torn. Her tears mingled with the adrenaline spiking through her. Her breathing grew shallow as she gulped for air. She collapsed into him.

"You have to go!" he grabbed her. "Go somewhere safe! I'll find you!"

"No," she tried weakly. "I want to stay with you."

He shook his head. "You can't. You need to go! Please! Wren, go! They'll kill you if they find you! Please!" Wren wouldn't be any use to them dead. He pushed her gently. "Go!"

Another scream filled the night air and Fred looked torn. Wren backed away. He watched her carefully. "Please find me."

"I will," he promised.

Wren felt like he was lying. With that, the darkness of disapparation welcomed her and he was gone. The one desperate plea had died at her lips.

_I love him._

_Please protect them. Whoever is listening._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit shorter than I would have liked, but I'm still working through writer's block. I'm still in the midst of a break. I want to work on this story weekly, but I don't know. I hope to return to doing that soon. I'm just not having a good bout of things mentally. As always, I'll edit through this later. This time no rewrites lol I hope we are on a better track now.
> 
> For the young "MacNair" man, or "Matt" as he's called himself, I've always pictured him as a young Paul Bettany. Has anyone seen Inkheart? When I say young Paul Bettany, I mean that type of Paul Bettany lol Exactly how he played Dustfinger. So if you're ever wondering what this man looks like, he looks like that. :)


	25. Chapter 25

_Two days._ Two miserable days, Wren heard nothing from Fred, George, or the Order. The night she had managed to escape from the wreckage, she had apparated home. Her mother was torn to bits upon Wren's appearance. Wren had nowhere to go. She couldn't return to the shop, as she was sure Death Eaters were waiting for the twins. She had no choice but to return home. In hindsight, it hadn't been one of Wren's smartest moves. Wren's mother, without a word, immediately strengthened the protection charms around the home.

Wren felt her feet drag up the stairs and straight into the shower. She didn't say a word to Nate, who stood in the corridor with a look of the utmost concern. She didn't say a word to her father who was yelling from downstairs in a panic wondering what had happened to his daughter. No, Wren climbed into the shower (clothing and all) and wept. This was where Elaine found her thirty minutes later. Elaine said nothing and climbed into the bathtub to hold her daughter. Not a word was exchanged until Wren gasped for breath.

"What are we going to do?" she choked out to her mother.

"The best that we can," her mother said softly. There wasn't anything they could do but hope and pray. It would only be a matter of time before the Death Eaters came knocking upon their door. Until then, Elaine would return to the office business as usual. The Minister was dead. Pius Thicknesse had taken his place. The Wizard World was failing and The Ministry had fallen. Wren was terrified. What would become of her family? What would become of Tilly? Wren couldn't go on protecting Tilly. Not when that strange man knew who she was. How had he come to find out? What exactly had Bev and Stella told him? How did they know him?

Elaine returned to the Ministry as promised. The Muggle Lisaons office had a drastic renovation. Under Thicknesse's orders, the Muggle offices were to be rebranded. Unbeknownst to Wren, Delores Umbridge was now in charge of something called the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. All muggle-borns were to plead their cases to what the Ministry truly believed was 'stolen magic'. It was hateful and discriminatory. One had to ask themselves if Thicknesse was under the Imperius Curse. Elaine was moved to booking under the commission. It was a horrible demotion.

This encouraged Wren to return to her duties under Wilfrid Pucey, who had somehow managed to stay safe from the crossfire. Wilfrid was now serving under Pius and had not been demoted in the slightest, despite having certain intel before the coup had started. Adrian was still safely intact with the Aurors. Wren had her way in. She was still a member of the Order despite not hearing a peep from one member yet.

Wren wasn't even sure that Tilly was safe. She assumed Tilly was with Lee and that was the best person to be with under these circumstances she supposed. Lee wouldn't let anything happen to Tilly. Wren had to believe that. Her stomach was pitted with worry those two days. She could hardly eat. She didn't bother telling her mother of her plans to return to the Office. Elaine would only worry. Wren was done worrying people. It was time to act.

Wren knew that she couldn't return to the Burrow. It was a fool's dying wish. Her hopes had been answered when finally on the second day of waiting, a ghostly blue magpie flitted through her bedroom window. It fluttered by her bookcase and she felt her breath leave her.

 _"We are safe. Don't reply. We'll find you when we can_ _,"_ Fred's voice echoed through the bird. Wren felt her chest collapse in relief. The magpie vanished and that was when true worry set in.

Wren tasted a bit of blood as she broke skin from biting her lip. She clenched her fist. The shop. That's where they had to be. Wren threw on her coat and fled down the stairs.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Her father met her by the door. Nate paused the Nintendo and watched carefully from the sofa.

"Out," said Wren quickly.

"No, no. That's not what we agreed upon," Harold reached for Wren's arm.

"Dad, I don't have time to explain. Please, you're just going to have to trust me," said Wren desperately.

"Not when you turned up damn near in tatters Saturday night, no!" shouted Harold.

Wren shook her father away and opened the door. "Dad, please."

Before Harold could say anything else, Wren disapparated outside of Diagon without a second thought. Wren couldn't bear being apart from Fred and George any longer. She was already in over her head worrying about Tilly. She would just have to take the scolding later. The Alley was sparse with life. Not many people were there. Those who were present looked dodgy. She kept her eyes ahead and sprinted around tables of different trinkets being sold outside of certain shops. All of the items looked just as scary as the people selling them. The shop came into view and it looked mildly lively compared to the different ransacked shops. Wren was surprised that it was still in one piece. She spotted George at the Tills, but no Fred. Wren threw open the shop door and the bell slammed against the wood. George jumped slightly and his dark eyes snapped to the entrance. He quickly collected himself.

"'Lo," he greeted her, a smile that didn't reach his eyes plastered against his face. "What can I help you with?"

Wren stopped in her tracks and wrinkled her nose. "What?"

"Looking for anything in particular? We have quite the sale going on for our shield charms and gift gags," he continued. He came around the till and held out his hand. "I recommend the shielding hat myself."

"What are you on about?" she hissed as he looped his arm through her own and tugged her gently.

"Oh? Forgive me, I thought maybe that's what you were in for. Ah, I know what would be the best product for you. I've got it in the back, you should come with me!" he pulled her to the stockroom. As soon as the door shut behind him, he whipped out his wand and silently cast a charm against it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wren rounded on him when he turned back around to face her.

"I will say, this is record timing for you. He hadn't sent that Patronus more than ten minutes," George put away his wand and folded his arms. "Wren, they're watching us."

"How do you have the shop still open?" she questioned him and ignored his prior sentiment.

"It's business as usual, not going to let a few ruddy Death Eaters stop us."

"What are you going to do if they find Ron? I'm sure he's off with Harry..."

"Haven't you heard? A dreadful thing that. He's caught spattergroit. He's bedridden," George smirked.

"George, you didn't," Wren started. "What if they find out?"

"Luckily that won't be a problem. They could hardly get close to him. It's highly contagious, you know," George walked over to some crates on a shelf and rifled through them. The door handle to the stockroom jiggled as someone tried to force their way inside. "Just a moment!"

The door flew open and Fred walked through looking rather disgruntled.

"Bloody hell, just knock the door off its hinges," muttered George, not bothering to glance up at his brother.

"What are you doing here? It isn't safe!" Fred turned on Wren.

"Fred, did you really expect me to sit there and wait? Honestly, I was going mad with worry," Wren geared herself up for a fight.

"I did tell you it was pointless, mate," George spoke up from the crate.

Fred rolled his eyes and then rubbed a hand over the bridge of his nose. "You're so stubborn. Unbelievably..."

"I am returning to the office tomorrow," she said suddenly.

" _For fuck's sake_ ," hissed Fred.

"Ah, found it!" George pulled out an emerald cloak. He tossed it to Wren. "These aren't on sale, unfortunately. But it'll do just the trick."

"I'm going to do what I said I was going to do. For the Order," said Wren, catching the cloak effortlessly. "What's this for?"

"Right," sighed Fred and put his hands in his coat pockets.

"It's a shield cloak. It sounds like you're going to need it," answered George.

"Has anyone heard from Lee? He took off with Tilly and I haven't heard anything," Wren threw the cloak over her shoulder.

"Not a word," said George.

"That's odd," Wren said and felt her hopes sinking further. Where were they?

"I'm sure they're fine. Lee is pretty good at protection charms," said George conversationally, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"George, can you give us a minute?" Fred asked George in slight annoyance.

"'Course," he complied. "On second thought, Wren. That's on the house. I've seen the way you duel. You're going to need the help."

Wren glared at him as he left. "Dickhead."

The word hadn't just left her mouth when she was swept up into Fred's arms. He held her tightly. The world seemed to pause. It felt nice being reunited. It felt even better being in his arms and breathing in his scent. Cinnamon. Gunpowder. Fred. Wren breathed deeply.

"I knew as soon as I sent that Patronus, you would come. George bet twenty. I bet less than that. Guess he'll be owing me a few sickles," said Fred into her hair.

"I was so frightened something would happen to the both of you," Wren glossed over his light joke. She couldn't take it anymore.

"We're all right."

"What if they find Ron with Harry? What will happen then? We can't keep lying," Wren fretted.

"Then we close up the shop and head to Muriel's. We have a plan," he said softly. He pulled her back and looked down at her. He tucked a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear. "I'm more worried about you. You're not safe to go back to the Ministry. You heard about the Commission."

"They've dissolved the Muggle Relations offices. My Mum is now booking for the Commission. She has to go to the trials. It makes sense for me to return. I can gather intel on the Minister and the Commission," she explained.

"Wren, that doesn't guarantee me your safety."

"I'll be fine," Wren promised.

"I hope you know what you're doing," he leaned his forehead against her own.

"Me too," she whispered.

For that moment, it was nice to be reunited. She was back in his arms, and that's all that mattered. For a moment, everything was almost normal. Wren thought if she could handle the past two days, she could handle anything that was thrown her way. What she didn't understand was it was a trial for what was to come.

And nobody could have been prepared to tell her.

o0o

Wren had the cloak George gave her tied loosely around her shoulders as she stepped out of one of the hearths in the Ministry of Magic. She was a bundle of nerves. Seeing Fred the previous day had eased her mind, but it wasn't enough. She still hadn't heard anything from Tilly or Lee. Wren's mother wasn't happy with her daughter's choice to return to the Ministry. But she didn't have much of a choice. Wren was doing this to save them all.

"Oi!" a burly guard by the fountain called out to her as she tried to step through.

Wren halted and looked over at him expectantly.

"Where're your papers?" He stalked over to her.

"Papers?" Wren asked stupidly.

"Papers, I need to see your papers or no admittance. You'll have to take it up with the Commission!" he ordered.

"You must be mistaken. I work with Wilfrid Pucey. I'm just trying to get to my office," Wren surrendered.

"If you don't have papers, you'll have to register through the Commission!" The guard went to take her elbow, but Wren jerked away from him.

"Excuse me?" she snapped.

"I'm afraid she is with me," Wren whirled around to find Percy Weasley walking up to the scene briskly. She felt her eyes widen and her chest flush with anger.

"If she ain't got papers, she'll have to be taken to the Commission," the guard said gruffly.

"Then I shall take her to the Commission Office myself," Percy adjusted his coat.

The guard looked between Wren and Percy skeptically. "All righ', but if she ain't got papers by the end of the day, I'll have to take her in myself."

"Duly noted," said Percy primly. "Come along now, Wren."

He beckoned her over to the lifts. Wren followed apprehensively. She was ready to rip him apart as he held open the lift door for her. She stepped through and he followed in close behind her. Just as the doors shut, she rounded on him.

"Just what the hell do you think you're playing at?" she hissed at him.

"Would you have preferred I left you with him?" Percy adjusted his glasses.

"Yes. I could have dealt with it just fine without your help," said Wren defiantly.

"And you would have ended up before the Commission alone. Now isn't the time to act rashly," said Percy as he selected the floor.

"I could have handled it," muttered Wren.

"Just that line of action will land you in trouble. It is not safe here. You shouldn't have come here. Goodness knows what you're involved in these days," Percy wiped his glasses.

 _"Level One. Support Staff,"_ the lift came to a stop and dinged.

"What I'm involved in?" Wren cried out in outrage and followed Percy out of the lift. "What about you? Are you even aware of what happened to your own family just three nights ago? Or was your head in the sand as usual?"

Percy ceased his stride and turned to face Wren in a flash. His cheeks darkened. "Don't speak of things that you don't know anything about. Now isn't the place to cause a scene."

"Oh, I know. I know enough," spat Wren. She clenched her fist. "Where is Mr Pucey?"

"Mr Pucey is away. You have been placed under my care for the time being," Percy resumed his walk down the corridor.

"Your care? By whose orders?" There was just no way she would serve under the likes of Percy Weasley.

"Mr Pucey himself," They had just rounded the corridor. "Do behave yourself, Wren. You'll find yourself in a whole cauldron of trouble, and that isn't something you should take lightly. Now then, the rules and regulations have changed under this certain _administration._ I'm to teach you..."

Percy was cut off by a dark-haired man slamming out of his office. He was an ugly sort of man. A snarl was sewn permanently to his face under his dark beard and he looked like he hadn't seen a decent bout of sunshine in ages. An ugly mole sat upon his cheek and his dark eyes immediately studied Wren carefully. He towered over the pair.

"Weasley," barked the man.

"A good morning to you, Mr Runcorn," tittered Percy nervously.

"Who's this?" the man ignored Percy's greeting.

"A returning hire. Ms Pertinger."

A dangerous glint of recognition flashed in Runcorn's eyes. "Your mother works for the Commission?"

"Yes sir," said Wren softly.

"Speak up!" ordered Runcorn.

"Yes sir," Wren tried to sound a bit more confident, but to no avail.

"How's your grandfather these days? I've heard he's gone on quite the holiday," Runcorn commented.

"I don't have much contact with him, sir," admitted Wren. Her voice faltered slightly and she tried to recover her composure. It was no luck. Runcorn's expression changed to a cruel smile.

"Send him my regards if he ever _pops_ up again, won't you?" Runcorn turned back to Percy. "I want those Auror reports on my desk by the end of the afternoon. Have the girl sort them."

"I-I will make sure of it, sir. I was just about to go over the new regulations with her now," explained Percy.

With that Runcorn gave a slight nod and pushed past Percy to the lifts down the corridor. Wren stared after him in shock. "Who is that? He's quite the dickhead, isn't he?"

"Please refrain from such vulgarities whilst you are here, especially when you are in front of Mr Runcorn. You do not want to cause him any suspicion, I assure you," warned Percy. "He's one of the head investigators under the Commission. He has already convicted ten people this week. I would assume you don't want the same fate."

"What do they do to them?" asked Wren suddenly.

"A fate worse than death," said Percy quietly. "Come along now, it's time to learn about the proper sorting technique. It's much more precise and I don't want you to make a mistake."

Wren rolled her eyes and listened to him prattle on about the newest techniques. He was quite the bore. It was hard to keep up with what he was saying. Everything was precisely labeled and there was no peeking at Auror reports as Wren had done in the past. Each report contained a specific protection spell and most were encrypted. Oddly enough most of them were to go to Albert Runcorn, the man from earlier. Percy didn't leave her side most of the day. In fact, as promised, he escorted her to the Commission offices around lunch. As they got onto the lift Wren noticed several new faces among the Ministry workers. The ones she did recognize held their head low as they were afraid they were going to be recognized. Those she didn't recognize had a mean intent about them. Wren was almost certain some had to be under Voldemort's care.

Wren found herself studying the different people in the Commission offices. She found a woman weeping in the corridor as they entered the main floor. Percy went to the front desk to explain the situation. But Wren couldn't stop watching the woman. Just what were these people up to? She scanned the room and saw a large door to an office ahead. On the door, to Wren's horror, was Mad-Eye Moody's eye. Wren felt her stomach churn and her face grow hot. She hardly registered Percy calling her over to the desk.

"Wren!" he snapped finally.

She was jerked from her thoughts and glanced over to Percy. "Yes?"

"You are to fill out this parchment. Quickly now!" Percy motioned for her.

Wren resisted the urge to call him a prat and marched over to the desk. She snatched up the quill that he held out to her. She glanced over the paper and blanched. "What do they need to know my family history for?"

The front desk witch's paused her sorting and looked up at Wren curiously.

"I apologize. She's quite new still," Percy said quickly. "Give us a moment." Percy pulled her to the side away from the front desk. "It's to decide whether you have stolen magic or not!"

"Stolen magic? This is what the Commission is doing?" Wren gasped. "You don't believe in it do you!"

Percy peeked over his shoulder to see the witch studying them carefully from her perch at the desk. He leaned down closer to Wren with a pleading look etched upon his face. "Of course, I don't! But this is the law now! You won't be of use to anyone if you don't comply!"

Wren nearly fell over. So Percy wasn't a total idiot as she had thought. Still an idiot, but maybe not as big. Wren conceded and filled out the parchment anyway. He was right. If she didn't comply, then it would do far more harm than good. She turned it back into the front desk. "Is Elaine Pertinger around?"

"The Commission is currently in session. The bookkeeper is unable to take guests that aren't permitted at this time," said the witch in a bored tone as she looked over the parchment. "Someone from the Commission will be with you by the end of the day with an answer."

Percy took Wren back to the office to finish her sorting. Wren found her mind wandering off once more. Maybe she was in over her head? Maybe Fred had been right. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

"Wren, that is the second time you've placed something in the wrong bin. Are you even looking at the labels?" sighed Percy.

"Would you quit hovering? It's annoying," grumbled Wren as she fixed her mistake.

"This has to be done correctly. Mr Runcorn is very particular," Percy flicked his wand at one of the parcels.

They had been at this for a good hour. Wren was tired. Everything was so particular. An owl fluttered into the room and dropped a pink card onto Wren's lap with a screech. Wren jerked slightly as the owl flew out of the room as quickly as it had entered. She picked up the card from her lap and saw her name scrawled perfectly across it. She flipped it over and swore loudly.

"What is it?" inquired Percy from behind her.

"Umbridge is in charge of the Commission?" Wren felt her face flush.

"Why yes, haven't you heard?"

"I didn't know it was her! She's requesting a meeting with me to discuss my papers!" exclaimed Wren.

"Is this not a good thing? Surely it means you've been accepted," confusion washed over his face.

"It doesn't when your brother tried to give her chocolates full of love potion, it's not," Wren threw the card onto the desk and scrubbed a hand tiredly over her face.

"He what?" Percy gasped.

"Another time, I suppose," Wren waved him off and reached for her cloak.

Thus, this was how Wren Pertinger found herself in an unwitting reunion with the former Headmistress.

o0o

"One sugar or two?" Delores Umbridge inquired sweetly from her desk. The office had a horrible sort of draft. Maybe it was the chill of evil that had crept upon Wren since entering. The same bloody cats stared back from their portraits on the wall. The most unsettling fact was Moody's eye was intact into the door. Umbridge hadn't changed a bit except now she was donning Commission robes and had huge wanted posters of Harry tacked across her wall. Wren squirmed a bit in her seat.

"I'm good, thanks," mumbled Wren.

It was a familiar situation like the time Umbridge had caught Wren in cohorts with Fred. Umbridge smiled and pushed the teacup to the side. "It's there should you want it!"

Funny how history seemed to repeat itself.

"Now then, Ms Pertinger," Umbridge flicked her wand at a piece of parchment to turn it over and folded her hands gracefully. "It's been quite a while since we last saw each other!"

Wren stared stupidly back, unable to think of anything clever. Had she thought of something clever, it wouldn't have been the right time. For obvious reasons. She found herself sitting on her hands. The front desk had confiscated her wand, 'for security reasons.

"You're finally out of school, then?"

Wren nodded.

"What wonderful news! I must say, I was surprised to see that you've taken such a remarkable position here!" contended Umbridge. "I was under the impression that your qualifications were less than stellar."

_'What a bitch. Do they really expect me to sit here and take this?'_

"No matter. We are always pleased to see new faces. Especially under such trying times. As you well know, there are things in place to help prevent actions that have been encouraged in the past. Which is what brings us to the matters of your papers," Umbridge pushed a stack of parchment toward Wren. "You have been granted them, but under certain circumstances."

"What circumstances?" Wren felt her lip curl.

Umbridge only smiled. "You are rather close with a girl named Tilly Lyptus, are you not?"

Wren's eyes narrowed. "We're mates, yeah."

"It would seem that nobody has seen her in quite some time. Not unlike your grandfather. It seems she has taken residence in London. It would seem that she has not registered for her papers," Umbridge picked up her teacup.

"How does this involve me?" Wren felt her temper flaring.

"I am quite curious to know if you've seen her," stated Umbridge.

"I haven't."

"You're quite sure?"

"Yes."

 _"Hem,_ well, she's a very interesting girl. I remember her rather well. By certain accounts, it would seem she has exceptional abilities for a girl of her blood status," Umbridge cleared her throat and poured a bit more tea into her teacup.

"Then your accounts are wrong and I don't know where she is," said Wren defensively.

Umbridge's eyes slid back up to meet Wren's. "Then that is all that I require, Ms Pertinger. You may go."

Wren stood shakily and tightened her cloak.

"Do be aware that your school days are quite over, Ms Pertinger. Things have changed, and certain behaviors will not be tolerated. I do hope we will work well together," the older woman stirred her tea and gave Wren another horrible smile.

o0o

The month of August wore on. The Ministry was grueling. One wrong move and Wren could be sentenced to a Dementor's Kiss. Not to mention, Umbridge was now aware of Wren's every move. Fred and George kept up with the shop, despite the added danger. Wren found herself cuddled against Fred some nights worrying about everything that was now out of control. The Order was laying low. Wren was still not allowed to go over to the Burrow. Everyone was being watched. Wren's mother would come home crying after work unable to handle the pressures of watching innocent people be issued horrible sentences under Umbridge's ruling. Mr Pucey still had not returned. Wren had only brought up Percy once and Fred nearly broke the product he was working on. Bringing up Percy wasn't a good idea either.

Nate would be starting Hogwarts soon and her parents were debating about withdrawing the boy. Adrian Pucey was deployed currently through the Aurors and there was no chance of getting ahold of him. Wren felt trapped and didn't know where to go from there. Lee had appeared in Scotland with Tilly. They were currently being harbored by Oliver Wood and Katie Bell until it was safe to return to Fred and George. Oliver had finally sent word to the shop. Wren felt a bit of the weight leave her shoulders.

Tilly could not return to London. Wren had Fred send encrypted word back that Tilly could not return to her flat or family. Umbridge had found interest in finding Tilly. The only thing Wren could not find herself telling Fred and George was what had happened that night at the wedding. Umbridge was not the only person looking for Tilly.

Towards the end of August, Wren entered the office feeling a sense of dread in her stomach. It had been an odd morning already. She and Fred had squabbled briefly over really silly things. George had come down with a cold, in August of all times. Wren wasn't sleeping very well, unable to handle the stressors of day-to-day life. Wren threw her cloak over the desk and Percy entered in after her.

"Where are those reports for Runcorn?" Percy hounded her the very second he entered.

"Do you ever give it a rest," Wren said tiredly.

"They weren't turned into him yesterday! I spotted a notice on my desk just this morning!" Percy rifled through the cabinets.

"Runcorn isn't in yet," Wren lowered herself into a chair and rubbed her eyes. She'd only just left her fight with Fred and her nerves were shot. It had been a stupid fight. They were both under a lot of stress. High orders were coming in from the Ministry for the twins' shield products. Fred had been pulling the extra weight since George had fallen ill. Wren had tried to help, but Fred refused. She didn't understand why, as she was pretty decent at Charms. Fred told her that he didn't want her overworked. That was how the fight started. It was incredibly stupid.

"What do you mean Runcorn isn't in yet?" Percy whirled around.

"Go by his office. It hasn't been touched since yesterday. I took a quick peep on the way in," Wren spun around in the chair.

"That's unlike him," remarked Percy.

"You would know. Wouldn't you?"

Percy ignored her. "The Cattermole trial is today. I suppose he's in session."

"Suppose so," Wren flicked through the parchments lazily.

"I shall take a status report from you around lunch," Percy said. "You must resort through the reports and make sure that they are on Runcorn's desk."

Wren waved him off as he left. She propped her chin in her hands and sighed once more. She should have taken the day off. She could have a day in with Fred. They both needed a day off. No war. No stupid products to catch up on. No worries. Just a nice lie-in. She found herself hardly looking at the parchments she was sorting in complete boredom. What was the point in this? Without Pucey there, there wasn't anything to be gained. She hadn't learned anything. She was tired of watching her mother cry when she came home from the Commission trials. She was tired. Wren was exhausted. Everyone was.

Wren finished the reports for what seemed like the thousandth time that week. She took her time getting them to Runcorn's office. She pushed open the door and went to put them on the desk. As she did, something caught her eye. There on the desk were stacks of parchment with runes on them. Wren set the reports to the side and drew closer. There in the corner of one of the parchments was a picture of Bev's father. Wren felt her heart plummet and she flipped through the parchments to see all of Bev's father's reports. Under the last parchment was a parcel with Bev's name on it. Wren scanned back over the parchments and spotted in detail information on time turners.

**_"It would seem that the last time turner was destroyed after the Department of Mystery's mishap in 1996. It has come to the Magical Law Enforcement's attention that that was not the case. Several decoys have been made. The last known time turner was found on a black market 7 June 1996, not long after the mishap..."_ **

"Ah, so you've taken quite the interest as well!" a voice came from the doorway.

Wren jumped and threw the parchment back on the desk. "S-sorry, I-I-..." She froze as the figure in front of her came into view. Wren whipped out her wand and had it pointed at the man's throat. " _You!"_

The man from the wedding stood before her. He raised his hands in surrender. He grinned. "I'd put that down if I were you."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex you right where you stand!" growled Wren.

"For one, this office is under heavy protection. Runcorn is known to go overboard with his protective spells. I'm sure it would have quite the horrible rebound effect. But if that's something you're willing to try, be my guest!" The man chortled.

"Who are you," Wren faltered but kept her wand pulled.

"I believe we're already on a first-name basis, dear Wren," he took a step closer causing Wren to take a step back.

"Your real name! I'll have you reported to the guards!"

"You could try, yes. But it seems the both of us are protected by the same people."

"You don't work here!"

"It would seem that I do. You see, you and I have a lot more in common than you think," the man came around the desk. "Our interests are perfectly aligned."

"You know nothing!" Wren took another step back.

"Oh but I do! There are people that you are willing to save, just as I!" his lithing voice sent shivers down Wren's spine. Everything in her told her to leave.

"Everyone has someone these days. That means nothing!" trembled Wren.

"Not like you. It seems you have quite the knack for saving souls. Especially those who are fated to die," the man ran a finger down one of the parchments. "What if I told you there was a way to do it?"

"As I would listen to you," choked out Wren. "You killed Bev. You know about Tilly." 

"Bev was an unfortunate accident, wouldn't you say? As far as the seer goes, she could have the key to what I desire. And what I desire is in those reports you just read," the man gestured to the strewn parchments. 

"What could you need with a Time-Turner? The ones that are mention are probably fake. You saw where they've tried to pass on decoys. They aren't the same," Wren lowered her wand. 

"What if I told you that I worked with Bev's father just before his untimely departure? What if I told you there was a way to fix all of this?" he continued.

"You would be lying."

"Dear Wren, I do not lie. There is a way to save those you love most. If you help me find that time turner, the benefactors outweigh the current evil that has been set upon us," he said slowly. 

Fred and George. Could there be a way? Was there a way? _'Don't listen to him, Wren!'_

"I don't believe you. You are a Death Eater. Your loyalties lie elsewhere!" Wren shouted. 

"My loyalties lie with no one. I am only interested in that trinket there in those reports. Your seer would make it very easy to find its location. But I do know how hard you girls like to make these things. You don't have to believe me, but know that there is another way. If you continue down this path, then both will die. I do regret what happened to Bev. Well, under the circumstance. But she was far gone in her ways of obtaining the object. There are things you do not know. You are a smart girl, but you are not aware of what has been set in motion. If you help me find that object, all shall be saved," he promised. 

Wren could always take it from him. Maybe this was her only shot? What if everything wasn't saved? She still had Fred and George to worry about. She couldn't lose either of them. At this point, she was desperate. She was smart! There had to be a way to get it from him and then have him banished for good. Wren would do anything to save them both. She hadn't realized how desperate she had gotten. _'Don't be stupid, Wren.'_

"I-I..." her voice trailed away, unable to answer him. 

"You don't trust me. I understand. But what other options do you have? The Order cannot save everyone. Potter has this world in a war. And the Dark Lord will certainly fail. Your desperation to save your friends is admirable. We can help each other," The man stepped back to the door. "Just keep that in mind. I will be waiting for your answer whatever you decide." The man winked and walked out of the office, leaving her there alone. 

Wren felt her eyes water. Certainly, this wasn't what it had come down to! She felt empty. She felt heartbroken. But the thoughts of losing Bev looped in her head. That night kept replaying in her mind. She couldn't trust him. But what if she could outsmart him? Thoughts of Fred and George's lifeless bodies sent her running toward the rubbish bin back in her office. She felt sick. The desperation outweighed the distrust, he was right. She hated that he was right. 

"Potter's been sighted! Potter's been sighted!" a short wizard ran down the corridors. "They've breached the Ministry! All Floo Networks must be shut down immediately!"

Wren groaned by the bin as the wizard ran past her door. 

She didn't have a choice. 

She would do almost anything to save Fred and George. She couldn't let him get a hold of Tilly. 

She would just have to risk this herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a minute since I've updated. My mental health is really not in a good place right now. I've been struggling here recently. I'm not too happy with this chapter, it's a bit of a filler. It's setting up the rest of the Deathly Hallows. Big changes are coming, so buckle up. We've now reached roller coaster territory. It's going to be wild from here on out.
> 
> Sidenote: I got a comment on another platform regarding the last chapter. I wanted to note that George and Tilly are just friends. Lee and Tilly are just friends. I don't have any intention of setting her up with either. I did think about the possibility of putting Tilly with Lee, but idk. It faded after like chapter 5 lol. But as far as George goes, it's strictly platonic. He was just trying to get out of having an uncomfortable conversation with Muriel by seeking Lee and Tilly on the dance floor. I felt like that needed to be addressed. 
> 
> As always, I will edit through this later. I hope to see you soon and I hope there's better times ahead.


End file.
